A Garota Malfoy (A Saga De Hydra Malfoy)
by paula.vmello
Summary: Livro 1 Crédito da imagem da capa do primeiro livro para Jessica Paddey: Eu começo essa saga de seis livros, com Hydra Malfoy com seus 14 anos, uma menina jovem, bonita, desafiadora, vinda de uma vida de abusos (não sexuais, ok?) de seu pai e de descontentamente com sua família, encontrando um novo lar, amigos e amor.
1. O Beco Diagonal

Prólogo

Era uma tarde quente de julho. O sol estava forte do lado de fora, mas é claro, ela, deitada em seu quarto, não se importava muito com isso - não naquele dia, não enquanto ela estivesse naquela casa, aquela casa... Era engraçado como o lugar onde ela nasceu e cresceu nunca foi seu lar; sempre se sentia melhor em qualquer outro canto do mundo menos ali. Ela não tinha ideia do que se passava naquele lugar e nem queria, por isso que sempre que voltava de férias para casa, inventava viagens para fazer com seus amigos. Sua mãe não gostava, mas seu pai estava mais do que contente de não tê-la por perto, ao menos era como ela se sentia. A única parte triste era seu irmão: ela sempre o amara muito, mas ele não podia ser mais distinto dela em algumas atitudes - na verdade, pior do que isso, ele não podia ser mais parecido com o pai. Isso a incomodava profundamente, porém não diminuía seu desejo de estar perto dele e de ajudá-lo. Ele não tinha toda a culpa, claro que ele tinha algo muito também, ela pensava, mas a maior parte do que ele foi feito era culpa de seu pai que o fez desse jeito. Mas então, qual era o porquê dela ser tão diferente?

Capítulo 1

O BECO DIAGONAL

\- Mestre Hydra, mestre Hydra, o mestre Lúcio mandou Dobby vir aqui lhe chamar.

Hydra abriu os olhos e viu o pequeno e malvestido elfo doméstico com quem sempre tivera uma grande relação de carinho, pena e culpa pelo jeito que sua família o tratava. Ele estava na porta de seu quarto com a mesma expressão de medo que sempre tinha.

\- Tudo bem Dobby, muito obrigada, eu já irei. - Hydra viu que Dobby não se mexeu. - Pode ir Dobby, eu já vou...

\- Mestre Hydra, Dobby não pode se mexer até que a mestre Hydra saia do quarto e siga com Dobby. Dobby não pode, não pode! - O elfo parecia estar com medo e desesperado falando em uma voz que demonstrava grande agonia.

\- Não, Dobby, não tem problema. Veja, já estou levantando.

"Mais um truque do meu pai, ele sabe muito bem que eu não iria sem isso", pensou Hydra enquanto levantava da cama contrariada. Deu uma rápida olhada no espelho próximo a uma das portas laterais ao seu quarto. Estava com o rosto e roupas "amassados" de quem passara o dia inteiro na cama. Sua mãe provavelmente iria reclamar desse descuido, mas bem, ela não parecia se importar com isso quando deixou que seu pai a obrigasse a seguir com o elfo. Por fim, dando uma leve ajeitada nos cabelos, Hydra seguiu com Dobby pelo corredor escuro e longo e logo depois desceu a escada que levava até uma das salas de estar da família.

Lá, encontrou seu pai sentado em uma grande cadeira de veludo verde escuro, virada de costas para a porta onde ela se encontrava, sem sequer parecer notar a sua presença. De frente para ele, em outras duas cadeiras de veludo verde, estavam sua mãe e seu irmão, Draco, com uma quarta cadeira vazia entre os dois.

\- Pode ir, elfo... – Disse ele sem nem olhar para o pobre Dobby, apenas acenando com a mão.

Dobby fez uma pequena reverência e saiu, sempre parecendo desesperado para se afastar da presença de seu mestre.

\- Hydra, sente-se, preciso ter uma conversa com você. - Disse Lúcio, sem nem ao menos se virar para olhar a filha.

Hydra seguiu em direção à cadeira, estranhando as expressões sérias de sua mãe e irmão, mas também, quem poderia ficar feliz perto daquele homem? Não é que Hydra não amasse seu pai, ela amava - pelo menos sentia algo que achava que era amor - mas seu desgosto pelas atitudes do pai fazia com que esse amor se tornasse frio e distante, assim como seu pai o era.

\- Bem, não precisava ter pedido para o pobre do Dobby ficar me esperando, eu já ia vir... – Disse ela em um tom educado enquanto se sentava.

\- Não, você provavelmente não viria, você provavelmente seria a mesma insolente de sempre me fazendo esperar. - Lúcio interrompeu com uma voz séria, porém calma.

\- O que você quer? - Perguntou Hydra, se tornando mais impaciente e desgostosa com a conversa a cada minuto.

\- Olhe a maneira como fala, não está falando com um elfo doméstico. – Lúcio levantou os ombros e a olhou com quase tanto desprezo quanto olharia para Dobby.

\- Não mesmo, com eles eu jamais precisaria falar desse jeito. – Narcisa arregalou os olhos. Hydra e Lúcio já estavam acostumados a brigar desse jeito, mas sua mãe parecia que nunca se acostumaria.

\- Hydra, Lúcio, por favor! - Disse sua mãe depois de ver a expressão de raiva de Lúcio. Narcisa parecia nervosa e agitada, com as mãos apertadas.

\- Perdão, mãe. - Disse Hydra com um falso (bem falso) sorriso no rosto – Pai...

Lúcio voltou a recostar-se na cadeira e a falar calmamente, enquanto mexia no copo que estava em sua mão.

\- Alguns colegas conversaram comigo, me questionaram sobre o porquê de minha própria filha, a filha do conselheiro de Hogwarts, não estudar ali e sim em uma escola na França. - Continuou Lúcio com o mesmo tom sério e calmo de antes.

\- E você disse a eles que é porque você prefere que ninguém saiba da minha existência? – Seu tom irônico trazia sempre o olhar de medo da mãe e do irmão de volta, o compasso acelerado do seu coração não obedecia a mesma regra da acidez e liberdade de sua língua. Tinha medo, mas jamais deixaria seu pai saber disso, é claro.

\- Hydra, por favor filha, não fale esse tipo de coisa! - Narcisa, sua mãe, pedia com uma voz de choro que fez Hydra se arrepender do que disse. Ela sempre tinha essa fraqueza, não aguentava ver a mãe com medo ou triste com ela - na maioria das vezes, pelo menos.

\- Perdão, não foi o que quis dizer. Quero dizer, o senhor disse que é porque eu pedi para estudar em uma escola de fora e conhecer novas culturas? – Agora Hydra falava com uma voz calma e educada para Lúcio.

\- Sim, eu disse isso inúmeras vezes, mas eles insistem em dizer que isso fica mal para a imagem de Hogwarts, como se eu a achasse, de alguma forma, inferior a Beauxbatons. Disseram que isso estava repercutindo entre o ministério e que o próprio Cornélio não estaria gostando. – Lúcio parecia altamente irritado falando isso, como se pudesse ver as pessoas; seus olhos mostravam o desprezo que sentia por eles.

\- Isso é ridículo, por que o ministro da magia iria se importar sobre onde eu estudo? Não faz o mínimo sentido!

\- Você não entende como as coisas funcionam, Hydra. Se eu pudesse teria enviado você e seu irmão para Durmstrang, lá vocês teriam um ensino de acordo com o status de vocês. Mas você e sua mãe insistiram em fazer diferente. - Ele lançou um olhar para Narcisa – Contudo, agora isso mudou. Não posso mais tolerar esses rumores, eles estão prejudicando a minha imagem, a nossa imagem, e eu não posso e nem vou perder a minha posição em Hogwarts.

\- O que isso quer dizer? - Hydra agora tinha uma expressão de pânico no rosto e na voz, não podia ser o que ela pensava que era...

\- Que eu já conversei com a sua diretora e com Dumbledore, aquele velho incompetente pelo menos para isso não me irritou. E ele concordou em recebê-la em Hogwarts esse ano.

As últimas palavras eram como uma faca que machucava Hydra por dentro, aquilo não podia ser verdade. Ela não iria abandonar sua escola amada no seu quarto ano para se juntar ao seu irmão em Hogwarts, um lugar onde todos sabiam seu sobrenome e iriam sempre olhar para ela como uma pessoa que se acha superior pela sua família. Era a última coisa que ela queria, ser reconhecida como uma Malfoy, deixar seus amigos, aquilo não podia ser verdade...

\- Não pai, por favor, não, eu não quero deixar a minha escola, por favor, eu não te dou trabalho lá pai, pensa bem, por favor, me deixa ficar na minha escola, eu não quero sair dali, por favor!

Hydra chorava descontroladamente e era consolada por sua mãe, que apareceu ao lado de sua cadeira a abraçando. Draco continuava imóvel, como se tivesse medo de falar alguma coisa.

\- SILÊNCIO! Chega de choro, não adianta chorar! Não adianta, eu dou as ordens nessa casa e já está tudo feito, já está decidido. Sua antiga diretora e Dumbledore já estão avisados, sua ida para Hogwarts já está acertada, não tem volta! - Lúcio já estava extremamente irritado ao falar estas palavras e batia o punho no braço da poltrona.

\- Filha, minha querida, mamãe estudou lá, é uma ótima escola apesar de tudo, acho que você pode gostar muito! - Narcisa falava com uma voz doce, mas ao mesmo tempo desesperada, Hydra sabia que sua mãe odiava a ver chorando. Ela acariciava seus longos cabelos loiros e segurava sua mão.

\- Você deve gostar Hydra, existem alguns tipos lá que realmente me fazem querer sair dali, mas na Sonserina tem pessoas de qualidade, Hydra. Eu posso te apresentar a algumas pessoas, você vai gostar. - disse Draco, falando pela primeira vez desde que Hydra entrou na sala, em uma tentativa frustrada de consolar a irmã.

\- Eu não quero ir para a Sonserina, eu não quero ir para Hogwarts, vocês não podem fazer isso comigo! - Berrou Hydra.

\- Não só posso como já fiz. Eu sou seu pai, você é menor de idade e vai fazer o que eu mandar. Aqui, essa é a sua carta de aceitação. - Lúcio tinha a voz calma e um sorriso no rosto. Ele amava quando conseguia mandar em Hydra, quando ela não tinha outra opção a não ser obedecer a ele, era um grande prazer para si. Ele entregou nas mãos trêmulas da filha o envelope com selo vermelho e o brasão da escola Hogwarts.

\- Isso é o que vamos ver! – Hydra saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto, deixando a mãe e Draco chamando por ela. Passou voando pelo corredor sem se importar com nada e ninguém.

Chorou durante todo o resto do dia. Dobby foi levar um lanche para Hydra, mandado por Narcisa, mas ela recusou. Não sentia fome, não sentia nada, apenas tristeza: como ela iria deixar sua escola? Suas amigas? Sua casa? Seu time de quadribol? Ela era goleira, seu time tinha sido campeão no ano anterior, sua capitã contava com ela. Ela não podia decepcionar a todos.

A carta de Hogwarts estava aberta sobre a cama, assim como a primeira que recebeu com 11 anos e rejeitou pela Beauxbatona:

 _"Prezada Srta. Malfoy,_

 _Temos o prazer de informar que . Tem uma vaga de transferência autorizada na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Segue anexa uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários. O ano letivo começará no dia 1º de setembro._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Minerva McGonagall. Vice-diretora."_

O dia seguinte chegou sem que Hydra sentisse. Dormiu a noite inteira, tendo pesadelos. Em um deles, chegava a um castelo escuro e frio onde todos a olhavam e riam, falando que ela não era bem-vinda ali, que deveria ir embora.

\- Chega, eu não vou mais deixar você ficar deitada nessa cama como se fosse o fim do mundo. Você consegue ser extremamente dramática quando quer.

Era a voz de Narcisa, irritada. Ela apontou sua varinha para a cama e tirou os lençóis de cima de Hydra, mas a garota não se moveu.

\- Olha você, uma menina tão bonita, está cheia de olheiras, aposto! Levante agora, nós vamos ao beco diagonal.

\- Eu não vou em lugar algum e você não pode me obrigar! – Hydra nem olhava para Narcisa; tinha a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro.

\- Posso e vou! – Narcisa usou um feitiço com sua varinha que nem mesmo Hydra ouviu e a levantou da cama, fazendo-a flutuar no ar.

\- Mãe, me tira daqui agora! - Hydra gritava, tentava procurar por sua varinha, mas esta estava na mesa, longe de seu alcance, e ainda que pudesse alcançá-la sabia que seria expulsa de Hogwarts ou de qualquer outro lugar se usasse magia fora da escola. Aí sim, teria que viver ali para sempre.

\- Você quer que eu te force a se arrumar ou vai fazer isso sozinha? - Narcisa parecia extremamente satisfeita consigo mesma, como se fosse muito esperta por pensar naquilo a fim de obrigar a filha a ficar.

\- Eu vou, ok?! Agora me desce daqui! – Hydra odiava admitir derrota, mas sabia que teria que se curvar à vontade da mãe naquele momento.

Narcisa desceu delicadamente Hydra e a colocou no chão.

\- Você tem 40 minutos para estar muito bem arrumada na sala de jantar, não quero saber de relaxamento. Nós provavelmente vamos encontrar muitos conhecidos do seu pai e eu não quero que te vejam como uma menina relaxada. – O olhar petulante de Narcisa era uma característica marcante da mesma e ela o fazia muito bem naquele momento.

\- Nossa, porque isso realmente seria o fim do mundo. – Disse Hydra de modo irônico enquanto ajeitava o pijama e os cabelos.

\- AGORA HYDRA! – Mandou Narcisa.

Hydra sentia mais medo de quando sua mãe ficava irritada do que de seu pai. Lúcio ficava irritado com tanta frequência que ela já achava normal, mas sua mãe geralmente era muito calma e o seu tom de voz indicava que era melhor que Hydra fizesse o que ela mandava - e rápido.

\- Já estou indo... – Disse ela correndo para o banheiro.

Narcisa se retirou do quarto e Hydra foi se arrumar.

Hydra herdou uma qualidade de sua mãe - ou seria um defeito? Não tinha certeza: era extremamente vaidosa. Não precisava Narcisa tê-la ameaçado, ela jamais sairia de casa sem estar menos do que impecável. Escolheu um robe de seda preto por fora e roxo por dentro, ajustado na cintura. Usou seu objeto mágico preferido, o espelho de maquiagem que a maquiava sozinha conforme ela desejava, prendeu seus cabelos (que de tão loiros eram quase brancos) em um coque baixo e colocou o chapéu que fazia conjunto com seu robe. Ao se olhar no espelho, estava extremamente satisfeita com o que via, até mesmo sorriu.

Hydra era uma menina bonita, muito bonita na verdade, talvez uma das mais bonitas em toda a sua escola. Ela herdara isso de sua mãe, apesar de achar que parecia ainda mais com seu pai e sabia que, apesar da expressão amarga que sempre trazia no rosto, era bela. Hydra tinha cabelos loiros e lisos que iam até à cintura e os olhos cinzas dos Malfoys, contudo era mais bonita que qualquer Malfoy que ela já tenha conhecido. Seu rosto era alongado e era uma menina alta para os seus 14 anos; sua pele era clara, rosada em algumas partes como as bochechas e macia. Isso muito contribuía para sua vaidade, não que ela se achasse melhor do que as outras pessoas por isso, como sua família o fazia por ter sangue-puro, puro. Hydra era uma menina boa, muito diferente de sua família.

\- Mestre Hydra! Dobby veio buscar a mestre Hydra para a sala de jantar, o mestre disse para Dobby bater com a cabeça na parede até que a mestre Hydra venha com ele.

\- NÃO, DOBBY! Eu estou indo com você, vamos. – Disse Hydra apressada.

Hydra pegou a varinha, colocou-a no bolso de seu robe mesmo sem poder usá-la e seguiu com o elfo doméstico. Hydra detestava quando seu pai usava o pobre Dobby para que a filha fizesse o que ele queria; o homem sabia da sua compaixão com o elfo e fazia questão de usar isso.

Ao chegar à grande sala de jantar, sua família já a aguardava arrumada, seu pai na ponta da mesa de frente para a porta, Narcisa à sua direita e Draco à sua esquerda.

\- Bom dia Hydra, que bom que decidiu se juntar a nós. – Disse Lúcio com um sorriso mais falso do que o de Hydra no dia anterior e ela sabia muito bem quando seu pai estava sendo irônico.

\- Sim, papai, você e mamãe fizeram um convite tão doce que não pude resistir. – Respondeu Hydra com igual ironia.

Hydra sentou em seu lugar ao lado da mãe e ao ver toda a comida e bebida que sobrevoava voava a mesa, lembrou de como estava com fome. Não comia desde a manhã anterior, então se serviu em silêncio. Com movimentos de varinha de sua mãe, a comida voava de um canto para o outro da mesa e era servida nos pratos.

Depois de acabado o desjejum, Lúcio anunciou que todos deveriam se preparar para sair, então toda a família foi até a sala de estar onde, na noite anterior, Hydra tivera a notícia mais triste de sua vida. Pararam em frente à lareira.

\- Eu realmente odeio viajar por pó de flu. – Disse Narcisa revirando os olhos.

\- Infelizmente eles ainda não podem aparatar, Narcisa. – Disse Lúcio em um tom levemente irônico.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, mas também eu chego nos lugares sempre com um pouco de poeira, parecendo uma qualquer.

\- Mãe, usa essa poção, ela vai impedir que qualquer tipo de pó ou sujeira grude em você. – Hydra disse, tirando uma pequena poção das vestes.

\- De onde você tirou isso? - Perguntou Draco surpreso, com os olhos arregalados.

\- Eu fiz. Na verdade, eu aperfeiçoei uma poção de limpeza. – Respondeu Hydra falando como se não tivesse absolutamente nada demais.

\- Esse seu dom natural para poções, está vendo? Você dará uma ótima Sonserina. – Narcisa parecia muito orgulhosa enquanto falava isso.

\- É, Sonserina... – Agora Hydra revirava os olhos.

A ideia de ir para a mesma casa que toda sua família arrepiava todo o corpo de Hydra. Ela nunca gostara do que ouvira falar da casa, apesar de saber que não é a casa que faz o bruxo e sim ele mesmo e que existiam boas pessoas da Sonserina. Infelizmente, até o momento, não tinha conhecido nenhuma; na verdade, na companhia de Lúcio e seus amigos, não tinha conhecido quase nenhuma pessoa boa, fora as da Beauxbatons.

\- Vamos, Hydra, você primeiro. – Disse Lúcio com um tom autoritário.

\- Use a poção, querida. – Lembrou Narcisa carinhosamente.

Hydra usou a poção, assim como todos da família e então se posicionou dentro da lareira da sala de estar. Pegando uma porção de pó de flu dentro do pote que sua mãe segurava, derramou o pó no chão da lareira, sendo envolta em uma espécie de chama verde. Pronunciou as palavras "beco diagonal" e, logo depois de sentir todo seu corpo e tudo ao seu redor girar por um tempo, se viu dentro da lareira de uma das lojas do beco diagonal. Saindo dali, esperou sua família chegar.

\- Ah, a jovem senhorita Malfoy, na minha loja, quanta honra! – Dizia um bruxo com aparência um pouco assustadora, cabelos brancos e olhos esverdeados.

\- Ah, sim, olá. Meus pais estão vindo logo depois de mim. – Anunciou Hydra. Aquele homem lhe dava arrepios.

\- Sem problemas, senhorita Malfoy, fique totalmente à vontade. Olhe o que quiser na loja, estou à sua disposição. – Anunciou o bruxo.

Lúcio foi o primeiro a aparecer na lareira depois de Hydra.

\- Ah, Alfredo. – Disse ele olhando como olhava para quase todos, especialmente os que estavam em alguma posição inferior à dele: com desprezo, como se estivessem ali apenas para lhe servir e nada mais.

\- Senhor, Malfoy, quanto prazer, quanto prazer! – Falava o bruxo, fazendo uma leve reverência para Lúcio. – No que posso ajudar hoje?

\- Se metendo em seus assuntos, apenas. – Respondeu Lúcio de modo afetado. Zangadamente.

O bruxo logo fez uma nova reverência e retrocedeu.

Narcisa veio logo depois de Draco e, juntos, os quatro deixaram a loja para o movimentado beco diagonal. Que visão bonita que era: estava cheia de alunos e seus pais subindo e descendo a rua, entrando e saindo das lojas, todos conversando animadamente e com muitas sacolas nas mãos. Depois de um tempo andando pelas ruas e vendo as lojas, Lúcio informou que deveriam se separar. Narcisa e Hydra foram até a loja Madame Malkin - Roupas Para Todas as Ocasiões onde Narcisa iria comprar um robe escolar para Hydra e Draco, enquanto Lúcio iria resolver alguns assuntos. Em seguida comprariam os livros que os dois iriam precisar neste ano.

\- Madame Malfoy, que surpresa a senhora aqui hoje! – Uma bruxa ia alegremente em direção das duas; os outros clientes da loja olhavam para as duas com curiosidade.

\- Madame Malkin, eu vim aqui hoje comprar vestes para minha filha, para ela poder ir para escola. – Disse Narcisa cumprimentando a bruxa.

\- Sim, sua filha está cada vez mais linda!

\- Muito obrigada, Madame Malkin, é um prazer revê-la. – Disse Hydra. Essa era a única loja que ela visitava regularmente, apesar de sempre ir direto até ela e não entrar nas outras lojas do Beco Diagonal já tinha muito tempo.

\- E sempre tão educada! – Disse ela com alegria. - Mas, suas vestes não são sempre compradas na França? Achei que tinha uma especialista que fazia os uniformes da sua escola, Beauxbaton, não é?

\- Beauxbatons. - Corrigiu Hydra com uma certa tristeza de não voltar para lá naquele ano.

\- Não, Madame Malkin, esse ano Hydra vai para Hogwarts com o irmão, então precisamos de vestes novas. - Disse Narcisa com um tom levemente alto, fazendo questão de que todos na loja escutassem.

\- Ah, mas é mesmo?! Que bom, Hogwarts é uma escola excelente! Nunca entendi porque a senhorita Malfoy ia para tão longe estudar.

\- Adaptação e para conhecer novas cultuas, é claro. – Disse Narcisa interrompendo o pensamento de Madame Malkin.

Essa era a desculpa oficial: abrir horizontes, conhecer novas culturas. Mas Hydra sabia que seu pai tinha um motivo para deixar ela na Beauxbatons; ela, por sua vez, tinha outro: Lúcio pretendia deixar a filha longe, onde seu comportamento não pudesse envergonhá-lo (de onde seu comportamento poderia envergonhá-lo); já Hydra desejava ficar longe de onde seu sobrenome fosse um pré-julgamento, apesar de, mesmo na França, a fama dos Malfoys ser conhecido e por isso escolheu e pediu tanto para estudar no local.

\- Venha, senhorita Malfoy, vamos tirar suas medidas. Você parece que cresceu bastante desde que fez sua última veste de festa.

\- 2 Centímetros na verdade, estou com 1,73 agora. – Disse Hydra rapidamente.

\- Se continuar desse jeito ficará tão grande quanto um gigante! – Madame Malkin disse rindo. Narcisa parecia não ter gostado muito do comentário, não gostava que sua filha fosse comparada com o que ela considerava "criaturas inferiores," contudo não comentou nada sobre isso, apenas acrescentou um pedido.

\- Pensando bem, talvez devêssemos fazer novas vestes de festa para você também, afinal o seu aniversário está chegando e você tem que estar belíssima para a sua festa. - Narcisa sempre se animava para comprar roupas.

\- Ah sim, tenho novos modelos que acho que ficarão lindos! Se bem que com uma modelo como essa qualquer veste fica maravilhosa. – Hydra nem se importava do elogio ser mais para que ela comprasse roupas do que espontâneo, ela gostava do mesmo jeito.

Esse tipo de comentário também deixava Narcisa feliz. A beleza de Hydra era seu orgulho, uma prova da superioridade de seu sangue Black com o sangue nobre dos Malfoys; uma prova indiscutível do que o sangue mágico puro pode fazer, ao menos era essa idiotice que ela falava para si mesma e para os outros, pensava Hydra.

Narcisa encomendou duas vestes de festa para Hydra e uma para ela, além de pegar as vestes de Hogwarts de Hydra.

\- As vestes da Beauxbatons são muito mais bonitas. – Disse Hydra observando suas novas vestes escolares: vestes pretas simples, sem muitos detalhes e um chapéu, além de uma capa de inverno e luvas.

\- É, quanto a isso você tem razão, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer, Hydra. – Disse Narcisa solidária.

\- Mãe, talvez se você falasse com o papai...

\- Não, Hydra, ele já está decidido e já está tudo acertado, agora chega desse assunto!

Narcisa estava ficando impaciente e Hydra sabia disso, decidindo então não falar mais sobre o assunto naquele momento. Pediu permissão à mãe para visitar algumas lojas enquanto ela comprava pergaminhos e penas novas para Hydra e Draco.

\- Tudo bem, mas me encontre em 20 minutos na porta do Gringotes, preciso fazer uma retirada com seu pai. – Disse ela conferindo as sacolas e não dando muita atenção para Hydra.

\- Ok, 20 minutos sem atraso! – Repetiu Hydra alegremente, sorrindo e saindo rapidamente antes que Narcisa mudasse de ideia.

Já tinha muito tempo que Hydra não explorava o beco diagonal. Todas as suas compras escolares eram feitas em um local muito similar na França; seus livros eram todos em francês e não eram fáceis de achar em Londres.

Ela decidiu ir até à sua loja favorita da infância, a sorveteria Florean Fortescue. Sua tutora costumava lhe levar ali para falar livremente sobre tudo que Hydra queria saber, coisas estas que em sua casa seriam consideradas proibidas como o mundo dos trouxas. Hydra sempre teve uma grande fascinação pelo mundo dos trouxas, principalmente a música, mas seus pais jamais poderiam saber disso. Portanto, ela aproveitava seu tempo com a tutora quando criança e depois as férias que passava na França, na casa de amigas mestiças, para saber mais sobre esse mundo encantador.

Sua tutora era a pessoa que ensinou a Hydra tudo sobre como ser boa e agir corretamente. Ela era muito grata à mulher e sempre a visitava na França, onde ela agora morava e de onde veio em primeiro lugar.

Depois de comer seu sorvete preferido, decidiu entrar na loja Gambol & Japes – Jogos de Magia, enquanto observava as poções do amor e tentava lembrar mentalmente de todos os ingredientes usados nela. Notou que três meninos a olhavam e decidiu, disfarçadamente, observá-los, notando serem um par de gêmeos e mais um terceiro menino. Os gêmeos eram ruivos, com vestes desgastadas e o outro rapaz era negro, de cabelos igualmente negros. Viu que um dos gêmeos vinha em sua direção e disfarçou, olhando para a frente novamente.

\- Gosta de poções do amor? – Perguntou o menino ruivo, gêmeo do outro rapaz que ficou para trás.

Hydra ficou vermelha na mesma hora.

\- Eu... eu gosto, quer dizer, não de poções do amor, de poções no geral. – Respondeu ela.

\- Eu não gosto, são chatas de fazer. – Respondeu o rapaz, mexendo no cabelo.

\- Não são, você só tem que saber preparar com cuidado. – Disse Hydra sem olhar nos olhos do rapaz.

\- Se você diz...

Hydra observou que estava na hora de encontrar Narcisa e sabia que não podia se atrasar.

\- Eu tenho que ir... – Disse ela se retirando sem esperar a resposta, deixando o rapaz parado e assustado com a atitude dela enquanto os outros riam. Hydra estava se sentindo um pouco desapontada; queria conhecer um pouco mais dos que seriam seus prováveis colegas de escola, afinal, eles pareciam ter a mesma idade e provavelmente frequentavam Hogwarts, como quase todos os jovens bruxos da Inglaterra.

\- Você está 5 minutos atrasada. – Disse Narcisa conferindo o relógio.

\- Perdão, mãe, eu me distraí em algumas lojas. – Disse Hydra disfarçando o sorriso, ainda na euforia do que acabara de fazer.

\- Vamos, preciso pegar ouro em nosso cofre.

Hydra e sua mãe entraram em Gringotes e foram prontamente levadas ao cofre da família Malfoy, que estava - como sempre - cheio de galeões, sicles e nuques. Sua mãe pegou o que precisava e então subiram. Hydra sempre achara a viagem até os cofres divertida, apesar dos duendes não serem nem um pouco.

Ao chegar à porta de Gringotes, Hydra e Narcisa soltaram um grito de exclamação, chocadas com o que vinha em sua direção: o pai, sujo, com um pouco de sangue na testa e cabelos despenteados ao lado de Draco.

\- Pelas barbas de Merlin, o que houve com você Lúcio?! – Disse Narcisa, atonia, olhando chocada para o marido que vinha ajeitando as vestes.

\- WEASLEY! Aquela vergonha para o sangue bruxo, aquele traidor do sangue maldito! – Lúcio parecia furioso.

\- Papai e ele brigaram lá na Floreios e Borrões. – Disse Draco rapidamente, levando uma olhada feia de Lúcio.

\- LÚCIO! Eu não acredito! E se algum de seus amigos tivesse visto? Já pensou no que falariam?! – Disse Narcisa em um tom completamente irritado.

\- Eu não estou interessado em saber o que poderia ou não acontecer, Narcisa, já peguei todos os livros e já vi o suficiente. Vamos agora para casa. – Respondeu Lúcio tentando manter o controle em sua voz e não causar uma cena.

Hydra sabia melhor do que contrariar seu pai nesse momento, apesar de estar morrendo de vontade de rir e parabenizar o Sr. Weasley pelo feito. Ela já ouvira falar dele; seu pai o desprezava e à sua família ainda mais do que aos trouxas, o que os fazia extremamente interessantes aos olhos da menina.

"Quem sabe eu posso conhecer algum Weasley em Hogwarts" pensou Hydra enquanto caminhavam em direção à mesma loja por onde chegaram no beco diagonal. A viagem não fora tão ruim quanto ela imaginava, afinal.


	2. O Expresso de Hogwarts

A festa de aniversário de Hydra e Draco aconteceu poucos dias depois, estava sendo uma pequena tortura de pessoas insuportável querendo puxar conversa com ela, os amigos da Sonserina eram especialmente desagradáveis e nenhuma das amigas da França de Hydra podia participar naquele ano da festa.

\- Então, você é a irmã de Draco – Disse um rapaz alto, de cabelos castanhos escuros e corpo forte chegando perto de Hydra que estava encostada no balcão de onde as bebidas saiam voando até os convidados, ele vestia uma veste preta bem-feita e parecia extremamente convencido de si mesmo.

\- Sim, sou eu – Respondeu Hydra, sem muita vontade, tentando pensar como sair dali sem ofendê-lo.

\- Meu nome é Adrian, Adrian Pucey e você? – Perguntou o rapaz.

\- Hydra Malfoy.

\- Então, Malfoy, em que ano você vai estar esse ano? – O rapaz chegava cada vez mais perto de Hydra, a deixando extremamente incomodada.

\- Quarto – Respondeu Hydra secamente.

\- Legal, eu também, vamos ser colegas de classe então, seu irmão disse que você joga quadribol, já pensou em tentar uma vaga para o time? Estamos precisando de alguma presença feminina lá dentro – Disse ele rindo.

\- Não sei muito bem, eu sinceramente não sei se tenho interesse em voltar a jogar... – Hydra se sentia muito triste e estranha em pensar que poderia jogar para outro time que não o seu.

\- Que pena, de qualquer maneira, em qual posição você jogava? – Perguntou Pucey.

\- Goleira e você?

\- Artilheiro.

Estranhamente, depois de passado o preconceito inicial por ele ser um colega de Draco, a conversa com Pucey acabou fluindo, os dois ficaram bastante tempo conversando sobre vários assuntos.

\- Então, nessa escola da França tem gente de todo lugar? – Perguntou Pucey, agora os dois sentados em uma das mesinhas que tomavam conta do jardim.

\- Todo lugar não, mas quase todas as partes da Europa, principalmente França, Portugal, Espanha, lugares perto...

\- Que legal, em Hogwarts só temos gente daqui mesmo – Disse Pucey.

\- Eu sei, eu li sobre isso em um livro – Disse Hydra.

\- Então, Malfoy, você está ansiosa para conhecer a Sonserina? – Perguntou Pucey, ajeitando os cabelos.

\- Eu não sei se vou para a Sonserina, vocês têm alguma forma de seleção, não tem?

\- Temos, mas isso é óbvio que vai acontecer, não? Você é uma Malfoy e vocês tem ido para a Sonserina por anos, não?

\- Sim, mas eu não sou exatamente igual a minha família – Disse Hydra educadamente, não querendo falar mal dos Malfoys na frente de um estranho.

\- Bem, eu espero que você entre, vai gostar de lá, é uma boa casa – Pucey olhou para um senhor, muito parecido com ele que o chamava com as mãos.

\- Bom, eu tenho que ir, meu pai está me chamando, eu espero te ver em Hogwarts, Hydra – Disse ele pegando a sua mão e a beijando galantemente.

\- Eu também espero – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

Nos dias que passaram, Hydra passou grande parte do dia na pequena biblioteca particular, um dos seus lugares favoritos naquela casa, o único acesso aquele local era pelo quarto de Hydra, pela porta da esquerda, uma das quatro portas de seu quarto, a direita tinha a porta para seu grande closet, onde guardava todas as vestes que sua mãe fazia questão de comprar, ao lado, a porta de um banheiro luxuoso e na esquerda ficava a porta para uma pequena biblioteca de paredes verdes escuras e móveis de madeira com detalhes dourados, além de várias prateleiras repletas de livros de diversos temas e uma galeria no centro do cômodo, onde tinha uma mesa, pergaminhos e uma luxuosa cadeira de veludo dourado, ali Hydra passou os dias de férias, sem saber o que acontecia na casa, apesar de ter sentido algumas vezes seu pai estranho e agitado, mas não prestou muita atenção, deveria ser pelas blitz que o Ministério da Magia estava fazendo nas casas, ela sabia que seu pai escondia artefatos de artes das trevas, mas não se interessava em saber onde estavam ou o que eram, decidiu passar seus dias lendo sobre Hogwarts, escondida é claro, não queria que seus pais soubessem que ela tomou interesse por aquele lugar, não podia dar o braço a torcer, não depois de ter chorado e gritado com seus pais mais duas vezes, quando, depois de finalmente ter coragem de contar as notícias para elas, recebeu as corujas de suas amigas de Beauxbatons que não acreditavam que estariam sem a amiga no próximo ano letivo e quando recebeu a coruja da capitã de seu time de quadribol, Letice DiFiore, dizendo o quanto estava desapontada por ela deixar o time na mão e que agora com certeza iriam perder o campeonato, tendo que procurar uma nova goleira, não que Hydra gostasse muito de Letice, mas se sentia mal por deixar sua casa na mão, bom, nada disso adiantou, sua ida para Hogwarts ainda era algo certo, ela já tinha enviado a suas escolhas de matérias que iria cursar para a escola e tudo, no dia anterior a sua ida, sua mãe fingia felicidade e ansiedade no café da manhã.

\- Amanhã você vai ver Hydra, você vai gostar de Hogwarts – Disse Narcisa alegremente.

\- Só fique longe dos tipinhos como os Weasleys e aquele diretor, Dumbledore, procure pelo Snape, professor de poções, ele irá cuidar de você – Lúcio parecia legitimamente doce quando disse essas palavras.

\- Não se preocupe irmã, eu irei te mostrar quem vale a pena conhecer ou não – Completou Draco esperando a aprovação no rosto do pai, que concedeu.

\- Os amigos que Draco trouxe para o seu aniversário, os da Sonserina, são pessoas interessantes – Disse Narcisa – eu vi você conversando com um rapazinho, como é o nome dele mesmo, Draco?

\- Adrian Pucey – Respondeu Draco, pegando pedaços de ovo frito para comer.

\- Ele é aceitável, rapaz bonito, sangue-puro, não é Lúcio? – Perguntou Narcisa, Lúcio não falava nada sobre o assunto.

\- Ele é de uma família sangue-puro da Itália, o pai dele veio para Inglaterra criança, a mãe é uma Rowle, completamente aceitável uma amizade com esse rapaz sim.

\- Aquele outro rapaz, Flint, também vi ele querendo conversar com você Hydra, ele é de uma boa família de sangue-puros dos Estados Unidos, o avô veio para Inglaterra jovem, a mãe é uma Yaxley, muitos jovens que você pode ter amizade em Hogwarts, está vendo?

Hydra fingia aceitar tudo aquilo que falavam, na verdade ela achou os amigos de Draco completamente idiotas, tirando Adrian que parecia ter sido genuinamente simpático com ela, os outros rapazes mais velhos que foram, tentaram "cantar" ela sem sucesso, ela na verdade não tinha nenhum interesse pela Sonserina, esperava de verdade ficar em outra casa, qualquer outra, ela estudou muito sobre a história das casas e não sabia qual achava melhor, deixaria para o tal de "chapéu seletor" que Draco falou decidir, só sabia que Sonserina era algo que ela não queria, ouviu o verão inteiro sobre como a casa tem bruxos superiores, de sangue puro, sobre o salão comunal, sobre as aulas, não aguentava mais na verdade ouvir falar sobre nada daquilo.

\- E se eu não ficar na Sonserina? Minha casa na Beauxbatons tinha mais a ver com a...

\- Bobagem - Interrompeu Lúcio, todos os Malfoys vão para a Sonserina há anos, você irá para casa onde pertence.

\- Mal posso esperar... – Disse Hydra ironicamente, não que seu pais ou Draco tivessem percebido.

\- Já arrumou tudo? Suas vestes? Seus livros? Sua coruja? Sua vassoura? – Perguntou Narcisa tentando mudar o assunto.

\- Já sim mãe, os livros e as vestes já estão na mala e eu já preparei a gaiola da Lydra, mas a vassoura eu não vou levar.

\- E por que não? Você pode tentar entrar no time da Sonserina, eu vou!- Disse Draco, cujo ódio pelo famoso Harry Potter Hydra já conhecia de có – Eu vou para ganhar daquele Potter metido e da Grifinória.

\- Não quero mais jogar quadribol, para mim só existe uma equipe que eu posso jogar e ela vai estar bem longe de mim – respondeu Hydra voltando para a habitual tristeza de quando falava sobre a Beauxbatons .

\- Que bobagem, você irá levar sua vassoura sim, pare com dramas – Lúcio começava a ficar novamente irritado, algo normal para Hydra.

\- Ok papai, eu levo minha vassoura se você quiser, mas eu não vou jogar – Disse Hydra querendo evitar uma briga.

\- Vamos ver – Disse Lúcio seriamente.

Depois do café Hydra decidiu voltar para a biblioteca, mexeu uma caixa que era só podia ser aberta por ela, de lá retirou um objeto que havia comprado em um bairro trouxa na França, uma caixinha preta que se chamava vitrola, um dos rapazes dos meninos do sexto ano da Beauxbatons consertou o objeto de um jeito que ele não precisasse ser ligado a uma caixinha na parede que a Hydra não entendeu muito do que se tratava e funcionasse sozinho, junto com essa vitrola, Hydra comprou um objeto circular que quando colocado na vitrola, produzia música, ela não lembrava o nome, mas adorava aquilo, as músicas trouxas eram um fascínio seu e ela achava extremamente engenhoso e inteligente como eles conseguiram se virar com suas chamadas tecnologia, ficou a tarde inteira lá dentro ouvindo música e lendo alguns livros de romance bruxo que ela tanto amava.

No dia seguinte, era chegada a hora ir embora, deixar aquele local que ela tanto desprezava e ir para outro que ela não desejava ir, não era exatamente a melhor troca de todas.

Ela se trocou, colocou uma roupa trouxa, um vestido até os joelhos de seda preta e um grande casaco amarelo da mesma altura, um pequeno chapéu que ela viu que os trouxas chamavam de "chapéu clochê" também preto, ela achava interessante se vestir daquele jeito, era engraçado, mas seus pais odiavam ter que "não chamar atenção dos trouxas" enquanto nos levavam para a estação King's Cross ou para o Ministério, como faziam até ano anterior com ela, para que eu pudesse usar uma chave de portal até a França, eles se recusavam a lhe deixar ir de avião, diziam que não era digno de uma família bruxa importante se sentar junto com os trouxas para viajar.

\- Pronta Hydra? O carro do ministério já está nos esperando, já mandei o elfo doméstico buscar suas coisas – Disse Narcisa ajeitando as luvas que vestia (no calor, pensou Hydra), aparecendo na porta do quarto de Hydra.

\- Já mamãe, vamos.

Dobby veio logo atrás com um toque de dedos fez suas coisas flutuarem e as seguirem até o carro.

Foi uma viagem calma, chata na verdade, só ficou ouvindo seus pais e Draco falando mais algumas bobagens sobre o que ela deveria ou não fazer. Chegando na estação, ela notou que seus pais e Draco pararam em frente das plataformas 9 e 10.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou Hydra não entendendo o que tinham que fazer agora.

\- É por aqui que se chega na estação 9 ¾, você tem que andar diretamente entre as plataformas 9 e 10. – Disse Narcisa.

\- Mas, como? – Perguntou Hydra olhando surpresa para a coluna na frente dela.

\- Vamos, Draco, vá na frente com o seu pai e mostre como é feito, eu esqueço que é a primeira vez que você pega o expresso de Hogwarts.

Draco segurou o carrinho com suas coisas e seguiu rápido em direção a plataforma, logo depois desapareceu e foi seguido por Lúcio que entrou com mais calma.

\- Só isso? – Perguntou Hydra rindo

\- Só isso Hydra, vamos?

\- Vamos.

Hydra e Narcisa entraram na plataforma logo depois e um e ela se viu de frente a uma grande locomotiva a vapor de cor vermelha e inúmeros bruxos e bruxas que se despediam de seus filhos na plataforma, Hydra e Narcisa encontraram Draco e Lúcio.

\- Bem, tomem cuidado, ok? E me escrevam todos os dias. – Narcisa estava visivelmente chorosa e emocionada.

\- Mãe, todos os dias? – Perguntou Hydra revirando os olhos.

\- Ok Hydra, de dois em dois dias, está melhor? – Disse ela evitando as lágrimas.

\- Ok mãe...

Narcisa deu um forte abraço em Hydra e depois em Draco. Hydra realmente gostava da mãe, apesar de seus pensamentos com os quais não concordava, ela sempre fora carinhosa com ela e Draco.

\- Cuidado com aquela gentinha que frequenta Hogwarts Hydra, procure pelo professor Snape, ele pode cuidar de você... – Disse Lúcio de forma casual e fria, como se fosse algo muito normal pedir por isso.

\- Pode deixar papai – Respondeu de forma irônica.

Na verdade, Hydra pretendia conhecer cada uma dessas pessoas que seu pai chamada de gentinha, disso ela fazia questão.

Lúcio não abraçou os filhos, mas deu um pequeno "tapinha" no ombro de cada um, depois, Hydra seguiu Draco para dentro da locomotiva, enquanto procuravam um vagão, ela olhada ao redor para as cabines e para as pessoas, muitos encaravam Hydra, ela sabia que eles estavam estranhando uma pessoa nova que não parecia ter somente 11 anos e também já estava acostumada com os olhares maldosos dos jovens do sexo masculinos, depois de acenar para seus pais pela janela e a locomotiva começar a se mexer, ela parou em uma cabine vazia onde Draco abriu e acomodou suas coisas e a da irmã, depois de sentarem, dois amigos de Draco chegaram e se juntaram a eles.

\- Hydra, você conheceu o Crabbe e o Goyle, no nosso aniversário, certo? – Disse Draco acenando para os amigos sentarem ao seu lado.

\- Sim, claro – Respondeu Hydra desgostosa.

Ela lembrava dos dois guarda costas de Draco, dois meninos grandes e que não pareciam particularmente muito inteligentes e enquanto eles sentavam, Crabbe a seu lado e Goyle ao lado de Draco e a analisavam da cabeça aos pés, ela começou a perceber que aquela seria uma longa viagem...

\- Draco, esse ano você vai entrar no time de quadribol? – Perguntou o grandalhão Goyle.

\- Mas é claro, já está na hora daquela escola conhecer o meu talento, ou eles realmente acham que só o idiota do Potter pode jogar aquela porcaria? – Crabbe e Goyle forçaram uma risada. Hydra não conseguia achar graça naquela conversa idiota, decidiu pegar um livro em seu baú, "Hogwarts, uma história" e ler durante aquela que parecia uma tediosa viagem.

Depois de algumas horas, um rapaz grande e relativamente forte, de cabelos negros e de dentes grandes e tortos, entrou na cabine, ele vestia as vestes escolares com um brasão da Sonserina no peito, Hydra o reconheceu como um dos amigos mais velhos de Draco que estavam em seu aniversário e não saia do seu lado por muito tempo, Marcus Flint.

\- A, Draco, aqui está você e sua irmã também, que bom, que bom, posso me juntar a vocês? – Perguntou o rapaz, analisando com desejo, Hydra, que voltou os olhos para o livro que estava lendo.

\- Claro, Flint, pode se sentar ao lado de Hydra – Disse Draco fazendo um movimento para que Crabbe chegasse para o lado, ele parecia empolgado com a presença do rapaz.

\- Então, Hydra, seu irmão me disse que você joga quadribol – Disse Marcus, colocando o braço por cima do ombro de Hydra, a deixando super incomodada e a forçando a deixar o livro de lado.

\- Ah, jogava, não jogo mais – Respondeu ela friamente.

\- E por que não? – Perguntou Marcus, chegando mais perto.

\- É uma longa história...

\- Ela está brincando – Disse Draco um pouco nervoso e irritado, dando um olhar muito feio para Hydra.

\- Não estou não! – Disse Hydra o encarando.

\- Tudo bem, uma beleza como a sua, imagina se machucar em um jogo – Disse Marcus lambendo os lábios, era realmente chato e inconveniente o que acontecia.

\- Obrigada, mas isso já aconteceu diversas vezes... – Respondeu ela chegando um pouco para o lado.

\- Eu sou o capitão do time da Sonserina – Disse Marcus interrompendo com um ar de orgulho e mostrando o distintivo de capitão preso em suas vestes, como se aquilo fosse grandes coisas.

\- A sim, que interessante Marcus... – Hydra queria muito que ele fosse embora e a deixasse em paz, mas nem sua ironia parecia funcionar.

\- Então se você quiser – continuou Marcus – eu posso te colocar no time facilmente...

\- Obrigada, eu vou pensar com carinho na sua proposta – Disse ela forçando um sorriso falso.

Marcus ficou o que pareciam horas tentando conversar com Hydra, finalmente ele saiu da cabine dizendo que em breve chegariam à estação, Hydra trocou suas vestes, seu irmão, Crabbe e Goyle também, ela começou a se sentir nervosa e ansiosa pelo que a esperava.

\- Ah, oi Hydra – Disse Adrian, aparecendo na porta – eu achei que vocês estariam aqui, como vão, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle?

\- Bem – Responderam os três ao mesmo tempo.

\- Você ficou bem com as vestes da escola –Disse Adrian para Hydra.

\- Obrigada, Adrian, você também – Adrian também exibia orgulhoso, o símbolo da Sonserina nas suas vestes.

\- Bom, eu tenho que ir arrumar minhas coisas, já vamos descer, acho que vejo você no castelo então – Disse ele sorrindo e saindo rapidamente.

Depois de um tempo, o tem desacelerou e ela pegou suas coisas e saiu dele acompanhada dos três meninos.

\- Draco, você disse que quem era do primeiro ano ia por um lugar diferente dos outros – Disse Hydra, levando seu malão e a gaiola de Lydra.

\- É, mas você não é do primeiro ano – Respondeu ele sem dar muita atenção para a menina.

\- Eu sei, mas eu vou ter que ser sorteada junto com eles, é melhor eu perguntar para alguém.

Hydra foi tentar achar alguém que pudesse orientá-la e achou um grande homem, parecia um gigante com uma grande barba e uma lanterna gritando "PRIMEIRO ANO, AQUI COMIGO".

\- Com licença, meu nome é Hydra Malfoy, eu não sou do primeiro ano, mas eu estou entrando em Hogwarts esse ano, eu não sei para onde devo ir exatamente – Disse ela simpaticamente para o gigante.

\- A sim, Malfoy – Disse o gigante com um tom desgostoso que ela tanto temia ouvir. – O professor Dumbledore me avisou sobre você, por favor, siga comigo e os alunos do primeiro ano.

Hydra seguiu com um grupo de crianças assustadas que a olhavam admiradas.

\- Você é do primeiro ano também? Mas você é tão grande... – Disse uma das meninas do primeiro ano, uma menina ruiva com vestes de segunda mão, ela lembrava os dois meninos gêmeos que ela viu no beco diagonal.

\- Não, eu sou do quarto ano, é que eu sou transferida de outra escola – Respondeu Hydra pacientemente sorrindo.

\- Outra escola? Uau! Existem muitas escolas de magia? Eu já ouvi falar em algumas, mas nunca conheci ninguém de fora.

\- Sinceramente eu não sei, eu estudava na Beauxbatons, uma escola na França.

\- Ué, mas você é Francesa? – Perguntou a menina a encarando, como se tentasse adivinhar se sim ou não só pelo seu rosto.

\- Não, eu sou inglesa como você, mas eu queria conhecer outros lugares – Disse Hydra sorrindo, achava a menina muito fofinha.

\- Que legal! Eu queria conhecer outros lugares também... – Disse ela pensativa.

Hydra sorriu para a menina, ela sempre quis ter uma irmã, achou simpática aquela conversa.

\- Você está nervosa? Eu estou, eu quero entrar para a Grifinória, é a casa de todos os meus irmãos e dos meus pais – Continuou a menina enquanto caminhavam com os demais alunos.

\- Eu estou com muito medo, mas tudo que eu não quero é entrar na casa do meu irmão...

\- E qual é a casa do seu irmão?

Hydra abriu a boca para falar, mas antes que Hydra pudesse responder, o gigante os chamou, ela parou em frente a um grande lago e o gigante pediu para que eles entrassem em barcos, quatro em cada um, dizia ele.

\- Isso parece divertido – Disse a menininha ruiva.

Ela entrou no barco com Hydra, que ficou na parte da frente ao seu lado, os barcos começaram a seguir o do gigante, quando Hydra admirou pela primeira vez o castelo de Hogwarts, não podia deixar de se chocar com sua beleza e tamanho, talvez não fosse um lugar tão ruim afinal...

\- Abaixem as cabeças! — Berrou o gigante quando os primeiros barcos chegaram ao penhasco, todos abaixaram as cabeças e os barquinhos atravessaram uma cortina de hera que ocultava uma larga abertura na face do penhasco.

Depois de descer do barco e de o gigante confirmar que todos estavam ali (ainda olhando feio para ela), ela e os alunos seguiram para dentro do castelo.

Uma bruxa alta de cabelos negros e de aparência imponente, informava a Hagrid (esse era o nome do gigante) que podia deixar os alunos com ela, em seguida abriu a porta para um grande saguão, ela ouviu vozes vindas de uma porta a direita, mas a bruxa os levou até uma sala vazia ao lado.

\- Bem-vindos à Hogwarts — disse a Professora. — O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem às mesas, vocês serão selecionados por casas. A seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão a aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa e passarão o tempo livre na sala comunal. As quatro casas chamam-se Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Cornival e Sonserina. Cada casa tem sua história honrosa e cada uma produziu bruxas e bruxos extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts os seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com o maior número de pontos receberá a Taça da Casa, uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a casa a qual vier a pertencer. A Cerimônia de Seleção vai se realizar dentro de alguns minutos na presença de toda a escola. Sugiro que vocês se arrumem o melhor que puderem enquanto esperam.

Em seguida a bruxa olhou para Hydra.

\- Você deve ser a senhorita Malfoy, estou certa?

E com isso, algumas cabeças, incluindo a da menininha ruiva com quem conversava se viraram para ela.

\- Sim, professora – Respondeu ela sem graça.

\- Você fique na frente dos outros alunos, tudo bem? Você será a primeira a ir a ser selecionada – Disse ela à analisando.

\- Ok – Respondeu ficando ainda mais nervosa com a informação de que iria primeiro.

\- Não temos o costume de receber alunos de outros anos para passar pela seleção, mas, é uma ocasião diferente... – Disse a professora, olhando para o lado.

Hydra ficou calada, não sabia muito bem dizer se a professora falava isso de forma ruim ou não, ela era muito enigmática.

— Voltarei quando estivermos prontos para receber vocês — disse a Professora Minerva. — Por favor, aguardem em silêncio.

Muitas vozes começaram a perguntar a Hydra de onde ela vinha em que ano estava e o que estava fazendo ali com eles, ela tentava responder a todos, mas estava realmente muito nervosa.

\- Como será que nós somos selecionados? - Perguntou um pequeno menino louro ao lado de Hydra.

\- Meu irmão disse que eles colocam um chapéu em nós e esse chapéu diz para onde devemos ir – Disse uma menina morena.

\- Será que dói? - Perguntou um outro pequeno menino de cabelos pretos.

\- Não se preocupe, acho que é indolor pelo que li e ouvi – Disse Hydra, todos pareciam respeitar a menina mais velha que estava na frente deles, como se ela soubesse do que falava, o que não era exatamente verdade.

\- Na escola que você veio, vocês usavam um chapéu também, para saber par aonde iam? – Perguntou o menininho negro de cabelos pretos.

\- Não, na Beauxbatons nós usamos um espelho – Disse Hydra ficando triste novamente e pensando com saudades na sua cerimônia de seleção, exatos quatro anos atrás.

\- Um espelho? – Perguntou o menino louro admirado.

\- Sim, a gente fica em frente a esse espelho e ele vê qual casa combina com a sua personalidade, quando ele escolhe, pedaços das nossas vestes mudam de cor, para a cor da casa – Hydra sentia um certo orgulho ao explicar as tradições de sua agora, antiga escola.

\- Que legal! Será que aqui é assim também? – Perguntou a menina ruiva com quem falará antes.

\- Não, acho que não – Disse Hydra, - eles usam o tal do chapéu mesmo, meu irmão me contou, só não sei como funciona direito.

\- É, meus irmãos falaram um monte de coisas diferentes, mas eu não acredito muito neles – Disse a menina.

Hydra riu, depois de um tempo e muitas especulações, a professora voltara mandando que os alunos a seguissem em fila.


	3. A Seleção

Todos atravessaram a sala e entraram pela porta dupla no salão, onde quatro mesas estavam lotadas de alunos, Hydra ia na frente, tentando se manter séria e centrada, o local era iluminado por dezenas de velas que flutuavam, era uma visão espetacular e Hydra olhava cada centímetro com curiosidade, no outro extremo do salão, estava a mesa dos professores, Hydra seguia a professora até lá, ela tentava olhar diretamente para frente, mas sentia centenas de olhos a olhando com curiosidade, ela pensou que não precisava ter vergonha, ela havia usado a poção que modela os cabelos, de forma que os seus longos cabelos louros faziam ondulações nas pontas, ela se sentia bem, mas era inevitável o nervosismo, ouvia alguns sussurros e pessoas perguntando se aquela menina era do primeiro ano e outras dizendo, é dela que estavam falando,.

Tentando não prestar atenção em nada que falavam para não ficar ainda mais nervosa, ela olhou para o teto, que sabia pelo livro "Hogwarts, uma história" que era encantado para parecer o tempo lá fora, realmente era um lugar fantástico.

Hydra viu quando a Professora silenciosamente colocou um banquinho de quatro pernas diante dela e dos alunos do primeiro ano. Em cima do banquinho ela pôs um chapéu pontudo de bruxo. O chapéu era remendado esfiapado e sujíssimo.

Um rasgo junto à aba se abriu como uma boca e o chapéu começou a cantar uma canção de boas-vindas, falando da história de cada fundador das casas de Hogwarts e de como era só colocar ele em suas cabeças que seriam selecionados para suas casas. Hydra sorriu, depois de se espantar com o chapéu que falava, achou graça e beleza em tudo aquilo e o salão todo aplaudiu.

Ela viu quando um bruxo com grande barba branca e vestes lilás se levantou no centro da mesa dos professores e pediu silêncio, aquele só podia ser Dumbledore que tão mal ouvira falar, sentiu uma instantânea simpatia por ele.

\- Silêncio por favor – Disse ele seriamente e no mesmo momento todos no salão obedeceram. - Esse ano – Continuou ele- excepcionalmente, Hogwarts recebe uma aluna de quarto ano transferida da digníssima Academia de Magia Beauxbatons na França.

Hydra sentiu seu rosto corar, não era muito tímida, mas sentiu todos olhando para ela novamente e muitos novos sussurros surgiram.

– Ela, – Ele continuou – junto com os alunos do primeiro ano irá passar pela cerimônia de seleção das casas, quero que por favor se juntem a mim, dando as boas-vindas a sua nova colega e apontou para Hydra.

O salão aplaudiu e de novo Hydra sentiu seu rosto corar fortemente mas tentou sorrir e acenar para Dumbledore com a cabeça, que se sentou.

A professora Minerva voltou a falar.

— Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. – Ela olhou para Hydra e chamou seu nome, - Hydra Malfoy.

Hydra deu um passo à frente e se virou para sentar no banquinho, deu uma rápida olhada na multidão que cochichava, sentiu que os cochichos aumentaram muito após a professora dizer seu nome, ouviu alguns cochichos enquanto sentava no banco.

\- Ah não, Malfoy!

\- Ué, ela não é Francesa?

\- Ela vai para a Sonserina, com certeza, todos sabem disso, não sei nem o porquê fazem a seleção.

A professora colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça ela ouviu a mesma voz que cantou dessa vez dentro da sua cabeça, ficou assustada e deu quase um salto de início, depois ficou prestando atenção no que ele falava.

\- Ah, sim, sim, uma Malfoy, posso ver, mas não uma Malfoy comum, não, não, tão diferente da sua família que conheci, tão diferente, porém com muita coisa em comum, em qual casa deve colocá-la?

Hydra começou a sentir sua mão suar e o coração palpitar, se sentia nervosa demais naquele momento e procurava não olhar para ninguém em especial, mas também não demonstrar o seu nervosismo.

\- Sonserina, talvez? – Disse o chapéu em sua cabeça, fazendo seu coração palpitar mais ainda. – Você tem tantas qualidades que a casa certamente preza, vaidade, nobreza, consigo ver tudo isso, mas não, não é só isso, Corvinal talvez? Vejo grande inteligência e talento, não, não, coragem, ousadia, vontade de se provar, sim, sim, sei exatamente aonde devo colocá-la – E então o chapéu pareceu gritar para todos – GRIFINÓRIA!

Hydra não conseguiu evitar de dar um grande sorriso e agradecer silenciosamente apenas com os lábios, enquanto a professora tirava o chapéu de sua cabeça, por um segundo, todos ficaram em silêncio, parecendo em choque, e então o salão aplaudia, um pouco timidamente em algumas partes, ela podia ver rostos chocados vindos de todas as mesas, especialmente da Sonserina, onde seu irmão olhava de boca aberta para a cena.

Ela andou em direção a mesa da Grifinória, se sentindo extremamente bem e aliviada, para se sentar nos espaços vazios.

\- Sente-se aqui conosco, somos do quarto ano também – Disse uma menina negra de cabelos negros mais ao centro da mesa, algumas pessoas chegavam para o lado para que Hydra pudesse se acomodar, enquanto isso, a professora chamava os alunos do primeiro ano para se sentarem no banquinho.

\- Obrigada – Disse Hydra enquanto sentava ao lado da menina.

\- Meu nome é Angelina Johnson, essa é a Alicia Spinnet, nós somos do seu ano - Disse ela apontando para uma outra menina negra ao seu lado - essa é a Katie Bell -Agora ela apontava para uma menina de cabelo castanhos ao lado de Alicia, ela é do terceiro ano, esses são Fred e Jorge Weasley eles são do nosso ano também – Hydra notou que ela apontava para os dois meninos ruivos gêmeos que ela viu no beco diagonal, ela sorriu e os meninos retribuíram parecendo não reconhecer ela, eles afinal eram os famosos Weasleys – E esse é o Lino Jordan também do nosso ano – Disse apontando para um rapaz ao lado dos gêmeos, o que estava com eles também no Beco Diagonal, todos retribuíam os cumprimentos dela –Essa é a Hermione Granger, ela é do segundo ano – Ela apontou para a menina de cabelos cheios e dentes grandes sentada ao lado de Kate - E esse é o Olívio Wood – Hydra voltou os olhos para o bruxo alto, forte, de ombros largos e de cabelos e olhos castanhos do outro lado da mesa, ao lado de Lino, ela o achou muito bonito e notara que o rapaz demorou para tirar os olhos dela enquanto sorria e acenava – Ele é do sexto ano, quase todos somos todos do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

\- Você joga quadribol? - Perguntou Olívio ainda sorrindo, ignorando um pouco os outros ao seu redor.

\- Não, quer dizer, sim, eu jogo, eu sou goleira – Respondeu ela.

Todos deram risadinhas, como se ela tivesse contado algum tipo de piada, Hydra não entendeu o porquê no começo.

\- Bem, essa é a minha posição, eu sou o capitão da equipe – Disse Olívio explicando.

\- Então já sei que nem devo tentar entrar para o time – Disse Hydra também rindo, enquanto isso, mais três alunos tinham sido selecionados para a Grifinória e eles paravam para aplaudir.

\- Não, nós sempre precisamos de reservas, acredite – Olívio ainda sorria e não tirava os olhos de Hydra e nem ela dele.

\- Obrigada, vou pensar no assunto – Não pretendia entrar no time, mas gostava da visão que estava tendo no momento.

\- Você é uma Malfoy mesmo? – Perguntou um dos gêmeos, fazendo Hydra tirar os olhos de Olívio para olhar agora para ele. - Como você está aqui na Grifinória? – Ele parecia realmente confuso.

Hydra se sentiu um pouco desconfortável, mas respondeu pacientemente e ainda sorrindo.

\- Eu sou uma Malfoy sim, meu irmão Draco é da Sonserina, assim como toda a minha família, mas eu e eles somos completamente diferentes, não compartilhamos das mesmas ideias digamos assim.

\- Você então não pensa ser melhor que todo mundo por ter sangue-puro? – Perguntou o outro gêmeo, fazendo todos olharem para ele um pouco assustados com a sinceridade pergunta talvez, mas Hydra sabia que era o que deviam estar todos imaginando.

\- Não, eu não penso isso, eu acho isso uma grande bobagem na verdade, acredite, a última coisa que eu quero é ser associada à minha família, eu não sou eles, somos completamente diferentes – Disse ela um pouco menos paciente agora.

\- Ok então – Disse o gêmeo sorrindo – bem-vinda à Grifinória.

Hydra sorriu de volta.

\- Muito obrigada, Jorge... ou Fred? Me desculpe, eu não sei ainda...

\- Não se preocupe, eu sou o Jorge, esse feioso aqui do meu lado é o Fred.

\- Prazer meninos! – Disse Hydra ainda tentando distinguir entre os dois – Eu na verdade meio que já conhecia vocês, mas acho que vocês não lembram – Os meninos olharam confusos para ela. – No Beco Diagonal, eu vi vocês no dia que fui comprar meu material e você também, Lino.

\- Sim, você era a bonitona que o Fred quase derrubou o queixo quando viu – Disse Lino rindo.

Hydra ficou corada enquanto todos riam.

\- Cala a boca, você que quase derrubou o queixo! – Disse Fred – E o Jorge que foi falar com ela e levou um fora.

\- Não, não, eu não estava dando um fora em você, eu realmente tinha que correr para encontrar a minha mãe, ela não gosta muito de atrasos – Respondeu Hydra rapidamente.

\- Olha, não é a irmã de vocês que a Minerva acabou de chamar? – Perguntou Angelina.

\- Sim, a Gina – Disse Fred olhando com atenção enquanto o chapéu gritava "GRIFINÓRIA" para a menininha ruiva que Hydra conversara mais cedo, então ela também era uma dos famosos Weasleys.

\- Eu conheci a sua irmã, conversamos enquanto eu vinha para o castelo com os alunos do primeiro ano, ela é uma menina muito doce – Disse Hydra aplaudindo com os outros alunos da Grifinória.

\- É que você nunca viu ela levantando de manhã – Disse Jorge.

A menina se aproximou timidamente da mesa da Grifinória e foi parabenizada pelos irmãos e o resto das pessoas que estavam perto e por mais um rapaz ruivo e magro que Hydra supôs ser outro irmão.

\- Aquele é o Percy, nosso irmão mais chato, digo, mais velho, ele é monitor da Grifinória, provavelmente você vai ouvir muitas vezes ele dizer isso – Brincou Fred.

\- Vocês todos se parecem – Disse Hydra olhando para Percy e então para eles.

\- É o cabelo ruivo – Disse Fred.

Hydra percebeu que timidamente, Olívio ainda a lançava olhares.

\- Então, Hydra, como uma bruxa Inglesa acaba em uma escola na França? – Perguntou Angelina.

\- E você saiu de lá por quê? – Completou Alicia, enquanto os demais olhavam com curiosidade.

\- Eu pedi para os meus pais para estudar lá, eu não queria vir para Hogwarts e todo mundo ficar me julgando algo que eu não sou só por causa do meu sobrenome – Disse ela, sem a intenção de parecer um fora, mas todos olhavam envergonhados agora para ela, então deve ter parecido um.

\- A gente não quis... – Disse Jorge, interrompido por Fred.

\- É só que... bem, não conhecemos muitos Malfoys bons.

\- Não existem muitos Malfoys bons eu acho, não que eu conheça pelo menos – Disse Hydra rindo. – Não se preocupe, eu entendo, pensaria a mesma coisa se fosse vocês, provavelmente... E por falar nisso, sou uma grande admiradora do seu pai.

\- Como conhece nosso pai? – Perguntou Jorge curioso.

\- Eu soube da briga deles no beco diagonal, não o conheço pessoalmente, mas meu pai deve ter merecido, grande admiradora aqui. – Disse Hydra rindo.

Todos riram surpresos, Hydra olhou para o prato e taça na sua frente e Alicia respondeu como se estivesse lendo a sua mente.

\- Sempre tem um banquete depois da seleção, você sabe, para comemorar o início do ano.

\- Ótimo, estou com muita fome! – Ela parou por um segundo e então continuou. - Fico pensando que a essa hora minhas amigas na Beauxbatons também devem estar jantando... sem mim... – Hydra parecia genuinamente triste.

\- Ei, eu não sei sobre as suas amigas, mas nós somos bem legais, acredite, eu acho você vai gostar daqui – disse Fred tentando animá-la.

\- Eu acredito, Fred – Hydra voltara a sorrir.

\- Você tinha muitos amigos na sua antiga escola? – Perguntou Olívio, era engraçado como o som da sua voz fazia Hydra corar.

\- Eu tinha... eu tenho três melhores amigas lá, Gabrielle, Desiré e Gisele, são do meu ano, nós éramos inseparáveis, não imagino passar o ano sem elas – Respondeu ela olhando para ele.

\- Tenho certeza que você poderá ter amigos aqui, como teve lá – Disse Angelina, o que fez Hydra sorrir e agradecer.

\- E namorado, você deixou algum namorado lá? – Olívio perguntou de um jeito espontâneo, depois que percebeu o que falou, pareceu corar e se arrepender, o que fez Alicia, Katie e Angelica trocarem risadinhas e Hydra corar ainda mais, o que estava acontecendo? Ela nunca foi tímida desse jeito.

\- Não, eu já tive um namorado, se é que pode se chamar de namorado lá sim, mas é coisa do passado... – Disse ela ainda vermelha.

\- Todos os garotos de Hogwarts agradecem por essa notícia – Fred disse e os outros meninos riram, até Hydra riu, apesar de ter certeza que estava mais vermelha que um pimentão, então decidiu mudar de assunto:

\- Quantos irmãos vocês são?

\- Sete, dois já se formaram, tem mais nós dois, o Percy, a Gina e o Rony, que nós não sabemos por onde se meteu – Disse Fred.

\- Sim, era disso que eu estava falando antes, eu não os vi no trem! – Disse Hermione, mostrando pela primeira vez interesse na conversa. - Nem ele e nem o Harry.

\- Harry Potter? – Perguntou Hydra curiosa.

\- Sim, ele mesmo, a Hermione e meu irmão são grandes amigos – respondeu Fred.

\- Que interessante, já ouvi falar muito dele, ouvi pelo meu irmão e pai, então acredito que ele é o oposto de tudo que ouvi.

\- Deve ser uma pessoa maravilhosa então, já que aposto que seu irmão só lhe contou as piores coisas – Disse Hermione e Hydra notou um pouco de raiva e magoa nos seus olhos enquanto ela falava isso.

\- Hermione, é claro, o Draco já falou de você, me desculpe sinceramente por tudo que ele já deve ter lhe feito – Disse Hydra, lembrando das coisas horríveis que ele chamava a menina.

\- Você não tem culpa, mas ele não é uma das melhores pessoas – Disse a menina, um pouco mais suavemente.

\- Ele não é tão ruim, ele tem culpa é claro de ser preconceituoso, mas muito ele meio que repete o que aprendeu com meu pai – Disse Hydra.

\- Mas você aprendeu as mesmas coisas e não parece repetir isso – Hermione parecia ríspida ao responder.

\- Não, você tem razão, mas eu, bem, eu, nós, tivemos uma tutora quando éramos crianças, madame Bouvier, ela é da França, ela me ensinou a não odiar os trouxas e os que não tinham sangue puro, ela me fez crescer sem essa visão vazia do mundo.

\- E por que ela não ensinou a mesma coisa ao Draco? – Perguntou Hermione, um pouco mais calma.

\- Porque o Draco era muito novo, quando ele cresceu mais um pouco, eu já, vamos dizer, irritava o meu pai o suficiente, então ele manteve o Draco mais próximo dele.

\- Que azar o nosso então – Disse Hermione seriamente.

\- Foi por causa dela que você quis ir para a França? – Perguntou Katie Bell.

\- Sim, também, ela me ensinou francês quando criança e me falou tanto de lá, eu tinha aquele lugar como meu refúgio muito antes de me mudar – Disse Hydra sorridente.

A cerimônia tinha acabado, a última aluna havia sido sorteada para a Sonserina e a professora Minerva havia recolhido o chapéu seletor e o banco, o bruxo que Hydra julgou ser Dumbledore sorridente, levantou e falou aos alunos.

\- Sejam bem-vindos! — Disse. — Sejam bem-vindos para um novo ano em Hogwarts! Antes de começarmos nosso banquete, eu gostaria de dizer umas palavrinhas: Bolo de milho, suco de abóbora e ovo de hipogrífo, obrigado.

O salão aplaudiu e ele se sentou.

\- Então, esse então é o Dumbledore? – Perguntou Hydra rindo.

\- Você não o conhecia? – Perguntou Olívio.

\- Só de nome.

Hydra se surpreendeu ao ver os pratos na mesa que estavam vazios a um minuto atrás se encherem de comida, das mais deliciosas possíveis, todos encheram os pratos, ela e os alunos do primeiro ano receberam as boas vindas de Sir Nicolas-quase-sem-cabeça o fantasma da Grifinória o qual Hydra achara muito divertido, Hydra estava conversando animadamente com Angelina, Katie e Alicia sobre os bruxos da França quando ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Draco estava atrás dela, com um enorme olhar de desprezo.

\- Comendo e você? Não deveria estar em outra mesa? – Respondeu Hydra calmamente. Os novos colegas de Hydra, assim como algumas outras pessoas ao redor, olhavam curiosos para a cena.

\- Não aqui, o que você está fazendo na Grifinória, você deveria estar na Sonserina! – Disse muito irritado.

\- Eu deveria estar aonde fui selecionada e a não ser que eu tenha ouvido errado, o chapéu disse Grifinória.

\- ESSE MALDITO CHÁPEU ESTÁ ERRADO, ISSO DEVE SER ARMAÇÃO DAQUELE DUMBLEDORE COM MEU PAI, TEM QUE SER! – Draco gritava, não alto o suficiente para que Dumbledore ouvisse, mas alto o suficiente para que todos na mesa se virassem para ele.

\- Draco, lá fora, agora – Hydra falava baixinho com ele e extremamente irritada.

\- Não vou a lugar nenhum, você que virá comigo para a sua mesa...

Hydra levantou, o interrompeu, segurou forte em seu braço e disse em seu ouvido.

\- Se você não vier comigo agora, eu talvez vá transformar o seu nariz em uma enorme verruga e você sabe que eu posso fazer isso.

Draco ficou com medo e resolveu ir com a irmã, Hydra pediu desculpas a todos e seguiu com Draco até a porta do salão.

\- Draco, qual é o seu problema? – Disse ela irritada com o menino.

\- Você sabe muito bem que está no lugar errado.

\- Draco, olha para mim, você achou mesmo que eu iria para a mesma casa que o resto da nossa família?

\- Você é uma Malfoy! – Disse Draco agora mais irritado do que nunca e vermelho. – Papai vai ficar sabendo disso, vou enviar uma coruja para ele imediatamente, ele vai resolver isso! Ele é conselheiro desse lugar imbecil!

\- Vai Draco, envie, eu não pretendia manter nada em segredo mesmo, ele que pensasse melhor antes de me tirar da minha escola e me trazer para cá.

Com isso, Hydra virou as costas para o irmão, foi interrompida no meio do caminho de volta para a sua mesa.

\- Hydra! – Disse Adrian, fazendo Hydra se virar para falar com ele. – Parabéns pela seleção, é uma pena que não vamos estudar juntos então.

Hydra sentiu mais simpatia ainda pelo rapaz, que até agora, era educado com ela.

\- Obrigada, Adrian, meu irmão não reagiu tão bem quanto você.

\- Eu sei, eu vi..., mas não ligue para ele, de qualquer maneira, vamos nos ver em algumas aulas – Disse ele sorrindo.

\- Que bom que vamos! – Respondeu Hydra, retribuindo o sorriso.

Depois que voltou para a mesa e se sentou todos estavam a olhando com olhares desconfortáveis.

\- Olha, me desculpe ok? O Draco, O Draco...

Antes que terminasse de falar, todos disseram para deixar isso para lá.

\- Não deve ser fácil – Disse Olívio.

\- Você não faz ideia...

\- Aquele menino da Sonserina que você estava falando, ele é seu amigo? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Amigo do meu irmão, eu acho, ele estava na minha festa de aniversário, era o único dos amigos dele que foi realmente gentil e não um babaca comigo, somos colegas – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Ele parece gostar de você... – Disse Olívio, com um tom estranho.

\- Ele é gente boa – Disse Hydra.

Depois de algum tempo algumas pessoas começaram a falar sobre Harry Potter e Rony.

\- Vocês ficaram sabendo? Perguntou uma menina de olhos puxados e cabelo negro para o grupo – Harry Potter e Rony Weasley chegaram em Hogwarts em um carro voador e pousaram no Salgueiro Lutador!

\- O QUE? ELES VIERAM NO CARRO VOADOR? – Perguntou Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo com uma mistura de raiva de surpresa.

\- Sim! – Disse a menina – E parece que eles foram expulsos!

\- Não, isso deve ser mentira, com licença... – Hermione disse e saiu pela porta do salão principal.

\- Eu não acredito que eles não nos chamaram! – Disse Jorge para Fred.

\- Mas onde eles arranjaram um carro voador? – Hydra perguntou curiosa.

\- É do nosso pai, mas a gente não sabia que eles iam fazer isso, senão teríamos vindo junto! – Disse Fred desgostoso – Chegar voando em um carro, eles provavelmente vão virar lenda!

\- Pois é, é a coisa mais legal que eu já vi acontecer aqui – Completou Jorge.

Percy, no entanto não pareceu gostar da notícia e reclamou sobre como Rony estava manchando o nome dos Weasleys, assim como Jorge e Fred.

\- Manchando está você, sendo um chato de galocha como sempre! – Disse Fred.

\- Ele não pode fazer isso! – Disse Percy sem dar muita atenção para ele. – Mamãe e papai devem estar furiosos.

\- Furioso estou eu, que não fui convidado para ir junto – Disse Jorge frustrado.


	4. Hogwarts

Conforme o banquete seguiu, Hydra conseguiu esquecer um pouco sobe Draco e se alegrar, todos falavam sobre a possível expulsão de Harry e Rony e de como era legal eles terem chegado em um carro voador.

\- E agora, antes de irmos para a cama, vamos cantar o hino da escola! — Exclamou Dumbledore e fez um pequeno aceno com a varinha, como se estivesse tentando espantar uma mosca na ponta e surgiu no ar uma longa fita dourada, que esvoaçou para o alto das mesas e se enroscou como uma serpente formando palavras. — Cada um escolha sua música preferida — convidou Dumbledore — e lá vamos nós!

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

Nos ensine algo por favor,

 _Quer sejamos velhos e calvos Quer moços de pernas raladas,_

Temos às cabeças precisadas De ideias interessantes.

 _Pois estão ocas e cheias de ar, Moscas mortas e fios de cotão._

 _Nos ensine o que vale a pena. Faça o melhor, faremos o resto, Estudaremos até o cérebro se desmanchar._

\- Maravilhoso! – Exclamou Dumbledore, agora, hora de dormir.

Hydra não sabia muito o que pensar da música, ficou calada o tempo inteiro olhando os outros cantarem, parecia um pouco ridícula na verdade já que cada um parecia cantar em uma melodia e especialmente os gêmeos fazia a música ficar mais engraçada cantando mais lentamente a letra algumas vezes.

\- Com licença, você é a Malfoy, certo? – Perguntou Percy atrás de Hydra, falando de forma séria e educada.

\- Sim, sou eu – Respondeu Hydra sorrindo.

\- A professora Minerva pediu para você seguir comigo e os alunos do primeiro ano para o dormitório, assim você aprende o caminho.

\- Tudo bem, é só te seguir? – Perguntou Hydra

\- Sim – Disse Percy pomposo, ele parecia um pouco corado quando Hydra falou com ele, ela se despediu de todos e agradeceu pelas boas vindas, percebeu que Olívio ainda a olhava disfarçadamente a todo momento e sorriu quando ela foi embora.

\- Andando! – Os novos alunos de Grifinória seguiram Percy, saíram do salão principal e subiram a escadaria de mármore, os retratos ao longo dos corredores murmurassem enquanto eles passavam, Hydra percebeu que eles subiram muitas escadas e que elas se moviam as vezes.

No finzinho do corredor havia um retrato de uma mulher muito gorda vestida de rosa.

\- Senha? — Pediu ela.

\- Maçarico – Respondeu Percy.

O retrato se inclinou para frente revelando um buraco redondo na parede. Todos passaram pelo buraco.

E se viram na sala comunal da Grifinória, um aposento redondo cheio de poltronas fofas. Percy indicou às garotas a porta do seu dormitório e, aos meninos, a porta do deles. No alto de uma escada em caracol, Hydra percebeu que estavam em uma torre. Percy orientou Hydra sobre onde estaria seu quarto, um dos quartos do quarto ano.

Hydra subiu as escadas olhando para tudo curiosamente, abriu a porta do quarto indicado e encontrou suas coisas ao lado de uma das seis camas com reposteiros de veludo vermelho-escuro, ela se acomodou, tirou de sua mala um porta-retratos com uma foto sua com suas amigas em sua antiga escola, as quatro meninas sorriam e pareciam dançar divertidamente no retrato, Hydra voltou a se lembrar que nunca mais estaria com elas na mesma escola e ficar triste com isso.

Mas, antes que pudesse ficar muito triste, a porta do quarto se abriu e um rosto conhecido apareceu.

\- Ei, você ficou no nosso quarto, que bom, mas vamos, todos estão lá embaixo esperando o Harry e o Rony aparecer – Disse Angelina ansiosa.

Hydra seguiu Angelina até a sala comunal, que estava agora lotada de gente, todos ansiosos pela chegada de Rony e Harry.

Ela se sentou em uma poltrona, seguindo Angelina.

\- Ela está no nosso quarto – Disse ela para Alicia.

\- Que bom! – Disse Alicia animadamente.

Olívio se sentou ao lado de Hydra.

\- Então, Hydra, você jogou muito tempo na sua antiga escola? – Perguntou ele.

\- Lá vai ele... – Disse Jorge, Olívio olhou irritado para o rapaz.

\- Lá vai ele o que? – Perguntou Olívio.

\- Falar de quadribol – Respondeu Fred rindo.

\- Você gosta muito de quadribol? – Perguntou Hydra, todos os amigos riram.

\- Só um pouquinho, não é Olívio? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- É só a vida dele inteira e mais um pouco provavelmente... – Completou Fred.

Olívio estava vermelho, todos riram mais ainda.

\- Eu gosto, eu sou capitão da equipe, quadribol realmente é a minha vida, mas não é toda ela – Disse ele meio irritado.

\- Aposto que as meninas gostam disso – Disse Hydra, se sentindo um pouco ousada com a brincadeira.

\- Não – Olívio disse vermelho. – Elas realmente não ligam, sei lá.

\- Ligam sim, ele que não presta atenção nelas direito – Disse Angelina agora rindo mais ainda com as meninas.

\- Até hoje pelo menos... – Completou Alicia com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Não liga para elas – Disse Olívio olhando feio para as meninas. – Você jogou quanto tempo?

\- Dois anos – Respondeu Hydra, enquanto os outros voltavam a rir.

\- E era boa?

\- O suficiente...

\- Está com medo da concorrência, Wood? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Seria legal se você parecesse assim (disse Jorge apontando para Hydra) enquanto nos dá sermões, pelo menos ia ser menos chato – Disse Fred rindo. – Ia prestar atenção com certeza – Completou ele, rindo mais ainda.

\- Eu realmente preciso de reservas – Disse Olívio, ignorando completamente os meninos.

\- Eu posso fazer o teste, se quiser – Disse Hydra, pensando que na verdade não tinha nenhum interesse em entrar para o time da casa, mas não queria desagradá-lo.

\- Gostaria muito – Respondeu ele sorrindo.

Depois de um tempo, o retrato se abriu em meio a uma repentina tempestade de aplausos, todos parabenizavam Potter e Weasley pelo seu feito grandioso.

\- Genial! – Berrou Lino Jordan. – Um achado! Que entrada! Aterrissar um carro voador no Salgueiro Lutador, vão comentar isso durante anos!

Todos deram tapinha nos ombros dos meninos e os parabenizaram, Jorge e Fred pareciam super animados, Hydra achou toda situação divertida e inédita, mas logo os meninos subiram correndo para seus quartos.

\- O pessoal realmente é animado – Disse Hydra para os novos amigos.

\- Muito, você não viu nada... – Respondeu Angelina.

Hydra decidiu subir para o quarto depois de um tempo, se sentia muito cansada.

\- Eu acho que vou dormir – Disse ela.

\- Nós vamos amanhã? – Perguntou Wood.

\- Eu espero que sim – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

Chegando no quarto, junto com Angelina, mais quatro meninas estavam lá dentro, incluindo Alicia.

\- Essas são, Rita Orance – Disse Alicia apontando para uma menina ruiva de cabelos um pouco abaixo do ombro meio cacheados na ponta.- Jeniffer Macmillan – Disse apontando para uma menina bonita de estatura mediana e cabelos loiros e lisos e muito bonita. - E Laura Schimmer – Disse apontando para a última garota, uma bruxa magra de cabelos castanho escuros e nariz um pouco curvado. Todas sorriram e deram " boas-vindas para Hydra.

\- Você é a menina da França – Disse Laura.

\- Não, na verdade eu sou da Inglaterra mesmo, eu só estudei na França – Respondeu Hydra, indo até a sua cama.

\- E como é a escola na França? – Perguntou Jeniffer com interesse.

Hydra passou horas explicando sobre sua antiga escola, sua casa e mostrando álbuns de fotos com seus amigos, as meninas ouviam fascinadas, a maioria não sabia que existiam outras escolas mágicas tão perto.

\- E você tinha um namorado lá afinal? – Perguntou Alicia.

\- Tinha uma espécie de namorado, digamos assim, foi no ano passado, mas ele me magoou e nós terminamos tem um tempo já, depois dele não tive mais nenhum, acho que fiquei com problemas para confiar em garotos um pouco.

\- Bom, Hogwarts pode mudar isso – Disse Angelina rindo.

Depois de todas ficarem bem cansadas, trocaram de roupa e deitaram em suas camas, era um lugar novo, mas Hydra começava a ter a impressão de que iria gostar de estar ali.

Hydra amanheceu para o seu primeiro dia de aula na nova escola se sentindo disposta, apesar de terem dormido bem tarde, se trocou e acompanhou as meninas até o salão onde esteve na noite anterior para tomarem café da manhã, McGonagall entregou para elas os seus horários de aulas.

\- Poção dupla logo na primeira aula – Resmungou Angelina.

\- Eu amo poções, é minha matéria preferida – Todas as meninas olharam para Hydra enquanto ela falava isso.

\- Você não conhece o professor Snape, ele meio que torna impossível para qualquer aluno que não seja da Sonserina gostar de poções... – Disse Alicia em um tom de alarde.

Hydra se lembrou que o professor Snape foi muito bem recomendado por seu pai e irmão, o que significava que provavelmente Hydra não iria gostar dele.

\- É uma pena, já eu realmente amo poções, pretendo trabalhar com isso um dia inclusive! – Respondeu Hydra calmamente, pegando um pouco de café.

\- Você é completamente doida! – Disse Alicia brincando e todas as outras meninas riram, Hydra e as meninas comiam o maravilhoso café da manhã que era servido, quando os gêmeos e Lino Jordan se aproximaram.

\- Bom dia senhoritas, prontas para mais uma maravilhosa aula de poções? – Perguntou Fred ironicamente.

\- A Hydra está doida pela aula e acredite, eu não estou brincando – Disse Angelina rindo.

\- Não é possível! – Disse Jorge – Acho que ninguém gosta da aula de poções.

\- Vocês estão me assustando, poções sempre foi minha matéria preferida – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- Tadinha, tão bonita e tão cheia de "probleminhas" – Disse Jorge fazendo todos rir.

Eles foram interrompidos por centenas de corujas que entraram no salão trazendo cartas e encomendas para os alunos de Hogwarts, sua mãe tinha enviado uma carta dizendo o quanto estava irritada com Dumbledore por ela não estar na Sonserina e que seu pai daria um jeito nisso e também mandou doces e bolos.

\- Olha, o que é aquilo? – Perguntou Angelina apontando para Hermione e dois meninos.

Uma coisa grande e cinzenta caiu na jarra de Hermione, salpicando todo mundo com leite e penas.

\- Errol, a nossa coruja – Esclareceu Jorge.

Rony agora apontava para o envelope vermelho que Hydra reconheceu, ela e diversos outros estudantes perto fizeram careta.

\- Um berrador – Disse Alicia – tadinho!

Rony estendeu a mão trêmula, tirou o envelope do bico de Errol e abriu-o. Um menino do terceiro ano perto deles enfiou os dedos nos ouvidos e Hydra fez o mesmo, junto com muitos ao seu redor, um estrondo encheu o enorme salão, sacudindo a poeira do teto.

"... ROUBAR O CARRO, EU NÃO TERIA ME SURPREENDIDO SE O TIVESSEM EXPULSADO, ESPERE ATE EU PÔR AS MÃOS EM VOCÊ, SUPONHO QUE NÃO PAROU PARA PENSAR NO QUE SEU PAI E EU PASSAMOS QUANDO VIMOS QUE O CARRO TINHA DESAPARECIDO..." – Dizia a voz de uma mulher aos berros, pratos e talheres se entrechocarem na mesa e produziram um eco ensurdecedor nas paredes de pedra. As pessoas por todo o salão se viravam para ver quem recebera o berrador, e Rony afundou tanto na cadeira que só deixara a testa vermelha visível.

"... A CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE Á NOITE PASSADA, PENSEI QUE SEU PAI IA MORRER DE VERGONHA, NÃO O EDUCAMOS PARA SE COMPORTAR ASSIM, VOCÊ E HARRY PODIAM TER MORRIDO, EU ESTOU ABSOLUTAMENTE DESGOSTOSA, SEU PAI ESTA ENFRENTANDO UM INQUÉRITO NO TRABALHO, E É TUDO CULPA SUA, E, SE VOCÊ SAIR UM DEDINHO DA LINHA, VAMOS TRAZÊ-LO DIRETO PARA CASA."

Seguiu-se um silêncio que chegou a ecoar. O envelope vermelho, que caíra das mãos de Rony, pegou fogo e encrespou-se em cinzas.

\- Sua mãe? – Perguntou Hydra para Fred e Jorge que confirmaram com a cabeça, ainda olhando com pena para o irmão mais novo.

Depois de passada a confusão, o grupo desceu até uma sala nas masmorras do castelo, aonde esperavam na porta o professor de cabelos negros e oleosos e olhos negros e frios, vestindo uma veste igualmente negra entrar e abrir as portas, Hydra se sentou entre Angelina e Alicia e logo atrás se sentaram Jorge, Fred e Lino, Hydra reparou que junto com eles na sala também estavam alunos da Sonserina, que a olhavam com reprovação toda vez que ela os encarava, exceto Adrian, ele acenava gentilmente para ela que acenava de volta.

\- Silêncio, como sempre não irei permitir brincadeiras e nem conversas em minha sala – Disse o professor Snape, com um tom assustador entrando na sala.

Hydra olhou para ele, realmente parecia alguém de quem seus pais iriam gostar.

\- Abram os livros na página 125. – Disse ele ainda em um tom ameaçador – Quem sabe o que eu consigo se misturar Pimenta Verde pequena, 300 ml de Sangue de Salamandra, 12 Escamas de Kappa e 6 Pelos do Rabo de Erumpente?

Hydra levantou a mão e ele acenou com a cabeça, permitindo que ela falasse.

\- O Senhor teria uma poção apimentada, se misturasse tudo de forma correta. – Todos olhavam para Hydra em choque e prendiam a respiração em conjunto.

\- Correto, senhorita Malfoy, não é mesmo? – Perguntou ele a examinando.

\- Sim – Respondeu ela ficando vermelha.

\- Claramente se vê que foi colocada na casa errada, aparentemente até mesmo o chapéu seletor se engana, a senhorita está correta... – Ele parecia extremamente desgostoso ao falar isso.

\- Meu Deus, ele teve que admitir que um aluno da Grifinória está certo, isso deve ter machucado! – Disse Fred baixinho.

A aula passou tendo Hydra acertado todas as perguntas que o professor fez e tendo corretamente feito a poção do sono que Fred se recusou a provar, fazendo a Grifinória perder 5 pontos, ele notou que ela não foi pontuada por nenhum de seus acertos, enquanto alunos da Sonserina que respondiam perguntas mais fáceis eram sempre pontuados. No final da aula, Hydra seguiu seus colegas para a aula de transfiguração com a professora McGonagall.

\- Você é sempre tão inteligente assim? – Perguntou Lino rindo.

\- Não, acho que só com poções, eu sou boa nas outras matérias, mas poções é especial.

\- Percebemos – Disseram Jorge e Fred ao mesmo tempo.

Ao entrar na sala da professora McGonagall, novamente Hydra sentou entre Angelina e Alicia, a professora de cabelos negros que a acompanhara até dentro do castelo na noite anterior já  
as aguardavam.

\- Hoje vamos aprender sobre o Feitiço Avifors, alguém sabe me dizer sobre ele? – Perguntou Minerva e Rita Orance levantou a mão.

\- Senhorita Orance?

\- É um feitiço Transfiguratório de Pássaros. – Respondeu ela.

\- Muito bem, 5 pontos para a Grifinória – Disse Minerva –, hoje vamos trabalhar nele, ok? Quero todos concentrados.

Cada um colocou um objeto na sua frente, o de Hydra, era um par de óculos e tinham que fazer ele corretamente se tornar um pássaro. Hydra conseguiu transformar o seu em um pequeno canário, alguns conseguiam apenas transfigurar metade do objeto, alguns em pássaros maiores e outros em menores.

No final da aula, todos os alunos reclamaram do alto número de dever de casa que a Professora havia passado.

\- Vocês agora estão entrando numa fase importantíssima da sua educação em magia! – Disse ela. – O exame para obter os Níveis Ordinários em Magia estão se aproximando...

\- Eles são no quarto ano, professora McGonagall? – Perguntou Hydra chocada por não saber disso.

\- Não, senhorita Malfoy, ano que vem, mas toda preparação é necessária – Disse com os olhos atentos a aluna.

\- Ah sim, é que na Beauxbatons as provas são no sexto ano... – Disse Hydra, sem a intenção de fazer uma comparação entra as duas escolas, apenas como uma surpresa por saber que precisaria fazer as provas um ano antes do esperado.

\- A senhorita irá descobrir que Hogwarts e Beauxbatons tem imensas diferenças! – Disse Minerva de maneira um pouco ríspida.

\- Sim, desculpe professora McGonagall, eu realmente não sabia... – Hydra se sentia envergonhada e sabia que todos os olhos, mais uma vez, estavam nela.

\- Agora já sabe e pode começar a se preparar com seus outros colegas – Respondeu McGonagall, encerrando o assunto.

\- Ela é durona! – Disse Hydra para os colegas no final da aula.

\- Sim, mas é ótima professora – Disse Alicia.

\- Parece ser realmente... o que temos agora? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Almoço e depois Herbologia lá fora – Respondeu Alicia.

O Salão Principal era uma visão para Hydra toda vez que ela entrava ali, ficava admirando o teto encantado, Beauxbatons ainda fazia muita falta, é claro, mas se sentia bem ali em Hogwarts.

\- Ei, Hydra, bom trabalho na aula de poções hoje – Disse Adrian, aparecendo atrás dela.

\- Ah, obrigada Adrian, você também foi ótimo.

\- Nos encontramos na mesa, Hydra – Disse Angelina, lançando um olhar esquisito para Adrian e saindo com o resto dos amigos em direção a mesa da Grifinória.

\- Jhonson é ótima jogadora, mas tem um problema de rivalidade, assim como os meus colegas tem com ela – Disse Adrian, rindo do olhar de Angelina.

\- Ela é muito bacana, tem me ajudado bastante. – Disse Hydra – Adrian, por quê todo mundo da Sonserina fica me olhando estranho? – Perguntou ela observando a mesa da casa.

\- Porque eles meio que acham que você traiu a casa entrando para a Grifinória, que desprezou eles – Disse Adrian se virando para sua mesa e depois para Hydra, parecendo meio sem graça.

\- Mas isso é uma idiotice, eu não menosprezei ninguém, o chapéu seletor que escolheu a minha casa, não eu.

\- Eu sei disso, mas alguns deles parecem esquecer, não liga, tá? É bobagem deles.

\- Obrigada, Adrian, você é muito legal comigo... – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Não tem porquê não ser – Respondeu ele.

Hydra seguiu até a mesa da Grifinória, aonde Olívio e o resto do time de quadribol tinha a cara amarrada e não olhavam para ela.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou Hydra.

No começo, ninguém respondeu, até que Jorge disse:

\- É aquele Pucey, você é amiga dele?

\- Eu conheci ele no meu aniversário, é uma pessoa legal, eu disse isso já para vocês, por quê?

\- Porque a gente meio que não gosta dele – Disse Angelina.

\- Mas por quê?

\- Porque ele e os colegas de time dele são uns babacas – Respondeu Olívio, parecendo mais raivoso que os outros.

\- Mas ele é ruim com vocês? Faz coisas erradas? Todos do time são iguais?

Todos ficaram meio pensativos, Lino apenas assistia a cada um deles, assim como Hydra.

\- Não, não exatamente... – Disse Fred – mas eles são meio que todos uma coisa só.

\- Mas isso não é justo, seria a mesma coisa que dizer que eu sou a mesma coisa que o meu irmão por ser uma Malfoy! – Disse Hydra com severidade, olhando seriamente para cada um deles.

\- Ok... você meio que tem razão – Disse Fred.

\- Meio... – Completou Jorge.

\- Desculpa, vai... – Disse Angelina – é que não é fácil lidar com esse time da Sonserina.

Todos se desculparam com Hydra, até mesmo Olívio, mas ele ainda parecia nervoso.

\- O que houve, Olívio? Ainda está chateado comigo? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não! – Disse ele sem olhar ela nos olhos, apenas mexendo em sua comida. – Você e esse Adrian, vocês são?

\- Somos o que? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Namorados – Completou ele envergonhado, enquanto o resto dos colegas seguravam as risadas.

\- Não, Adrian é um colega, eu conheci ele na minha festa, eu disse, nós só conversamos, ele é muito gentil comigo, só isso. – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Acho que ele quer mais do que isso, dá para ver – Disse Olívio, olhando para trás, para a mesa da Sonserina, aonde Adrian e os amigos olhavam para Hydra.

\- Só ele, Olívio? – Perguntou Jorge rindo, os outros não seguraram a risada, mas Olívio ficou muito vermelho de vergonha.

\- Eu não tenho nada com o Adrian. – Disse Hydra, ficando ainda mais vermelha que Olívio.

Depois do almoço, eles foram para a aula de Herbologia, nas estufas, do lado de fora do castelo, aonde uma bruxa baixinha e gordinha que ela descobriu ser a professora Sprout, foi ao encontro deles, abrindo a estufa, eles dividiam essa aula com os alunos da Lufa-Lufa.

\- Boa tarde para todos, boa tarde – Dizia a Professora enquanto todos tomavam seus lugares em torno da mesa no centro da estufa.

\- Boa tarde, professora Sprout – Responderam os alunos.

\- Hoje, vamos aprender um pouco mais sobre os fungos mágicos, começar a aprender na verdade, alguém sabe me dizer quais são os fungos de classificação Effroyable? – Perguntou ela. Hydra imediatamente levantou a mão. – A Senhorita é?

\- Malfoy – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Muito bem, Srta. Malfoy, pode falar.

\- Os fungos de classificação Effroyable, são fungos prejudiciais à saúde por quem os ingere, toca ou ao menos chega perto. Suas formas de infecções podem se instalar no corpo de um ser humano, por parte de 3 dos 5 sentidos: Tato, olfato e paladar.

\- Que esplêndido! – Disse a Professora com empolgação. – Cinco pontos para a Grifinória é claro.

Os colegas olharam na mesma hora para Hydra.

\- Eu meio que sou boa em Herbologia também – Disse ela para eles, se sentindo sem graça –, precisa ser, para ser boa em poções, saber o que usar e tal.

\- Nerd! – Brincou Jorge.

\- Quero que prestem atenção aqui! – Disse a Professora Sprout - vou mostrar para vocês hoje dois tipos de fungos de classificação Effroyable.

Ela acenou com a varinha e alguns potinhos de plantas voaram para o centro da mesa com cogumelos.

\- O primeiro, esse de coloração escura, é o Savoureux. – Alguns alunos chegaram perto, quase tocando o cogumelo – Eu ficaria longe se fosse vocês, ele é altamente perigoso.

Todos os alunos recuaram.

\- Após o ingerir por ter movimentação e escolha própria, ele lança suas hífas no estomago da pessoa que o engoliu; suas hifas contém espinhos que perfuram o estomago, possibilitando sua saída.

Alguns alunos fizeram cara de enjoados, imaginando o efeito desse fungo.

\- O segundo, de aparência amarronzada e que tem um círculo enroscado em seu suposto castro é o Dealbatha, se você ingerir esse cogumelo, ele irá se trancar sobre sua garganta fechando a passagem de ar, assim matando a pessoa asfixiada.

\- Meu Deus! – Exclamou uma aluna da Lufa-lufa.

\- Sim, sim, são muito perigosos de fato. – Afirmou a professora – Mas eles não são os únicos fungos que temos no mundo mágico. – Disse ela acenando a varinha e fazendo os vasinhos serem recolhidos para prateleiras. – Alguém pode citar quais outros?

Hydra e uma menina da Lufa-Lufa levantaram a mão, dessa vez, a Professora Sprout escolheu a menina da Lufa-Lufa para responder.

\- Tem os fungos aéreos – Disse ela.

\- Excelente, Srta. Jones, cinco pontos para a Lufa-Lufa. – A Professora Sprout acenou mais uma vez com a varinha e agora na mesa, apareciam desenhos de fungos – Eu não vou mostrar um real, é claro, o risco de contaminação é enorme, alguém sabe o porquê?

Hydra levantou a mão mais rápido que a menina da Lufa-Lufa e a professora Sprout deixou ela responder.

\- Porque eles são transmitidos e levados até o ser pela corrente de ar. Suas formas de intoxicação são por contato direto e aspiração nasal, – Disse Hydra.

\- Muito bem, Srta. Malfoy, mais cinco pontos para a Grifinória.

\- Nerd... – Disse Jorge apenas mexendo os lábios.

Eles passaram o resto da aula aprendendo sobre os tipos de fungos aéreos e gastronômicos existentes e receberam, é claro, uma pilha de dever de casa para fazer.

No final das aulas do dia, Hydra já sentia que Hogwarts seria bem mais puxado do que ela imaginava, não que Beauxbatons também não fosse uma escola exigente, mas ela não fazia ideia dos costumes e cobranças da escola nova.


	5. Olívio Wood

De noite, depois das aulas, Hydra se sentou com Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred, Jorge e Lino para jantar no salão principal, quando viu Hermione se aproximando com Rony Weasley e Harry Potter.

\- Então vocês não foram expulsos como disseram? Que pena, estava ansioso para ter um irmão a menos depois que mamãe te expulsasse de casa... – Disse Fred em um tom de brincadeira.

\- Muito engraçado Fred! – O menino de cabelos ruivo disse irritado e logo depois pousou os olhos em Hydra e corou instantaneamente.

\- Oi, você deve ser o Rony, eu sou a Hydra Malfoy – Disse Hydra de forma simpática.

\- Malfoy? Então é verdade que o Draco tem uma irmã na Grifinória... – Disse Harry Potter, o rapaz de cabelo bagunçado.

\- Isso mesmo e você deve ser o famoso Harry Potter, desculpe por tudo que meu irmão possa ter te feito, devo começar dizendo isso talvez... – Hydra disse isso sorrindo e Harry sorriu timidamente de volta.

\- Tudo bem, eu sei que não é culpa sua, Hermione me contou que você parecia ser bem diferente do resto da sua família, foi difícil de acreditar na verdade... – Disse ele ainda de um jeito tímido.

\- É, eu sei, se eu não tivesse os olhos e cabelos do meu pai nem eu mesma acreditaria- Disse Hydra, fazendo com que Fred e Jorge dessem uma risada.

Hyda decidiu ir até a biblioteca depois do jantar, mas Angelina a convenceu de fazer o dever com eles na sala comunal da Grifinória, quando estava a caminho da torre, encontrou com Olívio Wood.

\- Ah, Oi Hydra, como foi o primeiro dia? – Perguntou Wood, fazendo de novo Hydra corar.

\- A gente se vê lá em cima! – Disse Angelina e Alicia saindo, Hydra não entendeu muito o porquê.

\- Foi bom, pesado um pouco, ainda estou me acostumando, eu gostei dos professores, parecem ser realmente muito bons.

\- Sim, eles são e o quarto ano não é muito fácil, mas acho que você vai conseguir se adaptar logo – Wood parecia tão vermelho quanto ela.

\- Obrigada – Disse Hydra sorrindo para ele.

\- Quanto ao quadribol, eu queria lhe fazer um pedido, no primeiro treino, eu queria observar um pouco de fora a equipe. Você disse que faria o teste para reserva, geralmente o time reserva não faz isso, mas será que poderia me ajudar? É só ser goleira por algumas horas, você tem uma vassoura? Se não tiver eu posso te emprestar uma... – Olívio parecia realmente corado enquanto dizia isso.

\- Não, não precisa se preocupar eu tenho sim e seria um prazer ajudar.

\- Ótimo – Disse Wood, os dois ficaram calados por alguns segundos.

\- Escuta, Hydra, você já passeou para conhecer o castelo? – Perguntou ele, olhando para o chão e não para ela.

\- Não, ainda não tive muita oportunidade, além do mais acho que ficaria perdida sozinha aqui dentro, é tão grande... – Respondeu ela observando o corredor.

\- Eu imaginei, você tem algum período vago?

\- Sim, na verdade eu tenho um na quarta depois do almoço e você?

\- É sério? Eu tenho também esse período vago, será que você não gostaria de talvez que eu lhe acompanhasse pelo castelo? – Wood parecia verdadeiramente envergonhado e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

\- Sim, claro, eu ia amar na verdade, eu realmente preciso conhecer melhor esse lugar – Hydra ficou pensando no que ele pretendia com esse convite. Seria só um gesto de gentileza por ela ser nova na escola? Mas ele não tinha tirado os olhos dela durante o jantar e tiveram aquelas brincadeiras... se bem Hydra também não tirava os olhos dele, na verdade, do que ela estava falando? Não sabia se estava pronta para algo com alguém, apesar daquele Wood balançar com ela.

\- Você está indo para a sala comunal? – Perguntou Wood, interrompendo os pensamentos de Hydra.

\- Sim, estava indo fazer a pilha de dever de casa que eu tenho.

\- Vamos, eu também estou indo para lá.

Os dois subiram conversando sobre quadribol, Wood queria saber tudo sobre o jogo na França e de novo ela ficou pensando, seria esse seu interesse nela? O quadribol ?

Ao atravessar o retrato e entrar na sala comunal da Grifinória, Hydra se despediu de Wood e se juntou a Angelina, Fred, Jorge, Lino e Alicia para fazer o dever de casa, enquanto Wood sentou em um dos sofás e parecia fazer algum dever também.

\- É provavelmente um plano para o treino de quadribol – Disse Fred – o Olívio não pensa em outra coisa.

\- Ou talvez pense... – Disse Angelina rindo e olhando de Olívio para Hydra – e acho que você também pensa.

Hydra corou imediatamente e Fred e Jorge a olharam sérios.

\- Wood? Sério? A não, vai... – Jorge parecia inconformado – de todos os garotos na escola que já estão apostando quem consegue sair com você, você vai escolher o Wood?

\- Que? Apostando o que? – Disse Hydra um pouco confusa.

\- Ah, talvez alguém tenha dito que apostava que ia sair com você e outros alguéns decidiram que eles deveriam apostar de verdade e tem recolhido ouro pela escola o dia inteiro, mas eu não sei quem... – Disse Jorge disfarçando o olhar.

\- Jorge, eu não acredito que você fez isso! – Hydra disse furiosa, apoiada por Angelina e Alicia.

\- Foi ideia do Fred!

\- Não foi não! – Disse Fred – Mas Hydra, pense nisso como um investimento.

\- O Olívio participou disso? – Perguntou Hydra aborrecida.

\- Não, ele não quis participar, por isso não acredito que escolheu logo ele! – Resmungou Jorge chateado.

\- Eu quero todos os nomes que participaram disso para eu não chegar perto e eu não escolhi ninguém, parem com isso!

Depois de insistir muito, Fred e Jorge entregaram a lista de quem apostou, nela estavam mais de vinte alunos, entre eles, Marcus Flint, Hydra se sentiu extremamente irritada, mas desculpou os gêmeos depois de eles terem levantado na frente de toda sala e cantado uma música de desculpas que a fez rir imediatamente. Depois de fazer todo dever de casa e Lino, Fred e Jorge mostraram para ela uma pequena bolinha que fazia com que a pessoa que eles jogassem começasse a crescer penas (e demonstrar em um menino do terceiro ano) eles decidiram dormir.

\- O Olívio é um cara legal Hydra, você não deve ligar para o que o Fred e Jorge dizem. – Disse Angelina enquanto elas se arrumavam para ir para cama.

\- Ele só é um pouco, como vou dizer, intenso... – Completou Alicia.

\- Mas ele só vai me mostrar a escola, não é nada demais meninas! – Disse Hydra, com os olhos vagando pelo quarto enquanto se encostava em seu travesseiro.

\- Ah ok, a gente viu muito bem o jeito dele Hydra, eu nunca vi o Olívio assim com uma menina antes, acredite, muitas tentaram... – Disse Angelina, também encostando em seu travesseiro e olhando com um olhar que parecia meio culpado para o chão.

\- Você, Angelina? – Disse Hydra olhando interessada para ela.

\- O que, eu? Não! Mas muitas meninas da escola, alguma já conseguiram, mas nada sério, ele nunca deixava o quadribol tempo o suficiente para ter algo sério com alguém. – Disse Angelina deitando e olhando para o lado em direção a Hydra. – Na verdade eu gosto de outra pessoa.

\- De quem? – Hydra percebeu que Alicia tinha caído no sono e só estavam Angelina e ela acordadas e ela estava muito interessada.

\- Do Fred, por favor não conta para ninguém – Angelina sussurrava e olhava ansiosa – Eu sei que ele é meio imaturo as vezes, mas eu sei lá.

\- Ele é o máximo Angelina, por que você não fala nada com ele?

\- Não, ainda não, quem sabe um dia mais na frente – Angelina se virou de barriga para cima, mas seus olhos ainda estavam abertos.

\- Bom, eu acho que vocês formam um lindo casal – Disse Hydra, sorrindo, ainda de lado olhando para a cama de Angelina.

\- Você acha mesmo? – As duas sorriram e finalmente cederam ao sono.

O dia seguinte se passou rápido, as aulas já não estavam tão surpreendentes, exceto pela de defesa contra as artes das trevas, cujo professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, apesar de fazer seu coração bater mais forte quando sorria, não parecia entender muito do que falava, era estranho, mas devia ser só o jeito dele, ao menos era o que Hydra pensava, afinal ele era famoso pelos seus feitos corajosos, ela já lera todos os seus livros e sempre achou ele extremamente fascinante.

Hydra pegou a pilha de livros, todos de Lockhart e Fred resmungava.

\- Você acredita que cada um dos meus irmãos e eu tivemos que comprar todos esses mesmos livros? É um absurdo!

Mas antes que pudesse responder, Lockhart falou com seu sorriso estranhamente branco.

– Eu – disse apontando a foto e piscando também. – Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordem de Merlin, Terceira Classe, Membro Honorário da Liga de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e vencedor do Prêmio Sorriso mais Atraente da revista Semanário dos Bruxos cinco vezes seguidas. – Deu uma pausa para um sorriso presunçoso. – Vejo que todos compraram a coleção completa dos meus livros, muito bem. Pensei em começarmos hoje com um pequeno teste. Nada para se preocuparem, só quero verificar se vocês leram os livros com atenção, o quanto assimilaram, fiz isso com todas as outras turmas, mas tenho certeza que vocês irão melhor...

Depois de distribuir os testes ele voltou à frente da classe e falou:

– Vocês têm trinta minutos... começar, agora!

Hydra olhou para o teste e leu:

1\. Qual é a cor favorita de Gilderoy Lockhart?

2\. Qual é a ambição secreta de Lockhart?

3\. Qual é, na sua opinião a maior realização de Gilderoy Lockhart até o momento?

E as perguntas continuavam, ocupando três páginas, até a última:

54\. Quando é o aniversário de Gilderoy Lockhart e qual seria o presente ideal para ele?

Ela tentou responder o máximo que conseguia lembrar, ela havia lido todos os livros de Lockhart durante as férias, mas não prestou atenção em todos esses detalhes, Fred e Jorge escreveram "Ter um espelho para se olhar a todo momento" como resposta em quase todas as perguntas.

\- Abominável, ninguém acertou todas as respostas, ninguém! – Disse Lockhart enquanto examinava as folhas.

Depois do jantar, Jorge e Fred fizeram novas brincadeiras com alunos menores, gerando boas risadas entre eles, apesar de Hydra se perguntar se os alunos que sofriam as brincadeiras também achavam graça, alguns até pareciam que sim, pareciam admirar os gêmeos na verdade. Um pouco mais tarde enquanto fazia sua lição, o retrato da parede se abriu e a professora Minerva entrou por ele, fazendo todos se assustarem e se perguntarem o que havia acontecido.

\- Senhorita Malfoy, a senhorita poderia me acompanhar, por favor?

\- Cla-claro – Disse Hydra gaguejando um pouco, desconfiada do que poderia estar acontecendo.

Os amigos a olharam com olhares de piedade e curiosidade enquanto ela seguia a professora Minerva em silêncio. Saindo da sala comunal, andando pelos corredores, viraram em um canto depois de um tempo e ela parou diante de uma gárgula de pedra feiíssima.

– Gota de limão! – Disse. E a gárgula logo ganhou vida e afastou-se para o lado, ao mesmo tempo que a parede atrás dela se abria em dois e mostrava uma escada em caracol que subia suavemente, a Profa. McGonagal bateu a uma porta que se abriu e eles entraram em uma sala circular, a sala tinha em suas paredes retratos que olhavam curiosos, um deles Hydra teve a impressão de falar "essa é minha ta ta ta ta... tara neta, uma Black de verdade, vê." Ela também viu o chapéu seletor em uma prateleira, ao olhar para frente no entrando, viu que estavam ali parados seu pai e o professor Dumbledore, ela parou em choque, olhando para os dois ali.

\- Ah sim, aqui está ela, muito obrigada Minerva – Disse Dumbledore sorridente enquanto se sentava e indicava para que ela e Lúcio fizessem o mesmo. –, você pode se retirar, agradeço muito.

A professora Minerva saiu da sala sem dizer uma palavra, Hydra não conseguia entender o que seu pai fazia ali em seu segundo dia de aula, mas evitava olhar para ele, mas percebeu o mesmo ar de superioridade e frieza que ele sempre tinha.

\- Bem, bem, senhorita Malfoy, devo dizer que primeiramente é um prazer recebê-la em nossa escola. – O Professor olhava com olhos gentis para Hydra atrás de seus óculos de meia lua, ele vestia uma extravagante veste violeta e um chapéu com estrelas, ele estava sentado calmamente na sua frente.

\- Obrigada, professor Dumbledore, me desculpe, mas o que está acontecendo? – Hydra olhava assustada para o professor, evitando o cruel olhar do pai.

\- Bem, me parece que seu pai achou que você foi selecionada para a casa errada. – Dumbledore em momento nenhum mudava o tom de voz calmo.

\- Achei não, eu sei, é um absurdo, como conselheiro dessa escola eu tenho o direito de me impor contra injustiças cometidas dentro desse local e essa é uma delas, minha filha pertence a Sonserina, ela é uma Malfoy! – Lúcio ainda não olhava para Hydra e nem ela para ele e falava com o tom de desprezo que ela conhecia tão bem.

\- Compreensível – Disse Dumbledore – Lúcio trouxe a assinatura dos doze conselheiros pedindo que eu reconsidere esse assunto, o que é claro foi uma surpresa de como todos se preocupam com a casa que senhorita foi selecionada, deve ser realmente muito querida entre os amigos de seu pai – Dumbledore mantinha o mesmo tom, mas Lúcio ficou com mais ódio em seu olhar, Hydra finalmente olhou para o pai e seus olhos pareciam que estavam pegando fogo.

\- Eles apenas sabem reconhecer quando uma injustiça está sendo cometida... – Lúcio agora estava furioso.

Hydra ainda estava em choque, não se movia e não tirava os olhos de um ponto fixo na mesa de Dumbledore, não conseguia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo.

\- Depois de conversarmos e de o próprio chapéu seletor dar o seu depoimento – Disse Dumbledore ainda com a mesma calma de antes enquanto o coração de Hydra acelerarava de medo do que viria depois –, decidi que nenhuma injustiça foi cometida, mas, em consideração aos conselheiros dessa escola, decidi deixar a senhorita decidir se houve algum erro ou não. – Dumbledore olhava para Hydra que estava quase chorando, não de tristeza, mas de raiva e vergonha que seu pai estava fazendo ela passar. Ainda sem olhar para Lúcio, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para Dumbledore.

\- Nenhum erro foi cometido, professor Dumbledore, eu estou muito feliz na minha casa e não acho que poderia ter sido uma escolha melhor, sinceramente apesar das quatro casas serem honradas, eu sinto que a Grifinória é a casa para mim. – Ela tentava falar com toda calma possível. – Se é só isso professor, eu peço desculpas, mas devo me retirar e continuar meus deveres.

Lúcio levantou imediatamente em um pulo, com os olhos que pareciam pegar fogo, ele a agarrou pelo braço e a levantou.

\- Você não vai fazer isso comigo, você vai mudar de casa sim!

Dumbledore imediatamente se levantou também, inclusive com muita agilidade para alguém de sua idade e se colocou entre os dois.

\- Ora Lúcio! – Disse em um tom mais severo, de costas para Hydra e de frente para ele – Eu não vou tolerar esse tipo de comportamento na minha presença e na minha escola! A decisão já está tomada e a menina continuará na Grifinória, pode dizer aos conselheiros que quem ainda tiver algo a dizer quanto a isso, pode vir aqui e ouvir pessoalmente minha explicação, mas ela não sairá de onde está.

Lúcio chegou o rosto mais próximo ao de Dumbledore e o encarou com o olhar que deu medo em Hydra.

\- Isso não ficará assim, ela vai para onde ela pertence, nem que eu tenha que pedir ao próprio Ministro ordenar isso! Eu sei muito bem o que você pretende com isso.

\- Lúcio, – Disse Dumbledore com o tom mais calmo – eu duvido muito que o ministro se interesse por esse tipo de futilidade, mas caso se interesse, o meu recado vale para ele também, agora por favor, queira se retirar.

Lúcio virou o rosto para Hydra e a lançou um olhar furtivo.

\- Não se acostume, no que depender de mim você não irá ficar nessa casa, você vai para a Sonserina nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

E antes que Hydra pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele virou as costas e saiu pela porta, Hydra ficou sem ação, parada e chorando enquanto Dumbledor a consolava.

Ele a colocou sentada e trouxe um pouco de chá, depois voltou a sentar em sua cadeira, levando um pouco de chá até a boca.

\- Professor Dumbledore... – Disse Hydra mais calma, mas ainda com os olhos vermelhos – eu não quero sair da Grifinória, por favor.

\- Não se preocupe, você não irá sair de lá se não desejar, isso lhe prometo, o chapéu não errou, você foi colocada aonde devia estar, mas acho que já sabe disso... – Disse ele olhando gentilmente para Hydra enquanto ela se servia de mais chá – agora termine o chá e vá para cama, já está tarde.

Hydra terminou o chá e o professor a acompanhou até a saída de sua sala, depois de ela agradecer por toda a ajuda, ela tentou se lembrar o caminho que fez com a professor Minerva até a torre da Grifinória, se perdendo algumas vezes, quando finalmente chegou e passou pelo retrato, a sala estava vazia, exceto por uma pessoa que escrevia em um pergaminho sentado em uma das poltronas. Quando ele a viu, sorriu...

\- Hydra, eu estava preocupado, você saiu aqui com a professora McGonagall e não voltou mais. – Olívio deixou o pergaminho e pena de lado e se levantou indo em sua direção.

Se sentindo ainda humilhada e envergonhada e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela o abraçou e começou a chorar de soluçar, Olívio ficou abraçado com ela por alguns minutos, apenas parado ali alisando seus longos cabelos loiros e dizendo que estava tudo bem. Hydra ouvia o som do seu coração batendo acelerado enquanto ela chorava em seu peito, mas o rapaz não se abalou, apenas continuou a abraçando até ela parar de chorar um pouco, então pegou um copo, conjurou um pouco de água e a colocou sentada no sofá junto a ele. Hydra explicou tudo o que aconteceu e ele ouviu pacientemente, sem tirar os olhos dos dela.

\- Eu sinto muito Hydra, eu nem imagino como é ter um pai assim... – Disse ele sentado ao seu lado com o corpo virado para ela.

\- É, eu já estou acostumada, eu geralmente não deixo meu pai me abalar tanto, eu não sei o que houve hoje, medo eu acho, medo de sair daqui e tudo mais... – Disse Hydra tentando controlar o choro e bebendo um pouco mais da água que Olívio dera para ela.

\- Você acha que ele vai conseguir? Te tirar da Grifinória? – Olívio olhava e falava com preocupação.

\- Não acho não, Dumbledore foi bem claro de que eu não preciso sair daqui se eu não quiser. – Hydra forçava um sorriso enquanto falava isso.

\- Eu não gostaria que você saísse... – Olívio disse isso corando e desviando o olhar para o chão.

\- Nem eu... – Hydra disse também corando, os dois se olharam por alguns segundo em silêncio.

\- Você já teve a sensação de que conhece alguém por muito mais tempo do que realmente conhece? – Perguntou o rapaz curioso, desviando o olhar.

\- Sim, já tive sim, foi assim com as minhas amigas da França. – Disse Hydra se sentindo um pouco melhor.

\- Pois bem, eu sinto como se já te conhecesse antes...

\- Eu também sinto isso – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

Os dois ficaram ali muito sem graça olhando para o chão por um tempo depois disso, depois ficaram conversando um pouco sobre o ocorrido, até Hydra se sentir cansada.

– Bem, acho que devemos dormir, já é tarde. – Disse ela bocejando.

\- Você tem razão. – Olívio se levantou e Hydra também, ela agradeceu toda a ajuda e beijou sua bochecha, o que fez com que ele ficasse muito vermelho e sorrisse.

\- Você foi maravilhoso comigo hoje... – Disse ela.

\- Não foi nada... – Ele respondeu, levando a mão ao rosto, no local aonde ela havia o beijado.

Hydra subiu para o quarto onde todas já dormiam e logo que se deixou, dormiu, estava esgotada.

Na manhã seguinte, Angelina e Alicia a interrogaram preocupadas, ainda no quarto sobre o que aconteceu, quando desceram para o café, Fred, Jorge e Lino também fizeram as mesmas perguntas e ela tentou responder pacientemente a cada um, quando estavam se levantando para ir para a aula de trato de criaturas mágicas, Draco apareceu na sua frente.

\- Então, o que o papai resolveu ontem? – Perguntou ele com um ar convencido, sendo seguido de perto por Crabbe e Goyle.

\- Nada Draco, só que eu vou continuar aonde eu estou! – Disse Hydra tentando desviar dele e seguir para a sua aula.

\- Isso é um absurdo! – Disse Draco ruivos, ficando vermelho de raiva.

\- Draco, eu tenho aula agora, se o seu problema é eu não estar na mesma casa que você, saiba que isso não impede que possamos conversar e andar juntos, você só precisa saber falar direito comigo. – Dizendo isso, ela saiu antes que Draco pudesse responder mais coisas, deixando o menino muito confuso.

Muitos alunos da Grifinória ficaram curiosos para saber o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, para a maioria, Hydra mentia ou dava respostas vagas, foi uma manhã chata tendo que responder as mesmas perguntas várias vezes. Depois do almoço, Olívio veio encontrar com ela.

\- Preparada para o tour por Hogwarts? – Perguntou ele animado, parado na porta do salão principal.

\- Muito!

Os dois passaram o resto do tempo vago circulando pela escola e conversando e dessa vez, não só sobre quadribol ou ficaram sem graça, depois da noite anterior, conversar com Olívio passou a ser fácil e confortável.

\- Aqui é muito diferente da sua antiga escola? – Perguntou Olívio sobre o castelo enquanto passeavam.

\- É sim, mas não é que isso seja ruim, eu gostava... eu ainda gosto muito da Beauxbatons, mas eu gostei daqui o lugar é lindo e as pessoas foram muito agradáveis comigo. – Respondeu ela com entusiasmo.

\- Que bom que gostou daqui eu acho que você combina com Hogwarts.

\- Combino? – Perguntou Hydra sorrindo esperando uma afirmação do rapaz que tinha o rosto iluminado pelo sol da tarde que batia de uma das janelas.

\- Sim, eu fico feliz que você tenha vindo... – Respondeu o menino sorrindo.


	6. Romances e Problemas

A semana passou sem muitos problemas, seu primeiro fim de semana em Hogwarts finalmente chegara, um pouco antes do pôr do sol, ela aproveitou para ficar nos jardins do castelo.

\- Ei, Hydra – Disse Adrian, se aproximando da menina que lia deitada na grama, ao ver o rapaz se aproximando, ela se levantou e ficou sentada, ele se sentou ao seu lado – o que está fazendo?

\- Lendo, você não vai acreditar na quantidade de dever que eu tenho...

\- Eu vou sim, Hydra, somos do mesmo ano e temos os mesmos professores, esqueceu? – Disse ele rindo.

\- É verdade! – Hydra colocou a mão na testa rindo – Eu acho que estou ficando louca.

\- Semana difícil?

\- Um pouco, me acostumando com tudo, parece bobagem, mas eu não estava mais acostumada a estudar em Inglês – O sol da tarde batia no rosto de Hydra e ela forçava um pouco a vista e colocava a mão no rosto para enxergar Adrian, ele parecia encará-la admirado.

\- Seus olhos no sol, ficam ainda mais claros, cinzas, quase brancos – Disse ele, tirando uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos de Hydra.

\- Sim, eu sei – Hydra respondeu sorrindo.

Os dois ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, Adrian era muito agradável, ela ria de suas piadas e eles aproveitaram para estudar um pouco da matérias juntos.

Em todo momento, alguém da Sonserina passava por eles, olhava muito feio para cena, Hydra sabia que uma espécie de raiva coletiva da Sonserina com ela cresceu ainda mais depois do que houve com seu pai, depois de ter escolhido de fato ficar na Grifinória, eles (alguns idiotas, nem todos os alunos das casas é claro!) Achavam que ela estava rejeitando a casa e começaram a tentar fazer provocações, mas Hydra não ligava muito para isso.

\- Eles são uns idiotas se você me perguntar – Disse Adrian.

\- Eu também acho... – Afirmou Hydra.

\- Malfoy, posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Pediu Adrian parecendo muito sem jeito.

\- Mas é claro, pergunte... – Falou Hydra.

\- Você está namorando alguém? – Pucey não ficou vermelho enquanto perguntava, mas Hydra parecia mais um pimentão agora,

\- Não, não no momento, não... – Respondeu ela muito sem jeito.

\- Então eu não preciso me sentir culpado de fazer isso...

Adrian a beijou, assim, sem Hydra esperar, sem muito aviso, a menina ficou paralisada por um momento antes de parar o beijo depois de pouco tempo...

\- Adrian, me desculpa, você é maravilhoso e tal, mas eu ainda meio que não me recuperei do meu último namoro e eu não acho que queira algo, eu quero ser apenas sua amiga Adrian, eu sinto muito... – Disse ela se sentindo meio tonta e confusa.

O rapaz não parecia triste, ele apenas sorriu,

\- Tudo bem, eu sou paciente.

\- Não Adrian, eu realmente só quero...

\- Só amigos Malfoy, não se preocupe, eu entendi – Disse ele sorrindo enquanto saia. Hydra demorou alguns segundos para finalmente entender o que tinha acontecido, parecia tão irreal...

A outra semana, pareceu mais fácil do que a primeira, os dias passaram fazendo as aulas parecerem melhores e mais agradáveis, menos a de Lockhart, é claro, e apesar de ainda não dar pontos para ela, as aulas com o professor Snape eram muito boas e proveitosas. Sua amizade com Angelina, Alicia, Lino, Fred e Jorge ficava mais forte também, ela se sentia muito confortável com todos eles.

Em um sábado de manhã, Hydra foi acordada muito cedo por Angelina.

\- O que foi? Tem alguém morrendo? – Disse Hydra ainda confusa de sono, olhando ao redor assustada.

\- Treino de quadribol, você prometeu ao Wood que ia ajudar, você lembra? – Disse Angelina, igualmente com sono.

Ela lembrava, só que nunca se arrependeu tanto de ter prometido algo como agora, finalmente depois de Alicia jogar o travesseiro em cima de Hydra, ela se levantou e foi se arrumar com as meninas.

\- Olha a gente tem esse uniforme extra de quadribol, você pode usar – Disse Alicia, tentando animá-la.

Hydra levou alguns segundos até pegar o uniforme vermelho das mãos de Alicia, depois de vestir, se olhou no espelho e se sentiu desconfortável, como se estar naquele uniforme significasse estar traindo seu antigo time, mas tentou esconder o que estava sentindo, desceu com a sua vassoura que seu pai insistiu para que trouxesse nos ombros, encontrou Katie, Fred e Jorge, todos muito sonolentos no salão comunal e juntos desceram até o vestiário, aonde Wood esperava animado, muito animado para aquela hora da manhã.

\- Ah, que bom que você veio... – Disse ele sorridente – você fica linda de uniforme – e ao perceber o que disse, corou fortemente, os gêmeos deram risadas, mas Hydra estava com tanto sono que não conseguia nem sentir vergonha.

Quando Harry chegou, Wood começou a mostrar um diagrama ao time e falar sobre novas estratégias, nada que interessasse muito Hydra, já que ela nem mesmo era oficialmente do time, então ela se pegava tirando cochilos o tempo inteiro, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Jorge, apesar de não querer ofender Olívio e sua paixão pelo quadribol e o que ele queria explicar, ela não aguentava de sono para ouvir tudo aqui.

Hydra não tinha certeza quanto tempo passou no vestiário, mas sabia que tinha perdido o café e estava morrendo de fome, ela estava tirando um novo cochilo, com a cabeça novamente no ombro de Jorge e abraçando o seu braço, ele também cochilava.

– Então, este ano, vamos treinar mais do que jamais treinamos... Muito bem, vamos colocar as nossas teorias em prática! - Ela ouviu Wood gritar, o que fez com que ela acordasse assustada e desse um pulo, logo depois, todos saíram do vestiário com suas vassouras.

Quando saiu, enquanto Wood explicava algumas jogadas ao time, percebeu que o pequeno rapazinho louro que tinha falado com ela no dia em que eles chegaram em Hogwarts estava tirando fotos na arquibancada e viu Olívio nervoso ir falar algo com Harry.

\- Você está no time? – Ela se virou e viu que Rony falava com ela, parecendo assustado e curioso.

\- Ah, não, só sou reserva, mas o Olívio me pediu para ajudar nesse treino, mas eu já estou começando a me arrepender de ter dito sim...

"Por que aquele aluninho de primeiro ano está tirando fotos? Não gosto disto. Pode ser um espião da Sonserina, tentando descobrir o nosso novo programa de treinamento." – Ela ouviu Olívio falando com Harry sobre o menino que tirava fotos na arquibancada.

\- Ele é da Grifinória – informou Harry depressa.

\- E o pessoal da Sonserina não precisa de espião, Olívio – acrescentou Jorge.

\- E por que você está dizendo isso? – Perguntou Wood irritado.

\- Porque eles vieram pessoalmente – respondeu Jorge apontando.

Vários alunos de vestes verdes estavam entrando em campo, de vassouras na mão, entre eles, Adrian, que sorria e acenava para ela.

\- Eu não acredito! – Sibilou Wood indignado. – Reservei o campo para hoje! Vamos cuidar disso.

Hydra tentou se manter um pouco mais afastada, não era do time, não queria se envolver em brigas do mesmo, mas então ela viu que seu irmão saia de trás de alguns jogadores grandes, entre eles, ela reconheceu Marcus Flint, então decidiu de aproximar.

\- Draco? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ela sem entender.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? Desde quando você joga no time da Grifinória? – Perguntou Draco com um ar de superioridade.

\- Eu não jogo, estou ajudando no treino... – Respondeu ela sem graça.

\- Ela é nossa jogadora reserva – Afirmou Wood, encarando principalmente Pucey e Flint.

\- Ah, olha ali – disse Flint. – Uma invasão de campo.

Hermione e Rony se aproximaram do campo, vendo a confusão.

\- Que é que está havendo? – Perguntou Rony para Harry. – Por que vocês não estão jogando? E que é que ele está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele olhando para Draco, reparando nas vestes de Quadribol com as cores da Sonserina que o garoto usava.

\- Sou o novo apanhador da Sonserina, Weasley – disse Draco, presunçoso. – O pessoal aqui está admirando as vassouras que meu pai comprou para o nosso time.

Rony olhou, boquiaberto, as sete magníficas vassouras diante dele e Hydra prestou atenção também, entendeu tudo que acontecera, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo por um segundo, seu pai comprara a entrada de Draco para o time dando a cada um deles vassouras novinhas e não qualquer uma, Nimbus 2001, ponta de linha, melhor do que a que ela usava (uma Nimbus 2000), ela sabia que isso era algo que seu pai faria dinheiro e falta de escrúpulos para conseguir o que quer não faltava na família Malfoy.

\- Boas, não são? – Disse Draco com a voz macia. – Mas quem sabe o time da Grifinória pode levantar um ourinho e comprar vassouras novas, também. Você podia fazer uma rifa dessas Cleansweep 5; imagino que um museu talvez queira comprá-las. – Dizia ele olhando para as vassouras de Fred e Jorge, que ficaram um pouco sem graças, mas não deixaram de encará-lo.

O time da Sonserina dava gargalhadas, Pucey tentava disfarçar e não rir enquanto Hydra, que estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva do irmão, prestes a explodir, apenas olhava.

\- Pelo menos ninguém do time da Grifinória teve de pagar para entrar – disse Hermione. – Entraram por puro talento.

O ar presunçoso de Draco pareceu oscilar.

\- Ninguém pediu sua opinião, sua sujeitinha de sangue ruim – xingou ele.

\- DRACO! – Gritou Hydra, chocada, levando a mão até a boca – você está maluco? Como pode chamar ela assim? – Perguntava agora aos gritos para o irmão.

\- Como é que você se atreve! – Ela ouviu e Rony mergulhou a mão nas vestes, puxou a varinha e gritou:

\- Você vai me pagar! – E apontou a varinha, furioso, para a cara e Draco, por baixo do braço de Flint.

Um estrondo muito forte ecoou pelo estádio, e um jorro de luz verde saiu da ponta oposta da varinha de Rony, atingiu-o na barriga e o atirou de costas na grama.

\- Rony! Rony! Você está bem? – Gritou Hermione,

Rony abriu a boca para falar, mas não saiu nada. Em vez disso, ele soltou um poderoso arroto e várias lesmas caíram de sua boca para o colo.

O time da Sonserina ficou paralisado de tanto rir (de novo, Pucey não ria, não na frente de Hydra pelo menos). Flint, dobrado pela cintura, tentava se apoiar na vassoura nova. Draco caíra de quatro, dando murros no chão. Os alunos da Grifinória, incluindo Hydra, agrupavam-se em torno de Rony, que não parava de arrotar lesmas enormes. Ninguém parecia querer tocar nele, Hydra estava com um misto enorme de pena e nojo do que estava acontecendo.

Por fim, Harry e Hermione o levaram para casa do Hagrid e Hydra se virou com raiva e puxou sua varinha em direção ao seu irmão.

\- Furnunculus – Gritou e inúmeros furúnculos começaram a aparecer no corpo e rosto de Draco, que saiu gritando em direção ao castelo, acompanhado de alguns colegas de time, os alunos da Grifinória agora riam descontrolados.

\- Caramba, essa foi cruel – Dizia Fred, chorando de tanto rir.

\- Preciso tentar com um dos meus irmãos algum dia! – Afirmou Jorge, que se apoiava no irmão.

Mas Hydra se sentiu arrependida, ela e Draco já brigaram antes e usaram objetos mágicos para punir um ao outro (já que não podiam usar magia fora da escola) até na frente de amigos, como formas de brincadeira, mas nunca usara com tanta raiva, mas quando se sentia mal, lembrava do insulto que ele preferira para a pobre Hermione, iria pedir desculpas por ele na primeira oportunidade que tivesse.

\- Bem, acho que o treino então está cancelado – Disse Olívio, extremamente frustrado e triste, tentando conter o tom de voz, mas todos os outros jogadores comemoravam.

Ainda se sentindo mal, apesar de tudo, Hydra foi direto até a ala hospitalar, sem falar com nenhum dos seus amigos para onde ia. Lá, encontrou a Madame Pomfrey, que cuidava da enfermaria, aplicando alguma poção em Draco e pedindo para ele beber outra enquanto ele reclamava muito, deitado em uma maca.

\- Quem fez esse tipo de brincadeira sem graça? – Perguntava Madame Pomfrey.

\- Eu não sei, eu não vi – Disse Draco, depois de fazer careta ao beber a poção, o que fez Hydra se sentir ainda pior.

\- Draco – Disse Hydra se aproximando –, aonde estão seus amigos?

\- Eu mandei eles saírem, não queria que me vissem assim. – Disse ele cruzando os braços e sem olhar para ela.

\- Me desculpe Draco, eu não deveria ter feito isso – Disse Hydra sentando ao seu lado quando a Madame Pomfrey se afastou – obrigada por não falar nada.

\- Eu não preciso da sua pena – Disse Draco secamente.

\- Draco, eu não tenho pena de você, mas você não deveria ter feito o que fez, a Hermione não merecia isso... – Hydra estava tentando manter a voz calma.

\- O que eu fiz? Eu só falei a verdade! Ela é uma sangue ruim intrometida sim! – Era difícil ver que expressão Draco estava fazendo, já que estava coberto de furúnculos da cabeça aos pés. - A Madame Pomfrey disse que eu vou ter que ficar essa semana aqui, que tive sorte da azaração não ter pego mais forte, ou eu poderia ficar meses com essas coisas.

\- Perdão Draco, eu passei dos limites, me desculpa, mas você também passou Draco, eu não posso deixar que você faça essas coisas com pessoas inocentes! – O tom choroso de Hydra enquanto se aproximava dele e acariciava os cabelos loiros (como os dela) do irmão, sempre fazia Draco ceder e foi exatamente o que ele fez

\- Tudo bem, eu já fiz coisa pior com você, lembra quando eu fiz aquela azaração que fez você ficar se coçando por duas semanas? - Draco parecia rir enquanto falava isso.

\- Sim, papai teve sérios problemas explicando para o Ministério sobre o porquê você estava usando magia sem nem mesmo ter começado a escola – Hydra agora secava as lágrimas e também ria.

\- É, foi engraçado...

\- Foi horrível Draco! Mas agora acho que estamos quites. – Disse ela rindo, os dois estavam em paz novamente.

Eles ficaram conversando por muito tempo, até que a Madame Pomfrey pediu para que ela se retirasse já que ele precisava descansar, Hydra subiu até a torre da Grifinória e trocou de roupa, ainda estava com as roupas de quadribol, depois desceu até o salão, estava na hora do almoço e ela ainda não havia comido nada o dia inteiro, estava faminta. Lá, ela encontrou, Fred, Jorge, Lino, Angelina, Alicia, Katie e Olívio, eles contaram que Rony ficaria bem e ela pediu desculpas para Hermione, que disse que entendia que não era sua culpa.

Depois de um almoço que a deixou muito aliviada, aonde Fred e Jorge ficaram contando histórias engraçadas de sua infância, Olívio pediu se podia conversa lá fora com Hydra depois do almoço, que concordou, os dois sentaram em um banco próximo ao lago.

\- Hydra, eu queria te agradecer, eu sei que não tivemos treino, mas você acordou cedo e nos ajudou –Olívio estava sentado de frente para ela no banco, parecendo menos tímido do que o usual.

\- Não foi nada... - Disse ela, ajeitando os longos cabelos, ela também tinha o corpo virado para Olívio no banco - eu posso ajudar de verdade na próxima vez, se você ainda quiser.

\- Quero muito! – Ela notou como os olhos de Olívio eram doces, mas tentou não os encarar por muito tempo e desviou o olhar.

\- Como ficou o seu irmão? Eu vi que você saiu correndo – Perguntou ele, vendo que ela parecia tímida e desviava o olhar.

\- Ele está bem, mas vai ficar uma semana na ala hospitalar – Respondeu Hydra, voltando a olhar para Olívio.

\- Caramba! Que azaração poderosa. – A risada de Olívio era gostosa de se ouvir.

\- Na verdade poderia ser bem pior, é que, ele me deixa louco tratando as pessoas desse jeito, ele não tem esse direito... sabe?

\- Não mesmo, eu sinto muito mesmo por isso. – Olívio pareceu perder mais ainda a timidez, já que enquanto falava isso, ele desceu a mão pelo seu braço, até chegar na mão de Hydra, então a segurou carinhosamente.

Hydra de novo notou os olhos de Wood nos dela, sentiu seu coração acelerar por algum motivo, ela não percebeu como aconteceu, mas quando viu, estava mais próxima a ele, seu rosto estava quase junto ao dele, seus lábios se encontraram, com muita ternura os dois trocaram um beijo que durou vários minutos, não era o primeiro beijo de Hydra, mas ela sentia como se fosse, não sabia explicar a sensação boa que tinha, era muito diferente do que foi com Pucey por exemplo, que era algo forçado e sem emoção, aquilo era bom e tinha muita ternura envolvida.

\- Hydra, eu, eu...– Antes que Wood pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Hydra o beijou novamente e assim parecia que a tarde inteira se passou, até que finalmente eles voltaram para o castelo e foram até a sala comunal, onde Hydra se juntou aos seus amigos, com um sorriso no rosto que não conseguiu disfarçar e nem Olívio, que se juntou aos seus amigos do sexto ano.

\- O que aconteceu? Você sumiu! – Perguntou Angelina, que estava sentada em uma cadeira em frente a sua, ela fez um sinal para que Angelina, Alicia e Katie chegassem mais perto, não queria que os meninos ouvissem.

\- Eu beijei o Olívio – Angelina, Alicia e Katie tentaram abafar os gritinhos, mas todos olharam para elas, depois de um tempo e de despistar os meninos que queriam saber o que elas conversavam, Hydra continuo – ele foi incrível, foi perto do lago e não sei, foi tão maravilhoso, eu não sei explicar o quanto – Hydra e as meninas davam pequenos gritinhos frenéticos, nada que os outros pudesse ouvir direito, depois ela explicou tudo para as meninas em detalhes.

\- Agora vocês estão namorando então? – Perguntou Angelina.

\- Eu não sei, eu não conversei com ele sobre isso ainda, eu sinceramente não sei – Estranhamente, Hydra pensou na reação de Adrian, ela sabia que ele estava flertando com ela e tudo mais, ela tinha dito que não estava pronta para algo e de repente, bem, ela estava...

\- Você tem que conversar com ele – Disse Alicia apressadamente, interrompendo os pensamentos de Hydra.

\- Eu vou, mas, não hoje, hoje deixa como está que já está muito bom assim... – Disse Hydra, encostando as costas na poltrona e pensando novamente sobre Olívio.

Durante todo o resto da noite, Olívio e Hydra não paravam de se olhar, apesar de nenhum dos dois ir até o outro.

No dia seguinte, era domingo, apesar de ser um dia um pouco frio, Hydra e seus amigos decidiram ir passar a manhã do lado de fora do castelo, depois do café, eles se instalaram no gramado perto do lago.

\- Caramba, aqui faz tanto frio – Disse Hydra sentada em uma toalha no gramado e abraçando o braço de Angelina para se aquecer.

\- Na França não faz frio? – Perguntou Fred, que estava trabalhando em alguma coisa secreta com Jorge e Lino.

\- Não tanto, é até bem fresco aonde a escola fica.

\- Bom, você ainda não viu o inverno então, mas se precisar de calor humano, estamos aqui para isso – brincou Jorge, sentada na frente das meninas.

\- Falando em calor humano, olha quem está chegando aí – Disse Alicia segurando um riso, Hydra olhou para trás e viu Olívio Wood se aproximando.

\- Oi gente, posso ficar aqui com vocês? – Perguntou Olívio, ele parecia desconfortável e olhava para o chão.

\- Oiiiii Olívio – Fred e Jorge falaram afinando a voz, como se imitando uma menina e soltavam beijinhos no ar, o que fez Hydra e Olívio corarem imediatamente.

\- Claro, senta aqui no meu lugar, eu preciso me esticar um pouco – Alicia se levantou do lado de Hydra e parou em pé ao lado dos gêmeos.

\- Quer saber, eu também preciso – Angelina também se levantou rindo, Hydra queria que elas não fizessem isso, afinal acabava a deixando cada vez mais sem graça com a situação.

O Grupo começou a conversar sobre os N.O.M.s que se aproximavam no próximo ano.

\- Os exames são realmente difíceis, mas eu não queria mesmo fazer muitas matérias esse ano, preciso me dedicar integralmente ao quadribol – Disse Olívio, com um brilho maníaco que ele ficava nos olhos sempre que falava de quadribol.

\- Mas ano que vem você tem os N.I.E.M.s, não está nem um pouco preocupado? – Perguntou Kate, que estava sentada ao lado de Hydra – eu ainda estou longe de fazer as provas, mas já me arrepio só de pensar.

\- Não, eu estou preocupado mesmo com quem vai ganhar a taça de quadribol esse ano, tem que ser a Grifinória, temos que ganhar de qualquer jeito! – Hydra não deixava de se assustar um pouco com a intensidade no olhar de Olívio ao falar isso, Angelina e Alicia a olhavam com um olhar que dizia "eu te disse."

\- Eu não entendo muito esse sistema de vocês, eu não achei que iria fazer os exames até o sexto ano – Disse Hydra tentando desviar o assunto.

\- Eu e Jorge não estamos preocupados, não achamos que a educação tradicional pode nos dar o que precisamos – Disse Fred, com um sorriso irônico.

\- E o que vocês querem fazer quando sair daqui? – Perguntou Hydra, se ajeitando ao lado de Olívio, afinal, ainda sentia muito frio.

\- Abrir uma loja de logros e brincadeiras, é claro – Disse Jorge, Hydra notava um genuíno brilho no olhar dele ao falar isso.

\- Eu quero jogar quadribol – Disse Katie, apoiada por Olívio.

\- Eu ainda não sei o que eu quero fazer – Disse Angelina, que por sua vez foi apoiada por Alicia e Lino.

\- Eu quero ser mestre em poções – Ao dizer isso, todos olharam para Hydra espantados.

\- Coitada, eu disse para vocês, doida de pedra! – Fred dizia com a mão na boca, fingindo um exagerado espanto e fazendo todos rirem.

A tarde se passou entre conversas e demonstrações de Fred e Jorge de suas novas invenções, pastinhas que faziam sua cabeça ficar vermelha e sair fumaça de suas orelhas, enquanto os amigos riam quando eles ofereceram a mesma para um aluno do segundo ano.

\- Eu queria conversar com você – Disse Olívio para Hydra baixinho, de modo que ninguém ouviu, estavam todos distraídos vendo Fred e Jorge deixar a cabeça de Lino roxa, um defeito de uma das pastinhas, segundo Fred – sozinhos... – Completou ao olhar ao redor.

\- Claro, vamos – Hydra disse e se levantou, dizendo que tinha que resolver um problema e ignorando o pedido dos gêmeos de saber o que, mas viu que Angelina deu uma cotovelada em Fred quando ele perguntou porque o Olívio estava indo junto.

Depois de se afastarem do grupo, procuraram o mesmo banco que estavam no dia anterior e se sentaram, novamente um na frente do outro.

\- Hydra, eu prometi a mim mesmo que não iria me distrair do meu objetivo esse ano... – Disse Olívio apressado, deixando Hydra triste, imaginando que ele estava falando que não queria mais nada com ela ou que se arrependia do que tinha acontecido – não, não é nada disso que você está pensando! – Disse Olívio ao notar o seu rosto triste – Eu prometi que não iria, mas eu não consigo, não com você, eu quero namorar você, se você também me quiser, é claro, mas eu preciso deixar claro que eu terei que também me dedicar ao time.

Hydra ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, deixando Olívio apreensivo, parado na frente dela.

\- Você tem certeza? Nós acabamos de nos conhecer e... – Dessa vez Olívio que tinha um olhar triste – não, não é isso que você está pensando! – Disse Hydra rindo – Eu quero também, eu nunca namorei desse jeito, mas acho que seria legal tentar.

Os dois trocaram sorrisos e se beijaram, ficaram por ali até a hora do jantar e depois entraram juntos no Salão Principal, o que deixou Fred, Jorge e Lino com olhares desapontados.

\- Agora ninguém mais vai querer apostar com a gente... – Comentou Fred.

Mas ninguém parecia mais desapontado do que Adrian, ele olhou primeiro parecendo chateado, depois genuinamente irritado para os dois e Hydra conseguia imaginar o porquê disso.


	7. Preocupações em Hogwarts

Outubro chegou, trazendo um frio que Hydra já não mais estava acostumada, ela ficou gripada logo depois do primeiro treino de quadribol que ajudara Olívio e o time, depois de pegar uma chuva no final da partida, ela ficou doente com uma pequena gripe e precisou dos cuidados da Madame Pomfrey, que rapidamente a curou com uma poção.

\- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou ela para Hydra, que estava com a poção perto de seu nariz.

\- Tentando reconhecer o que tem aqui dentro – Esclareceu ela, colocando uma gotinha da poção em seu dedo e depois na língua, tentando sentir o sabor.

\- Apenas beba a poção, mocinha! - Disse Madame Pomfrey.

Seu relacionamento com Olívio estava indo bem, apesar de algumas vezes Hydra se irritar com sua obsessão por quadribol.

Adrian passou a ter um comportamento maldoso com Hydra, a tratando da mesma forma que Flint, com cantadas baratas e brincadeiras sem graças ou a ignorando, o que a deixou bastante magoada.

Sua mãe mandava ainda diariamente docinhos e bolos para ela e Draco, o que Fred e Jorge amavam, já que comiam a maioria do que ela recebia, Draco e Hydra estavam com a relação mais amistosa e ele parecia ainda não ter percebido, por algum motivo, que ela estava namorando Olívio, o que era bom, já que se ele soubesse que ela estava namorando um menino da Grifinória, ele provavelmente surtaria, assim como seus pais.

Agora, a turma se preparava para sua primeira visita a Hogsmeade, o vilarejo bruxo que Hydra muito ouvira falar, ela estava animada e se preparava para sair com as meninas.

\- Você provavelmente vai amar, tem tanta coisa legal para fazer! – Disse Angelina, colocando a capa de frio.

\- Eu mal posso esperar para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada... – Alicia parecia salivar enquanto falava.

\- Hydra, você vai com seu namorado? – Perguntou Laura, ela achava fascinante o casal Hydra-Olívio.

\- Sim, ele vai estar lá também – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Você está namorando mesmo? – Perguntou Jeniffer, enquanto também vestia a capa de frio.

\- Sim, eu sei, foi rápido...

\- Ele tinha razão... – Jeniffer falava consigo mesma.

\- Ele quem? – Perguntou Hydra, chegando perto da menina.

\- Nada, ninguém, coisa minha. – Jeniffer se apressou, saindo com Rita na frente das outras meninas.

Por fim, as meninas saíram do quarto em direção a sala comunal onde encontraram os meninos e seguiram para a entrada do castelo, onde o zelador mal-humorado, esperava para conferir os nomes com permissão para participar do passeio, por sorte, Lúcio tinha assinado a permissão antes de toda confusão na sala de Dumbledore, desde então ele e Hydra não se falaram e ela duvidava que ele iria permitir qualquer saída.

\- Eu estive pensando – Disse Olívio sorrindo, abraçado com Hydra no caminho para o vilarejo -, esse é nosso primeiro encontro de verdade.

\- É verdade, mas vivendo em Hogwarts não temos exatamente muitas oportunidades para sairmos – Hydra deu um suave beijo em Olívio e parou quando ouviu Fred e Jorge imitando o barulho de beijo muito alto.

\- Vamos aproveitar esse então – Disse Olívio.

Em Hogsmeade, Hydra se sentiu em casa, era um vilarejo inteiramente mágico, cheio de lojas, pubs e coisas para fazer e ver, os gêmeos foram direto para a loja Zonko's, uma loja de brincadeiras, Hydra decidiu entrar na loja também e Olívio a seguiu.

\- Nos vemos no Três vassouras – Disse Angelina enquanto se afastava.

\- Vamos guardar uma cerveja amanteigada para você – Disse Alicia, seguindo Angelina e Kate logo atrás.

Zonko's era melhor do que Hydra esperava, ela viu os gêmeos e Lino indo de um lado para o outro da loja que vibrava com risos de alunos e explosões de bolas coloridas.

Depois de um tempo, Hydra seguiu com Olívio para Honeydukes, onde comprou alguns caldeirões cremosos e trufas com cores do arco-íris, Olívio comprou um enorme pirulito em forma de unicórnio de presente e ela comprou alguns caldeirões cremosos extras para ele e para seus amigos, ela percebeu que Olívio observava enquanto ela tirou alguns galeões do bolso, ela achava que ele não gostava do fato de ela ser tão rica quanto ela era, de fato os Malfoys eram uma das família mais ricas de toda a Grã-Bretanha, apesar de Hydra sempre falar que o dinheiro era dos pais dela e não dela.

Depois de sair da Honeydukes lotada de doces, Hydra e Olívio seguiram para Dogweed and Deathcap, onde Hydra comprou algumas plantas e ervas para testar novas poções e depois para Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop onde Olívio comprou algumas penas novas.

Olívio sugeriu que os dois fossem até a Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, segundo ele, era o melhor lugar para um encontro.

Eles entraram na aconchegante lojinha, romanticamente decorada, vários casais estavam sentados nas mesas e Olívio e Hydra se aconchegaram até a mais próxima, depois de pedir um pouco de chá, Hydra não pode deixar de se contagiar com o clima de inúmeros casais se beijando e passou um bom tempo ali com Olívio, era bom ver ele não pensando em quadribol, só nela.

\- Acho que devemos ir encontra o pessoal no tal do Três Vassouras – Disse ela, depois de algum tempo beijando Olívio.

\- Não... vamos ficar aqui... – Olívio não parecia disposto a parar o que estava fazendo.

\- Mas daqui a pouco temos que ir para casa e eu prometi... – Disse Hydra se afastando de seus beijos.

\- Está bom, vai... – Olívio concordou, muito a contragosto.

Ao entrar no pub, Hydra viu Fred, Jorge, Angelina, Alicia, Kate, Jeniffer e dois outros alunos do sexto ano, amigos de Wood sentados na mesa.

\- Até que enfim, eu achei que vocês tinham se perdido – Disse Angelina ao ver os dois entrando.

\- Não, estávamos na Madame Puddifoot – Disse Olívio, um pouco sem graça e levemente corado.

\- Uuuuu, estavam fazendo o que lá, hein garanhão? – Perguntou Jorge brincando, dessa vez Olívio ficou muito corado e a mesa toda riu, Hydra e Olívio sentaram entre Jorge e Alicia, Olívio pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas para eles e a conversa correu solta pelo resto da tarde e claro, a maior parte foi sobre quadribol.

Depois que o passeio acabou e todos voltaram para o castelo, satisfeitos com o dia divertido que tiveram e lotados de doces e compras.

Na véspera do dia das bruxas, depois de um treino intenso embaixo de chuva e vento, Hydra foi para o vestiário com as meninas, se sentindo desgostosa.

\- Eu não entendo o porquê preciso treinar desse jeito, eu nem do time principal sou! – Reclamava ela, enquanto tirava suas vestes encharcadas, falando com Angelina, que fazia o mesmo.

\- O Olívio se sente melhor quando você está no treino, por isso ele insiste para que você participe, não percebeu isso ainda? – Angelina fazia uma cara como se falasse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e que Hydra devia se sentir estúpida por não perceber.

Por um lado, isso fazia Hydra ficar contente, ela gostava que Olívio a valorizasse desse jeito, mas ela achava que aqueles treinos iam acabar a matando.

\- Eu tinha prometido que não ia participar do time, além disso quem mandou o Fred e o Jorge falarem que a Sonserina estava melhor do que nunca com as vassouras novas? – Disse ela, se recuperando de seus pensamentos, enquanto se secava.

\- Eles só falaram a verdade, mas eles não precisavam sugerir que você pedisse ao seu pai algumas para a Grifinória... – Angelina, Alicia e Katie olharam sem graça para Hydra.

\- Eu acho que meu pai jamais iria dar vassouras novas para o time da Grifinória, mesmo que eu pedisse, ele ainda não aceita que eu esteja na casa e muito menos no time, jogando contra o Draco, mamãe mandou uma coruja dizendo que não devia estar contra a família jamais... e além disso eles controlam o meu dinheiro, não me dão o suficiente para comprar vassouras para o time. – Comentou Hydra, evitando o olhar das amigas.

\- Eu sei disso, não se preocupe. – Disse Angelina simpaticamente.

As meninas se secaram, vestiram suas vestes e saíram junto com Kate e Alicia do vestiário em direção a torre da Grifinória, quando passavam perto do salão principal, foram interrompidas por Draco.

\- Alguns meninos da Sonserina me disseram que te viram se agarrando com aquele paspalho do capitão do time da Grifinória, isso é verdade? – Perguntou Draco sem cerimônias, fazendo com que as meninas se assustassem e parassem, no meio do saguão de entrada, que estava vazio naquele momento, exceto pelas meninas.

\- Meninas, eu vejo vocês lá em cima, vem aqui comigo Draco – Disse Hydra puxando Draco ferozmente pelo braço, enquanto as meninas subiam e ele gritava que estava doendo, parou em um corredor vazio com o irmão.

\- Me larga, o que pensa que está fazendo? – Se enfureceu Draco, largando o braço da mão de Hydra e ajeitando as vestes.

\- Qual é o problema de eu estar com o Olívio, Draco? – Disse ela em um tom baixo, na esperança de que o irmão também não falasse alto.

\- O problema é que você é uma Malfoy e não deveria se aproximar de um meio-sangue qualquer – Disse Draco com desprezo e a voz ainda muito alto, de modo que Hydra olhava para os lados vendo se alguém estava vindo ou ouvindo eles.

\- O Olívio é meio-sangue?

\- Há! Você não sabia? – Perguntou Draco irônico – Como você namora alguém e nem pergunta se ele é sangue-puro?

\- Eu não ligo para isso Draco, você sabe muito bem, além disso, ele já me contou da família dele e seus pais são bruxos – Disse Hydra, tentando lembrar de algum momento que possa ter perdido no qual Olívio contara que era meio-sangue.

\- O avô materno dele era trouxa e a bisavó paterna também, ele não é puro como nós – Afirmou Draco, parecendo satisfeito, como se ele tivesse pego ela em uma grande mentira.

\- E daí, Draco? – Hydra disfarçava o nervoso, ela sabia que não tinha ouvido o fim disso, para seu pai, seria melhor do que namorar um trouxa, mas ainda assim não aceitaria bem, provavelmente enfrentaria muitos problemas. – Além disso, como você sabe de tudo isso?

\- Mamãe descobriu sobre vocês dois já tem semanas e decidiu investigar sem o papai saber, ela descobriu tudo e me contou hoje - Draco parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo ao falar isso e mais ainda ao ver a cara de espanto de Hydra.

\- Mamãe sabia disso já tem semanas e não veio me contar? Por quê? – Perguntou Hydra, crescendo com a raiva, fazendo Draco fazer a cara de assustado de quando eles brigavam.

\- Alguém contou para ela, ela me contou hoje e enquanto eu lia, alguns meninos da Sonserina me disseram que viram vocês dois se agarrando nos corredores. – Disse Draco, parecendo assustado com o tom de voz de Hydra, mas ainda sem acabar com a petulância em seu tom de voz e pose.

\- Como assim? Quem ela conhece aqui sem ser você? Os professores? Eles não fariam isso, fariam? – Hydra estava realmente preocupada e curiosa com a situação e andava de um lado para outro do corredor.

\- Eu não sei, alguém que ela deve ter pago para espionar você, provavelmente, eu só sei que ela disse que o papai deve ficar furioso quando souber e eu concordo! – Respondeu Draco, parado no mesmo lugar.

\- Bom, o problema é deles, eu não vou terminar com o Olívio por ele ser meio-sangue, eu não vejo problema nenhum nisso e o papai pode acrescentar isso na lista de coisas que ele odeia em mim se ele quiser, aposto que a lista já está bem grande, não é mesmo? – Hydra gritou essas últimas palavras e saiu correndo em direção a torre da Grifinória, dando as costas para Draco que ficou parado sem ação.

Chegando na torre, disse a senha para o retrato e entrou na sala comunal redonda, lá alguns alunos faziam a lição, mas somente Fred e Jorge que ela conhecia estavam à vista, ao verem o rosto branco e assustado de Hydra, a chamaram para perto e perguntaram o que houve, Hydra explicou tudo, sentando ao lado dos gêmeos e tentando se acalmar.

\- Uau, pagar alguém para te espionar é pesado e eu achava a nossa mãe era difícil...– Disse Fred admirado.

\- Você devia ter namorado um de nós, está vendo, pelo menos de sangue seu pai não ia reclamar – Disse Jorge brincando e rindo, tentando animar Hydra que sorriu forçadamente.

\- Na verdade acho que o Lúcio Malfoy deve nos odiar mais do que ele odeia os trouxas, Jorge. – Disse Fred, olhando para o irmão e Hydra sabia que isso era verdade, ela desprezava os Weasleys e achavam que eles eram uma vergonha para o sangue bruxo, mas decidiu não falar nada, apenas rir levemente.

\- Eu sinceramente já esperava uma reação dessas da parte deles, só não sabia que estava sendo espionada! – Hydra estava com o olhar triste e distante, Jorge sentou ao seu lado e segurou sua mão, ela havia desenvolvido uma amizade com os gêmeos, apesar do pouco tempo que se conheciam, ela sentia um genuíno carinho por eles.

Eles ficaram ali no salão, a chuva lá fora estava forte e a janela estava escura, ela ouvia enquanto Fred e Jorge se perguntavam o que aconteceria se a pessoa fizesse uma salamandra comer um fogo Filibusteiro, ela notou quando Harry Potter se juntou a seus amigos Rony e Hermione, ela conversava com os três frequentemente, sua mãe já havia mandado algumas corujas reclamando sobre sua aproximação de Harry, mas ela achava que Draco estava contando tudo para ela, agora já não sabia mais se era assim mesmo ou o espião fazia esse trabalho sujo por ele.

Fred e Jorge mostravam para ela a o lagarto de couro laranja, que vive no Fogo o qual eles roubaram de uma aula de o Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e deu para ele um fogo Filibusteiro, e ele agora fumegava suavemente em cima de uma mesa a frente deles que ficou rodeada de meninos curiosos, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, a salamandra saiu rodopiando descontrolada pelo ar, soltando fagulhas e estampidos.

Percy apareceu berrando de ficar rouco com Fred e Jorge, a visão de estrelas cor de tangerina que jorravam da boca da salamandra e sua fuga para a lareira, acompanhada de explosões fizeram com que Hydra, que estava sentada de boca aberta, não notasse quando Olívio sentou ao seu lado, rindo da situação, Fred e Jorge tiveram que se afastar com Percy que ainda gritava furioso.

\- Você não vê isso todo dia! – Disse Olívio ainda rindo, esquecendo completamente sobre as pessoas ao seu redor, ele a aproximou da bruxa e a beijou suavemente, mas Hydra o afastara depois de alguns segundos, ela sabia que dificilmente o espião de sua mãe era da Grifinória, mas se sentia um pouco paranoica mesmo assim, decidiu dar a desculpa para Olívio de que Percy estava tão nervoso que iria acabar sobrando para eles se ele os vissem se beijando na sala comunal e de como não gostava de fazer isso em público, Olívio pareceu acreditar e também concordou, então colocou o braço em seu ombro e ficou abraçado com ela, depois de um tempo, Fred e Jorge voltaram e contaram que Percy fizera todo tipo de ameaça e que prometeu que contaria para a mãe deles sobre o que aconteceu, deixando Fred e Jorge furiosos.

\- Nós temos que nos vingar – Dizia Fred, sentado na poltrona na frente de Hydra, com a mão no queixo, como quem planejava algo.

\- Você sabe alguma poção que faça Percy ter orelhas gigantes e sair voando? – Perguntou Fred para Hydra, que observava os dois.

\- Infelizmente não...

\- Droga! – Exclamou Fred, cruzando os braços.

Depois de um tempo, Olívio começou a conversar com os gêmeos sobre quadribol.

\- Acredite meninos, Flint não está para brincadeira, ele quer acabar com a nossa equipe, ele e o resto da Sonserina – Disse Olívio nervoso, ele tinha tirado os braços de Hydra para explicar aos meninos técnicas novas que estava desenvolvendo.

\- Vai ver ele é o espião da sua mãe Hydra – Disse Fred, depois se arrependendo, ficando calado e pedindo desculpas quando viu os olhos arregalados de Hydra enquanto Olívio perguntava o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

\- É, Jorge, olha, a gente esqueceu aquela coisa que tínhamos que fazer lá no quarto, lembra? – Perguntou Fred tentando disfarçar e levantando da poltrona.

\- Claro, claro, vemos vocês depois – Disse Jorge, saindo rapidamente com Fred em direção as escadas que davam para os quartos, Hydra só pensava que queria "matar" aqueles dois.

\- Que história é essa de espião, Hydra? – Perguntou Olívio, sério, virando o corpo na poltrona para encará-la.

Hydra decidiu explicar a situação toda para Olívio e ele murchou de tristeza quando ela contou sobre a parte de sua mãe ter descoberto sobre sua família ser meio-sangue.

\- Eu não ligo para isso Olívio, eu juro, mas por que você não me contou isso antes? – Perguntou Hydra, com as mãos nos cabelos de Olívio e acariciando seus macios cabelos curtos.

\- Eu não pensei nisso, não achei necessário, me desculpe Hydra, eu não queria te pegar de surpresa... - Olívio ainda parecia triste e nervoso ao falar, Hydra decidiu chegar perto e dar um beijo nele, esquecendo um pouco sobre espiões e fazendo com que alguns alunos os olhos sem desconfortavelmente e outros do primeiro ano dessem risinhos.

\- Eu não ligo de verdade, esquece isso, está bem? – Disse ela, se afastando um pouco.

\- Tudo bem, está esquecido. – Hydra não acreditou muito, algo em seu tom de voz dizia que aquilo era mentira, mas resolveu fingir que sim.

Na noite seguinte, Hogwarts estava se preparando para a sua festa do dia das bruxas, o Salão Principal fora decorado com os morcegos vivos, além de enormes lanternas de abóbora, o salão estava lindo, iluminado e animado, Hydra caprichou no visual, usando os cabelos presos em uma bonita trança que deixava em evidência seu rosto maquiado de forma natural, Fred e Jorge levaram alguns segundos para falarem quando a viram na sala comunal e depois a acompanharam até o salão, onde se juntaram a Kate, Lino, Angelina, Alicia e Olívio , Percy e alguns meninos do sexto ano que também estavam próximos, Hydra notou o rosto de irritação de Olívio ao notar que vários meninos se viravam para olhar para ele, principalmente quando viu Adrian, Flint e outros do time assobiando quando ela passou.

Eles se sentaram na mesa da Grifinória, ela sentou ao seu lado e depois de um tempo ele pareceu esquecer o assunto, a festa estava alegre e todos se divertiam, Hydra estava sentada de frente para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal, ela notou que um rapaz louro de olhos muito azuis e cabelos longos a olhava e disfarçadamente da mesa da Corvinal, ela já o havia notado, mas nunca falou com ele, de qualquer maneira, estava feliz demais com Olívio para pensar em outros meninos, mas de fato aquele era muito bonito, ela aproveitou quando Olívio estava distraído conversando sobre qual time de quadribol era melhor Pudldlemere United ou Chudley Cannons com Fred, Jorge, Lino e incrivelmente, Percy, para perguntar quem era ele para Angelina.

\- Você sabe quem é aquele menino louro ali na frente na mesa da Corvinal? – Angelina olhou disfarçadamente para trás, já que estava sentada de frente a Hydra e depois respondeu:

\- Sim, é o Peter Macmillan, ele é irmão da Jeniffer, está no sexto ano.

\- Ele deve ser o cara mais bonito de Hogwarts, sinceramente... – Suspirou Alicia, se juntando a conversa – tirando o Cedric talvez, se bem que, não, acho que os dois estão empatados.

– Mas por quê? – Angelina olhou desconfiada para Hydra, que resolveu mentir.

\- Não, nada, ele me lembrou a Jeniffer, achei que pudesse ser irmão dela mesmo, ou algum parente talvez... - Hydra tentava não corar para denunciar sua mentira.

\- Achei que era porquê ele não tira os olhos de você desde que você chegou em Hogwarts. – Disse Alicia casualmente, como se não tivesse falado nada demais, esquecendo de Olívio, que estava perto.

Hydra corou e ficou com medo de Olívio ouvir a conversa, não tinha motivos porque ficar com raiva, já que Hydra não estava interessada em Peter, mas ainda assim.

\- Que isso Alicia, é impressão sua... – Disfarçou Hydra, olhando para o lado, vendo que Olívio não tinha ouvido nada.

\- Não é não, mas cuidado, ele namora a Amee Goat e ela é bem ciumenta, ela é do sexto ano também, minha amiga Emília disse que uma vez a Amee achou que ela estava olhando para o Peter e colocou uma azaração nela, ela ficou com espinhas por quase uma semana, eu não sei o que ele vê nessa menina, mas a Emilia disse que eles nem se dão tão bem assim. – Disse Alicia, com o rosto animado de quem contava um segredo.

Hydra notou a menina ruiva de olhos verdes que estava ao lado dele, conversando com uma amiga de cabelos negros e longos ao seu lado, ela era bonita e parecia ser doce e delicada, não tão ameaçadora quanto Alicia a descreveu.

\- Pelo amor de Deus Alicia, você esqueceu do Olívio? – Perguntou Angelina, ao lado da amiga, a recriminando pelo que ela falava.

\- Não, só estou comentando... – Disse Alicia balançando os ombros e voltando a comer.

As três mudaram de assunto e começaram a conversar sobre as lições de transfiguração.

No fim da noite, todos estavam satisfeitos e felizes, uma trupe de esqueletos dançarinos tinha acabado de se apresentar para alegria de todos e o coral de Hogwarts fez uma apresentação especial com sapos.

\- Eu não sabia que aqui tinha um coral! – Disse Hydra, admirando a boa música que cantavam.

\- A tem, tem aulas de música e música trouxa – Respondeu Percy, próximo a eles.

\- Sério? Eu amo música e a música trouxa é bem legal, vocês já ouviram falar em uma cantora trouxa chamada Madonna? Ela é genial! – Hydra perdeu a animação da fala ao perceber que seus amigos a olhavam – O que foi? Não ouviram falar?

\- Não, na verdade não, mas também nunca imaginei que gostasse de algo de trouxas – Disse Fred rindo, ao lado de Alicia.

\- Eu gosto, da música em especial, é genial, tantas bandas interessantes, vocês nem imaginam...

\- Você parece o papai falando, acho que deveria conhecê-lo – Disse Jorge, que ria com Percy e Fred.

O Coral parou de cantar e todos aplaudiram.

\- Você acha que eu consigo entrar nessas aulas? – Perguntou Hydra para Percy, que sabia melhor do que os outros meninos sobre esses assuntos.

\- Não sei, acho que tinha que ter se inscrito antes de setembro, mas talvez sim, converse com o Professor Flitwick.

O baixinho Professor, comandava o coral e agora estava fazendo reverências para a plateia que ainda aplaudia.

\- Legal, eu vou sim, obrigada Percy.

Percy ficou vermelho e agradeceu, Hydra notou que Fred e Jorge riam da reação do irmão, o que fez Hydra querer desesperadamente trocar de assunto.

\- Lino, por que você não está no time? – O rapaz parou de rir com os amigos para responder, meio surpreso pela troca brusca de assunto.

\- Porque meu negócio é narrar os jogos mesmo, não os jogar.

\- E ele é o melhor nisso – Disse Fred, dando um "high five" no amigo.

\- Que maneiro, eu não sabia que você narrava os jogos! – Disse Hydra.

\- Sim, é bem divertido – Lino parecia bem satisfeito em falar sobre o assunto.

\- Ele é ótimo, realmente. – Confirmou Olívio.

\- Mas consegue ser imparcial? – Perguntou Hydra.

Os amigos na mesa riram.

\- Não muito, mas as vezes a gente tenta – Respondeu Lino.

\- Você deve ver no próximo jogo – Disse Jorge.

Hydra continuo conversando com os meninos, notando que o rapaz louro realmente não parava de olhar para eles e pensando se talvez não seria ele o espião da mãe, apesar de achar essa possibilidade distante e improvável, apostava mais em alguém da Sonserina, ela teria mais contato com os pais deles e não de alguém da Corvinal, mas vai saber...


	8. A Câmara Secreta

Depois da festa, todos voltavam cansados para a torre da Grifinória.

\- Eu acho que nunca comi tanto – Reclamava Fred, colocando a mão na barriga.

\- Estava uma delícia, gostei muito da festa – Disse Hydra, que andava de mãos dadas com o Olívio.

\- As festas de Halloween são maravilhosas em Hogwarts realmente, não são assim na Beauxbatons? – Perguntou Olívio enquanto andavam.

\- São sim, acho que um pouco mais formal talvez, mas é o jeito deles... – Respondeu Hydra, sentindo o coração apertar com saudades.

Quando todos estavam passando por um corredor no segundo andar, pararam e ficaram em silêncio.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou ela que olhava ao redor confusa.

\- Eu não sei, não dá para ver nada daqui – Disse Jorge, abrindo caminho pela multidão.

Hydra fez o mesmo e viu o chão cheio de água, olhou então para cima e abriu a boca de espanto ao ver Madame Nor-r-ra, a gata do zelador, pendurada pelo rabo em um suporte de tocha. Estava dura e de olhos arregalados.

\- Meu Deus, o que houve? Quem fez isso? – Exclamou.

Então, sua surpresa foi maior ainda ao olhar e ver que na parede entre duas janelas, estava escrito como que com sangue:

"A CÂMARA SECRETA FOI ABERTA. INIMIGOS DO HERDEIRO, CUIDADO."

Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam parados perto da gata, Hydra olhava para eles, para a parede e para a gata sem entender nada, um silêncio imperava entre os alunos. Então alguém gritou em meio ao silêncio.

– Inimigos do herdeiro, cuidado! Vocês vão ser os próximos, sangues ruins!

Hydra reconheceu na hora a voz de seu irmão que parecia rir e se divertir com a situação e com raiva, tentou chegar perto dele para brigar, mas Olívio, que agora aparecia ao seu lado, a segurou.

\- Deixa Hydra, brigar com ele agora só vai piorar as coisas, alguém pode te ver e te colocar de castigo, você não ia querer isso, acredite...

Angelina, Fred e Jorge que estavam perto, concordaram, então ela tentou se acalmar.

– Que está acontecendo aqui? Que está acontecendo?

Atraído, sem dúvida, pelo grito de Draco, Argo Filch apareceu, abrindo caminho com os ombros por entre os alunos aglomerados. Então ele viu Madame Nor-r-ra e recuou, levando as mãos ao rosto horrorizado.

– Minha gata! Minha gata! Que aconteceu a Madame Nor-r-ra? – Gritou ele.

Hydra viu que seus olhos saltados pousaram em Harry.

– Você! – Gritou. – Você! Você assassinou a minha gata! Você a matou! Vou matá-lo! Vou...

– Argo!

Dumbledore chegara à cena, seguido de vários professores. Em segundos, passou por Harry, Rony e Hermione e soltou Madame Nor-r-ra do porta-archote.

– Venha comigo, Argo – disse a Filch. – Os senhores também, Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley e Srta. Granger.

Lockhart deu um passo

– A minha sala fica mais próxima, diretor, logo aqui em cima, por favor, fique à vontade...

– Muito obrigado, Gilderoy – disse Dumbledore.

Depois deles terem se afastado, a professora Minerva ordenou que os monitores levassem os alunos para suas salas comunais, o que Percy prontamente atendeu.

\- Vamos, Grifinória, para a nossa torre agora! – Berrava Percy.

Durante todo o caminho, eles debatiam sobre o que teria acontecido e se Harry, Hermione e Rony teriam realmente feito alguma coisa.

\- Duvido, acho que a Hermione jamais faria isso – Disse Hydra, lembrando da menina inteligente e dedicada as regras que conhecera.

\- E nem o Rony, eu duvido que ele saberia fazer isso... – Disse Fred, em tom de brincadeira, como sempre.

\- Então o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Hydra e os amigos balançaram os ombros.

Todos se questionavam a mesma coisa, depois de chegarem na sala comunal.

Por muito tempo debatendo mais o assunto, ninguém parecia querer ou conseguir dormir.

\- Não é possível que seja o Harry, ele é o menino que sobreviveu, para que ele ia querer matar uma gata, ou nascidos trouxas? – Perguntou Hydra, sentada em uma poltrona, com seus amigos sentados ao redor.

\- Não sei, se você me perguntasse, falaria que isso era mais coisa do seu irmão mesmo – Disse Jorge, depois parando para pensar no que disse e ficando sem graça.

\- Sim, para falar a verdade, eu também acho – Respondeu Hydra, afundando na poltrona.

\- Não se preocupe, ninguém acha que vocês dois fazem ou são capazes de fazer a mesma coisa – Disse Olívio, a abraçando.

\- Sim, é verdade Hydra – Confirmou Jorge, coçando a cabeça e com o rosto corado.

\- Por favor, será que vocês poderiam dar o exemplo e ir dormir? – Perguntou Percy, chegando perto do grupo, parecendo cansado e preocupado.

\- Não! – Responderam quase todos ao mesmo tempo.

Percy saiu de perto do grupo, irritado e "xingando", tentando agora convencer um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano.

\- Tadinho – Disse Hydra, rindo, olhando para como o rosto de Percy ficara vermelho enquanto falava com os alunos.

\- Ele é um chato, sério, não dá bola – Disse Fred.

Depois de conversarem e se divertirem por muito tempo, Hydra se despediu dos meninos, morrendo de sono e sonhando com sua cama. Ao chegar no quarto, Jeniffer e Rita estavam se apontando para dormir, depois de conversarem mais um pouco sobre o que aconteceu no corredor, Alicia, que tinha subido com Hydra e Angelina, se virou e disse para Jeniffer:

\- Eu vi seu irmão lá no salão, Jeniffer, como ele é lindo! – Alicia ria brincando e se divertindo com o rosto vermelho de Hydra, que sabia que ela estava a provocando, não de forma maldosa, mas ainda assim, provocando.

\- É, eu sei, todas as meninas me falam isso, acredite... – Disse Jeniffer se ajeitando na cama e revirando os olhos.

\- Pena que ele está com aquela menina chata – Disse Alicia procurando o pijama.

\- É, mas não acho que vá durar, sinceramente! – Disse Jeniffer, já deitada.

\- Ele parece ser legal, sempre foi comigo, pelo menos... – Disse Rita, que também estava deitada em sua cama.

\- Ele é o orgulho da família Macmillan – Disse Jeniffer rindo -, meus pais só faltam babar quando falam dele, mas ele é um bom irmão sim, sempre fomos muito amigos.

\- Macmillan, eu não tinha parado para pensar que você é uma Macmillan, já ouvi falar na sua família – Disse Hydra, colocando o pijama e olhando para a menina.

\- Eu imaginei, também somos "sangue-puros", - Disse ela fazendo as aspas com a mão e rindo em desdém - não tão nobres como os Malfoy, eu acho... – Jeniffer falava de forma gentil e ria.

\- Acredite, eu queria muito não ser uma Malfoy – Afirmou Hydra, ajeitando a cama para deitar.

\- Você é rica, muito rica! Tem tudo que quer, por que você não ia querer isso? – Perguntou Rita.

\- Ouro não é tudo, você deve saber da fama da minha família, o que eles pensam e como eles agem, não é exatamente o que eu queria para a minha vida... – Disse Hydra, tentando controlar a frieza em sua voz, enquanto deitava na cama.

\- É, quanto a isso você tem razão – Disse Rita.

\- Bem, minha família não tem essa bobagem de ligar para sangue, graças a Deus, deve ser difícil viver assim – Disse Jeniffer.

\- É bem complicado, se você não concorda, como eu não concordo... – Hydra respirava fundo e tentava não pensar sobre tudo que já ouvira na vida sobre esse assunto, vindo de seus pais e parentes.

\- Você e seu irmão são de casas diferentes, né? Acho isso tão engraçado – Disse Alicia para Jeniffer.

\- A Hydra e o dela também – Disse Rita.

\- Sim, é verdade, mas no meu caso eu sou da mesma casa que a minha mãe e ele que a do meu pai – Disse Jeniffer.

Deitada na cama, Hydra não via o rosto de ninguém direito, mas ouvia suas vozes.

\- No meu caso, ninguém é da Grifinória mesmo, só eu e um primo da mamãe que foi da Grifinória alguns anos atrás – Hydra não queria mencionar o nome do primo, já que ele era famoso no mundo mágico e não por uma coisa boa.

\- E como foi para eles saber disso? Que você não era da Sonserina? – Perguntou Jeniffer.

\- Horrível, papai não aceitou bem, tentou me tirar da casa, na verdade eu acho que ele ainda está tentando – Hydra se recordava daquele dia horrível na sala do diretor e pensava com medo que um dia ele poderia voltar a se repetir, ou algo pior ainda poderia acontecer...

\- Que droga, mas que bom que você ficou – Disse Rita.

\- É, o Olívio acho que ia chorar se você saísse daqui – Disse Angelina rindo.

\- Seu namorado é um gato... com todo respeito, Hydra – Disse Rita, fazendo todas as meninas no quarto rirem.

\- Ele é mesmo! – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- Não tão gato quanto o irmão da Jeniffer, mas é sim – Completou Alicia, que insistia no assunto.

\- Acho que alguém está querendo o seu irmão, Jeniffer – Disse Angelina rindo.

\- Não estou, quer dizer, não negaria, mas não estou de olho nem nada – Afirmou Alicia.

\- Eu acho que está fora de questão no momento... – Afirmou Jeniffer.

\- Por causa da Amee? – Perguntou Rita.

\- É... por causa de uma menina, isso com certeza – Disse Jeniffer.

Laura entrou no quarto, deixando a claridade do lado de fora da porta entrar e incomodando os olhos de Hydra.

\- O Potter ainda não apareceu, desisti de esperar para ver o que aconteceu – Disse ela, indo em direção a sua cama.

De novo começou uma discussão sobre o que aconteceu ou não aconteceu no segundo andar, as meninas demoraram muito para cair no sono depois de se empolgarem com a conversa novamente.

No dia seguinte, ainda não se falava sobre outro assunto nos corredores da escola, o Professor Flitwick teve que pedir silêncio repetidas vezes.

\- Hoje vamos aprender um feitiço muito importante – Disse o pequeno professor em cima de algumas caixas – Um feitiço convocatório, alguém sabe o que podemos fazer com ele?

Uma menina de pele negra e cabelos claros da Corvinal levantou a mão.

\- Podemos convocar objetos ao pronunciar a fórmula do feitiço e seu nome, o bruxo deve conhecer a área geral do objeto, a fim de convocar, e quanto mais longe for, mais difícil será convocar.

\- Muito bem senhorita Tomson, dez pontos para a Corvinal.

A menina parecia satisfeita, sorrindo e falando com a amiga ao seu lado.

\- Prestem bastante atenção, estão vendo aquele pequeno relógio no outro lado da sala? – Todos se viraram para olhar o pequeno relógio de pulso em uma mesa perto da porta – Eu vou apontar minha varinha – Disse ele apontando a varinha em direção ao relógio – e pensar muito claramente no objeto, isso é muito importante e dizer "accio relógio".

O relógio saiu voando da mesa onde estava para a mão do professor, todos soltaram exclamações de surpresa.

– Muito bem, muito bem, agora quero que todos tentem convocar algum objeto da sala, lembrem de sempre ter uma visão clara do que querem.

O feitiço era um pouco mais difícil do Hydra imaginou, sendo preciso algumas tentativas até conseguir convocar uma pena da mesa do professor Flitwick até as suas mãos, Fred e Jorge passaram a aula tentando convocar o próprio professor, sem sucesso, mas o deixando muito irritado.

\- Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória! – Disse ele olhando feio para os meninos.

\- Ah, bem, não custava nada tentar – Disse Fred, dando os ombros.

No final da aula, Hydra ficou para trás para tentar conversar com o Professor, pedindo para os amigos encontrarem ela no Salão.

\- Professor Flitwick – Disse Hydra, se aproximando da escrivaninha do Professor –, eu queria perguntar sobre as aulas de música, se eu podia participar delas, eu sei que não me inscrevi antes, é que eu não sabia que eu podia...

\- Senhorita Malfoy, certo? – Perguntou o Professor, tirando os olhos do pergaminho e olhando para ela – Em qual aula estaria interessada?

\- A de música trouxa – Disse ela e o pequeno professor a olhou espantado.

\- Música trouxa? Mas, mas, você é uma Malfoy, certo? – Perguntou ele, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Sim, mas eu esperava que isso não me impedisse de participar... - Hydra odiava sempre que alguém associava ela com sua família, especialmente com as coisas ruins deles.

\- Não, não impede, mas infelizmente as inscrições para as aulas já acabaram, mas quando abrir de novo, eu aviso para a Srta. – O Professor ainda olhava Hydra com uma incredulidade que a incomodava muito.

\- Ok, muito obrigada... – Disse Hydra sorrindo e se retirando rapidamente.

No caminho para o Salão Principal, Hydra foi interrompida por Pucey.

\- Ei, Malfoy, tudo bem? – Perguntou o rapaz, no meio de um dos corredores, com as vestes da Sonserina um pouco tortas.

\- Você não fala comigo desde o começo de setembro... o que houve agora? – Perguntou Hydra, o encarando.

\- Eu sei, me desculpa, eu acho que fiquei um pouco irritado por causa de você e do Wood, eu fui meio idiota... – Pucey ficava vermelho e não olhava nos olhos de Hydra enquanto falava, o que a fez desconfiar um pouco de sua atitude.

\- Ok, tudo bem, considere esquecido, desde que não se repita... – Respondeu ela, parada na frente do rapaz.

\- E vocês ainda estão namorando? – Pucey agora levantava a cabeça e a olhava nos olhos.

\- Sim, ainda namorando...

\- Ah, sim, que pena, bem, eu vou indo então... – O rapaz nem deixou Hydra responder, apenas saiu em direção aos corredores, a deixando parada sozinha e espantada.

No Salão Principal, Hydra notou que muitos alunos cochichavam sobre Harry e o olhavam com desconfiança e até mesmo medo.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Hydra para os amigos e Olívio, que estavam sentados juntos na mesa da Grifinória.

\- Estão com medo de Harry, falando que ele pode ter petrificado a gata e tudo mais. – Disse Jorge, comendo ferozmente algo que estava no seu prato.

\- Eu não acho que ele faria isso, o pessoal da Grifinória não está acreditando, não é? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Alguns estão desconfiados – Disse Olívio, sentado ao seu lado –, mas ninguém acredita de verdade eu acho.

Hydra olhava para a mesa da Sonserina, Draco ria com alguns amigos, Hydra cada vez imaginava se ele não teria alguma coisa a ver com isso, apesar de não imaginar como ele faria uma coisa dessas. Pucey estava ao seu lado, rindo junto com Flint e alguns meninos dos quarto e sétimo anos, Hydra não entendia ainda se ele era um cara legal ou não, já que vivia constantemente mudando de humor e de atitude com ela.

Seus olhos então pararam na mesa da Corvinal, aonde o rapaz louro, irmão de Jeniffer, estava sentado conversando com um rapaz negro, ela reparou que sua namorada, Amee, estava bem longe deles e ficou se perguntando o que havia acontecido.

\- Peter e ela terminaram, já estava mais do que na hora, insuportável aquela menina! – Hydra ouviu Jeniffer conversando, ao lado de Alicia, com ela e com Rita.

\- Ainda bem, pelo menos ele está livre agora... – Disse Alicia rindo.

\- É, livre, sei lá... - Disse Jeniffer, um pouco sem graça.

\- Já sabe que é pra falar da sua amiga, né? – Pediu Rita, rindo tanto que ficava vermelha.

\- Das duas – Completou Alicia, também rindo.

\- Você vê o que elas veem no Macmillan? – Perguntou Olívio, fazendo Hydra virar o rosto, completamente sem graça para ele.

\- Em quem? – Perguntou Hydra, concentrando todos os seus esforços para não ficar corada.

\- O Macmillan, irmão da Jeniffer, o da Corvinal – Olívio olhava para a direção do rapaz na mesa da Corvinal –, ele é do meu ano, nos vemos às vezes em algumas aulas.

\- Não, quer dizer, ele é bonito, mas você também é...

Olívio pareceu um pouco enciumado com a resposta, mas não falou nada que pudesse indicar que estava chateado ou nervoso, pelo contrário, apenas olhou para frente e continuou a comer.

No tempo seguinte, tiveram aula de Defesa contra as artes das Trevas.

\- Muito bem, quem aqui pode recitar para nós uma página do meu livro, o mágico eu? – Perguntou Lockhart, com seu sorriso branco e petulante de sempre.

\- Eu, eu, eu! – Disseram várias meninas, fazendo os rapazes revirarem os olhos.

\- Calma, calma menina, temos páginas para todo mundo. – Respondeu ele, sorrindo e fazendo algumas meninas suspirarem.

\- Como vamos aprender algo? É sério isso mesmo? – Dizia a voz de Fred, atrás da cadeira de Hydra.

\- Ele não sabe nada, só sabe falar de coisas que diz que fez, mas nem sei se isso é verdade! – Disse Lino.

\- Ele escreveu tudo aquilo, deve ser verdade, não? – Perguntou Hydra, virando para trás para ver os meninos.

\- Não sei, pode ser inventado – Disse Jorge, falando baixinho para Lockhart, que ouvia atentamente Rita Orance recitando seu livro, não ouvir.

\- Não, tem muitos detalhes, não pode ser inventado, ele não parece ser uma pessoa tão criativa assim... – Respondeu Hydra.

\- E nem corajoso! – Completou Lino.

\- Eu não sei, eu realmente sei lá, não consigo não olhar para ele... – Disse Hydra, olhando para o professor e suspirando, quando virou, viu os amigos fazendo caretas – mas ele realmente parece cheio de besteiras às vezes.

\- Ele é, Hydra, supere a beleza e veja, ele não sabe nada, o que são as aulas dele? A gente lendo trechos da vida dele e só! – Disse Fred, olhando com raiva para o Professor, que agora ria explicando como matou um vampiro sozinho e fazendo gestos, usando um dos alunos para encenar o vampiro, enquanto as meninas olhavam atentas e "prendiam a respiração" nas cenas de ação, só para suspirarem segundos depois em admiração.

\- Ele também faz demonstrações... – Disse Hydra, não deixando de achar graça em tudo aquilo.

\- É, caramba, agora eu me sinto preparado para enfrentar o mal lá fora! – Disse Fred.

\- Da um desconto, só tem o que? Dois meses que ele está nos ensinando? Vamos ver como fica mais para frente... – Disse Hydra.

\- A Srta. Malfoy talvez queira me ajudar a demonstrar o resto – Disse a voz de Lockhart, fazendo Hydra olhar para frente sem graça.

\- Desculpe, professor...

\- Tudo bem, mas por favor, venha aqui na frente...


	9. O Herdeiro da Sonserina

Nos dias seguintes, a escola ainda falava sobre o acontecimento no corredor do segundo andar, sobre a tal câmara secreta que Hydra não sabia muito a respeito e a mensagem na parede, muitas teorias sobre o que se tratava foram formadas, mas o que Hydra mais ouvia era que Harry Potter era o responsável pelo que estava acontecendo.

\- Meu primo Ernie é da Lufa-Lufa e lá todos estão com medo de que o Harry irá petrificar eles ou algo do tipo – Disse Jeniffer em uma manhã no quarto, enquanto se arrumavam para o café.

\- Isso é ridículo, completamente ridículo! E afinal de contas, quantos parentes você tem aqui em Hogwarts? – Perguntou Angelina, passando da voz séria para o riso, tentando desviar o assunto.

\- Três na verdade, o Peter e mais dois primos na Lufa-Lufa. – Disse Jeniffer, vestindo o robe com o símbolo da Grifinória.

No fim do dia, já sentados na sala comunal da Grifinória, alguns alunos do segundo ano estavam contando a história que seu professor de História da magia os contou na aula.

\- Ele disse que os fundadores de Hogwarts: Godrico Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw e Salazar Slytherin, viviam bem e em harmonia e tudo mais, mas que Slytherin não concordava que nascidos trouxas podiam estudar em Hogwarts, que só famílias bruxas deveriam ter esse direito – Hydra engoliu a seco quando ouviu essa parte, ouvia esse mesmo discurso desde que nasceu – depois de um tempo, teve uma briga entre Slytherin e Gryffindor e Slytherin abandonou a escola e a melhor parte vem agora, ou a pior, sei lá -Disse a menina morena de cabelos longos e negros - Slytherin teria selado a Câmara Secreta de modo que ninguém pudesse abri-la até que o seu legítimo herdeiro chegasse à escola. Somente o herdeiro seria capaz de abrir a Câmara Secreta, libertar o horror que ela encerrava e usá-lo para expurgar a escola de todos que não fossem dignos de estudar magia.

A história causou terror e conversas entre os alunos, Hydra ficou extremamente pensativa sentada em sua poltrona.

\- O que houve você acredita nessa história? – Perguntou Olívio, se sentando ao seu lado.

\- Se fosse verdade? Eu ouço esse mesmo discurso de Slytherin na minha casa todos os dias, você não acha que... que eu e meu irmão seríamos herdeiros dele, acha? – Hydra estava pálida e nervosa e Olívio levou alguns segundos pensando antes de responder, ela reparou que em um canto, Harry, Hermione e Rony a encaravam, estariam eles pensando a mesma coisa que ela?

\- Você saberia se fosse não saberia? Seus pais teriam te contado, não teria? – Respondeu Olívio finalmente.

Olívio tinha um ponto, seus pais provavelmente jamais ficariam quietos e não se vangloriam se fossem herdeiros de Slytherin, disso ela sabia, o pensamento pareceu a reconfortar, ela relaxou na sua cadeira e sorriu.

\- Você tem razão, meus pais iriam ter me contado... – Hydra estava tão feliz com Olívio que o chamou para o lado de fora da sala comunal, onde pudessem ficar a sós, era rara as ocasiões em que ele não estava pensando em quadribol e ela estudando, as poucas que tinham, tinham que ser altamente aproveitadas.

Na manhã seguinte, o assunto nos corredores da escola era sobre Harry ser o herdeiro da Sonserina, o que Hydra considerava uma grande besteira, já que ele não tinha nada que ligasse ele ao bruxo, nem mesmo da casa de Slytherin ele era, ela decidiu esquecer isso e foi para a aula de poções, aonde agora fazia com perfeição uma poção revigorante.

\- Muito bem... – Disse Snape analisando seu caldeirão – parece estar bem-feita – Snape pegou um pouco da poção com um frasco e fez o restante do conteúdo sumir do caldeirão.

\- Ele provavelmente nunca vai te dar pontos, não importa quantos acertos você faça! – Disse Angelina baixinho, enquanto Snape se afastava, tendo criticado a sua poção que estava de uma cor alaranjada que não deveria estar.

\- Isso não é muito justo, né? Ele dá pontos para as pessoas da Sonserina por muito menos que isso! – Disse Hydra, olhando enquanto Pucey e um amigo ganhavam cinco pontos cada para a casa e a poção deles nem parecia estar tão bem-feita quanto a de Hydra.

\- Esse menino te olha de um jeito estranho... – Comentou Angelina sobre Pucey – ele não era seu amigo?

\- Era, mas ele ficou muito esquisito depois que eu comecei a namorar o Olívio.

\- Acho que é ciúmes! – Disse Alicia.

\- Eu estou atrapalhando a conversinha das senhoritas? – Perguntou Snape, de uma forma assustadora, se virando para elas e fazendo toda sala também olhar.

\- Não, Professor Snape, nos desculpe – Responderam as três.

\- Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória... cada!

Hydra, Angelina e Alicia fizeram caretas de reclamação, mas Snape as ignorou completamente, ameaçando tirar mais pontos de cada e continuou a verificar os caldeirões.

Na hora do almoço, Hermione se aproximou de Hydra e perguntou se podia conversar sozinhas, todos estranharam o pedido e olharam desconfiados para as duas, mas Hydra se levantou e seguiu com ela para o saguão de entrada.

\- Hydra, eu, eu não queria que você se ofendesse, mas, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa e tudo bem se você não quiser responder – Disse a menina, com o rosto corado, parando na frente de Hydra e falando apressadamente.

\- Eu já sei Hermione... – Hydra interrompeu – você quer saber se eu e meu irmão somos os herdeiros de Slytherin, não é isso? – Hermione ficou branca e mais sem graça com a afirmação, respondeu sem conseguir olhar Hydra nos olhos.

\- É, sim, eu queria saber se isso era verdade...

\- Não, não é, meus pais nunca me falaram nada disso e se por acaso isso fosse um segredo ou tradição de família, eu iria saber, certo? Afinal eu sou a filha mais velha – Hydra não sabia se queria convencer Hermione ou a si mesma.

\- Mas, Hydra – Disse Hermione ainda sem graça – e se sua família tivesse escondido de você e só contado para o Draco? Você disse algumas vezes que seu pai a deixava de fora e sempre confiava tudo a ele.

A pergunta soou como um baque para Hydra, ela não tinha pensado nisso, estava tão aliviada de não ser a herdeira que não pensou se isso não seria um grande segredo a qual ela não foi confiada.

\- Não, não pode ser, não pode Hermione! – Hydra a olhava com um olhar de perturbação e desespero, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

\- Calma, provavelmente não é isso, não é, desculpe eu ter perguntado – Hermione parecia sem jeito, olhando para os lados e tentando acalmar Hydra.

\- Não, eu vou perguntar ao Draco, ele vai ter que me contar a verdade. – Seus olhos se enchiam D'guá e a cabeça voava com preocupações.

\- De que adiantaria Hydra, se for um segredo, ele não irá lhe contar, olha, deixa isso para lá, vamos jantar e esquecer que perguntei, ok?

Mas Hydra não esqueceu, as duas voltaram a mesa, Hydra passou o jantar inteiro distraída em pensamentos e não comeu quase nada, o que, foi notado por todos os amigos, que constantemente perguntavam se ela estava bem, mas ela sempre respondia que estava tudo bem, só não estava com fome.

No final do jantar, ela pediu licença, disse que precisava conversar com seu irmão e que os encontraria na sala comunal e foi em direção a mesa da Sonserina, todas as cabeças da mesa se viraram para ela ao se aproximar, não era tão comum um aluno da Grifinória estar ali, Hydra parou atrás de onde Draco estava sentado, rindo com seus mesmo amigos de sempre.

\- Draco, eu preciso conversar com você...- As risadas pararam e Draco se virou espantado para a irmã, ela sabia que ele iria reconhecer seu olhar sério, ele sempre teve medo desse olhar.

\- Ora, você por aqui, Hydra, finalmente desistiu de ficar na Grifinória e daquele capitão meio sangue? Não se preocupe, você pode ficar aqui comigo – Disse Flint de forma irônica e maliciosa, sentado perto de Pucey e também de Draco.

\- Não, não desisti! – Respondeu Hydra friamente, ela notou que ele e Pucey riam. – Draco?

\- Tudo bem... – Disse Draco sem protestar e se levantou e a seguiu para fora do salão, os alunos da Sonserina os seguiam com o olhar e davam risadinhas, principalmente Flint e os amigos.

\- Draco, me diz a verdade, nós não somos herdeiros de Slytherin, somos? – Hydra decidiu ser direta e Draco arregalou os olhos com a surpresa do comentário tão repentino.

\- Não, Hydra, você não acha que saberia se isso fosse verdade? Mas é até bom que pensem que sim, bem que eu queria ser... – Draco parecia honesto, o que deixou Hydra confusa e aliviada ao mesmo tempo.

\- Você não está mentindo para mim, está? Papai não fez você prometer que não iria me contar, fez? – Hydra observou no fundo dos olhos do irmão enquanto ele negava todas as acusações, ela decidiu acreditar nele, não sabia se por achar que era verdade ou para sentir alivio, então o agradeceu e abraçou, Draco ficou completamente em choque e imobilizado enquanto Hydra seguia para a torre da Grifinória.

\- Então, vai nos dizer a verdade? – Perguntou Fred, sentando ao lado de Hydra na sala comunal, seguido por Lino, Jorge, Olívio, Angelina, Katie e Alicia.

Hydra contou toda a verdade para eles, desde a sua preocupação inicial, que Olívio já sabia até sua conversa atual com Draco.

\- E você acha que é verdade? – Perguntou Fred, no final, depois de ouvir tudo atentamente.

\- Sim, eu pelo menos prefiro acreditar que é, sei lá, é melhor assim, não? – Perguntou Hydra, olhando as faces atentas de cada um de seus amigos.

\- Eu acho que ele deve estar falando a verdade sim, Hydra, você não tem com o que se preocupar – Disse Angelina sorrindo de forma reconfortante.

No sábado, era o dia do grande jogo da Sonserina contra a Grifinória, Angelina e Alicia se levantaram sem falar uma palavra e desceram para o café, Hydra seguiu as meninas logo depois e encontrou quase todo o resto do time de quadribol, todos sentados sem comer ou falar muito, ela se sentiu aliviada por não participar da partida.

\- Gente, calma, vocês têm tudo para ganhar... – Olívio tentou forçar um sorriso, sentado ao seu lado, mas ela percebeu o seu nervosismo.

\- Eu não duvido mesmo que vão! – Disse Hydra, segurando a mão do amado.

\- Espero que sim, aquelas vassouras deles são difíceis de se bater... – Até Fred parecia desanimado e nervoso.

\- Não pensem assim, pensem que vocês são muito melhores do que eles, isso sim! – Disse Hydra.

Depois do café, eles desceram para o vestiário, Hydra ia sair para se juntar o restante dos alunos nas arquibancadas, mas Olívio a segurou pela mão e a parou.

\- Fica? Eu preciso de você aqui... – Ele parecia triste e desesperado, partiu o coração dela o ver desse jeito.

\- Claro, o tempo que você quiser... - E se sentou ao lado de Fred e Jorge que também estavam nervosos.

– Hoje, Sonserina tem vassouras melhores que nós – começou ele. – Não adianta negar. Mas nós temos jogadores melhores nas nossas vassouras. Treinamos com maior garra do que eles, estivemos no ar fosse qual fosse o tempo... – ("Quem duvida", murmurou Jorge Weasley. "Não sei o que é estar seco desde agosto.") – ... e vamos fazer com que eles se arrependam do dia em que deixaram aquele trapaceiro do Draco pagar para entrar no time. – Hydra tentou ignorar a última parte na qual seu namorado chamava seu irmão de trapaceiro, principalmente porque ela sabia que era verdade, ele não pareceu perceber.

O peito arfando de emoção, Wood virou-se para Harry.

– Vai depender de você, Harry, mostrar a eles que um apanhador tem que ter mais do que um pai rico. – De novo, Hydra tentou ignorar o que ele disse, mas dessa vez ela não conseguiu, ela fez um olhar de tristeza muito grande que até Angelina reparou.

\- Ele não quer dizer você, Hydra... – Disse Angelina preocupada.

\- Chegue ao pomo antes de Draco ou morra tentando, porque temos que vencer hoje, é muito simples.

– Por isso nada de pressioná-lo, Harry – disse Fred piscando o olho.

Hydra chamou Olívio antes dele sair.

\- É isso que você pensa de mim? Que eu sou só uma menina com um pai rico? – Perguntou Hydra extremamente ofendida, quase chorando.

\- O que? Hydra! Pelo amor de Deus, não! Não você e sim seu irmão! – Disse Olívio parecendo nervoso e um pouco desesperado.

\- Eu só...

\- Hydra, você é a garota dos meus sonhos, eu não acho que consiga pensar mal de você! Me desculpe, eu não devia ter falado daquele jeito, ainda mais na sua frente... – Disse ele parecendo mais calmo.

\- Você também é o garoto dos meus sonhos... – Disse Hydra sorrindo e chegando perto dele – eu não deveria ter te deixado nervoso antes do jogo, esquece está? Foi só besteira minha, vai lá e arrasa no jogo!

Os jogadores se levantaram e Hydra se despediu de cada um.

\- Olívio, fica calmo, eu sinceramente acho que vai dar tudo certo. – Ela deu um beijo nele, que estava tão nervoso que não conseguiu corresponder direito. – Vou estar torcendo por vocês.

\- Só o Olívio ganha beijo ou...? – Brincou Jorge, mas parou quando Olívio olhou para sua direção com uma cara feia.

\- É só brincadeira... – Disse ele, revirando os olhos.

Hydra se sentou na arquibancada, encontrando Rony e Hermione e ficou ao lado dos dois e também de Jeniffer, Rita e Laura, que esperavam ansiosas o começo da partida.

Quando o time entrou no campo, foram saudados por um vozerio, muitos vivas, porque a Corvinal e a Lufa-Lufa estavam ansiosas para ver a Sonserina derrotada, mas os alunos da Sonserina nas arquibancadas vaiaram e assobiaram, também. Madame Hooch, a juíza de quadribol, mandou Flint e Wood se apertarem as mãos, o que eles fizeram, lançando um aos outros olhares ameaçadores e pondo mais força no aperto que era necessário.

\- Eu acho que eles querem se matar... – Disse Jeniffer.

\- Eu espero que não consigam... – Respondeu Hydra.

– Quando eu ... – disse Madame Hooch. – Três... dois... um...

Com um rugido de incentivo das arquibancadas, os catorze jogadores subiram em direção ao céu carregado, Hydra observava tudo nervosa, os jogadores da Sonserina voarem rapidamente com as vassouras que seu pai comprara e secretamente desejou que pudesse ter feito o mesmo com o time da Grifinória, apesar de saber que é errado.

Ela viu Jorge jogando um balaço na direção de Draco e teve um misto de alegria e preocupação na hora, mas ela sabia que ela devia se preocupar com seu time apenas e não com Draco, ele sabia no que estava se metendo, a chuva desceu ferozmente e Hydra mal conseguia ver o que acontecia, ela ouviu Lino narrando:

"Sonserina na liderança, sessenta a zero..."

Hydra notou que Jorge e Fred lutavam contra um balaço que parecia descontrolado que parecia estar indo em direção a Harry, logo depois, Olívio pediu um tempo da partida, ela se sentia extremamente apreensiva, sabia o quanto ganhar aquele jogo significava para ele e desejava muito que ele conseguisse, não sabia como ele ficaria se perdesse e sinceramente, não desejava descobrir.

Depois de um tempo, o time voltou para o ar, Hydra se sentia curiosa sobre o que tinham conversado, mas não tinha muito como saber, não agora pelo menos.

Pouco depois da partida recomeçar, Hydra viu quando um balaço atingiu o cotovelo de Harry, causando gritos na arquibancada e fazendo ela levar a mão até a boca em surpresa e agonia, ela se perguntava porque Jorge e Fred não estavam perto de Harry para ajudá-lo, a chuva cegou sua visão logo depois.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Estamos ganhando? – Perguntou Hydra para os colegas do lado, ficando completamente ensopada.

\- Não sei, não dá para ver nada daqui, nem ouvir o que o Lino está falando – Disse Rita.

\- E por que o balaço está perseguindo o Harry? – Perguntou Jeniffer, com as mãos em cima dos olhos, tentando aliviar a chuva que caia em cima deles.

\- Eu não sei, isso é tão estranho, nunca vi nada assim nos jogos! – Disse Laura, ao lado de Rita.

Depois de um tempo, elas finalmente conseguiram ver Harry no chão e ouvir o anúncio de que a partida acabara, Harry conseguiu pegar o pomo e a Grifinória havia ganhado, Rony e Hermione dispararam até o gramado em direção ao Harry e Hydra os seguiu, viu Harry desmaiado no campo e algumas pessoas ao seu redor, deu um grito de susto, o professor Lockhart chegou correndo, abrindo caminho entre os alunos e o segurou e logo depois, Harry acordou.

– Ah, o senhor, não – Ela ouviu Harry dizer gemendo.

– Ele não sabe o que está dizendo – falou Lockhart em voz alta para o ajuntamento de alunos da Grifinória que cercavam ansiosos os dois. – Não se preocupe, Harry. Já vou endireitar o seu braço.

– Não! – Exclamou Harry. – Vou ficar com ele assim, obrigado... – Hydra olhava confusa, não entendia o porquê da resistência de Harry em deixar o professor consertar seu braço, que estava em um ângulo muito estranho, se bem que, provavelmente ele deveria pensar como Fred, Lino e Jorge, que ele não sabia nada na verdade.

Harry tentou se sentar e ao ver o pequeno menino do primeiro ano tirando suas fotos, disse:

\- Não quero uma foto deste momento, Colin – disse em voz alta.

\- Deite-se, Harry – mandou Lockhart acalmando-o. – É um feitiço muito simples que já usei muitíssimas vezes...

\- Por que não posso simplesmente ir para a ala hospitalar? – Disse Harry com os dentes cerrados.

\- Ele devia mesmo, professor – disse um enlameado Olívio, que não pôde deixar de sorrir mesmo com o seu apanhador machucado. – Grande captura, Harry, realmente espetacular, a melhor que já fez, eu diria... – Hydra olhou irritada para Olívio que parou de falar, como ele podia falar da vitória nessa hora?

\- Desculpa, mas foi... – Disse Olívio olhando para baixo.

\- Afastem-se – pediu Lockhart, enrolando as mangas de suas vestes verdes jade.

\- Não... não faça isso... – disse Harry com a voz fraca, mas Lockhart agitava a varinha e um segundo depois apontou-a diretamente para o braço de Harry.

Hydra se sentiu enjoada ao ver o braço de Harry torto e mole, com certeza já não tinha nenhum osso ali dentro.

\- Ah – disse Lockhart. – É, às vezes isso pode acontecer. Mas o importante é que os ossos não estão mais fraturados. Isto é o que se precisa ter em mente. Então, Harry, vá, dê uma chegada na ala hospitalar, ah, Sr. Weasley, Srta. Granger, podem acompanhá-lo?, e Madame Pomfrey poderá... hum... dar um jeito nisso.

Harry se levantou e ficou olhando e mexendo seu braço sem ossos, parecendo que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento de novo.

Harry, Hermione, Rony para a ala hospitalar, Hydra notou que Marcus Flint gritava furioso com Draco, ela podia ouvir Flint xingando seu irmão por não ter pego o pomo, não resistiu e foi até eles.

\- Seu idiota, para de falar assim com meu irmão, ele provavelmente fez o melhor que podia na hora! – Disse Hydra furiosamente, peitando Flint e deixando ele e Draco sem ação e o time da Sonserina olhando de boca aberta olhando.

\- Quem você acha que é para falar comigo assim? – Flint perguntou a encarando raivoso e o time da Sonserina riu.

\- Hydra, vai embora, eu não preciso que você me defenda! – Disse Draco com raiva.

\- Deixa ela, Flint... – Pediu Pucey - ela só está querendo defender o irmão.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Olívio chegou, ainda cheio de lama acompanhado de Fred e Jorge.

\- A sua namoradinha chegou me chamando de idiota, só porque eu estava falando com o meu apanhador! – Flint falava com o tom irônico – Acho melhor levar ela para dentro, ou...

\- Ou o que? Pode falar para mim! Ou o que? – Hydra se sentia nervosa por dentro, apesar de por fora estufar o peito e encarar Flint de perto.

\- Hydra, vamos embora, por favor – Disse Olívio nervoso segurando sua mão – Ou eu não me responsabilizo pelo que posso fazer com esse garoto! – Ele olhava furiosamente para Flint, com mais fúria ainda do que tinha quando pegou deram as mãos no começo da partida.

\- Vai embora Hydra! – Gritou Draco, que parecia tremer de raiva e com o rosto muito vermelho, Hydra olhou para ele e ficou triste quando viu que ele realmente não a queria ali, então virou e saiu com Olívio, Fred e Jorge em direção a ala hospitalar

\- No que você estava pensando? – Perguntou Olívio enquanto seguiam em direção ao castelo.

\- Em nada, absolutamente nada... – Hydra se sentia magoada por seu irmão ter mandado ela ir embora quando ela só queria defender ele, Olívio reclamou um pouco mais com ela, mas ao ver a expressão raivosa em seu rosto, decidiu ficar quieto e entrar no castelo, mas antes, Hydra o puxou pelo braço e deu um beijo nele, fazendo com que Fred e Jorge dessem risadas e entrassem correndo.

\- Parabéns pela vitória – Disse e se virou para entrar no castelo, deixado Olívio parado abobado na porta, ela imaginava que apesar de tudo, Olívio só estava tentando a proteger, o time seguir junto com ela em direção a ala hospitalar, um mais cheio de lama que o outro, Hydra lembrou que deveriam levar algo para Harry, comentou com Fred e Jorge, que foram em direção a cozinha para pegar alguns bolos, doces e garrafas de suco de abóbora.

Ao chegar na ala hospitalar, viram Harry deitado em uma das camas, com Rony e Hermione ao seu lado.

\- Incrível aquele voo, Harry – disse Jorge, entrando na ala hospitalar cheio de comidas e bebidas – Acabamos de ver Marcos Flint berrando com Draco, estava falando alguma coisa sobre ter o pomo sobre a cabeça e nem notar. Draco não parecia muito feliz. – Jorge olhou para Hydra para ver sua reação, mas ela decidiu não falar nada.

Hydra e as meninas arrumaram tudo que tinham trazido ao redor da cama de Harry, todos estavam alegres e prontos para comemorar a vitória do time, mas Madame Pomfrey apareceu colocando eles para fora e afirmando que Harry precisava descansar.

Eles então seguiram em direção a torre da Grifinória, Hydra tomou um banho quente e colocou vestes novas, depois foi até a sala comunal, onde encontrou o time comemorando a vitória junto com alguns outros alunos, ela nunca tinha visto Olívio tão feliz em sua vida, ele a segurou pela cintura e deu um grande beijo quando a viu, a girando no ar depois, depois de ouvir sons de simulação de vômito feitos por Fred e Jorge, ele a soltou.

\- Tinha que retribuir – Disse ele, sorrindo sem graça.

\- Muito bem retribuído! – Afirmou Hydra, com a testa colada na sua.

\- Chega, sério, eu não quero ter que vomitar toda minha comida! – Disse Jorge, fingindo um tom sério e irritado e depois caindo na risada.

Os alunos comemoraram por horas a vitória do time, foi uma noite para nunca se esquecer.


	10. O Ofidioglota

Na manhã seguinte, Hydra estava no corredor, conversando com Fred e Jorge sobre a possibilidade para uma nova invenção deles e então viu um grupo de meninas conversando nervosamente, muitas outras pessoas pararam ao redor delas.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Hydra para os gêmeos.

\- Vamos verificar... – Disse Jorge e os três seguiram para perto do grupo, aonde uma menina ruiva do Lufa-Lufa falava em pânico com os outros.

\- Teve um novo ataque, um menino do primeiro ano da Grifinória, aquele que vive com uma câmera na mão, ele foi atacado! – Algumas pessoas soltavam gritinhos de terror e Hydra levou a mão até a boca e soltou um suspiro de espanto.

\- Ele era nascido trouxa, você lembra da lenda? Lembra? – Disse uma menina também da Lufa-Lufa para outra, Hydra ainda não sabia o que pensar direito, ficou parada ouvindo junto com os gêmeos, até sentir uma mão no seu ombro.

\- Você ainda não está pensando naquela bobagem de herdeiro, está? – Perguntava Olívio, que estava parado atrás de Hydra, com um grupinho de alunos do sexto ano junto.

\- Não, só estou preocupada mesmo – Hydra colocou a mão na mão de Olívio e sorriu o tranquilizando, mas não era verdade, ela na verdade imaginava se isso não seria obra de Draco, se ele na verdade não estava mentindo para ela, ficou com muito medo de ser verdade.

\- Okay então, esquece isso, tá bom? – Disse Olívio a olhando com olhos gentis.

Hydra se despediu de Olívio e seguiu com Fred e Jorge para a aula de poções, o clima na escola não poderia estar mais pesado, todos estavam com medo e andando em bandos, ao chegar na sala, o professor Snape os recebeu com seu mau humor de sempre.

\- Não quero ouvir um pio sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite, o professor Dumbledore e todos os outros professores já estão cientes e estamos trabalhando para capturar o autor ou autores – Disse ele, prolongando a letra S –, desses ataques, agora, abram seus livros na página duzentos e cinquenta e sete.

A aula de poções conseguiu animar Hydra levemente, sua relação com o professor Snape era mais "amigável", se é que se pode dizer assim, do que com a dele com qualquer outro aluno da Grifinória, pelo menos na maioria das vezes, apesar de nunca receber pontos por suas poções sempre corretas.

Nos dias seguintes, o comércio de amuletos na escola ficou muito próspero, mesmo Hydra achando eles uma grande bobagem.

\- Mas é claro, você é sangue-puro, não corre nenhum risco com esse herdeiro de Slytherin. – Comentou Angelina, quando as duas passaram por alguns alunos usando enormes amuletos a caminho das salas de aula.

\- E nem você, eu sinto pena dos que correm risco, é uma tristeza que isso precise acontecer, mas sinceramente, não acho que esses amuletos deles ajudem em nada.

No final do dia, Hydra decidiu abrir uma carta que recebeu por coruja naquela manhã, mas devido aos milhões de pensamentos sobre os crimes que estavam acontecendo em Hogwarts, acabou não lendo e ficou bem chateada com o seu conteúdo.

\- O que houve meu amor? – Hydra levantou os olhos, sentada em uma poltrona na sala comunal e viu Olívio parecendo muito preocupado, Jorge e Fred se sentaram ao lado dela também.

\- É uma carta de uma amiga, Gabrielle – Hydra estava com a voz cabisbaixa.

\- Ela é da Beauxbatons? Aconteceu algum problema? – Perguntou Jorge, parecendo sinceramente preocupado, ao lado da menina.

\- Sim, ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas, ela está bem, só... ela escreveu dizendo que está decepcionada comigo, que eu não escrevo para as meninas com tanta frequência e que – Hydra parecia bem chateada ao falar sobre isso, só queria poder abraçar as amigas que deixou para trás naquele momento. – Eu esqueci delas e só quero saber de Hogwarts agora, uma bobagem...

Os meninos pareciam não saber muito o que dizer.

\- Isso não é verdade, você sempre fala delas! – Disse Fred.

\- Não, não é mentira, eu escrevia toda semana para elas, agora eu demoro para escrever, eu nunca falo da Beauxbaton, é como se eu tivesse renegando meu lugar, sei lá, vocês não conhecem a Gabrielle, ela é sempre tão quietinha e calma, se ela está falando algo, é porque realmente sente. – Hydra forçava um sorriso ao olhar para eles.

\- Seu lugar é aqui Hydra, como também foi lá, você não tem que se sentir mal, sua época lá passou, mas não significa que não tenha sido importante... – Katie falou tão carinhosamente que fez Hydra sorrir.

\- Você quase não quis entrar no time por causa de lá! – Lembrou Olívio.

\- Se você acha que não tem falado o suficiente, nos conte sobre lá, eu tenho curiosidade de saber sobre outras escolas mágicas. – Disse Jorge, enquanto todos sentavam ao redor de Hydra, chegando mais perto para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer– Qual era a sua casa lá? Como era o palácio? – Hydra se sentiu estranhamento animada ao lembrar dessas respostas e abriu um sorriso, espantando as lágrimas.

\- Minha casa era a Lucttore a casa dos corajosos e de ousadia, segundo dizem, nossa cor era a vermelha, – Todos olhavam interessados para Hydra enquanto ela falava – o palácio era lindo, os jardins eram tão verdes e luxuosos, criado por mágica, tinham pessoas de vários países, Bélgica, Portugal, vários sotaques, era bem interessante, não era muito frio, então no verão eu e minhas amigas gostávamos de ficar do lado de fora do palácio, tomando sol ou nadando do lago... – Hydra sorria e lembrava de tudo como se estivesse revivendo cada momento.

\- E seu time de quadribol? - Perguntou Olívio, sentado ao seu lado, passando o braço em seus ombros.

\- Eram maravilhosos, ganhamos quatro vezes seguidas a taça, claro que eu só joguei dois anos lá, mas a tradição era passada... – Os olhos de Hydra brilhavam, ela passou mais alguns minutos falando sobre seus dias na sua antiga escola e depois trouxe o álbum de seu quarto, Jorge e Lino perguntavam repetidamente se podiam enviar corujas para suas amigas e Katie, Angelina e Alicia para os amigos.

\- Todo mundo parece bonito, que estranho! – Comentou Angelina, vendo uma foto aonde Hydra aparecia com alguns amigos no seu terceiro ano.

\- É só impressão mesmo, eram pessoas normais... - Disse Hydra, vendo a foto aonde todos faziam caretas e depois riam.

\- Quem é esse aqui? – Perguntou Olívio, apontando para um rapaz alto, bonito de cabelos castanhos atrás de Hydra.

\- Esse é o Pierre... – Disse Hydra corando imediatamente.

\- Ele é seu ex namorado? – Perguntou ele, com um olhar sério.

\- É, não, sim, é complicado, ele é meu ex namorado, ou meu ex alguma coisa que seja parecido com namorado..  
– Jorge e Fred riam da confusão de Hydra, enquanto Olívio olhava sério para a foto.

\- Não é tão bonito... – Disse ele.

\- Ah, é sim – Disse Alicia, rindo.

\- Não acho! – Disse ele novamente, olhando sério para a amiga.

Hydra conversou bastante com seus amigos, depois de falar sobre sua vida na França, eles comentaram sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos dias e de como Neville Longbottom, um aluno desengonçado do segundo ano, parecia engraçado usando vários amuletos.

\- Mas ele não é sangue -puro? Longbottom é um nome que eu já ouvi – Disse Hydra.

\- Sim, mas ele tem medo, não sei direito o motivo, tadinho. – Disse Katie.

Dezembro chegou, trazendo a neve e o frio intenso para Hogwarts, na segunda semana do mês, a professora McGonagall estava anotando o nome de quem ficaria em Hogwarts para o natal, Hydra tinha recebido uma coruja de sua mãe avisando que iriam viajar e que ela deveria permanecer na escola com Draco, Fred e Jorge também ficariam na escola, o que deixou Hydra um pouco mais animada e Olívio anunciou que seus pais aceitaram que ele também permanecesse, o que deixou Hydra muito feliz. Harry, Hermione, Rony e o resto do clã Weasley também ficariam na escola.

\- Que bom, não vou ficar sozinha! – Disse Hydra para os meninos em uma manhã durante o café da manhã.

\- Eu sei, vamos nos divertir muito – afirmou Fred.

\- Vão ficar aqui para o Natal? – Perguntou Jeniffer, sentando na mesa junto com Rita.

\- Sim e você? – Perguntou Hydra, enquanto pegava um pouco de torrada e geleia da mesa.

\- Não, mamãe e papai estão planejando uma festa com o resto da família, é bem chato na verdade... – Disse ela, parecendo bastante animada.

\- E você, Rita? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Também não, papai e mamãe decidiram ir para Nova York esse ano, mas talvez eu passe um dia antes da viagem na casa da Jeniffer – Disse ela dando risadinhas.

Hydra ficou sabendo que Rita estava saindo com o irmão de Jeniffer, Peter, apesar de Jeniffer afirmar que era algo bem casual, já que Peter não estava interessado em namorar e Rita aparentemente não estava interessada em namorar também, apenas passar um tempo. Jeniffer sempre disse que a cabeça do irmão estava em outra coisa, apesar de nunca dizer no que.

\- Bem, que pena, seria legal se todos vocês ficassem, mas entendo – Disse Hydra sorrindo para as colegas.

\- Você vai ficar? Por quê? – Perguntou Jeniffer.

\- Meus pais vão viajar, mandaram eu e Draco ficarmos na escola esse ano, o que para mim, sinceramente, é até muito melhor – Afirmou Hydra.

\- Eu aposto que as festas na sua casa devem ser demais! – Disse Rita.

\- São boas para quem gosta, eu acho... mas para mim são sempre um saco. – Afirmou Hydra.

Alguns dias mais tarde, Hydra e Angelina viram uma aglomeração de alunos e leram um aviso que foi fixado no saguão de entrada, dizendo que o clube de duelos seria reaberto, as duas decidiram participar, assim como Jorge, Fred, Alicia, Lino e Olívio.

\- Acho que isso vai ser demais – Afirmava Fred, enquanto assinava seu nome.

\- Totalmente! – Concordou Jorge.

Naquela noite, eles seguiram para o salão principal, muito animados com a possibilidade de duelar de verdade. As longas mesas de jantar tinham desaparecido e surgira um palco dourado encostado a uma parede, cuja iluminação era produzida por milhares de velas que flutuavam no alto. O teto voltara a ser um veludo negro.

\- Isso é tão legal, quem será que vai duelar? – Disse Angelina animada para Hydra e Alicia.

\- Eu não sei, mas eu não me importaria de duelar com o seu irmão, Hydra - Comentou Fred atrás delas, parado junto de Lino e Jorge.

\- Eu também não me importaria, na verdade – Afirmou Hydra.

\- Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou Olívio, que agora chegava perto do grupo junto de Katie.

\- Sobre quem deve duelar – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Eu acho que algum Professor, provavelmente, eu só espero que não seja o Lockhart – Afirmou Olívio, olhando o palco que foi armado.

\- Nós também – Disseram Jorge e Fred juntos.

Logo depois, o Prof. Lockhart se aproximou e andou pelo palco com roupas ameixas-escura, apesar de sempre se admirar com o professor, Hydra se sentiu um pouco decepcionada pela escolha e Jorge, Fred, Lino e Olívio, soltaram suspiros de reprovação.

\- Para que eu fui falar? – Perguntou Olívio, revirando os olhos.

– Aproximem-se, aproximem-se! Todos estão me vendo? Todos estão me ouvindo? Excelente! – Dizia o Professor andando no palco. - O Prof. Dumbledore me deu permissão para começar um pequeno Clube de Duelos, para treiná-los, caso um dia precisem se defender, como eu próprio já precisei fazer em inúmeras ocasiões, quem quiser conhecer os detalhes, leia os livros que publiquei.

Lockhart soltou um risinho que mais uma vez fez as meninas suspirarem.

\- Deixem-me apresentar a vocês o meu assistente, Prof. Snape", disse Lockhart, dando um largo sorriso. - Ele me conta que sabe alguma coisa de duelos e desportivamente concordou em me ajudar a fazer uma breve demonstração antes de começarmos. Agora, não quero que nenhum de vocês se preocupe, continuarão a ter o seu professor de Poções mesmo depois de eu o derrotar, não precisam ter medo! – Hydra na verdade achava que Lockhart que deveria ter medo de Snape, julgando pelo olhar ameaçador que o Professor estava em Lockhart, que ainda sorria, completamente alheio.

Lockhart e Snape se viraram um para o outro e se cumprimentaram com uma reverência; pelo menos, Lockhart cumprimentou com muitos meneios, enquanto Snape curvou a cabeça, irritado. Em seguida, os dois ergueram as varinhas como se empunhassem espadas.

\- Como vocês veem, estamos segurando nossas varinhas na posição de combate normalmente adotada – disse Lockhart aos alunos em silêncio. – Quando contarmos três, lançaremos os primeiros feitiços. Nenhum de nós está pretendendo matar, é claro. – Ao olhar nos olhos irritados de Snape, Hydra ficou na dúvida se aquilo seria verdade.

\- Um... dois... três...

Os dois ergueram as varinhas acima da cabeça e as apontaram para o oponente; Snape

Exclamou:

\- Expelliarmus! – Viram um lampejo vermelho ofuscante e Lockhart foi lançado para o alto: voou para os fundos do palco, colidiu com a parede, foi escorregando e acabou estatelado no chão.

Draco e outros alunos da Sonserina deram vivas, já as meninas de todas as casas, pareciam extremamente preocupadas com Lockhart.

Lockhart foi-se levantando tonto. Seu chapéu caíra e os cabelos ondulados estavam em pé.

\- Muito bem! – Disse, cambaleando de volta ao palco. – Isto foi um Feitiço de Desarmamento, como viram, perdi minha varinha, ah, muito obrigado, Srta. Brown... sim, foi uma excelente demonstração, Prof. Snape, mas se não se importa que eu diga, ficou muito óbvio o que o senhor ia fazer. Se eu tivesse querido detê-lo teria sido muito fácil, mas achei mais instrutivo deixá-los ver...

Lockhart acabou mudando de ideia, Hydra achou que ele na verdade parecia ter medo de Snape.

\- Chega de demonstrações! Vou me reunir a vocês agora e separá-los aos pares. Prof. Snape, se o senhor quiser me ajudar...

Os dois caminharam entre os alunos, formando as duplas, Hydra foi colocada com Jorge, Angelina com Fred e Olívio com um grande menino do sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa .

Ela notou que Harry foi colocado com Draco e pensou que nada de bom poderia sair disso.

\- De frente para os seus parceiros! –Mandou Lockhart, de volta ao tablado. – E façam uma reverência!

Jorge fez uma reverência exagerada e quase encostou a cabeça no chão, fazendo Hydra rir.

– Preparar as varinhas! – Gritou Lockhart. – Quando eu contar três, lancem seus feitiços para desarmar os oponentes, apenas para desarmá-los, não queremos acidentes, um... dois... três...

Hydra e Jorge faziam turnos desarmando um ao outro.

\- Até que você é boa nisso, Malfoy – Afirmou Hydra, depois de ter desarmado ele com sucesso pela terceira vez.

\- Você também não é nada mau, Weasley – Disse Hydra sorrindo, agora sendo desarmada pelo amigo.

Eles pararam ao notar uma confusão vinda de um lado da sala.

\- Parem! Parem! – Hydra ouviu Lockhart berrar em direção a confusão e foi correndo ver o que estava acontecendo.

Uma névoa de fumaça verde pairava sobre o local, vários alunos estavam caídos e machucados, Hermione duelava ferozmente com uma garota da Sonserina muito maior do que ela.

\- Ai, ai-ai, ai-ai! – Exclamou Lockhart, passando por entre os duelistas, para ver o resultado das lutas. – Levante, Macmillan... Cuidado, Senhorita Fawcett... aperte com força, vai parar de sangrar em um segundo, Boot...

\- Acho que é melhor ensinar aos senhores como se bloqueia feitiços hostis –, disse Lockhart, parando no meio do salão. Ele olhou para Snape, cujos olhos negros brilhavam, e desviou rápido o seu olhar. - Vamos arranjar um par voluntário, Longbottom e Finch-Fletchley, que tal vocês...

\- Uma má ideia, Prof. Lockhart – disse Snape, deslizando até ele como um enorme morcego malévolo. – Longbottom causa devastação até com o feitiço mais simples. Vamos ter que mandar o que sobrar de Finch-Fletchley para a ala hospitalar em uma caixa de fósforos. – Hydra sentiu pena do pobre menino de rosto redondo que ficou vermelho. – Que tal Malfoy e Potter? – Sugeriu Snape com um sorriso.

Hydra abriu a boca para protestar, mas decidiu ficar calada, não poderia reclamar da decisão do professor assim na frente de todo mundo.

\- Ótima ideia! – Disse Lockhart, fazendo um gesto para Harry e Draco irem para o meio do salão, enquanto os demais alunos se afastavam para lhes dar espaço.

\- Agora, Harry – disse Lockhart. – Quando Draco apontar a varinha para você, você faz isto. Ele ergueu a própria varinha, tentou um complicado floreio e deixou-a cair. Snape abriu um sorriso quando Lockhart a apanhou depressa, dizendo:

\- Epa, minha varinha está um tanto excitada demais...

Snape aproximou-se de Draco, curvou-se e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. O garoto riu também. Harry ergueu os olhos, nervoso, para Lockhart e disse:

\- Professor, podia me mostrar outra vez como se bloqueia?

Draco disse algo a Potter, mas Hydra não conseguiu ouvir, ela estava parada junto a multidão, com medo do que viria desse duelo.

\- Eles podem se matar! – Disse ela, olhando assustada para o palco.

\- Não se o Lockhart não matar eles com algum feitiço mal feito antes – Afirmou Fred, que parecia achar tudo muito divertido.

Lockhart deu uma palmada bem-humorada no ombro de Harry.

\- Faça exatamente como fiz, Harry!

\- O quê, deixar cair a varinha?

Hydra riu da afirmação de Harry, mas não tanto quando Fred, Jorge e Lino. O professor parece não ter ouvido nada, porque apenas continuou:

\- Três... dois... um... agora! – Gritou ele.

Draco ergueu a varinha depressa e berrou:

\- Serpensortia!

A ponta de sua varinha explodiu. Hydra se chocou e soltou um gritinho de surpresa quando viu uma comprida cobra preta se materializar, cair pesadamente no chão entre Harry e Draco e se erguer, pronta para atacar. Os demais alunos gritaram recuando rapidamente, abrindo espaço.

\- Não se mexa, Potter – disse Snape tranquilamente, parecendo sentir prazer com a situação– Vou dar um fim nela...

\- Permita-me! – Gritou Lockhart. E brandiu a varinha para a cobra, ao que se ouviu um grande baque; a cobra, em lugar de desaparecer, voou três metros no ar e tornou a cair no chão com um estrondo. Enraivecida, sibilando furiosamente, ela deslizou direto para Justino Finch-Fletchley e se levantou de novo, as presas expostas, armada para o bote.

Hydra e os demais alunos estavam em pânico sem saber como agir, ela olhou e viu que Harry gritou alguma coisa em uma língua esquisita que ela não conseguia entender, o mais estranho, era que Harry parecia estar falando com a cobra que olhou em direção a ele.

\- Que diabos é isso? – Perguntou Olívio.

\- O Harry sabe falar a língua das cobras? – Perguntou Alicia para os colegas, mas todos deram os ombros em uma expressão de "não sabemos"

\- Isso não é supostamente ruim? – Perguntou Angelina.

Hydra não respondeu, viu assustada que a cobra parecia prestes a atacar um aluno da Lufa-Lufa que gritou.

– De que é que você acha que está brincando? – Ele então saiu enfurecido do salão.

Snape se adiantou, acenou a varinha e a cobra desapareceu com uma pequena baforada de fumaça preta.

Harry saiu com Rony, Hydra ficou imóvel tentando assimilar o que tinha acontecido.

\- É ele mesmo, ele é o herdeiro de Slytherin, ele fala com cobras! – Disse uma menina da Corvinal assustada para a outra.

\- Só pode ser ele, você viu o que ele fez? – Ouviu um menino da Lufa-Lufa falar e sair assustado.

\- Vamos Hydra, é melhor a gente sair daqui – Olívio segurou na mão de Hydra a levando para fora do salão.

Quando chegaram na torre da Grifinória, Hydra ainda incrédula com o que tinha acontecido, se sentou em uma poltrona, sem tirar os olhos do chão, não notou quando Fred, Jorge e Angelina se aproximaram.

\- Vocês não acham que...? – Disse Angelina interrompida por Fred.

\- Não, o Harry é nosso amigo, lembra? Ele não seria... – Fred não parecia tão certo de sua resposta, nem Hydra, ela se recusava a acreditar que Harry faria algo de ruim para alguém, mas não conseguia entender como ele pode falar com cobras.

\- Ofidioglota! – Disse Hydra, finalmente olhando para cima e encarando os amigos – Alguém aqui sabia que o Harry era Ofidioglota? – Todos negaram com a cabeça – Slytherin era... – Decidiu não completar o pensamento.

\- Ok, mas isso não significa nada – Disse Fred.

\- Eu sei, eu sei que não... – Afirmou Hydra.

Depois de um tempo, a menina decidiu ir dormir, ficou pensativa deitada na cama, seria Harry mesmo o herdeiro de Slytherin? Não, não podia ser...


	11. Natal em Hogwarts

No dia seguinte, a neve caia forte, desde os 10 anos Hydra não via uma nevasca como aquela, morrendo de frio, ela desceu para o café da manhã, o castelo estava mais escuro do que o normal, enquanto comia um delicioso sanduíche de carne, as correspondências da manhã chegaram e ela recebeu um envelope junto com as tradicionais guloseimas que sua mãe mandava.

Ela reconheceu a caprichosa letra de Narcisa em um pergaminho.

 _"Querida Hydra,_

 _Passado o pior, acho melhor lhe informar o que tem acontecido nos últimos meses;_

 _Seu pai não aceitou nada bem a cena no escritório de Dumbledore, ele passou os últimos meses tentando exigir que o ministério intervisse a seu favor e mudasse você de casa, não tendo sucesso, ele decidiu tentar pedir a sua imediata transferência de volta para Beauxbatons, o pedido foi negado pela diretora do local e por Dumbledore, então ele decidiu pedir sua transferência para Durmstrang, o diretor aceitou, mas Dumbledore foi contra sua transferência e argumentou em como isso iria lhe prejudicar, seu pai decidiu pela não transferência para evitar perguntas dos conselheiros sobre os motivos da mesma._

 _Por enquanto está tudo calmo quanto a isso, seu pai parece ter se conformado, embora não esteja feliz, decidi não contar a ele sobre seu namoro com o rapaz meio-sangue, ou acho que nada iria impedir que ele lhe tirasse de Hogwarts e eu não quero que você vá para tão longe novamente, mandei uma coruja a Draco pedindo que ele também não fale nada sobre isso, mas espero que até o final do Natal esse assunto já esteja concluído._

 _Ele não é para você, Hydra, não tem nosso sangue, nosso status, você já pensou que ele possa estar te usando? Gente como essa não pode ser confiada nunca._

 _Como foi dito antes, iremos passar o Natal fora, então estarei enviando seus presentes e de Draco por coruja na manhã de natal._

 _Com amor,_

 _Mamãe_."

O choque inicial da carta demorou para passar, Hydra ficou relendo por alguns minutos até que Fred e Jorge gritassem para ela voltar a realidade, ela decidiu mostrar a carta a seus amigos, não queria que Olívio lesse a parte onde sua mãe falava dele com tanto desprezo, mas ele chegou quando Angelina estava lendo e acabou vendo seu nome e pedindo para ver a carta, Hydra primeiro quis negar, mas ele insistiu em saber o que estavam falando dele e viu o rosto de Olívio entristecer enquanto lia.

\- Esquece isso, eu já te disse que eu não ligo para essas coisas... – Hydra tentava consolá-lo.

\- Eu sei, isso não é nada – Olívio tentava parecer okay com a situação, mas seus olhos denunciavam outra história.

\- Minha mãe é uma idiota quanto a isso, assim como o resto da minha família quando se trata dessas coisas, de jeito nenhum isso reflete como eu me sinto, você sabe disso, não sabe, Olívio? – Perguntou Hydra, ele estava sentado ao seu lado, parecendo miserável.

\- Eu sei, Hydra, é só que... eu não gosto que pensem menos de mim porque eu não sou sangue-puro ou porque eu não tenho tanto ouro quanto você... – Afirmou ele com a voz baixa, enquanto os seus amigos fingiam não ouvir nada, o que fez Hydra se sentir agradecida.

\- Eu não penso, eu não penso, eu juro! Para mim você é um menino maravilhoso e... – Hydra travou, nunca falou para ninguém o que ia falar para ele agora – bom, eu te amo, Olívio.

Olívio olhou para a namorada, sorriu e acariciou o seu rosto.

\- Eu também te amo, Hydra... – Respondeu ele sorrindo, com um sorriso tão largo que pareceu iluminar o local,

\- Tá, agora chega, né? – Perguntou Fred, fingindo querer vomitar.

Olívio pareceu bem melhor, na verdade agora parecia muito animado.

Durante o café, só se falava de Harry Potter e como só podia ser ele o herdeiro de Slytherin e que todos os nascidos trouxas deveriam se proteger contra seu ataque, Hydra continuo achando toda história surreal e não acreditou nela, mas não conseguia deixar de achar estranho os acontecimentos no clube do duelo.

A aula de transfiguração corria normalmente, com Minerva brigando com Fred e Jorge por terem tentado transformar a cabeça de Justin Millagroge em uma abobora, quando ouviu berros vindo do lado de fora.

– ATAQUE! ATAQUE! MAIS UM ATAQUE! NEM MORTAL NEM FANTASMA ESTÃO SEGUROS! SALVEM SUAS VIDAS! ATAAAAAQUE!

Minerva correu e abriu a porta e todos a seguiram, no meio da multidão de alunos era quase impossível identificar o que aconteceu, Hydra viu Nick-quase-sem-cabeça o fantasma da Grifinória parado no ar, parecia estar congelado, então viu um menino do segundo ano da Lufa-Lufa no chão, petrificado, o mesmo que quase tinha sido atacado pela cobra no clube de duelos e Harry Potter próximo a eles.

Todos começaram a gritar e falar alto, em desespero, mas logo em seguida, a professora Minerva usou a varinha para produzir um alto estampido e restaurar o silêncio, e mandou todos de volta para as salas de aula, Hydra estava obedecendo e indo de volta para a sala quando ouviu Ernie MacMillan, o primo de Jeniffer que estava no segundo ano gritar.

\- Apanhado na cena do crime! – Ele tinha o rosto lívido, apontando dramaticamente para Harry.

\- Agora já chega, Macmillan! – Disse a professora Minerva rispidamente.

Hydra teve que seguir com o resto dos alunos para a sala e não viu o que acontecera em seguida no corredor.

\- Foi o Harry, só pode ter sido! Mas não é possível! – Dizia Rita.

\- Não, não foi ele, ele não faria isso, não foi ele, essa ideia é completamente ridícula! – Fred e Jorge defendiam fortemente Harry.

\- Não acho que o Harry faria isso, por que ele iria querer matar nascidos trouxas? Sua melhor amiga é uma! – Disse Hydra, que apesar de na hora ter pensado na possibilidade que teria sido ele, pensou melhor no assunto e viu que era uma ideia absurda, isso era mais coisa realmente de seu irmão do que de Harry, mas também, o que sabia sobre Harry, além do que ouvia falar? Não, não, não podia ser ele... Pensava ela, discutindo consigo mesma dentro de sua mente.

\- Eu ouvi dizer que ele odeia os trouxas que moram com ele, vai ver ele criou um ódio de todos os trouxas, sua família também, não é assim? – Perguntava um dos meninos de sua turma.

\- Sim, mas se estivessem acusando a minha família eu até entenderia, mas não o Harry! – Disse Hydra.

\- Então quem foi, você? É bem coisa dos Malfoys isso mesmo!

Fred e Jorge partiram para cima do menino quando ele terminou de falar, com as varinhas na mão, mas foram separados pelos outros alunos, pouco depois, a professora McGonagall chegou e deu uma advertência aos três, mesmo Hydra tendo argumentado que Fred e Jorge só estavam a defendendo.

O ataque duplo levantou uma maré de pânico entre os alunos, quase todos que tinham colocado seus nomes para passar o natal em Hogwarts correram para reservar lugares no expresso de Hogwarts.

Todos continuavam a ter medo e evitar Harry, o que deixava Hydra indignada e com pena do rapaz, decidiu falar com ele em uma tarde no corredor entra as aulas.

\- Harry...

\- Ah, oi Hydra – Harry parecia espantado que alguém quisesse chegar perto dele e parou junto com Hermione e Rony, os três olhando espantados para Hydra.

\- Eu só quero que você saiba que eu acredito que você não tem nada a ver com esses ataques, as pessoas estão sendo ridículas, eu sei como é ser julgada por algo que você não é... – Harry a olhou e Hydra notou um certo alivio em seus olhos, como se esperasse que as pessoas chegassem também a essa conclusão, mas também parecia sem graça e não muito disposta a conversar.

\- Obrigada! – Hydra reparou que Rony a olhava de forma estranha, mas Hydra decidiu ignorar, se despediu deles e seguiu para sua aula, mas logo depois ouviu Jorge e Fred gritarem, ela voltou para ver o que era.

Eles estavam na frente de Harry nos corredores, gritando em tom de brincadeira: "Abram caminho para o herdeiro de Slytherin, um bruxo realmente maligno vai passar..."

Hydra já tinha reclamado com eles sobre esse comportamento, mas os dois achavam muita graça na situação, ela então olhou para o lado e viu Draco parado perto da cena, ela notava que Draco ficava com a cara amarrada toda vez que ouvia os gêmeos brincarem, ela sabia o quanto Draco invejava Harry, será que estava com raiva por estarem levando o crédito dele? Parece algo que ele faria, mas não pode ser o Draco...

O período letivo terminou, Hydra se despediu de Angelina, Katie, Alicia e Lino que foram para casa para as férias de natal, Hydra havia encomendado presentes para todos que seriam entregues em suas casas, o castelo ficou em silêncio, na torre da Grifinória, somente Harry, Hermione, Hydra, Olívio e os Weasleys permaneceram e todos podiam brincar de snap explosivos, por sorte, Percy não passou muito tempo na sala comunal.

\- Eu comprei um presente para você – Disse Olívio na noite antes do natal sentado em uma das poltronas perto da lareira com Hydra a seu lado.

\- Sério? Não precisava meu amor – Depois de dar um beijo em Olívio, continuou – O que você comprou?

\- Espera, vou te entregar. – Olívio levantou da poltrona e foi até o seu quarto, ele voltou pouco tempo depois com uma linda caixinha dourada, ele mostrou para ela e tirou de dentro dela uma pulseira de ouro com uma pequena estrela – Essa pulseira é especial, ela vem com um encantamento, sempre que você sentir ela quente, significa que eu estou pensando muito em você, não se preocupe, não vai esquentar com todo pensamento, é somente se o pensamento for muito forte, é simples, mas achei que fosse gostar.

Hydra nunca recebeu um presente tão lindo em toda sua vida, ela beijou Olívio com muita paixão, não tinha quase ninguém na sala comunal para ver mesmo, então apenas ignorou tudo ao redor, depois de Olívio recuperar o fôlego, ela pediu pra que ele colocasse a pulseira em seu pulso, imediatamente ela sentiu que onde a pequena estrela tocava sua pele, estava quentinho, mas não algo que incomodasse, era confortável, apesar de todas as vezes que Olívio parecia não pensar em mais nada além de quadribol, ela sabia agora que não era verdade, que ele pensava nela e provavelmente queria que ela soubesse disso.

Depois de agradecer mais muitas vezes, Hydra disse que entregaria o presente de Olívio na manhã de natal e ambos foram dormir.

A manhã de natal veio fria e branca.

Hydra, que estava sozinha em seu quarto, notou algumas embalagens perto de sua cama, levantou imediatamente e começou a abri-las.

Ela ganhou uma vassoura nova de corrida de sua mãe (curiosamente a mesma coisa que comprara para Olívio), Angelina enviou um livro intitulado "Grandes e perigosas poções e como prepará-las" Hydra amou esse presente, Jorge e Fred lhe deram um pacote com algumas de suas invenções e um bilhete (para usar quando achar necessário, talvez na sua casa, com seu irmão, mas é só uma sugestão), Alicia enviara um lindo porta retrato com uma foto dela com Hydra, Angelina, Katie, Fred, Lino, Olívio e Jorge sorrindo e acenando alegremente no pátio do castelo (Fred e Jorge faziam caretas) com um bilhete escrito:

 _"Agora você pode colocar também do lado da sua cama, todos seus amigos deveriam ficar juntos_ "

Hydra quase chorou com esse presente e colocou imediatamente ao lado do porta retrato com suas amigas Francesas, seu pai enviou um luxuoso jogo de pena e pergaminho feitos de ouro e suas amigas da Beauxbatons enviaram diversos doces franceses que elas sabiam que Hydra amava (as meninas estavam muito mais felizes desde que Hydra voltou a escrever semanalmente) ela notou uma pequena caixinha na sua cama que não tinha visto antes e a abriu era um colar com um medalhão grande e verde com a letra M gravada em dourado, ela abriu o medalhão e notou que em um canto havia uma foto de sua família fazendo uma pose pompuda e séria com Lúcio sentado em uma das luxuosas poltronas verde escura de sua sala, Narcisa estava inclinada no braço da cadeira com as mãos em seu ombro na sua direita, Hydra estava na mesma posição na sua esquerda com Draco a seu lado em pé e firme, eles acenavam levemente e no outro canto do medalhão, tinha uma de Hydra e Draco quando eram crianças se abraçando forte, sorrindo e acenando, dentro do pacote tinha um bilhete

 _"Para você nunca esquecer de onde vem e quem está sempre do seu lado._  
 _com amor,_  
 _Draco"_

Hydra ficou alguns segundos olhando o medalhão, que trazia junto uma corrente dourada, certamente de ouro puro, nunca Draco dera um presente tão simbólico, Narcisa geralmente escolhia os presentes que iriam dar um para o outro (como Hydra havia deixado acontecer novamente esse ano) ela se emocionou profundamente, apesar de saber que esse era um medalhão da família Malfoy, era algo que pelo menos parecia que ele tinha escolhido sozinho, ela logo colocou o cordão no pescoço.

Ela foi correndo até o quarto de Olívio, que estava em pé, ainda com o pijama, por sorte, Percy não estava por perto.

\- Hydra, o que você está fazendo aqui? O Percy ia fazer um escândalo se estivesse aqui e te visse! – Disse ele, parando assustado para olhar para ela.

\- Eu queria te entregar seu presente – Disse Hydra, mostrando o enorme pacote que escondia nas suas costas.

\- Hydra, isso é? Isso é uma? - Olívio ficou sem voz, sem ter o que falar, ele apenas pegou o embrulho e abriu rapidamente.

Era uma nimbus 2001 que comprou em segredo de seus pais (e acabou recebendo uma igual de presente), Olívio demorou uns cinco minutos para se recuperar e quase chorando, agradeceu Hydra e prometeu que com isso ele iria tentar ser o melhor goleiro que ela já viu, ele alisava a vassoura como se fosse uma pedra preciosa, seus olhos brilhavam.

\- Eu vou comprar um kit para polir ela todos os dias, você vai ver, acho que essa vai ser a vassoura mais linda que essa escola já viu! – Disse Olívio ainda emocionado, Hydra não conseguia deixar de achar um pouco de graça da situação toda.

\- Que bom que você gostou – Disse Hydra, rindo, ao lado da cama dele, enquanto ele acariciava a vassoura.

\- Gostei? Foi o melhor presente que eu já ganhei na minha vida, eu não, eu não sei se posso aceitar, é muito, é maravilhoso, é tão caro... – Disse ele ainda muito emocionado e sem jeito.

\- Você pode e se não quiser me ofender, você vai aceita sim! – Disse Hydra rindo da cena, ele ainda segurava a vassoura como um bem precioso.

Ele olhou para Hydra e a puxou para junto dele.

\- Você tem como ficar melhor? – Perguntou ele, sorrindo, com o rosto perto do de Hydra e com ela em seus braços, os dois sentados na cama do rapaz.

\- Na verdade tem, quanto tempo o Percy vai ficar fora? – Perguntou Hydra rindo.

\- O suficiente... – Respondeu Olívio a beijando logo depois (não sem antes deixar a vassoura dele cuidadosamente posicionada no chão).

Hydra entregou, um pouco mais tarde, na sala comunal, para Fred e Jorge, seus presentes, um jogo novinho de snap explosivos e um grande kit de fogos de artifício Dr. Filibusteiro, os gêmeos pareciam agradecidos e satisfeita, ela também entregou sua antiga vassoura, a nimbus 2000 para que eles revezassem usando, o que deixou eles extremamente incrédulos e agradecidos.

\- Não é só isso. – Disse Hydra, pegando um pequeno vidrinho de suas vestes – Essa poção aqui, se misturada com a sua geleca que estavam me mostrando ontem, consegue fazer ela crescer de um jeito que tomaria uma sala inteira.

\- O que!? Isso é genial! – Disse Fred, pegando o vidro animadamente.

\- Isso é o que faltava, valeu, Hydra, esse é o presente perfeito! – Disse Jorge, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

O almoço de natal foi maravilhoso, O Salão Principal estava magnífico.

Não só tinha uma dúzia de árvores de Natal cobertas de cristais de gelo e largas guirlandas de visco e azevinho que cruzavam o teto, como também caía uma neve encantada, morna e seca, Dumbledore puxou o coro de algumas de suas músicas de Natal preferidas. Hagrid cantava cada vez mais alto a cada taça de gemada de vinho quente que consumia. Percy, que não reparou que Fred havia enfeitiçado o seu distintivo de monitor – agora com os dizeres "Cabeça de Alfinete" –, não parava de perguntar por que os garotos ficavam dando risadinhas.

Hydra viu Draco debochando do novo suéter de Harry, dado de presente pela Sra. Weasley, segundo Jorge, que usava um no mesmo estilo, Hydra decidiu ir até a mesa da Sonserina agredecer ao irmão pelo presente que ganhara.

Quando chegou atrás de seu irmão, ele, Crabbe e Goyle e os outros poucos alunos da Sonserina que estavam na mesa pararam de rir e conversar e olharam atentos para ela, então ela pediu licença para Crabbe e se sentou do lado de Draco, os três meninos olhavam assustados e sem ação.

\- O que você está fazendo na mesa da Sonserina? – Perguntou Draco ainda parecendo em choque.

\- Não se preocupe, não pretendo ficar muito, eu só queria agradecer pelo presente. – Exibiu o colar para Draco sorrindo – Eu gostei muito, foi a mamãe que escolheu?

\- Não, na verdade esse colar está na família desde o amo de mil quinhentos e vinte e seis, eu encontrei um dia e perguntei para o papai se podia ficar com ele, ele concordou, desde que eu não desse a ninguém não digno dos Malfoy, então eu pensei, que quem seria mais digna do que uma outra Malfoy? – Draco não conseguiu terminar a frase, Hydra pulou em seu pescoço e o abraçou, os alunos da Sonserina olhavam dando risinhos e os amigos de Hydra estavam com olhares chocados na mesa da Grifinória. – Chega Hydra, chega! – Disse Draco a afastando, ele estava vermelho – Eu já entendi que gostou do presente, agora, vá embora, está me fazendo passar vergonha – Completou ele baixinho.

\- Tudo bem. – Nem mesmo a falta de educação de Draco conseguiu deixar Hydra menos feliz, ela saiu sorridente em direção à mesa de sua casa, onde explicou o que aconteceu.

\- Achei que você estava atacando ele... – Disse Jorge com voz de triste e parecendo desapontado.

\- Não no natal. – Hydra disse rindo, todos estavam de muito bom humor naquele dia e parecia que nada iria estragar isso.

Harry, Hermione e Rony saíram do salão apressados, Hydra, Fred, Jorge e Olívio decidiram voltar para a sala comunal, onde brincaram de snaps explosivos enquanto Olívio passava o tempo quase inteiro polindo sua nova vassoura com um kit que conseguiu emprestado.

\- Calma aí Olívio, é uma vassoura, não é a Hydra! - Brincou Fred enquanto Olívio chegava a boca perto da vassoura para lustrá-la com o vapor que saia dela, ele parou sem graça, encostou a vassoura na poltrona e se juntou a eles no jogo.

Rony e Harry chegaram na torre parecendo nervosos depois de algumas horas.

\- Oi Harry, onde está a Hermione? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Na ala hospitalar, aconteceu um... um acidente – Disse Harry parecendo um pouco nervoso enquanto sentava em uma poltrona.

\- Ela está bem? O que houve? É o herdeiro novamente? – Hydra parou o jogo preocupada, sempre gostou muito de Hermione, apesar de saber bem o tipo de pensamento que sua família teria sobre ela.

\- Não, ela está bem, foi um... feitiço, isso, ela estava praticando um feitiço e não deu muito certo, mas ela deve ficar bem logo, não se preocupe, ela não quer visitas, então, pode deixar que eu falo que você perguntou por ela. – Hydra não acreditou em Harry, seu tom de voz era nervoso e seu olhar confuso, estava claro que ele inventara toda a história, mas decidiu fingir que acreditava, já que ele queria muito que claramente ninguém fizesse mais perguntas, porém, não deixou de imaginar, por um segundo pelo menos, se alguém não teria atacado ela...

\- Hydra, você sabia que o Ministério da magia fez uma blitz na sua casa? – Perguntou Rony, sentado ao lado de Harry.

\- Não! Como você soube? Mamãe nunca me conta nada que está acontecendo e meu pai, bem, meu pai nunca me escreve, ele só falar com o Draco. – Hydra parecia um pouco triste ao falar a última frase.

\- Eu ouvi falar, parece que não encontraram nada, mas ele deve ter alguma coisa na sua casa, certo? Escondido talvez? – Harry deu uma cotovelada no braço de Rony, como se pedisse para ele parar de falar, Hydra achou tudo muito suspeito, o tom de voz de Rony era como se esperasse uma confirmação e não uma resposta.

\- Provavelmente Rony, mas eu não sei, eu não passo muito tempo em casa desde que fui para a escola, nem as férias, eu passo uma ou duas semanas lá e viajo para casa das minhas amigas na França, sempre que estou na mansão eu geralmente fico trancada no meu quarto. – Hydra olhava atentamente para Rony enquanto falava com um olhar sério e firme. - O papai deve ter coisas escondidas, é claro, lembro de ele falar algo sobre um quarto onde esconde as coisas quando eu era criança, mas eu não faço ideia de onde seja ou o que esteja ali, como eu disse, ele não fala comigo e também não deixa a mamãe me contar as coisas, ele só fala com o Draco, eu sou praticamente invisível dentro daquela casa para ele, mas também, nunca me interessei em saber de nada, mas o porquê da pergunta? O que está acontecendo? – O tom de voz de Hydra era nervoso, ela não estava gostando das perguntas, parecia que Rony desconfiava dela.

\- Por nada Hydra, Rony está nervoso porque soube que o Sr. Weasley está sofrendo um inquérito no ministério por causa do carro que nós pegamos... – Disse Harry, sem deixar Rony responder, Hydra não acreditou, mas se solidarizou com os Weasleys que pareciam todos muito nervosos pedindo explicações a Harry e decidiu não fazer mais perguntas, pelo menos por enquanto, para Rony.

\- Seu pai está pedindo para que ele seja demitido do Ministério. – Disse Rony para Hydra, com raiva, Hydra se sentiu triste e de alguma forma responsável pelo sofrimento de sua família.

\- Eu vou falar com ele, vou mandar uma coruja imediatamente ameaçando falar com seus amigos sobre como ele na verdade os despreza, algumas coisas que me interessam eu ouço naquela casa, eu posso usar isso contra ele, papai odeia escândalos com seu nome. – Hydra falava com a voz angustiada se levantando da poltrona – Vou agora mesmo...

\- Não, Hydra, você leu a carta que sua mãe lhe enviou, seu pai quer tirar você da escola, se você fizer algo ele vai ficar com mais raiva! – Disse Fred levantando e segurando Hydra pelo pulso a impedindo de sair da sala – Papai deve dar um jeito, o Ministério não deve demitir ele por bobagem. – Hydra se sentou tentando se acalmar, depois de um tempo, ela e Wood decidiram subir disfarçadamente para o quarto do rapaz, que estava ainda sem o Percy, parece que afinal, algo tirou a alegria que sentiu no resto do dia, cada vez mais a raiva de seu sobrenome crescia nela, no dormitório, Olívio se sentou em frente a ela.

\- Você e seu pai não se falam direito mesmo? – Perguntou ele com a voz calma e doce e uma das mãos deslizando no rosto de Hydra.

\- Não, desde que ele percebeu que eu não seguia o que ele falava... – Hydra se ajeitou na cama, esse assunto sempre a incomodou muito, mas não queria parecer grossa de alguma forma.

\- E quando foi isso? – Perguntou Wood também se ajeitando.

\- Bem, acho que quando eu tinha uns sete ou oito anos, alguns anos depois da que de Você-Sabe-Quem caiu, minha tutora já vinha me ensinando escondida sobre o mundo dos trouxas e porque não deveria desprezá-los, por algum motivo, eu a ouvi, ouvi de verdade, aquilo tudo fazia sentido, sabe?

Olívio olhava com muita atenção para tudo que Hydra falava

\- Ela me levava em segredo para brincar com crianças em um bairro trouxa, eu comecei a gostar delas – Hydra tinha alegria na sua voz quando contava isso, mas mudou para um tom triste ao continuar a história – Um dia meu pai estava na mesa falando sobre como todos os trouxas deveriam ser eliminados do mundo mágico e de como somente o sangue bruxo puro deveria ser respeitado e dominar sobre tudo o que ele chamava de escória mágica que tomava conta depois da queda de Você-Sabe-Quem... – Olívio parecia agora ainda mais interessado na história, seus olhos estavam muito atentos em cima de Hydra.

\- E o que aconteceu? – Perguntou ele curioso.

\- Bem, eu disse que isso não era verdade e que os trouxas eram pessoas legais que deveriam ser respeitadas – Olívio soltou um suspiro de surpresa, era como se ele pudesse imaginar a cena, pensou Hydra, e a reação de seus pais.

\- Seu pai não deve ter gostado nada disso...

\- Não, ele brigou comigo, disse que eu era uma vergonha para família, uma amante de trouxas e que deveria me eliminar junto com eles. – Hydra não conseguia esconder a tristeza em sua voz e seus olhos ficaram molhados, Olívio também parecia triste e chocado.

\- Eu, eu sinto muito, ele não devia ter dito isso... – Disse ele sem jeito.

\- O pior não é o que ele disse, é o que ele fez...

\- E o que ele fez? – O tom de voz de Olívio denunciava a sua imensa preocupação.

Hydra parecia com medo de continuar.

– Ele usou um feitiço em mim, quando eu tinha 7 ou 8 anos, eu não sabia o que era na época, mas todo meu corpo doeu muito, eu fiquei com alguns ferimentos, achei que ia morrer, mamãe empurrou a varinha dele no chão para ele parar, gritou com ele, tentou impedir, então ele me trancou no calabouço do porão por semanas, me alimentando duas ou três vezes por dia. – Olívio estava completamente chocado, seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva e a surpresa era tão grande que ele até se levantou antes de Hydra continuar — Ele demitiu minha tutora amada, mas antes ela cuidou de mim junto com a minha mãe quando eu sai de lá de dentro, daquele lugar horrível, completamente assustada...

\- O que? Isso é um crime! – Disse ele com raiva – E sua mãe? Ela não fez nada?

\- Fez, acho que por isso que ele me tirou, senão talvez eu estaria lá até hoje, ela chorou e implorou todos os dias para que ele tirasse ela de lá, que ela era só uma criança e não sabia o que falava, ela tentava ir até o porão todos os dias, mas papai impedia... – Algumas lágrimas caiam nos olhos de Hydra e Olívio a abraçou, ainda muito chocado.

\- Eu não acredito nisso, seu pai é realmente um monstro, o seu irmão, ele também não tentou te ajudar?

\- Ele tinha só cinco anos, não sabia de nada do que estava acontecendo, acho que até hoje não sabe, eu sei que depois de algumas semanas ele me soltou, eu fiquei em pânico, com medo dele por muito tempo, eu por algum motivo ainda o amo, ele é meu pai, mas, não sei...

Hydra se ajeitou novamente na cama e parou de chorar

– Ele prometeu para minha mãe que não faria mais isso e me pediu desculpas, forçadas, mas pediu, então quando eu fiz onze anos quis ir para longe e ele permitiu, só que alguma coisa mudou quando eu sai, eu criei mais coragem, comecei a não ter tanto medo dele e falar o que pensava livremente, todos já sabiam que eu existia, era tarde demais para me matar, mas ainda assim, lá no fundo, eu tenho pavor do meu pai... – Olívio estava deitado ainda em grande choque.

\- Então é por isso que ele nunca te conta nada, – Disse Olívio em um tom mais de afirmação do que de pergunta – E essa cicatriz nas suas costas?

Perguntou ele, se referindo a cicatriz que Hydra tinha um pouco acima da parte da lombar, era branca e por ser mágica, jamais sumiria.

\- Sim, foi ele quem me deu... ele se apegou ainda mais ao Draco depois disso, como se fosse sua única esperança de continuar a família, sei lá.

\- E sua tutora, ela ainda está viva?

\- Sim. – Hydra sorriu ao falar – Ela mora em um vilarejo na França e eu a visito todos os anos, também enviamos corujas uma para outra todo mês, ela me ensinou tanta coisa, não só sobre os trouxas, mas sobre respeito e também me ensinou a gostar de ler e aprender.

\- Ela parece ser uma pessoa maravilhosa! – Afirmou Olívio passando o braço direito em cima de Hydra.

\- Muito, é minha segunda mãe, ela é jovem ainda, casou, teve seus filhos, crianças amáveis, gosto muito de todos eles. – Disse Hydra, agora já sorrindo de verdade.

Depois de encerrar o assunto sobre sua família, Hydra e Olívio ficaram juntos e conversaram sobre seus planos para depois de Hogwarts, Olívio contou que quer entrar para algum time grande de Quadribol e Hydra disse que queria sair de casa e ser mestre de poções, quem sabe usar um novo sobrenome.

\- Eu poderia usar o de solteira da minha mãe, mas ela é uma Black e eu não sei qual das duas famílias é pior! – Hydra contou em tom de brincadeira.

\- Ou eu posso te levar comigo – Disse Olívio.

\- Para onde? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Para onde eu for, ué! Não teria talvez tanta riqueza, mas teria amor! — Brincou ele.

\- É, quem sabe, parece um bom futuro... – Disse Hydra, beijando o namorado.


	12. O menino de Hogwarts

Alguns dias depois, ainda aproveitando as férias, Hydra decidiu caminhar sozinha pelo castelo, ainda achava encantador cada detalhe daquele grande lugar quando esbarrou com Hagrid, o guarda caças de Hogwarts que parecia um gigante, Hydra sempre notou que ele nunca a olhara diretamente e parecia não gostar dela, mas decidiu falar com ele mesmo assim:

\- Bom dia Hagrid – Disse ela animada.

\- Ah, sim, bom, bom dia senhorita Malfoy – Mais uma vez o gigante parecia seco e não a olhava diretamente, ele se preparava para continuar caminhando quando Hydra decidiu perguntar:

\- Hagrid, eu queria saber por que você não gosta de mim? – O guarda caças parecia assustado e surpreso com a pergunta parou de demorou alguns segundos para responder:

\- Eu, eu, quem lhe disse isso? – Perguntou um pouco nervoso.

\- Ninguém, eu só sinto, você nunca me olha e sempre fala comigo de forma esquisita, o que eu fiz?

\- Nada, nada senhorita Malfoy – Hydra percebeu uma certa ênfase no seu sobrenome.

\- Ah, então é isso – Hagrid ficou intrigado com a afirmação de Hydra – É porquê eu sou uma Malfoy, não é? – O Guarda caças parecia que ia cair para trás de tanto susto.

\- Não, é, não! – Gaguejou Hagrid.

\- Olha, tudo bem, eu entendo de verdade, minha família é horrível e eles odeiam todos que são diferentes, eu sei disso, eu também os odiaria se estivesse em seu lugar. – Hagrid parecia cada vez mais confuso e envergonhado – Mas eu não sou igual a eles, é sério, mas me desculpe se lhe fiz algo.

Agora Hydra estava pronta para sair quando o Guarda caças a chamou de volta:

\- Você gostaria de tomar chá? Eu estava indo para minha cabana fazer um pouco para mim, você gostaria? – Ele parecia um pouco mais composto ao falar, já não gaguejava.

\- Claro, tudo bem! – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

Os dois saíram do castelo em direção a cabana de Hagrid, Hydra já tinha visto a cabana de fora, mas nunca imaginou que iria entrar ali dentro, ao entrar na cabana, Hydra viu notou cada detalhe, havia apenas um aposento na casa. Presuntos e faisões pendiam do teto e em um canto, havia uma cama maciça coberta com uma colcha de retalhos, ela se assustou quando um enorme cão negro pulou em Hagrid parecendo muito feliz.

\- Esse é o Canino, meu cão de guarda.

\- Que cão lindo! – Na verdade Hydra ficou assustada por alguns minutos com o tamanho do bicho, mas logo depois ele a cheirou e deu algumas lambidas.

Hagrid a convidou para se sentar em uma de suas cadeiras e ferveu o chá, logo em seguida trouxa uma grande caneca para Hydra e outra para ele e serviu aos dois, Canino descansava perto de Hydra.

\- É verdade sim, senhorita Malfoy – Começou a falar Hagrid, sentado na sua frente, parecendo mais confortável que no corredor do castelo.

\- Me chame de Hydra, por favor... – Disse ela, depois de beber um gole do chá oferecido pelo meio gigante.

\- Tudo bem, Hydra, eu achei que você seria igual a seu pai, tive o desprazer de conhecê-lo em algumas situações e nunca foi agradável, seu pai é... – Ele pareceu escolher com cuidado as palavras – uma das piores pessoas que já conheci e toda sua família sempre foi o mesmo comigo.

Hydra abaixou a cabeça, concordava com tudo com o que Hagrid disse, mas se sentia estranha ao ouvir isso de um estranho.

\- Não quis aborrecê-la, me desculpe! – Disse Hagrid depressa.

\- Não, não, eu entendo, é verdade, eles são tudo isso mesmo, eu sei que são. – Disse Hydra depressa, dando um leve sorriso.

\- Hermione já me falou que você era diferente, mas não consegui acreditar muito, acho que eu fui preconceitos vejam só! – Hagrid deu uma risada reconfortante.

\- Eu também seria, acredite, se eu pudesse, nem eu falava com a minha família.

\- Mas só de ver a senhorita aqui e na Grifinória, sei que eles estavam falando a verdade, espero que aceite as desculpas de um velho tolo... – Hagrid colocou a mão no peito e deu um olhar sincero para Hydra, o que fez sorrir no mesmo instante.

\- Mas é claro que sim e não vejo nenhum velho tolo aqui!

Os dois sorriram e ficaram ali conversando e rindo por algumas horas, Hagrid contava sobre os animais que encontrava em suas caminhadas na floresta, ficaram ali até que ela teve que voltar para o castelo, Hydra sentiu que fizera ali um novo amigo e isso valeu todo seu dia.

\- Aonde a senhorita estava? – Perguntou Jorge, fingindo estar falando sério, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Hydra na poltrona.

\- Na casa do Hagrid, tomando chá – Respondeu ela.

\- Legal, o Hagrid é bem gente boa! – Disse Fred, que sentou a poltrona ao lado.

\- E vocês dois? Como estão aproveitando o dia?

\- Jogando, planejando algumas novas invenções e sendo incríveis, como sempre. - Jorge sempre fazia Hydra rir, o jeito como ele falava as coisas era algo que trazia alegria para qualquer um, assim como Fred.

\- Vocês dois são realmente incríveis, sabiam? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Acabei de dizer que sim, – Disse Jorge brincando e rindo.

\- É o que todas dizem... – Completou Fred também rindo.

Angelina e Hydra tinham uma boa amizade, assim como Alicia e Katie, mas Fred e Jorge pareciam a cada dia se aproximar mais de Hydra, ela se sentia feliz e confortável com os dois, mas não da maneira que sentia com Olívio, era algo mais fraternal, difícil de explicar, como se já conhecesse os dois de muito tempo.

\- E cadê sua melhor metade? – Perguntou Jorge, enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo caramelado que tinha sobrado dos muitos que Narcisa mandara por coruja para ela naquela manhã.

\- Testando a vassoura nova pela milésima vez, provavelmente. – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Eu não sei como você aguenta essa fascinação dele por quadribol. – Disse Jorge – Eu gosto também, mas o Olívio leva a coisa para outro patamar.

\- É verdade, eu não entendo muito também – Completou Fred.

\- O Olívio é doce, é um homem focado, que sabe o que quer, eu só sei apreciar isso, eu acho. – Respondeu Hydra, se servindo também de um pedaço de bolo.

\- Coloca focado nisso! – Disse Fred rindo.

O ano letivo começou e o boato sobre Hermione Granger ter sido vítima de um novo ataque se espalhava pela escola depois que todos notaram que ela não estava indo para as aulas, Hydra tentava não dar ouvidos para os boatos, mas estava ainda muito preocupada com Hermione.

Na primeira aula de Herbologia do semestre, a professora Sprout parecia mais disposta do que nunca.

\- Bom dia, queridos, bom dia – Disse ela, abrindo a estufa para que os alunos do quarto ano da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa pudessem entrar.

Hydra se posicionou na mesa entre Fred e Jorge.

\- Espero que todos tenham aproveitado suas férias e estejam prontos para mais uma emocionante lição de Herbologia!

Alguns alunos fingiram entusiasmo, outros, nem tanto, Fred e Jorge apenas se seguraram para não rir da "piada".

\- Hoje vamos aprender sobre alguns tipos de plantas que curam envenenamento –Continuou a professor, agora conquistando a atenção de alguns alunos –, por exemplo hoje, vamos usar a Abútua. – A Professora fez um aceno com a varinha e um vaso com uma planta saiu da prateleira e foi até o centro da mesa.

\- Legal – Disse uma menina da Lufa-Lufa.

\- Alguém sabe algo sobre a Abútua? – Perguntou a professora.

Hydra e uma menina da Lufa-Lufa levantaram a mão.

\- Senhorita Malfoy – Disse a Professora

\- A Abútua é uma trepadeira medicinal originária de florestas tropicas que produz frutos de coloração laranja-escura – Disse Hydra.

\- Excelente, dez pontos para a Grifinória, é claro! – Disse a professora com entusiasmo.

\- Você podia ser mais nerd? – Perguntou Fred, causando risadas em Jorge e Lino.

\- Não sou, eu só conheço bem essa planta – Disse Hydra, deixando os irmãos olhando um para o outro.

\- Você já envenenou alguém com ela? – Perguntou Fred, parecendo com medo da resposta.

\- Claro que não, né? Você não ouviu o começo da aula? Ela cura envenenamento, não causa, e ela é muito usada em poções.

Eles foram interrompidos pela Professora que continuava explicando sobre a planta.

\- Os frutos da Abútua levam cinco semanas para amadurecer e ela é uma planta muito procurada por preparadores de poções, pois de seus frutos são extraídos uma seiva espalhada em sua estrutura utilizada em poções para engrossá-las e aumentar seus efeitos. Também pode ser ingerida para cura envenenamentos de grau um.

\- Será que eu conseguiria pegar um pouco sem a Professora perceber? – Perguntou Hydra para os gêmeos, se referindo a planta que estava na frente deles.

\- Claro, deixa com a gente! – Disse Fred, olhando para Jorge e dando uma piscada com um olho só.

\- Mas para que você quer? – Perguntou Jorge, falando baixinho para ninguém mais ouvir.

\- Para engrossar uma poção, na verdade várias, é realmente uma planta muito boa. – Respondeu Hydra, olhando em direção a Professora para ter certeza de que ela não estava ouvindo os três.

\- Hydra Malfoy, uma contraventora das leis escolares, continue assim e em breve estará na detenção com a gente. – Disse Jorge rindo.

\- Mal posso esperar... – Disse Hydra também rindo.

No final da aula, de alguma forma que nem mesmo Hydra entendeu ou viu como, Jorge apareceu seguido de Fred com a planta no bolso de suas vestes.

\- Vocês são demais! – Disse Hydra.

Depois do jantar e de passar algumas horas na biblioteca, Hydra andava em um dos corredores a caminho da torre da Grifinória, quando foi interrompida por um rosto familiar.

\- Ah, olá, você é a Hydra, certo? Hydra Malfoy? – Falava o lindo rapaz da Corvinal que ela já observara antes, parado na sua frente a olhando com seus olhos azuis e com um sorriso que revelava dentes quase tão brancos quando os de Lockhart.

\- Oi, isso, você é o Peter, certo? Peter Macmillan, você é o irmão da Jeniffer – Hydra não conseguia deixar de se sentir hipnotizada pelo sorriso branco do bruxo.

\- Isso, vocês são do mesmo ano, ela me contou, eu queria me apresentar, eu sempre te vejo pelos corredores mas nunca nos falamos. – Hydra continuava hipnotizada pelo sorriso que parecia nunca desaparecer – Eu sou do mesmo ano do Olívio, vocês são namorados, certo?

\- Sim, somos sim, eu também já te vi aqui pelo corredor. – Disse Hydra, saindo do "transe".

\- Eu não quero te incomodar, só pensei em dizer oi mesmo, de qualquer maneira, se precisar de algo, é só me chamar – O sorriso permanecia firme ali.

\- Claro, com certeza eu irei, obrigada.

O rapaz seguiu pelo corredor descendo as escadas e Hydra subiu para a torre

– "Que esquisito" Ela pensava – "ele nunca tinha falado comigo antes... mas bem, deve estar só querendo ser educado".

Quando percebeu, já estava na frente da sala comunal da Grifinória.

\- Senha? – Perguntou a mulher gorda.

\- Caracol – Respondeu Hydra e o retrato se abriu e revelou o buraco que levava até a sala comunal, que ainda estava cheia de gente estudando e conversando, incluindo Fred, Jorge, Angelina, Alicia e Lino, sentados no centro da sala e Olívio com alguns amigos do sexto ano sentado perto da lareira. Ao ver a menina, Olívio foi em sua direção.

\- Estava te procurando, aonde você estava? – Perguntou ele, a recebendo com um sorriso e um beijo rápido.

\- Na biblioteca, cada hora os exames chegam mais perto, preciso me preparar... – Respondeu ela, se sentindo estranhamente culpada, como se tivesse feito algo de errado para Olívio.

\- Eu estava pensando em uma nova estratégia para o próximo jogo de quadribol, acho que você vai gostar, vem, vamos falar com o time.

Olívio a segurou pela mão e a levou até onde estavam Fred, Jorge e o resto dos colegas do time. Olívio explicava com entusiasmo sobre uma nova jogada que Angelina e Alicia deveriam tentar fazer e Hydra fingia ouvir tudo com entusiasmo, apesar de se sentir cansada e sem a mínima paciência para aquilo.

\- Então se vocês focarem em marcar os jogadores e deixarem que o Fred e o Jorge façam esse esquema aqui, pode dar tudo certo! – Disse ele com seu sorriso e olhar maníaco de quando falava sobre quadribol.

\- Okay, Olívio, vamos tentar no próximo treino. – Respondeu Angelina, que estava sentada na frente dela e de Olívio ouvindo atentamente, de todos os jogadores, Angelina era a que mais prestava atenção nas coisas que ele falava.

\- Ótimo, ótimo, estou falando pessoal, esse ano... acho que é esse ano que o título é nosso, nada pode deter a Grifinória se dermos o nosso melhor! – Olívio parecia tão estranhamente animado que Fred e Jorge o imitavam de forma sarcástica, fazendo todos rirem, menos Olívio, que estava animado demais para reparar na brincadeira.

\- Ele é animado assim com você também? – Perguntou Jorge, ainda rindo.

\- Eu tenho que me conformar que eu vou ser sempre o segundo amor dele, eu acho... – Respondeu Hydra, também rindo, enquanto Olívio voltava a falar com Angelina sobre o time.

Durante os meados de janeiro, Hydra agora já conseguia controlar bem o frio que sentia, se reacostumando, as aulas ficavam mais intensas, o professor Snape agora parecia apreciar um pouco mais os dons dela, mas sem ainda conceder um único ponto para a Grifinória.

Pucey continuava oscilando entre simpático e frio com Hydra, ele mudava principalmente quando a via com Olívio, mas agora era ela quem não dava muita bola para o menino.

Peter continuava sendo amigável sempre que a encontrava, teve um dia o qual ela esbarrou com ele e Rita se agarrando no corredor, ele parecia nervoso e muito envergonhado, ele e a menina se separaram rapidamente, Hydra nunca viu alguém ficar tão vermelho em sua vida, ele pedia desculpas quase que sem parar na hora.

"Está tudo bem, gente, desculpa eu ter interrompido" - disse Hydra sem graça no dia.

Outra coisa que Hydra estava começando a se acostumar era com o poltergeist pirraça, ele perturbava a maioria dos alunos, mas estranhamente a deixava quase sempre em paz.

\- Hydra, preciso que você preste atenção! – Dizia Olívio, enquanto os dois estavam com o time no campo, treinando para o próximo jogo – Você pode voar até o gol para demonstrar a minha jogada enquanto eu narro?

\- Claro... – Disse Hydra, montando na vassoura e levantando voo até um dos lados do campo.

\- Muito bem, - Dizia Olívio, também levantando voo, mas ficando na lateral do campo – Fred e Jorge, marquem a Angelina. Angelina, prepare para fazer a jogada dupla.

Depois de mais de duas horas de treino exaustivo, as meninas voltaram para a o quarto delas, caindo na cama, sem nem conseguir falar direito.

\- Eu não aguento mais, é sério, eu não sou do time, por que diabos eu preciso participar de todo treino? Eu sei, eu sei, por o Olívio se sente bem e blá blá blá – Disse Hydra, interrompendo Angelina que tinha aberto a boca para responder.

\- Mas é verdade! – Disse Angelina, deitada em sua cama, com os braços abertos e a barriga para baixo.

\- Treino puxado hoje, meninas? – Perguntou Jeniffer, que entrava no quarto seguida de Rita.

\- Aham! – Gemeram as três meninas, exaustas demais para responder direito.

\- Ei, Hydra, queria pedir desculpas por aquele dia com o Peter. – Disse Rita, sentando na cama ao lado da menina.

\- Que dia? – Perguntou Hydra, virando para olhar para ela.

\- Que você me viu no corredor com o ele. – Respondeu ela.

\- Mas desculpas por quê? Não foi sua culpa! E tirando pelo ponto de vista escolar, vocês não estavam fazendo nada sério. – Disse Hydra, se sentindo envergonhada de pensar no que tinha acontecido.

\- Mesmo assim... bem, não é como se isso fosse acontecer novamente... – Disse Rita, com uma voz levemente irritada.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou Hydra, levantando e sentando na cama.

\- O Peter terminou comigo...

\- Ele não terminou com você, vocês nunca chegaram a namorar, você também disse que não queria! – Disse Jeniffer, partindo em defesa ao irmão.

\- Eu sei, mas eu quis dizer, ele terminou o que tínhamos, eu realmente não queria namorar, mas não vou mentir que era bom, seu irmão tem uns jeitos com as coisas que meu Deus... Inacreditável - Rita sorria maliciosamente, enquanto Jeniffer fazia careta enojada.

\- Eca, é meu irmão!

\- Ele está solteiro então? – Perguntou Alicia rindo.

\- Aparentemente sim, mas está bem difícil também, não sei o que deu nele! – Respondeu Rita.

\- Eu não acho o Peter tudo isso – Disse Angelina, virando para as meninas –, quer dizer, ele é bonito e tal, mas eu acho que tem outros meninos mais bonitos que ele.

\- Ah, eu não acho – Respondeu Rita.

\- Eu também não, talvez o Cedrico da Lufa-Lufa, mas acho que os dois estão no mesmo nível na verdade. – Completou Alicia, ainda deitada em sua cama.

\- Ele também é lindo, realmente, mas o Peter é mais velho, mais charmoso, sei lá! – Disse Rita, parecendo ter água na boca.

\- Ah, mas o Cedrico realmente... – Disse Angelina rindo.

\- Vamos chamar de um empate então, – Anunciou Jeniffer – apesar de ser super desconfortável falar do meu próprio irmão.

\- Empate! – Disseram as meninas.

\- E coloca o Olívio no meio, ele também é lindo, com todo respeito, Hydra – Disse Rita, sentada em sua cama.

\- Eu concordo! – Disse Hydra rindo.

Durante toda a semana, Angelina anunciou que estava com raiva de Rita por seu comentário sobre Olívio.

\- E qual é o problema, Angelina? – Perguntou Hydra, enquanto as duas andavam pelo corredor entre uma aula de poções e uma de feitiços.

\- O problema é que ela não tinha que falar nada disso do SEU NAMORADO! – Respondeu Angelina, quase espumando pela boca.

\- Mas é meu namorado e eu não ligo, então, qual é o problema? – Disse Hydra, tentando segurar a risada.

\- Não gosto, só isso, ela tem que te respeitar...

\- Okay, Angelina, às vezes eu acho que você protege mais o Olívio do que uma mãe! – Hydra agora não controlava a risada.

\- Ele é um grande amigo e um bom garoto, eu gosto de vocês dois juntos, é só isso. – Respondeu Angelina, olhando séria para amiga.

\- Okay, só não fique com raiva da Rita, ela realmente não fez por mal.

\- Que seja...

\- Desino Lacesso, alguém pode me dizer do que se trata? – Perguntou o Professor Flitiwick.

\- Um feitiço que cancela um outro feitiço, antes dele chegar até o alvo. – Respondeu uma Laura.

\- Muito bem, Srta. Schimmer, dez pontos para a Grifinória – Disse o Professor empolgado.

\- Interessante... – Comentou Hydra com as amigas ao seu lado.

\- É preciso que tenha imensa concentração, pense no seu objetivo com clareza, aponte a varinha para o seu alvo, no caso, a pessoa que está lançando um feitiço contra você e diga "Desino Lacesso". – O Professor passava o olho pela classe, que estava toda tentando imitar o que ele falava. – Quero que se dividam em pares e que um tente lançar o feitiço de desarmamento enquanto o outro tenta usar o Desino Lacesso para impedir.

Hydra acabou treinando o feitiço com Lino, enquanto Fred treinava com Jorge (deixando o Professor sempre confuso sobre quem era quem) e Angelina com Alicia, foram precisas três tentativas até entender e usar o feitiço corretamente e pela sala inteira, pessoas acabavam sendo desarmadas em tentativas frustradas de impedir os feitiços que saíssem de suas varinhas, essas voavam de um lado para o outro.

\- Se concentrem, lembrem, se concentrem, não estão se concentrando o suficiente! – Gritava o Professor, passando pela confusão de alunos sendo desarmados.


	13. Dia dos namorados

Quando chegou o mês de fevereiro, Hydra estava lotada de dever de casa e mal tinha tempo de ficar com Olívio, que, além de dever, passava horas pensando em novas estratégias para o time de quadribol.

O dia dos namorados se aproximava e uma visita a Hogsmeade tinha sido marcado para o fim de semana depois.

\- Vamos no Madame Puddifoot's, o que acha? Ouvi dizer que colocam uma decoração especial para o dia dos namorados – Perguntou Wood animado na sala comunal, sentido ao lado de Hydra, enfeitiçando bonequinhos para voarem como se fossem os membros do time de quadribol.

\- Eu acho ótimo – Hydra se lembrou do salão de chá que ia com Wood quando tinha visitas a Hogsmeade e isso a deixou animada.

\- Uuuuuu, Olívio meu amor, Olívio meu, bem, me dá um beijinho Olívio! – Brincava Fred e Jorge com uma voz cômica imitando Olívio e Hydra, fazendo todos ao redor rirem enquanto os dois ficavam corados.

O clima de medo nos corredores de Hogwarts havia diminuído consideravelmente, não aconteceram novos ataques e as pessoas pareciam pensar que o herdeiro de Slytherin talvez tivesse desistido de seus planos.

Na noite antes do dia dos namorados, Hydra acompanhou a pedido de Olívio, um dos treinos de quadribol da Grifinória que acabara muito tarde.

\- O Olívio vai acabar me matando assim – Reclamou Hydra com Angelina, Alicia e Katie no vestiário depois do treino.

\- É, ele parece que não se cansa nunca! – Disse Katie, que massageava os  
próprios ombros.

\- É a paixão, a dele por quadribol com certeza é a maior que eu já vi na vida... – Afirmou Hydra.

Para compensar o treino cansativo, Olívio ficou até tarde com Hydra fora da sala comunal namorando.

\- Eu prometo te dar mais atenção quando tudo isso acabar, okay? - Disse ele enquanto a beijava.

\- Okay... - Respondeu Hydra.

A menina quase não conseguiu levantar no dia seguinte, desceu para o café quase morrendo de fome e sono, mas a visão do salão principal a acordou com um choque.

As paredes estavam cobertas com grandes flores rosa berrante. E de um teto azul-celeste caía confete em feitio de coração, ela não conseguia deixar de achar aquilo tudo muito exagerado e berrante.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou para Jorge, Fred, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lino e Olívio enquanto se sentava entre Jorge e Olívio.

\- Eu acho que um unicórnio vomitou nas paredes– Fred parecia enjoado com toda aquela visão rosa.

\- Até que está um pouco romântico... - disse Olívio, parecendo não acreditar muito nas próprias palavras, ele tirou de seu bolso um cartão que quando Hydra abriu, viu a foto dos dois se beijando e acenando e uma nuvem de coração foi até a direção de seu rosto e a cobriu com um perfume gostoso de flores, em cima da foto, apareceu a frase "eu te amo".

\- Obrigada! Eu amei! – Hydra abraçou Olívio e deu seu presente, um pequeno bolo cor de rosa em forma de coração com um desenho de um jogador de quadribol que saia e voltava para o meio do bolo, Olívio agradeceu e guardou o bolo.

\- E para nós? Nada? – Perguntava Fred, se fazendo de irritado – Vamos ter que terminar esse nosso relacionamento quádruplo desse jeito...

Os amigos caíram na risada com a brincadeira de Fred, mas Olívio não parecia gostar muito, apesar de não falar nada contra.

Depois de um tempo, Lockhart, usando vestes rosa berrante, para combinar com a decoração, da mesa dos professores, gesticulava pedindo silêncio. Os professores, de cada lado dele, estavam impassíveis. De onde se sentara, Hydra podia ver a bochecha da Professora McGonagall tremendo. Snape parecia enjoado.

– Feliz dia dos Namorados! – Exclamou Lockhart. – E será que posso agradecer às quarenta e seis pessoas que me mandaram cartões até o momento? Claro, tomei a liberdade de fazer esta surpresinha para vocês, e ela não acaba aqui! Lockhart bateu palmas e, pela porta que abria para o saguão de entrada, entraram onze anões de cara amarrada. Lockhart mandara-os usar asas douradas e trazer harpas, Hydra olhava de boca aberta para essa visão inusitada.

– Os meus cupidos, entregadores de cartões! – Sorriu Lockhart. – Eles vão circular pela escola durante o dia de hoje entregando os cartões dos namorados. E a brincadeira não termina aí! Tenho certeza de que os meus colegas vão querer entrar no espírito festivo da data! Por que não pedir ao Prof. Snape para lhes ensinar a preparar uma Poção do Amor! E por falar nisso, o Prof. Flitwick conhece mais Feitiços de Fascinação do que qualquer outro mago que eu conheça, o santinho! - O Prof. Flitwick escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Snape fez cara de que obrigaria a beber veneno o primeiro aluno que lhe pedisse uma Poção do Amor.

O dia inteiro, os anões não pararam de invadir as salas de aula e entregar cartões, para irritação dos professores, Hydra recebeu vinte e dois cartões ao todo até o final do dia, sendo um durante a aula de poções, onde um anão mal-encarado entregou um cartão para ela, o que deixou o Prof. Snape irado por ser interrompido.

\- Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória! – Disse ele ainda com raiva do anão que acabara de sair.

\- Mas eu não fiz nada! – Hydra respondeu indignada.

\- Se reclamar novamente, serão mais cinco pontos retirados!

Os outros cartões foram chegando ao longo do dia, o que deixou Olívio muito mal-humorado.

\- Isso é um absurdo, você é minha namorada, por que alguém estaria te enviando cartões? – Disse ele, sentado na poltrona ao lado da sua e olhando a pilha de cartões que Hydra recebeu.

Um deles veio de Olívio, era um cartão com um casal de bruxos na capa e um poema particularmente ruim que piscava em letras verdes brilhantes dentro.

 _"Você é suco de abóbora do meu café  
Seus olhos são cinzas como o dia nublado  
Sua boca é meu doce  
Tão doce como o mel."_

\- Que lindo amor! – Mentiu Hydra.

\- É, bonito sim – Olívio ainda estava extremamente irritado, virando o rosto para não olhar para o resto dos cartões.

Os outros cartões todos tinham poemas tão ruins quanto, alguns eram assinados por meninos que Olívio fez questão de anotar os nomes e outros vinham como "seu admirador secreto"

Fred e Jorge faziam questão de recitar comicamente em voz alta todos os poemas, revezando nos papeis de admirador secreta e de Hydra, não era de se admirar, eles passaram o dia inteiro cantando no ouvido do pobre Harry Potter que havia recebido um cartão cantado.

Um dos cartões chamou a atenção de Hydra, não tinha um poema pronto e ruim, mas sim uma declaração.

 _"Desde que eu te vi, naquele dia da seleção não consigo acreditar, para mim você não era real, nunca tinha visto bruxa tão linda em toda a minha vida, nunca vi sorriso tão sincero, apesar de não ser para mim, ah, quem sabe um dia..._

 _Te admiro de longe, me encantado à distância, mas nunca perco as esperanças de um dia esse sorriso tão lindo ser para mim, de um dia você ver, que pode ter tudo que merece e que pode ter comigo e não com os outros, quem sabe um dia você não vê que merece muito mais do que você está recebendo agora, que meio amor não é o suficiente para você, que você precisa de alguém que te ame por inteira e quem sabe você um dia percebe que esse alguém pode ser eu..._

 _Ass: Esbarro"_

Se Olívio já estava irado antes, esse cartão o fez ficar vermelho de raiva, ele queria saber quem era esbarro e o que ele achava que estava fazendo mandando esse tipo de coisa para a namorada dele, ainda mais na parte que insinuava que Olívio não estava dando o amor que ela merecia, nem mesmo Fred e Jorge tiveram coragem de ler esse em voz alta.

\- Eu não sei Olívio e eu não me importo! – Disse Hydra, fingindo indiferença, quando na verdade estava mais curiosa do que nunca.

\- Eu vou ter que descobrir quem é esse abusado desse Esbarro, ah, mas eu vou! – Olívio saiu irado em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda e saiu da sala comunal, Hydra pensou em segui-lo mas mudou de ideia, não gostava dessa personalidade ciumenta que Wood apresentava e preferia esperar até que ela sumisse.

\- Vai ver ele está com raiva porque esse cartão está muito melhor do que o dele – brincou Jorge, que depois continuo sua encenação com Fred.

Hydra não conseguia imaginar quem seria esse tal de Esbarro mas passou muito tempo tentando imaginar quem seria enquanto Fred e Jorge continuavam as brincadeiras.

\- Vocês têm certeza que não sabem quem é esse menino? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Quem disse que é um menino? – Retrucou Fred.

\- Okay, quem é essa pessoa...

\- Não sabemos, mas realmente está muito bom esse cartão, ele deve estar apaixonado por você de verdade – Disse Jorge, parando a brincadeira e sentando ao lado de Hydra, seguido por Fred.

\- Ou ela. – Completou Jorge.

Depois de bastante tempo, enquanto Hydra já estava fazendo o dever de casa, Olívio voltou, parecendo não muito melhor do que antes.

\- Eu fui atrás daqueles anões para que eles me contassem quem te enviou o cartão, mas o professor Lockhart disse que eles foram embora.

\- Eu não acredito que você foi incomodar um professor com isso Olívio! – Disse Hydra irritada, enquanto Olívio tomava o lugar vazio ao seu lado.

\- Eu que não acredito que alguém se ache no direito de enviar cartão para a minha namorada e que ainda tenha insinuado que eu, insinuado que eu... você não se sente meio amada apenas, se sente Hydra? – Olívio perguntava com o tom nervoso.

\- Não, eu não me sinto, mas eu vou dormir, quando você voltar ao normal a gente conversa – Hydra subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto, deixando Wood na sala comunal, ela na verdade às vezes sentia que ele apreciava mais o quadribol do que ela, mas com certeza não se sentia "meio amada" como ele disse.

No dia seguinte, Wood pediu desculpas repetidamente para Hydra pelo comportamento ciumento da noite anterior, que acabou aceitando, mas ela ainda não conseguia deixar de pensar em quem seria seu admirador misterioso.

\- Eu acho que é o Jorge. – Disse Angelina, enquanto as duas estavam sentadas na sala comunal fazendo o dever de casa.

\- Nem pensar, o Jorge é meu amigo, não acho que ele me veja desse jeito e mesmo se visse, eu não acho que ele me mandaria um cartão desses, ele é mais direto que isso e ele é amigo do Wood, ele não desrespeitaria ele assim, desrespeitaria? – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- É, tem razão, eu acho que não... - disse Angelina pensativa - quem seria então?

\- Não faço ideia!

Hydra pensou em várias possibilidades, mas decidiu não se atormentar com isso, fosse quem fosse, ela estava com Olívio e estava feliz com ele, não tinha razão para tentar descobrir quem ficava mandando cartões para ela.

\- E aí, Hydra, recebeu muitos cartões? – Pergunto Jeniffer, sentando junto com Rita perto das meninas na sala comunal.

\- Nem tanto e vocês?

\- Nem tanto? Ela recebeu mais de vinte! – Disse Angelina, deixando Hydra envergonhada.

\- Algum especial? – Perguntou Jeniffer, parecendo estranhamento interessada.

\- Não, alguns poemas ruins, alguns admiradores secretos, provavelmente brincadeiras de criança, você sabe... – Hydra evitava olhar para colega, que parecia ver que ela estava mentindo.

\- Ouvi dizer que teve um cartão que deixou Olívio irritado. – Disse Rita rindo de leve.

\- Sim, mas ele é meio ciumento mesmo...

\- Ela recebeu uma declaração escrita só para ela, Olívio ficou irado sim e se você me perguntar, eu acho uma grande falta de respeito! – Disse Angelina, voltando a olhar o pergaminho que segurava depois que Hydra a lançou um olhar irritado.

\- Que lindo, quem será o seu admirador secreto? – Perguntou Jeniffer, trocando olhares com Rita.

\- Não sei, mas não interessa, eu tenho namorado... – Hydra de novo sabia que estava corando e não estava mentindo muito bem.

\- Certo, não interessa... – Disse Rita dando uma risadinha – vamos Je, temos que fazer nossos deveres de casa também.

Ela e Jeniffer se retiraram em direção ao quarto, deixando de novo, Angelina e Hydra sozinhas.

\- Eu não vou com a cara dessa Rita, não adianta... – Disse Angelina vendo as duas subindo as escadas.

\- Eu achei que vocês se davam bem, vocês tiveram três anos de aulas juntas antes de eu chegar, não? – Perguntou Hydra, depois que as duas desapareceram nas escadas em espiral.

\- Nunca me dei muito bem com ela, mas tolerava melhor, admito...

\- Bem, ela é legal comigo, mas e não consigo deixar de achar que tem algo a mais aí entre vocês.

Angelina pareceu muito sem graça, colocou o pergaminho na mesa e olhou para Hydra.

\- Talvez ela tenha tido um pequeno caso com o Fred no ano passado e eu ainda tenha um pouco de ciúmes disso... apesar de na época eu não gostar dele e tal... – Admitiu Angelina, olhando para os lados.

\- Então é isso! Mas Angelina, e foi no passado, o que que tem?

\- Nada, eu só não consigo gostar dela, okay? – Angelina lançou um olhar de quem queria definitivamente encerrar o assunto para Hydra.

\- Okay...

O dia da visita a Hogsmeade chegou e todos os alunos do terceiro ano para cima foram em direção ao vilarejo.

A casa de chá Madame Puddifoot's estava toda decorada com querubins dourados que pairavam sobre cada uma das mesas e que, ocasionalmente, jogavam confetes rosa sobre as pessoas sentadas abaixo deles, Hydra e Olívio passaram bastante tempo ali, tomando café e se beijando, ao lado deles, vários outros casais faziam o mesmo.

\- Eu estive pensando, eu acho que sei quem é "Esbarro" – Disse Olívio enquanto tomava um gole de café.

\- Por favor, por favor me diz que você não está falando disso aqui Olívio! – Disse Hydra irritada e levantando levemente o tom de voz e deixando Wood assustado.

\- Mas é que...

\- Não Olívio, chega desse assunto, por favor, você não confia em mim? Do que interessa o que alguma outra pessoa pensa de mim se eu não vou fazer nada sobre isso? – Seu tom de voz permanecia severo e seu olhar fixo no rapaz.

\- Tudo bem, me desculpe, é que eu não consigo me conformar, você é minha namorada! – Olívio parecia tão triste falando que Hydra decidiu esquecer a briga e voltou a beijá-lo, ele pareceu esquecer da tristeza no mesmo momento.

Eles aproveitaram o resto da visita para comprar doces na Honeydukes e depois encontraram os amigos no três vassouras para uma cerveja amanteigada.

\- Ele não consegue esquecer a história do "Esbarro" – Disse Hydra para Alicia, Angelina e Katie enquanto Olívio estava distraído falando sobre estratégias para o jogo de quadribol com Fred e Jorge.

\- É claro que não, um cara escreveu um cartão de amor para você, ele está com raiva – Disse Angelina, como sempre, defendendo o Olívio.

\- Mas isso não é justo, ele recebeu um cartão também – Disse Hydra.

\- Dois, na verdade – Corrigiu Alicia.

\- Sete, na verdade. – Corrigiu Katie.

\- Ele recebeu um cartão de uma menina do primeiro ano que acha ele lindo e mais algumas outras meninas que admiram ele, você recebeu vinte e dois cartões de garotos de vários anos e casas e um que parecia realmente apaixonado, quem você acha que tem direito de ficar mais irritado? – Disse Angelina depois de tomar um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

\- Okay, talvez você tenha razão, mas não é motivo para ele ficar desse jeito, eu não tenho culpa – Disse Hydra, cruzando os braços.

\- Eu aposto que foi aquele Pucey, aquele garoto da Sonserina é meio insuportável às vezes! – Disse Katie.

\- Não, não acho, ele seria mais cara de pau, na verdade ele foi, ele assinou um dos cartões que me mandou – Afirmou Hydra.

\- Qual deles? – Perguntou Alicia.

\- O com o poema sobre minha "pele sedosa" – Respondeu Hydra sem graça.

\- Ainda assim, foi alguém e o Olívio não tem culpa de estar irritado com isso. – Afirmou Angelina.

A falta de compreensão de Angelina a deixou um pouco chateada, mas Hydra sabia que ela só estava protegendo o amigo, apesar de ser muito irritante.

Para completar tudo, nos dias seguintes, vários meninos faziam piadas e perguntavam se Hydra tinha gostado dos cartões que haviam enviado, incluindo todos os meninos do time da Sonserina (menos Draco, é claro).

\- Eu achei que podia deixar seu dia mais especial, com um namorado idiota daqueles, você ia precisar. – Dizia Marcus Flint, junto de seus amigos, quando encontraram Hydra estudando no jardim do castelo.

\- Com certeza não seria o seu cartão que iria me fazer feliz, Flint e além disso, meu namorado é dez mil vezes mais homem do que você! – Disse Hydra, levantando e encarando Flint, que ficara vermelho de raiva enquanto seus amigos de time riam e faziam sonzinhos de provocação.

\- É porque você não provou ainda, Malfoy, ainda... – Disse ele mordendo os lábios.

\- Deus que me livre de um homem babaca assim! - Disse Hydra, pegando a mochila no chão e se retirando.

\- Você ainda vai se arrepender disso, Malfoy – Afirmou Flint, segurando seu braço.

\- Isso é o que vamos ver – Disse Hydra, se libertando da mão de Flint e saindo correndo em direção ao interior do castelo.

\- Vadia louca! – Ela ouviu Flint gritando enquanto os amigos riam descontrolados, o que fez com que Hydra voltasse, sacasse sua varinha das vestes e fosse em direção a ele.

\- O que foi que você disse? Repete se você for homem! – Disse Hydra, gritando e encurralando Flint em uma árvore, com a varinha em seu queixo.

\- Vai fazer o que com isso? Me matar? – Perguntou ele, fingindo uma falsa coragem.

\- Não, mas talvez te dar um belo par de orelhas gigantes ou furúnculos no corpo, quem sabe...

\- Senhorita Malfoy, o que significa isso? – Perguntou Lockhart, se aproximando da cena e fazendo com que Hydra abaixasse a varinha e libertasse Marcus.

\- Ele me chamou de vadia louca, eu só quis me defender! – Afirmou Hydra.

\- Ora, ora, meninos, isso não é jeito de conquistar uma dama... – Lockhart tinha um sorriso imbecil no rosto que fez Hydra revirar os olhos – elas precisam ser tratadas com carinho e respeito, muito feio, .

\- Ela me atacou enquanto andava, eu não fiz nada! – Disse Flint, sendo apoiado por vários colegas que afirmavam o que ele disse.

\- Isso é mentira, esses meninos são uns idiotas! – Disse Hydra, com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

\- Está vendo? É uma maluca! – Flint ria enquanto Lockhart não olhava.

\- Ora, senhorita Malfoy, como não sei quem começou, dez pontos a menos para cada uma das casas e aconselho que todos entrem para o castelo.

Hydra pegou suas coisas e se preparava de novo para sair quando Lockhart voltou a falar:

\- E Sr. Flint, se quiser algumas dicas de como conquistar uma dama, é só ir até o meu escritório – Disse ele lançando um sorriso para os dois.

\- Nem com todo treinamento do mundo esse aí me conquistaria! – Afirmou Hydra, entrando no castelo, deixando os rapazes para trás.


	14. Peter Macmillan

A chegada de março parece ter tirado o dia dos namorados da cabeça de Olívio, mesmo depois de ele quase surtar e levar uma semana de castigo após brigar com Flint, depois de saber da briga que ele teve com Hydra no jardim do castelo.

A próxima partida de quadribol seria no mês seguinte com a Lufa-Lufa e parecia ser a única coisa que Wood pensava, ele levava Hydra para todos os treinos o que a deixava bastante irritada com o trabalho pesado e a falta de atenção para ela.

\- Eu preciso estudar, faltam só poucos meses para o fim do ano letivo, as provas finais estão cada vez mais perto... – Disse Hydra para Olívio no final de um dos treinos.

\- Eu sei, mas você vai, quando ganharmos aquela taça, você vai ter todo o tempo livre do mundo. – Afirmava Olívio.

Mais tarde, ela conversava com as meninas do time sobre a situação mais uma vez.

\- Fala para ele que você não quer mais jogar e pronto! – Alicia tinha razão, mas todas as vezes que Hydra tentava falar isso para Olívio ele a olhava com olhos muito tristes e pedia por favor para ela não fazer isso, então Hydra acabava concordando com ele, realmente ela não podia reclamar, já que tinha aceitado estar ali.

\- Ai desculpem meninas, meu pai me enviou uma carta ontem e eu ainda estou um pouco nervosa, desculpe por ficar reclamando – Afirmou Hydra, enquanto trocava o uniforme do time pelas vestes pretas.

\- O que ele disse? – Perguntaram Angelina, Alicia e Kate a mesmo tempo.

\- Ele descobriu meu namoro com o Olívio e disse que eu sou uma desgraça para o nome da família, aquelas coisas todas de sempre e que eu tinha até o fim do semestre para terminar com ele, ou iria me enviar direto para Durmstrang – Hydra falava com calma, já estava acostumada as ameaças de seu pai, mas as meninas todas pararam e a olhavam assustadas.

\- E agora Hydra, o que você vai fazer? – Perguntou Katie, ainda de olhos arregalados.

\- Nada! – Disse Hydra calmamente – Vou deixar para falar com ele pessoalmente nas férias, duvido que ela vá me tirar daqui assim do nada, se ele fosse cumprir todas as ameaças que já me fez, provavelmente eu não estaria mais viva.

Na verdade, Hydra tinha medo da reação de seu pai, nunca conseguiu esquecer o seu grande ataque de fúria quando ela ainda era criança, mas decidiu tentar pelo menos fingir que tudo estava bem, não poderia fazer nada para mudar a situação naquele momento e não iria desistir de Olívio, apesar de toda a irritação que passava com ele nos últimos tempos.

No dia seguinte, ainda cansada do treino da noite anterior, Hydra foi literalmente arrastada por Fred e Jorge para a aula de transfiguração, os gêmeos puxavam Hydra pelo corredor, mesmo ela dizendo que já estava indo sozinha.

\- Você não parece que vai vir sozinha! – Disse Fred, enquanto puxava ela.

\- Eu só queria dormir mais um pouco...

Na aula, a Professora Minerva pedia para eles transformarem um pequeno pássaro em uma caneca de chá, Hydra estava tão cansada, que precisou de muitas tentativas até finalmente acertar.

\- Sugiro que estude um pouco mais, Srta. Malfoy, o seu desempenho na aula de hoje foi menos do que aceitável – Disse a Professora McGonagall com seu tom sério de sempre.

\- Eu vou, me desculpe Professora... – Disse ela, pensando que queria "matar" Olívio naquele momento.

Logo depois, seguiram com os alunos da Lufa-Lufa para a aula de Herbologia onde Madame Sprout aguardava ansiosa para ensinar sobre plantas aquáticas.

Hoje vamos aprender sobre a Perehu hijau, alguém pode me dizer do que se trata? – Disse a Professora olhando esperançosa enquanto mostrava uma planta que se parecia muito com uma batata, só que é de superfície quadrada e de coloração roxa. Hydra levantou a mão, por sorte, Herbologia era uma das suas matérias preferidas, por se tratar da matéria prima para a maioria das poções. – Pode falar senhorita Malfoy.

\- É conhecida como "flutuante instantâneo" é uma espécie de planta que permite quem a digeriu andar sobre a água, como se fosse ambiente terrestre. – Disse Hydra com a voz denunciando seu cansaço.

\- Muito bem senhorita Malfoy, dez pontos para a Grifinória! – Disse sorridente – E alguém pode me dizer o tempo de efeito e onde encontrá-las? —De novo Hydra levantou a mão. – Senhorita Malfoy?

\- O tempo de efeito é indeterminado e é uma planta muita rara, só é encontrada atualmente em preservatórios no Brasil.

\- Muito bem senhorita Malfoy! Mais dez pontos para a Grifinória! – Seu sorriso ficou ainda maior – Essa aqui foi muito difícil de conseguir, uma bruxa Brasileira me deu de presente na última vez que esteve na Inglaterra.

O resto da aula foi sobre várias outras plantas aquáticas e seus usos, Fred e Jorge tentaram pegar uma Bobotúbera cujo pus é usado para fazer poções anti acnes para si, mas, Madame Sprout os pegou no flagra e tirou cinco pontos de cada.

\- Não estão tão bons quanto antes – Disse Hydra rindo enquanto se retiravam da estufa.

\- É só uma questão de tempo... – Disse Jorge.

\- Não foi dessa vez, mas aquela plantinha que me aguarde...– Disse Fred, risonho enquanto eles seguiam para o almoço

\- Boa tarde pessoal, prontos para mais um treino hoje? – Wood falou enquanto sentava ao seu lado, Hydra nesse momento estava quase cochilando sentada.

\- Não, nem pensar, eu não posso Olívio, eu tenho muito dever de casa e eu não dormi nada ontem... – Disse Hydra antes que ele pudesse falar outra coisa.

\- Mas, mas, eu preciso de você lá! – Gaguejou Wood – Eu preciso que você me ajude a...

\- Olívio, eu nem do time principal sou! – Interrompeu Hydra - Eu posso deixar de treinar alguns dias, a não ser que você pretenda não jogar e eu tenha que ir no seu lugar. – Olívio parecia muito triste, como sempre ficava quando Hydra tocava no assunto sobre não querer jogar, mas Hydra permaneceu firme e ele acabou aceitando.

\- Okay, eu acho que um treino não tem problema nenhum... – Mas sua voz soou muito desanimada.

\- Eu prometo que eu vou te ajudar depois, eu prometo, é sério, mas por favor, me dá só um dia de folga. – Hydra parecia tão desesperada que Olívio ficou um pouco sem reação.

\- Okay, Hydra... não tem problema – Disse ele, dando palmadinhas em suas costas.

Depois do almoço, Hydra ainda teve aula de poção a qual novamente depois de acertar com perfeição cada pedido do professor Snape, não recebeu nenhuma pontuação para a Grifinória, enquanto uma menina da Sonserina fez uma poção incompleta e recebeu cinco pontos pela tentativa.

Hydra decidiu ir até a biblioteca antes de subir para a torre e se preparar para o jantar, saindo de lá, encontrou novamente uma figura conhecida no corredor.

\- Eu acho que só nos corredores nos esbarramos. – Disse o rapaz louro, muito alto e forte, mais alto e tão forte quanto Olívio e de sorriso branco parado na sua frente.

\- Peter, é verdade, acho que só nos corredores que nos encontramos. – Disse Hydra sorrindo, Peter olhou os livros que levava nas mãos.

\- Poções de cura? Você está querendo ser uma curandeira? – Perguntou ele curioso.

\- Não, na verdade eu até acho uma profissão interessante, mas eu quero ser mestre em poções.

\- Isso é ótimo! – Peter parecia estranhamente entusiasmado – Eu quero ser curandeiro, meus pais são e eu sempre quis e nenhum curandeiro consegue trabalhar sem um bom preparador de poções... – Peter deu um sorriso hipnotizante.

\- Curandeiros? Isso é tão legal, meus pais são... – Hydra deu uma pausa antes de falar – bem, meu pai tem uma loja e eles meio que vivem de...

\- Eu sei quem seus pais são – Disse Peter rindo –, acho que todo mundo sabe...

Hydra lançou um olhar de tristeza, odiava ser lembrada de tudo que sua família representa e de como são conhecidos por isso, Peter deve ter percebido porque se apressou para falar:

– Não que eu ache que isso importa, deu para perceber que você não é como ele, na Grifinória e com amigos nascidos e trouxa e tudo, mas os Malfoy são conhecidos, especialmente entre as famílias de sangue-puro. – Ele disse sangue puro de um jeito meio debochado, porém não maldoso, o que fez Hydra rir.

\- Macmillan, eu sabia que já tinha ouvido esse sobrenome antes, vocês também estão nos sagrados 28. – Sagrados 28 era a lista das 28 famílias consideradas de verdadeiro puro-sangue no Reino Unido, essa lista foi catalogada em meados dos anos 30 ou 40, Hydra era obrigada a saber todos os sobrenomes na lista quando era criança, seu pai deixava claro que somente aquelas famílias mereciam ser conhecidas.

\- Sim, uma bobagem, eu sei, mas ninguém mais na nossa família se preocupa com isso... – Disse ele sorrindo. – E é claro, mesmo considerada pura, não é um nome de importância como os Malfoys e os Blacks. – Disse ele em tom de brincadeira.

Hydra deu uma risada um pouco forçada, era verdade que mesmo entre os 28, algumas famílias se consideravam melhores que as outras, como os Malfoys de seu pai, os Blacks de sua mãe e os Lestrange de sua detestada tia Bellatrix (que herdou seu sobrenome de seu marido, Rodolfo Lestrange, já que ela era originalmente uma Black), que se encontrava em Azkaban.

\- E eu com certeza não dou importância para isso... – Disse quase suspirando – e o que faz por aqui essa hora? – Hydra decidiu mudar de assunto para não continuar naquele tópico.

\- Eu estava indo na biblioteca, os exames estão perto e eu gosto de estar preparado. – O sorriso de Peter parecia mágico, pois nunca parecia acabar ou irritar e sempre deixava Hydra meio boba.

\- Eu também, digo, eu também gosto de estar preparada, ano que vem são meus N.O.M.s e eu quero muito me dar bem.

\- Sim, ano que vem tenho os meus N.I.E.M.s, acredite, eu também preciso ir bem, eu quero conseguir uma boa vaga no St. Mungo's quando me formar. – Hydra conhecia o hospital bruxos em Londres, ela teve que ser levada para lá depois do ataque de fúria de seu pai com a desculpa de ter se acidentado.

\- É uma boa ambição... e você disse que toda a sua família são curandeiros? – Hydra decidiu andar até a abertura de pedra que funcionava com janela no corredor para se sentar e apoiar seus livros, Peter a seguiu continuando a conversa e ficou em pé na sua frente.

\- Não, só meus pais, se conheceram em Hogwarts e viraram curandeiros juntos, trabalham juntos até hoje. – Hydra admirou o brilho no olhar de Peter ao falar de seus pais, ela nunca conseguiu sentir algo parecido ao falar dos dela.

\- Que Lindo! Você parece gostar muito deles, isso é muito legal!

\- Você não dos seus? – Hydra ficou com a expressão visivelmente desconfortável e os olhos fixos no chão – Desculpe, eu não quis me intrometer nem nada...

\- Não, tudo bem, na verdade eu amo meus pais, de certa forma, talvez não a mesma que a sua, minha mãe bem mais do que o meu pai com certeza. - Hydra forçava um sorriso que parece ter sido aceito por Peter – Minha mãe é carinhosa comigo, eu só não concordo com as coisas que ela fala, meu pai, bem, meu pai é tudo aquilo que você já deve imaginar.

\- Sim, pais podem ser complicados... – Peter percebeu o desconforto de Hydra porque logo mudou de assunto – E quadribol, vi que você com o uniforme do time treinando no campo, você faz parte do time? Não lembro de ter te visto no último jogo.

\- Não, quer dizer, sim, eu sou goleira reserva, mas eu não tenho muito interesse por isso, não mais, eu jogava quadribol na Beauxbatons e decidi largar quando vim para cá, eu só jogo ainda por causa do Olívio, ele sempre me pede para estar nos treinos. – O sorriso de Peter parecia ter diminuído um pouco, Hydra notou.

\- Sim, Olívio Wood, ele realmente ama quadribol, já deu para ver, mas é um cara legal, conversamos às vezes nas aulas de Feitiços. – Peter parecia desconfortável ao falar de Wood, Hydra não entendia muito bem o porquê, teriam eles brigado e ela não sabia?

O menino continuou:

– Vocês se conheceram aqui em Hogwarts mesmo?

\- Sim, quando fui selecionada para a Grifinória, começamos a namorar pouco tempo depois. – O desconforto no rosto de Peter continuava, Hydra pensou em perguntar se aconteceu algo entre os dois, mas decidiu deixar para lá – Você também namorada uma menina da sua casa, não? Esqueci o nome...

\- Amee Goat... – Peter disse atrapalhado – Nós terminamos, ela era uma pessoa muito intensa para mim, digamos assim – Hydra sem querer deu um pequeno sorriso sem entender muito o motivo.

\- Sinto muito – Disse tentando parecer simpática, na verdade não tinha gostado de Amee Goat, ela sempre a encarava de forma grosseira nos corredores e no salão principal mesmo Hydra nunca nem mesmo ter falado com ela.

\- Eu não, acredite – Peter riu.

\- E também teve a Rita... – Disse Hydra, ficando quase tão sem graça quanto Peter parecia naquele momento.

\- É, sobre aquele dia...

\- Esquece, a Rita já me falou e mesmo assim, vocês não estavam fazendo nada de muito sério, foi só engraçado mesmo. – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Eu sei, mas foi um erro, a Rita é legal e tal, mas é só uma amiga, com certeza é só uma amiga... – Peter não olhava diretamente para Hydra enquanto falava da menina.

\- Eu entendo, deixa isso para lá...

Peter sorriu e continuou com outro assunto.

– Eu tenho uma curiosidade, como você foi parar em uma escola na França? E por que veio para cá? – Ah, então era isso, Peter tinha curiosidade sobre Hydra, era algo normal, muitos queriam saber dessa história, Hydra contou como acabou parando em uma escola em outro país e como acabou indo para Hogwarts, Peter ouvia a tudo muito atento e surpreso.

\- Então, seu pai te trouxe para cá e queria te tirar já que você não ficou na mesma casa que ele e o resto da sua família?

\- Sim, nenhum Malfoy ficou em outra casa senão a Sonserina, nem nenhum Black do lado da minha mãe a não ser o Sirius Black, você já ouviu falar nele, não é? O assassino que está em Azkaban? Ele é primo da minha mãe. – Peter assentiu, Hydra parou para pensar naquele momento quantos parentes ela tinha em Azkaban, a prisão bruxa a qual Hydra só ouviu falar, isso deveria mostrar um pouco do caráter de sua família.

\- Então você pelo menos não foi a primeiro do lado dela... – Disse ele rindo – não que você tenha algo a ver com um assassino é claro! – Ele adicionou, fazendo Hydra rir – Minha família é toda misturada, meu pai tem um irmão, o tio Henry, cada um foi para uma casa, o tio Henry para a Lufa-Lufa e papai para a Corvinal e meu avô paterno era da Sonserina, já mamãe era da Grifinória. – Riu Peter, Hydra não imaginava como é ter uma família tão espalhada

– Os filhos acabaram seguindo os mesmos caminhos, eu fui para a Corvinal que era a casa do meu pai, a Jeniffer foi para a Grifinória, casa da mamãe e o Ernesto e a Magnólia acabaram indo para a Lufa-Lufa, casa dos pais, então um Macmillan pode acabar parando em qualquer lugar! – Peter e Hydra riram e ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo sobre diversos assuntos, até perceberem que estavam atrasados para o jantar.

\- Acho melhor eu ir correndo, vejo você mais tarde? – Perguntou ela, pegando seus livros.

\- Claro, será um prazer. – Afirmou Peter, com seu sorriso maravilhosamente branco.

Então Hydra correu para a torre da Grifinória para deixar seus livros e se apressou para o salão principal onde o jantar já estava na metade.

\- Aonde você estava? Eu fiquei preocupado! – Disse Olívio enquanto Hydra sentava a seu lado.

\- Eu estava estudando na biblioteca, eu te disse, os exames estão chegando... – Hydra preferiu omitir a parte sobre conversar com Peter, Olívio já andava ciumento o suficiente sem isso, ela se serviu de purê e coxa de frango e notou que Peter estava sentado na mesa da sua casa, no banco que o deixava de frente para Hydra, comendo e conversando com alguns amigos, ela então voltou a conversar com Olívio que falava sobre suas estratégias para o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa no mês seguinte.

Depois do jantar, subiram para a torre da Grifinória e Hydra decidiu ir direto para a cama, estava completamente exausta.

No dia seguinte, Olívio a "pediu carinhosamente" para participar do treino mais uma vez.

\- Aonde está sua cabeça, Hydra? Você deixou passar dois gols! – Perguntou Olívio, voando em sua direção com a vassoura e parecendo muito irritado.

\- Me desculpa, eu estou realmente distraída hoje, eu tenho muito o que estudar e estou um pouco nervosa...

\- Eu sei, Hydra, mas o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa está chegando e eu realmente preciso...

\- De mim, eu sei, eu sei, eu vou te ajudar, okay? – Respondeu Hydra, com irritação, interrompendo Olívio.

\- Ok, vamos voltar, pessoal! – Anunciou ele para o resto dos jogadores.

\- Vocês não estão bem, estão? – Disse Angelina, que estava sentada com ela na sala comunal depois do treino, junto com Alicia, Fred e Jorge.

\- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Hydra, tirando os olhos do pergaminho de poções que ela estava preparando.

\- Você e Olívio, vocês não estão bem, estão brigando, você parece menos paciente com ele... – Angelina parecia mais gentil do que o normal.

\- Eu estou bem, Angelina...

\- Não está não, Hydra. – Disse Fred, também gentilmente.

\- Eu acho que você está bem irritada com a mania do Olívio de quadribol, o que é completamente compreensível... – Disse Jorge, revirando os olhos.

\- Não é não, o pobre rapaz só quer fazer o trabalho dele... – Disse Angelina, voltando ao normal de defesa ao Olívio.

\- Existe fazer o trabalho e existe obsessão e o Jorge está certo, Angelina – Disse Alicia.

\- Ele sempre foi assim... é o jeito dele... – Disse Angelina, parecendo ficar vermelha, Hydra não sabia se de vergonha ou de raiva, a voz dela não denunciava.

\- Mas o jeito dele é irritante as vezes, mesmo eu gostando muito do Olívio – Disse Alicia.

\- Gente, calma, eu estou bem, eu e Olívio estamos bem, está tudo bem, okay? – Interrompeu Hydra, sabendo que na verdade eles tinham um pouco de razão, mas ela preferia negar.

\- Okay... – Disseram os quatro sem graça.

\- Eu realmente amo o Olívio, de verdade mesmo, eu só fico irritada as vezes, é só isso!

\- Okay, Hydra...

Durante toda a semana de noite, quando não estava treinando, Hydra estava na biblioteca e sempre encontrava Peter quando saia e os dois ficavam conversando por horas, era bom ter um amigo como ele, que parecia compreender o que ela sentia.

\- Então, você está treinando todos os dias para um time que nem faz parte? – Perguntou Peter, parecendo achar um pouco de graça na situação, enquanto os dois estavam sentados no corredor conversando.

\- Não é bem assim, o Olívio meio que gosta da minha presença lá e eu acho que não custa nada agradar as vezes.

\- Mas você está deixando de lado seus estudos? Ele sabe que você tem exame ano que vem, não sabe?

\- Sabe, mas ele meio que não entende, tudo que ele quer na vida é jogar quadribol, é o sonho dele, é pra isso que ele se dedica e eu até admiro isso nele, para falar a verdade – Disse Hydra, sorrindo ao lembrar de forma tão positiva do namorado.

\- Eu não sei, você deveria pensar um pouco mais em você, eu sei que ele não faz por mal, mas cabe a você impor os seus limites... – Disse Peter, a olhando de forma delicada e abrindo o seu largo sorriso.

\- Você tem razão... eu preciso me impor mais, eu preciso mostrar as minhas prioridades, ele vai entender... Obrigada, Peter – Disse Hydra, sorrindo para o rapaz.

\- De nada, eu fico feliz de poder te ajudar...


	15. Novos Ataques

O feriado da páscoa veio, mas não antes da Professora Minerva deixar os alunos do quarto ano muito assustados durante a última aula de transfiguração.

\- Lembrem-se – Disse ela com seu olhar severo para toda a turma–, o semestre está perto de acabar e o quinto ano já está chegando e com eles os N.O.M.s, eu sei que nem todos aqui levam esses exames tão a sério quanto deveriam... – Hydra notou que a professora olhava diretamente para os gêmeos Weasley quando falava isso – mas para os que sim, esse exame significa o começo de suas futuras carreiras, sem uma boa nota nos seus N.O.M.s vocês não poderão prosseguir com as matérias necessárias nos sexto e sétimo anos e assim não poderão praticar a profissão que escolheram e se contentar com algo que não queria, estou me fazendo clara?

Ela estava, todos, menos Fred e Jorge é claro olhavam assustados, Hydra precisava de notas excelentes principalmente em Poções e Herbologia, sabia que o Professor Snape não aceitava nada menos do que um ótimo nos N.O.M.s para prosseguir para os N.I.E.M.s, então decidiu usar o feriado de páscoa para alguns estudos extras, o que não foi bem aceito por Olívio que queria ajuda para preparar todas as estratégias para o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa .

\- Olívio, você não entende, você não precisou tirar O nos meus N.O.M.s de poções? Eu preciso! – Disse Hydra irritada enquanto lia um dos vários livros que tinha na sua frente na sala comunal.

\- Mas seus N.O.M.s são só no ano que vem e você é excelente em poções, até o Snape sabe disso. – Wood estava impaciente e nervoso, mas Hydra não cedeu dessa vez, então ele saiu irritado em direção ao quarto.

\- Problemas no amor? – Perguntou Fred, que chegava junto com Jorge para perto de Hydra.

\- Não, eu só preciso estudar, você ouviu a Professora McGonagall, se eu não conseguir os N.O.M.s que eu preciso eu não vou poder ser uma mestra em poções! – Hydra parecia desesperada falando isso enquanto procurava um segundo livro em sua pilha.

\- Você sempre pode vir trabalhar conosco, o dia que abrirmos nossa loja de logros. – Disse Fred, querendo ser simpático, o que fez Hydra sorrir.

\- Vocês são maravilhosos!

\- Ou você pode virar nossa esposa coletiva e a gente te sustenta, sempre é uma boa opção também – Disse Jorge brincando e dando uma piscadinha, fazendo Hydra rir alto.

\- Talvez o Olívio tenha razão, eu estou me preocupando demais, mas ele só pensa em quadribol e ele quer sempre que eu esteja disposta a ajudar ele...

\- Você foi avisada de que o Olívio era intenso – Disse Jorge em um tom brincalhão fazendo careta enquanto lia um pedaço do livro que Hydra tinha nas mãos.

\- Sim, mas ele também é uma pessoa boa e gosta de mim de verdade... – Hydra notou que sua pulseira estava quente o que significava que Olívio estava pensando muito nela – eu vou atrás dele...

\- Você vai no quarto dos meninos com o Percy aqui te olhando? – Hydra notou o irmão mais velho de Fred e Jorge em um canto sentado conversando com Harry, Hermione, Rony e alguns outros alunos do segundo ano.

\- Ah, droga, vocês não podiam chamar ele para mim?

\- Só com um beijinho. – Disse Jorge apontando para a bochecha e Hydra a beijou rindo, Fred e Jorge eram amigos maravilhosos, ela tinha uma boa amizade com Angelina, Alicia, Lino e Katie também, especialmente com Angelina, mas sua amizade com Fred e Jorge se desenvolvia de forma simples, gostosa, os dois sempre estavam com ela e a sabiam fazer rir como ninguém.

Depois de um tempo, Jorge e Fred voltaram com Olívio que ainda parecia chateado.

\- Entregue... agora com licença, temos negócios para fazer. – Fred disse se retirando com Jorge para falar com um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano.

\- Desculpe Olívio, eu estava nervoso por causa de toda essa história de N.O.M.s é claro que eu quero te ajudar, você me desculpa? – Disse Hydra acariciando a mão de Olívio que estava sentado ao seu lado.

\- É claro que sim! – Disse ele sorrindo – Eu vou pegar meus pergaminhos e já volto. – Ele deu um beijo rápido em Hydra e subiu para o quarto, voltando poucos minutos depois com muitos pergaminhos na mão, todos com estratégias diferentes que ele tinha anotado e pedindo a opinião de Hydra para cada uma.

O jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa se aproximava e Olívio pedia treinos diários depois do jantar para a equipe, o que Hydra não concordou em participar.

\- Dois treinos por semana no máximo, Olívio! – Disse Hydra.

\- Cinco, por favor! – Pedia ele com seus olhos tristes.

\- Três!

\- Fechado... – Concordou ele frustrado.

\- Alguém aqui está ficando flexível. – Disse Fred, que estava sentado do outro lado da mesa do Salão Principal.

\- Eu disse... – Angelina sorria para Olívio e Hydra.

\- Se um dia vocês casarem e não colocarem Angelina de dama de honra, acho que ela morre. – Disse Jorge fazendo uma careta para a menina.

\- Ou mata vocês... - Completou Fred.

\- Bem, é possivelmente verdade... – Disse Angelina rindo.

No dia do grande jogo, Hydra desceu com Alicia e Angelina para o salão principal, lá, Olívio já estava animado, fingindo que comia um pouco de cereal, quando na verdade não estava comendo nada.

\- Condições perfeitas para o quadribol — exclamou Wood, entusiasmado, à mesa da Grifinória, enchendo os pratos dos jogadores com ovos mexidos. E disse a Harry Potter que tinha acabado de chegar -Harry, mexa-se, você precisa de um café da manhã decente.

Hydra não podia deixar de admirar o bom humor do namorado.

\- Boa sorte, Wood. – Disse Peter para Olívio quando eles passaram pela mesa da Corvinal.

\- Ah, sim, obrigado... –Olívio parecia confuso, olhando para Peter como se não entendesse o motivo de ele falar com ele, mas Hydra deu um sorriso para o rapaz de agradecimento.

Com o aproximar das 11 horas, ela seguiu com o time para o vestiário a pedido de Olívio, onde ele passou algumas estratégias de última hora e Hydra seguiu para a arquibancada para assistir ao jogo.

\- Bom jogo, você sabe que é muito melhor do que eles – Disse Hydra, beijando Wood, um pouco antes de sair.

\- Ui! – Exclamavam Fred e Jorge fazendo sons de beijo, mais uma vez.

\- É muito injusto que só o Olívio ganhe beijos de boa sorte, só estou dizendo... – Disse Jorge, fingindo amarrar a cara.

\- E você ia querer um beijo meu? – Perguntou Hydra rindo, notando que Olívio olhava irritado.

\- Não seu, mas pode chamar as outras meninas da escola sem problemas, não pode? – Disse Jorge piscando um olho para Hydra.

Os times entraram em campo sob aplausos estrondosos. Olívio decolou para um voo de aquecimento em volta das balizas; Madame Hooch lançou as bolas. Os jogadores da Lufa-Lufa , que jogavam de amarelo-canário, estavam amontoados num bolinho, discutindo táticas de última hora quando Hydra notou que a Professora Minerva se aproximava do campo.

Ela notou que Olívio Wood, arrasado, pousou e correu para a professora sem desmontar da vassoura e decidiu correr para o campo ao encontro dele, algo terrível deve ter acontecido...

Hydra ouviu a Professora falar em um megafone enquanto corria para o campo.

-Todos os alunos devem se dirigir às salas comunais de suas casas, onde os diretores das casas darão maiores informações. O mais rápido que puderem, por favor!

\- Não, não, por favor Professora Minerva, não faça isso! – Olívio estava chorando, o que deixou Hydra desesperada.

\- Silêncio Wood! E retorne imediatamente para a sua sala comunal.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou Hydra para o namorado.

\- O... quadribol... foi... cancelado – Dizia ele soluçando.

\- Cancelado? Todos os jogos? – Perguntou Hydra, abraçando o rapaz.

\- Infelizmente sim... – Disse Jorge, que também parecia arrasado.

\- Tanto trabalho... – Dizia Angelina.

Alguns alunos que caminhavam perto deles, reclamavam do cancelamento do jogo; outros pareciam preocupados, Hydra não teve tempo de consolar mais o Olívio, que saiu correndo em direção ao vestiário, ela tentou esperar por ele, mas foi arrastada para dentro do castelo por Percy e o aglomerada de alunos.

Ao chegar na sala comunal, todos estavam nervosos e imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido.

\- Um novo ataque, provavelmente. – Disse Angelina que também estava muito triste com o cancelamento da partida, mas não tão triste quanto Olívio, que chegou de olhos vermelhos e queria subir direto para seu quarto, só não o fez por insistência de Hydra que pediu para ele ficar na sala comunal com ela, então ele ficou completamente calado em uma poltrona ao lado da sua com Hydra segurando a sua mão.

Depois de um tempo e muita conversa sobre o que podia ter acontecido, a Professora McGonagall veio até o encontro dos alunos seguida por Potter e Rony Weasley.

\- Todos os alunos devem voltar à sala comunal de suas casas até as seis horas da tarde. Nenhum aluno deve sair dos dormitórios depois dessa hora. Um professor os acompanhará a cada aula. Nenhum aluno deve usar o banheiro a não ser escoltado por um professor. Todos os treinos e jogos de quadribol estão adiados. Não haverá mais atividades noturnas.

Os alunos da Grifinória aglomerados na sala comunal ouviram a professora em silêncio. Ela enrolou o pergaminho que acabara de ler e disse com a voz um tanto embargada:

\- Não preciso acrescentar que raramente me senti tão aflita. É provável que fechem a escola a não ser que o autor desses ataques seja apanhado. Eu pediria a quem achar que talvez saiba alguma coisa que me procure.

Foi ela sair um tanto desajeitada pelo buraco do retrato e os alunos começarem a falar imediatamente e Harry explicou sobre o ataque á Hermione e de Penelope Clearwater, a monitora da casa da Corvinal.

— São dois alunos da Grifinória atacados, sem contar o nosso fantasma, um aluno da Corvinal e um da Lufa-Lufa — disse Lino Jordan, contando nos dedos. — Será que nenhum professor reparou que os alunos da Sonserina não foram tocados? Não é óbvio que essa coisa toda está vindo da Sonserina? O herdeiro de Slytherin, o monstro da Sonserina, por que é que eles não mandam embora todo o pessoal da Sonserina? — Vociferou ele, em meio a acenos de concordância e aplausos.

Hydra não conseguia saber o que pensar muito bem, ela não conseguia acreditar que a escola poderia ser fechada, que ela poderia ser enviada para Durmstrang como vingança de seu pai, porque ela sabia que ele nunca a enviaria de volta para Beauxbatons depois de tudo, não agora, não quando tinha conhecido pessoas que já amava em Hogwarts e depois de tanta luta para ficar. Ela observou que Olívio se encolhia em sua poltrona sem falar nada e com os olhos fixos no chão, ela sabia que a notícia da suspensão dos jogos que quadribol deve ter vindo como uma bomba, mas não sabia o que falar para consolá-lo.

Hydra notou também que Percy estava sentado em uma poltrona atrás de Lino sem dizer nada e com uma expressão de profundo choque.

A sala comunal ficou lotada de alunos por muitas horas, todos se lamentando sobre ter que possivelmente voltar para a casa, Olívio não disse nenhuma palavra e Hydra ficou preocupada.

\- Olívio, você está bem? – Perguntou ela ainda segurando a sua mão.

\- Eu, eu... – Gaguejou – você acha que o responsável vai ser pego? Que a temporada de quadribol vai voltar? Que nós ainda iremos poder ganhar a taça? Esse ano ainda...– Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, Hydra sentia um misto de pena e raiva por ele não ter mostrado preocupação pelos ataques ou a possibilidade de ficar longe dela, mas somente com o quadribol, mas preferiu falar sobre aquilo em uma outra hora e o consolou dizendo que acreditava que tudo voltaria ao normal, o que pareceu convencer um pouco Wood que voltou a ter um pouco de cor em seu rosto.

Com o cair da noite, Olívio se retirou e disse que precisava dormir para esquecer um pouco tudo aquilo, Hydra continuou na sala comunal com Jorge, Lino, Fred e Angelina, Katie e Alicia também já tinham ido para os quartos, nem mesmo Fred e Jorge pareciam conseguir brincar.

\- O que vocês vão fazer se Hogwarts fechar? – Perguntou Angelina triste.

\- Eu não sei, meus pais não iriam ter dinheiro para mandar nós cinco para uma escola fora do país. –Hydra sentia uma pontada no estômago ao ouvir Fred falar isso, ela reclamava de sua sorte, mas ficar sem ir a nenhuma escola parecia muito pior.

\- Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, talvez eu peça para ir para a sua antiga escola Hydra, mas eu não quero sair de Hogwarts, mas pelo menos estaríamos juntas – Disse Angelina dando outra pontada no estômago de Hydra.

\- Meu pai não vai querer me colocar na Beauxbatons, eu duvido, seria como uma premiação depois de toda dor de cabeça que eu dei para ele em sua mente... – Disse Hydra séria – ele provavelmente me colocaria na Durmstrang com certeza, eu e o Draco.

\- O que é a Durmstrang? – Perguntaram todos praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

\- Acho que já ouvi falar, é uma um pouco do mal, não é? – Perguntou Lino.

\- Não são do mal, mas lá eles não aceitam nascidos trouxas. – Disse Hydra ainda mais séria e enojada – E os alunos lá aprendem a arte das trevas e não como se defender dela – Todos olharam espantados.

\- Uau e seu pai te enviaria para um lugar desses? – Perguntou Lino, mas Fred respondeu antes que Hydra pudesse.

\- O pai dela é o Lúcio Malfoy, ele provavelmente deve ser considerado um exemplo lá dentro, é claro que ele enviaria ela para lá – Hydra concordou.

Depois de discutirem um pouco mais sobre o assunto, decidiram subir para dormir, Hydra demorou algumas horas para cair no sono, sua cabeça estava agitada com a possibilidade de perder tudo que conquistou esse ano, por fim, conseguiu dormir.

Hydra foi acordada durante a noite, não sabia que horas eram, mas todas no quarto ainda dormiam, então ela levou um verdadeiro choque ao ver a professora McGonagall ao lado de sua cama.

\- Senhorita Malfoy, eu sinto muito acordá-la essa hora, mas preciso que me acompanhe. – Minerva tinha uma expressão desgostosa no olhar e na fala, o que fez Hydra se assustar mais ainda.

\- É o Draco? Ele foi atacado? – Perguntou Hydra levantando em um salto.

\- Não, não se trata disso senhorita Malfoy e não acredito que o senhor Malfoy seja alvo desses ataques... – Sua expressão era ainda mais desgostosa ainda – Apenas me acompanhe por favor.

Hydra levantou e se vestiu em poucos segundos, então desceu acompanhando a professora para fora da sala comunal e entrando em alguns corredores, até parar em uma porta.

\- A senhorita pode usar a minha sala, temporariamente estou usando a sala do Professor Dumbledore – Hydra se chocou com essa afirmação, mas nada a preparou para o que viria a seguir.

– O seu pai está lhe esperando... – Hydra ficou alguns segundos imóveis observando a Professora McGonagall se retirar, seu corpo não obedecia, até que ela ouviu a porta se abrir ao seu lado.

\- O que você está fazendo parada aí? Entre aqui agora!

Era a voz de seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy, em um tom severo e áspero como de costume. Hydra obedeceu e entrou na sala em pânico, ela nunca soube descrever detalhes da sala, não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, ainda em choque, se sentou em uma cadeira mais próxima, e seu pai, se sentou na cadeira atrás de uma grande mesa.

Hydra ainda não o olhava nos olhos, mas notou uma outra pessoa sentada a seu lado, olhou e viu seu irmão, Draco Malfoy, sentado sem completo silêncio.

\- Pai, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Hydra se encheu de coragem e decidiu falar, não tinha motivos para ter medo, não havia nada que Lúcio pudesse fazer com ela, Dumbledore provavelmente não iria deixar... ele a olhou com seus mesmos olhos cinza e frios de sempre.

\- Eu sou conselheiro dessa escola – disse ele sério – e é meu dever prezar pelo bem de estar de todos os alunos, claramente o herdeiro de Sonserina está fazendo um excelente trabalho purificando essa escola de todos que nunca deveriam ter estado aqui... – Seu tom era mesquinho e frio, Hydra não se chocava com o tipo de coisa que ele falava, mas sim de saber de fato agora que não se tratava de Draco e nem ninguém de sua família – e eu tinha o dever de purificar todo o resto.

\- O que você fez? – Hydra tinha a voz nervosa ao perguntar.

\- Calada, quando eu quiser que você fale você irá saber!

Hydra conhecia muito bem a voz de quando Lúcio estava prestes a perder a paciência, exatamente aquela mesma que ele usava agora...

– Eu vim entregar a Dumbledore as doze assinaturas dos conselheiros e colocá-lo para fora de onde ele nunca deveria estar, claramente, ele não está fazendo seu papel de diretor, pobres sangue-ruins, petrificados, que tragédia... – Lúcio disse com uma pequena risada maléfica, acompanhado por Draco que também ria.

Hydra olhava chocada de um a outro, seu coração parecia estar saindo pela garganta de tão forte que batia, como assim Dumbledore estava fora da escola? O que seria dos nascidos trouxas?

\- Você não pode fazer isso, não pode! Hogwarts precisa de Dumbledore, sem ele todos os nascidos trouxas... eles provavelmente não vão sobreviver se isso continuar...– Hydra se levantava e gritava nervosa, ela ia chegar mais perto do pai, mas foi atingida por um feitiço saído da ponta da varinha de Lúcio que conjure vai cordas ao redor do seu corpo e a impedia de se mexer.

Pai, para, por favor, você está machucando ela! – Gritava Draco desesperado e tentava tirar as cordas que apertavam cada vez mais Hydra, Lúcio a colocou sentada novamente na cadeira e tirou à corda de seu corpo, Hydra suava frio e tremia com as lembranças horríveis que vinham à tona e Draco também se sentou assustado, Lúcio finalmente tirou as cordas dela depois de um tempo.

\- Eu já disse que quando quiser que você fale, será informada...– Disse Lúcio com seus olhos frios mostrando um certo tom de felicidade. – Agora, fique quieta e espere.

Hydra ainda estava em estado de choque para revidar, odiava como se sentia acovardada diante de seu pai algumas vezes, ele era a única pessoa a causar essa reação apavorada, um dia, quando tinha treze anos, estava visitando uma de suas amigas na França nas férias, Hydra veio de encontro com a figura de seu pai que gritava irado e tentava lhe lançar um feitiço, o pai de sua amiga lhe lançou um feitiço e Lúcio caiu, depois ficou sabendo que não se tratava na verdade de seu pai e sim de um bicho papão que assumia a forma daquilo que você mais tinha medo.

\- Pai, o que está acontecendo? Hogwarts realmente vai fechar? – Perguntou Draco, com a voz tremida, porém tentando transmitir uma falsa calma.

\- Talvez, provavelmente, espero que sim, – Disse Lúcio com um sorriso cruel em seu rosto – não se preocupe, depois do herdeiro de Sonserina completar seu nobre dever, Hogwarts poderá retornar em sua melhor forma! – Ele aumentou ainda mais o sorriso – Da forma que sempre deveria ter sido...– Completou Lúcio.

Hydra novamente soltou um grito e se levantou, uma força e coragem sobrenatural se apoderaram de seu corpo e ela ergueu sua varinha em direção a Lúcio sem saber direito o que fazia, a raiva, o desprezo, a coragem, tudo tomou seu corpo de uma vez só.

\- ESTUPEFAÇA! – Hydra lançou o feitiço que deixou seu pai inconsciente no chão, Draco levantou em um único pulo e foi ao encontro de seu pai desesperado.

Hydra recuou assustada, balançando a cabeça em negativa, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Encostou em uma parede completamente sem ação e com os olhos arregalados olhando a imagem de seu pai caído no chão e Draco ao seu lado o sacudindo, ela não conseguia pensar no que tinha feito, não queria imaginar o que aconteceria se seu pai acordasse e o pânico começou a tomar conta de seu corpo e mente, ela se sentou no chão e ficou paralisada ainda olhando seu pai inconsciente.

\- Enervate – Disse Draco com a varinha apontada para o pai, o que fez com que Lúcio acordasse.

Depois de alguns segundos, Lúcio se levantou, mais irado do que nunca, empurrou Draco para o lado e veio em direção a Hydra que já estava em pé, tinha chegado mais perto de onde ele estava, ele a olhava com um olhar de fúria diferente de tudo que ela  
já tinha visto.

\- Filpendo!– Gritou Lúcio. Hydra foi lançada com muita força na parede, sentiu seus ossos doerem e saia sangue de trás de sua cabeça onde atingiu a parede com mais força.

\- Incisio! – Disse Lúcio se aproximando mais uma vez. Hydra sentiu uma dor cortante por todo seu corpo.

– Namorando um meio-sangue imundo, andando com a escória dos Weasleys e até aquele Potter, você é uma desgraça para essa família! – Gritou Lúcio.

Era quase tudo do mesmo jeito de quando era criança, ela gritava em desespero, se contorcendo e implorando para ele parar com aquilo e Draco chorava ao lado do pai, sacudindo suas vestes.

Foi como voltar ao tempo, Hydra se viu aos sete anos na sala da mansão de sua família e seu pai usou pela primeira vez essa mesma maldição e sua mãe chorava e o implorava para parar ao seu lado, de repente, a dor parou e ela se viu de volta ao escritório de Minerva, caída no chão imóvel sem conseguir se mexer, seu corpo todo machucado, com muitas feridas e sangrando.

\- PAI, POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? POR QUÊ? – Chorava Draco que foi correndo ao encontro de Hydra.

\- Ela, ela me provocou, você viu, você viu que não foi minha culpa! – Disse Lúcio gaguejando e parecendo confuso. Sem conseguir apoiar seu corpo, se sentou em um único movimento na cadeira ao seu lado e seus olhos giravam como se quisesse entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer – Eu não queria, não foi minha culpa...

Draco chorava e segurava a cabeça de Hydra que ouviu a porta se abrindo rapidamente antes de perder a consciência.

Acordou algum tempo depois deitada em uma maca na ala hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey andava de um lado para o outro e Draco estava ao lado da cama, Hydra reconheceu a Professora Minerva ao seu lado e Lúcio do outro, os quatro não estavam olhando para ela, então decidiu fingir que ainda dormia.

\- Me conte de novo o que aconteceu, eu não consigo entender! – Dizia a voz da Professora.

\- Eu já lhe disse Minverva, Hydra ficou fora de si quando disse sobre o conselho ter tirado Dumbledore, a pobrezinha, está apavorada – Dizia Lúcio de maneira cínica e quase convincente – Ela me atacou e quando fui me defender, o feitiço voltou nela, pergunta a Draco, ele viu tudo!

Hydra abriu os olhos de leve e viu que Draco estava pálido e calado, mas concordou com a cabeça

– É claro que não a culpo, foi um momento de pânico, Hydra não é exatamente equilibrada Minerva, por isso a enviamos para o exterior.

Hydra sentia como se tivesse engolido fogo, queria gritar e dizer que Lúcio estava mentindo, mas não conseguia, só conseguia abrir os olhos e falar baixinho com a voz rouca.

\- Eu quero falar com ele...

\- Hydra, a Graças a Deus está acordada, nos deu um grande susto! – Dizia McGonagall, parecendo aliviada, e Hydra repetiu a mesma frase – O que disse querida? A quer falar com seu pai? Claro, ele está aqui e viu Lúcio em pé ao seu lado, dando um sorriso paternal mentiroso.

\- A graças a Deus minha filha, fiquei tão preocupado, não se preocupe, eu lhe perdoo, sei que não quis fazer nada – Dizia com a voz doce que nunca teve.

\- Professora Minverva, eu poderia falar com meu pai e Draco a sós? – Minerva desconfiou do pedido, mas se retirou com Madame Pomfrey, deixando Draco, Lúcio e Hydra a sós.

\- Escute aqui, nem mesmo pense eu contar nada a ninguém! – Disse Lúcio de novo com sua voz fria e nervosa de sempre. Hydra pensou em responder, mas pensou melhor e disse:

\- Eu não vou contar para eles papai, mas você vai ter que trazer Dumbledore de volta! – Disse ela decidida e Lúcio levou um susto com o pedido.

\- Você está louca, eu não posso, mesmo se quisesse, as doze assinaturas já estão colhidas, não tem mais nada que eu possa fazer...

\- Tem sim, eu sei que tem e você vai, ou eu vou contar tudo para todo mundo! – Disse Hydra, recuperando a capacidade de falar.

\- E eu irei arrumar todos os atestados necessários para a sua ida direta para St. Mungo's arrastada, eu prometo! – Disse Lúcio com os olhos que pareciam sair chamas.

\- Não, você não vai papai...– Disse Draco falando pela primeira vez, Lúcio o lançou um olhar fulminante – e nem você vai contar Hydra, mamãe não aguentaria a vergonha.

\- Eu vou sim Draco! – Contestou Hydra.

\- Não vai, se você contar eu não irei confirmar e se você quiser mandar Hydra para o St. Mungo's papai, eu também não irei, deixe ela em paz. – Disse Draco decidido e assustado. - Como ele podia ficar ao lado dele depois de tudo que viu? - Hydra se sentia com o coração partido.

– Ele não teve intenção Hydra, perdeu a cabeça...

\- De novo? Quantas vezes mais ele vai perder a cabeça? – Gritou Hydra.

\- O que ela quer dizer com de novo? – Disse Draco.

\- É uma longa história que não precisa ser contada agora... – Disse Lúcio lançando o olhar fulminante para Hydra.

\- Quer saber? Vocês dois são iguais, eu achei que não Draco, mas você é! – Gritou Hydra.

\- Hydra, eu te amo, mas eu também amo o papai e eu sei que ele não fez por mal, ele não queria te machucar! – Disse Draco chorando – E papai, você não vai mais tirar Hydra de Hogwarts e caso feche, ela poderá ir para onde quiser! – Barganhou Draco e Lúcio concordou, contrariado e se retirou com pressa.

\- Isso não faz nada okay, Draco, você não me apoiou quando eu mais precisei, mesmo eu sempre te ajudando...– Disse Hydra chorando.

\- Hydra, papai não faz por mal, eu sei que você não acreditar agora, mas é verdade e ele agora não vai mais te incomodar, eu prometo – Draco chorava desesperado, uma parte de Hydra queria consolá-lo, mas estava magoada demais para isso.

\- Sai daqui Draco, sai, por favor, SAI! – Gritou Hydra e Draco se retirou chorando, virando as costas e saindo pela porta apressado.

Alguns instantes depois a professora Minerva e Madame Pomfrey voltaram para a ala, Minerva perguntou a Hydra o que realmente tinha acontecido, mas sem o apoio de Draco ela decidiu não contar, imaginou que ele iria ceder a seu pai e confirmar a história de distúrbios mentais.

\- Eu não acredito em nada que Lúcio contou Hydra, saiba disso, absolutamente nada, eu conheço seu pai, eu sei o tipo de homem que ele é... – Os lábios de Minerva desapareciam de tanto que ela os apertava – Mas eu respeito se não quiser falar, só saiba que se um dia quiser conversar sobre tudo isso comigo, minha porta está aberta.

Hydra se sentiu tão grata pela gentileza da professora que começou a chorar e Madame Pomfrey logo veio pedindo para Minvera se retirar que Hydra precisava dormir.

\- Okay, me chame se precisar – Disse a Professora, também se retirando.

Antes de dormir, Hydra notou as camas ao seu lado que estavam ocupadas e com as cortinas ao redor levantadas, eram todos que foram petrificados, lembrar das palavras de seu pai sobre isso a deixaram ainda pior, ela chorou até finalmente conseguir cair no sono.

No dia seguinte, Fred, Jorge, Olívio, Lino, Kate, Alicia e Angelina vieram a visitar, deixando Madame Pomfrey irada, mas ela sentia tanta pena de Hydra que acabou deixando que todos entrassem.

Todos a questionaram sobre o que aconteceu e Olívio correu para abraçá-la, porém, o corpo de Hydra ainda doía, Hydra só confirmou a história de que atacou seu pai e o feitiço voltou para ela, Olívio, no entanto ficava calado, ela sabia que ele não acreditava, sabia a verdade sobre Lúcio...

\- Uau garota, mandou bem! – Disse Fred alegremente.

\- Eu daria tudo para ver isso, uma pena que se machucou, mas valeu a intenção... – Disse Jorge, Hydra gostava da alegria que eles traziam, mas Olívio permanecia calado e sério, até que não aguentou mais:

\- Hydra, não, por que você está mentindo? – Disse ele e todos o olharam espantados, incluindo Hydra. - Por que está protegendo ele?

\- Do que ele está falando? – Perguntou Jorge nervoso – Você está mentindo? O que aconteceu Hydra?

\- Conta a verdade Hydra, conta para eles, eles são seus amigos e aquele maldito não merece ser protegido! – Disse Olívio quase gritando.

Hydra começou a chorar, não queria contar nada, sentia raiva de Olívio por a obrigar a fazer aquilo.

\- Não... é verdade...

\- Não é, Hydra, conta a verdade! – Disse novamente Olívio, incisivamente.

\- Para, Olívio, você está assustando ela! – Dizia Alicia assustada com toda a situação, olhando de um para o outro em "pânico".

Hydra chorou mais ainda e acabou contando toda a verdade para eles, dizendo desde o primeiro ataque quando tinha sete anos até o da noite anterior.

Quando terminou, Angelina, Katie e Alicia estavam olhando atentas com um misto de tristeza e raiva, Angelina parecia ter lágrimas nos olhos, Fred e Jorge tinham os rostos tão vermelhos que pareciam que iriam explodia a qualquer momento, Lino e Olívio olhavam tristes para Hydra.

\- Eu não acredito aquele maldito, maldito! E seu maldito irmão também não irá te ajudar? – Hydra nunca viu Jorge tão nervoso e sério em sua vida.

\- Você tem que denunciar Hydra, ele não pode usar maldições assim nos filhos! – Dizia Fred, também tão nervoso quanto Jorge.

\- Não vai, ele é poderoso, sem o apoio de Draco ele provavelmente vai conseguir fazer com que eu seja internada, eu não tenho dúvida disso.

\- E ninguém na sua casa faz nada, sua mãe, ninguém? – Perguntou Fred irado, andando de um lado para o outro da cama.

\- Eles acham que papai perdeu a cabeça, mas não queria me fazer mal e a da primeira vez o Draco nem sabe sobre... – O pior era que no fundo Hydra sentia a mesma coisa, ela se recusava a acreditar que seu pai a odiava a tal ponto.

\- Você tem que sair de lá, você pode morar com a gente, eu tenho certeza que papai e mamãe não se importariam e que a gente pode fazer mais um caber... – Dizia Jorge de um jeito tão doce que fez Hydra chorar novamente.

\- Enquanto eu for menor de idade eles não vão deixar eu sair de casa, seria um escândalo e eles não suportam escândalos, eles já me falaram isso diversas vezes, mas assim que fizer dezessete anos, será a primeira coisa que provavelmente irei querer fazer, pode ter toda certeza...


	16. A briga com Angelina

Hydra passou mais dois dias em observação na ala hospital are apesar de se sentir bem, durante os quais seus amigos vieram visitar sempre que podiam, também recebeu a visita de Peter, Jeniffer, Rita, Laura, Hagrid, Harry e Rony.

Draco tentou visitá-la diversas vezes, mas ela nunca queria vê-lo, depois soube que Fred e Jorge fizeram seu cabelo ficar pontudo e variando entre o vermelho e laranja deixando cair sobre ele um pó de invenção própria, Hydra ainda não gostava de ver seu irmão sofrer, mas estava magoada demais para dizer algo sobre. Pucey também veio vê-la, mas ela fingiu estar dormindo, não queria falar com ele.

Como ficou dias sem aparecer nas aulas, os mais diversos boatos de que teria sido vítima do herdeiro da Sonserina, que agora resolveu atacar também os sangues-puros, se espalharam pelo castelo, isso e o fato de Dumbledore não estar mais como diretor, fez com o que o pânico ficasse ainda maior.

\- Você tem certeza de que está bem? – Perguntou Olívio, na primeira noite de Hydra no Salão Principal, todos a tratavam como se ela fosse quebrar a qualquer momento na frente deles.

\- Eu estou bem... – Disse Hydra, um pouco irritada, evitando os olhares e comendo um pouco de sopa que estava sendo servida.

\- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Fred, a olhando com um olhar de pena desagradável.

\- Eu não queria dizer nada por causa disso, se continuarem desse jeito só vão me deixar muito pior do que já estou, por favor gente, parem de me tratar como se eu fosse algo frágil, eu estou bem, de verdade...

\- Ok, se você diz... – Disse Jorge, passando agora a contar piadas junto com seu irmão, Fred.

Hydra reparou que Olívio, apesar de solicito, continuava cabisbaixo e não parecia com muita de vontade de fazer absolutamente nada.

Depois de algumas semanas, o verão começava a se aproximar e seus amigos finalmente pararam de lançar olhares de pena para ela.

Fred e Jorge voltaram a seus "eus" brincalhões de sempre e Olívio, não se sentindo mais na obrigação de consolá-la, voltou a ficar completamente deprimido pelo quadribol que se foi. A Professora McGonagall também voltou a tratar Hydra com a severidade de sempre depois de um tempo, só o que não voltou ao normal foi sua relação com Draco, ele tentou muitas vezes falar com Hydra sem sucesso e sempre a olhava de forma triste e culpada.

A aula de poção corria normalmente, Hydra nunca soube se o Prof. Snape não soube do ocorrido ou apenas não ligava, mas todo o seu mau-humor continuava em todas as aulas.

Até que um dia, enquanto aprendiam como fazer Poção Homobolhus, que cria uma enorme bolha em volta da cabeça do bruxo (a) que a tomar. Depois de fazer os alunos testarem cada uma de suas poções, causando as mais diversas reações possíveis como cabeças inchadas que ficaram o dobro do tamanho normal até pequenas bolhas pelo rosto, (depois de relutar muito, especialmente com os alunos da Grifinória, que ficaram até o final da aula, ele consertou o efeito de cada uma) ao chegar em Hydra, a poção funcionou perfeitamente.

\- Muito bem... senhorita Malfoy. – Disse Snape com a voz sem nenhuma emoção – Cinco pontos para a Grifinória.

Todos os alunos olharam imediatamente chocados, alguns se olhavam assustados.

\- Cinco pontos para a Grifinória? Na aula de poções? É Sério isso mesmo? – Dizia Fred incrédulo.

\- Muito bem senhor Weasley, menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória por atrapalhar minha aula. – Disse Snape irritado, os alunos da Grifinória tiraram imediatamente o sorriso do rosto e os da Sonserina davam altas gargalhadas.

Todos os alunos tinham que sair acompanhados de uma aula para outra, o que era um grande inconivente tanto para os alunos e talvez ainda mais para os professores que pareciam impacientes.

Na hora do almoço, Olívio decidiu permanecer na sala comunal, ele continua muito triste e distante, quase não falava, nem mesmo com Hydra, depois de passado algumas semanas do ataque de Lúcio, ele não parecia ter ânimo para nada, nem mesmo ficar sozinho com ela (o que era praticamente impossível agora que não podiam andar pelos corredores desacompanhados) e ela percebeu que sua pulseira não aquecia mais com a mesma frequência que antes e que os poucos momentos que Olívio estava entre ela e os amigos, ele estava criando mais táticas na esperança de que ainda pudesse de alguma forma, disputar o campeonato, mas tentou imaginar que seria apenas uma fase.

\- Está tudo bem com vocês? – Perguntou Jorge, que estava sentado ao seu lado na mesa do Salão principal.

\- Sim, quer dizer, não sei, a gente não se fala mais o suficiente para eu saber... – Respondeu Hydra desanimada.

\- Bem, é uma pena, mas se não der certo com ele, tem uma velha lista de apostas que eu gostaria de reviver. – Disse Fred rindo.

Angelina, Katie e Alicia conversavam sobre o que seus pais falaram que aconteceria se Hogwarts de fato fechasse " Mamãe já disse que vai me enviar para outra escola no exterior" Disse Angelina "A minha disse que vou ter que ter aulas em casa, você consegue imaginar que horrível?" Disse Alicia. Fred e Jorge estavam cada um em um lado de Hydra sem prestar atenção nas conversas, ela sabia que seus pais já disseram não ter condições de mandá-los para uma escola no exterior, mas isso não os deixara muito desanimados "Sempre achei que nossos talentos estão além do que a educação tradicional pode oferecer." Diziam.

Antes que Hydra pudesse falar algo, ela reparou que os seus amigos ao redor ficaram em completo silêncio e logo entendeu o porquê. Em pé atrás de Hydra, o jovem louro e forte da Corvinal estava parado a chamando.

\- Pe... Peter? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Hydra surpresa, ela notou que muitas pessoas nas mesas da Grifinória e da Corvinal olhavam, especialmente Amee Goat, a menina ruiva, bonita e de olhos verdes da Corvinal lançava um olhar de ódio fulminante para a cena. Olívio, para variar, não estava com eles, quase nunca ficava para almoço.

\- Eu queria falar com você e não da exatamente para te encontrar nos corredores e eu não estou na mesma casa que você então... – Jorge ofereceu seu lugar para Peter se sentar e sentou ao lado de Fred.

Peter aceitou, mas todos seus amigos apesar de tentarem sem sucesso disfarçar, prestavam atenção na conversa.

– Eu queria saber só se você está bem, eu mal consegui trocar duas palavras desde o dia na ala hospitalar.

\- Você foi na ala hospitalar? – Perguntou Fred, mas ao notar o olhar fulminante que Hydra lançara por escutar sua conversa, desistiu de ouvir a resposta e virou o rosto para "conversar" com Angelina.

\- Eu estou bem, de verdade, só estou preocupada com o que vai acontecer se Hogwarts fechar... - Disse desesperançosa, graças ao pedido de Draco, já era certo de poder voltar para Beauxbatons caso isso acontecesse, apesar de uma parte estar feliz em poder voltar para suas amigas, outra estava arrasada de ter que se afastar dos que conquistou ao longo do ano letivo.

\- Eu também, mamãe quer que eu continue os estudos em outro lugar, não temos certeza ainda de onde, realmente não queria deixar Hogwarts, mas... – continuou Peter – eu fico feliz que você esteja bem. – Notando que seus amigos na mesa da Corvinal ainda olhavam atentos, ele começou a se sentir sem graça, Jeniffer e Rita simplesmente pararam de falar para olhar atentamente os dois. – Eu acho melhor eu voltar para a minha mesa, eu só queria saber como você estava.

\- Obrigada pela preocupação, de verdade e você pode sentar aqui quando quiser. – Disse Hydra sorrindo e foi retribuída com um sorriso de Peter que se levantou e voltou para a sua mesa, sobre os olhares atentos dos amigos de Hydra e dele.

\- E o Olívio? – Perguntou Angelina chocada assim que Peter se afastou.

\- O que tem o Olívio?

\- Bem, você agora está de papo com esse garoto da Corvinal, você não estava namorando o Olívio? – Angelina sempre foi uma grande defensora de Olívio, em todos os momentos de raiva de Hydra, ela sabia que nunca podia desabafar sobre isso com Angelina que sempre ficava ao lado do amigo.

\- E por causa disso eu não posso ter outros amigos? – Disse Hydra com irritação visível – O Fred, o Jorge e o Lino são meus amigos e eu não vejo você reclamando disso.

\- Você sabe muito bem que não é a mesma coisa, esse Macmillan nunca tirou os olhos de você desde o começo do ano e agora vocês ficam de papinho! – Angelina estava irada.

\- Eu não devo satisfação de com quem eu falo ou não, nem para você e nem para ninguém! – Hydra se levantou irritada e acompanhou na frente os professores que acabaram de anunciar que iriam acompanhar os alunos até suas aulas da tarde.

Durante o resto do dia, Angelina e Hydra sentaram separadas e não se falaram, Fred e Jorge tentaram fazer brincadeiras para animá-las, mas nenhuma das duas dava o braço a torcer e no final do dia, Angelina subiu irritada para o quarto sem falar com Hydra, que encontrou a amiga dormindo quando foi deitar.

O clima ruim entre as duas amigas continuou pelos dias que se passaram.

\- Isso é completamente ridículo, vocês são melhores amigas e nem se olham mais, por causa de uma bobagem! – Gritou Jorge uma noite na sala comunal.

\- Por que vocês brigaram afinal? – Perguntou Olívio, finalmente participando da conversa.

\- Coisas de mulher! – Se apressou Jorge, antes que Hydra pudesse falar o verdadeiro motivo e Olívio parece ter acreditado, porque perdeu o interesse na conversa e voltou a se concentrar em suas anotações, a falta de atenção de Olívio a tudo ao seu redor estava deixando Hydra cada vez mais impaciente, mas ela estava assim com quase tudo ao seu redor, Angelina e Draco faziam mais falta do que ela imaginava.

\- Seu pai tentou falar com você de novo, Hydra? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Não, ele deve estar guardando tudo para as férias, não tem muito para onde fugir dentro de casa – Hydra dizia com a voz triste e Fred parecia se simpatizar.

\- Você pode ir para A Toca a hora que quiser – Disse ele.

\- A Toca? O que é A Toca? – Perguntou Hydra, ficando um pouco mais animada.

\- Nossa casa, é pequena e cheia, mas pelo menos não tem nem sinal de Lúcio Malfoy lá dentro, isso eu prometo! – Respondeu Jorge. Nada parecia melhor do que passar férias na casa de Jorge e Fred e finalmente conhecer o famoso senhor Weasley, mas ela sabia que seus pais jamais permitiram que ela colocasse os pés perto da casa deles.

\- Bom, quem sabe eu consigo fugir um dia das férias e ir para lá... – Disse desesperançosa – mas seus pais, será que eles gostariam de mim? Afinal eu acho que eles, como todo mundo decente no mundo Bruxo devem pensar o pior do nome Malfoy .

\- É, isso é verdade... – Respondeu Fred sem graça – mas eu acho que eles vão te amar quando conhecerem. – Fred sorriu e Hydra também, os gêmeos a faziam muito bem, doía pensar que se Hogwarts realmente fosse fechada, não os veria mais todos os dias como agora.

O verão espalhou-se lentamente pelos jardins que cercavam o castelo; o céu e o lago, os dois, ficaram azul-clarinhos, e flores do tamanho de repolhos se abriram repentinamente nas estufas.

Peter fazia agora visitas frequentes a mesa da Grifinória, Olívio parecia não gostar muito quando isso acontecia, mas não demonstrava muitas emoções e nem falava muito durante todo tempo.

Hydra achava que o sentimento de Olívio por ela já não era o mesmo, mas não tinha coragem de fazer nada a respeito com medo da resposta, deixando o sentimento desconfortável se prolongar.

Durante a aula do Professor Lockhart, Hydra passou a perceber que o encantamento inicial que tinha pelo seu sorriso desaparecia conforme a falta de informações sobre Defesa contra as artes das trevas ficava maior, durante todas as aulas, era lido poemas de fãs que Lockhart recebia, ou trechos de seu livro eram interpretados por ele e alunos desgostosos, Fred e Jorge conseguiram enfeitiçar (como, Hydra nunca soube.) A capa de um dos livros que Lockhart lia chamado "Meu eu mágico" que agora se lia "O idiota mágico" e causava risada em todas os alunos, mas ele parecia achar que eram sinais de admiração por seu belo trabalho.

\- Que Imbecil! – Dizia Fred rindo.

Muitas meninas, Hydra reparou, não ficaram contentes com a brincadeira e lançavam olhares furiosos para os gêmeos.

Angelina agora se sentava em uma mesa distante e Alicia reclamava de ter que se dividir entre as duas amigas.

\- Não é justo, se eu sentar com ela você fica com raiva, se eu sentar com você ela fica, eu não consigo me dividir em duas!

\- Desculpe, mas se ela quiser voltar a falar comigo, ela que me peça desculpas!

Hydra era muito orgulhosa, característica que segundo sua mãe, herdou de seu pai, apesar de saber que herdara qualquer coisa do pai que não fossem os olhos, cabelos e ouro, a apavorava.

As aulas de poção continuavam sendo suas aulas favoritas e a mais odiada pelo resto de seus amigos, Hydra começou a ter grande admiração por seu professor, Severus Snape apesar de não parecer ser algo mútuo, já que ele continuava a tratando como todos os demais da Grifinória, com injustiça e frieza, mas Hydra não podia deixar de admirar suas habilidades como mestre de Poções e desejar que, quem sabe um dia, pudesse aprender mais com ele.

\- Você tem algum problema muito sério Hydra, eu não estou brincando, não pode ser normal gostar do Snape – Dizia Lino em uma noite enquanto faziam o dever de casa na sala comunal.

Ela estava sentada em uma poltrona com Lino, Fred, Jorge e Olívio. Angelina, Kate e Alicia estavam sentadas um pouco distantes, Alicia e Kate dividiam o tempo entre as duas, mas nunca conseguiam estar com ambas ao mesmo tempo já que elas agora evitavam até mesmo se olharem.

\- Não é que eu goste dele, eu gosto das suas aulas, ele sabe do que fala ao contrário de Lockhart. – Dizia Hydra enquanto escrevia freneticamente em um pedaço de pergaminho, Snape havia passado muito dever de casa naquela tarde.

\- Bom, isso é verdade, eu não aprendi absolutamente nada durante esse ano inteiro! Mas eu achei que você gostasse dele – Disse Lino.

\- Eu gostava, mas eu realmente tive que concordar com vocês, ele não nos ensinou nada! – Disse Hydra.

\- Nem para nós. – Disse Harry Potter que estava em uma poltrona próxima com Rony, desde que foi atacada, Hermione ainda se encontrava na ala hospitalar e os dois amigos pareciam sentir grande falta dela já que pareciam nervosos e inquietos nos últimos dias – Lockhart só fala de si mesmo durante toda a aula.

\- Nem me diga, não sei como Hermione consegue gostar daquele paspalho! – Rony parecia extremamente triste depois de falar o nome de sua amiga.

\- Como ela está meninos, alguma notícia sobre a poção que irá acordá-la? – Perguntou Hydra, abaixando os pergaminhos e prestando atenção nos meninos.

\- Madame Pomfrey não deixa mais que visitemos ela, ela diz que o atacante pode voltar a qualquer momento para finalizar o trabalho... – Disse Harry triste.

– Mas a madame Sprout disse que as mandrágoras estão quase adultas e logo vão poder ser usadas para fazer a poção. – Rony completou e Harry e Hydra forçaram um falso sorriso.

A situação no castelo estava cada dia pior e o clima de medo era constante, todos os dias, os professores tinham que responder as mais diversas perguntas sobre os ataques.

\- Não sei quando todos voltarão ano normal e ainda não sabemos se Hogwarts será fechada de vez ou não, eu sinto muito... – Dizia Minerva, irritada, enquanto acompanhava a turma de Hydra da aula de Transfiguração para a de Feitiços.

\- Mas e se fechar, o que será de nós? – Perguntou Laura.

\- Não sei, Srta. Schimmer, sinceramente não sei – Minerva parecia mais simpática e solidária enquanto consolava Laura, a menina havia dito mais cedo no quarto, que os pais planejavam a educar em casa, já que não podiam enviar ela para uma escola no exterior, sendo que Laura tem cinco irmãos e dizia que seria insuportável aprender novamente em casa com todos eles fazendo bagunça.

"Eu provavelmente nunca vou conseguir uma certificação desse jeito", disse ela, enquanto era consolada por Hydra, Rita e Jeniffer.

O Professor Flitwick, estava explicando sobre mais um feitiço bloqueador e insistiu as duplas que deveriam treinar desarmar e proteger.

\- Deixa eu ver... senhor Weasley e senhor Perrisom... O outro senhor Weasley – Disse ele para Fred.

\- Senhorita Spinnet e , agora sim você, Fred, e Srta. Malfoy e Srta. Jhonson.

\- Professor, será que eu poderia mudar de dupla? – Perguntou Angelina imediatamente, sem olhar para Hydra.

\- Algum problema, Senhorita Jhonson? – Perguntou o Professor, em cima de uma pequena mesa, olhando séria para ela.

\- Não, nenhum, eu só queria...

\- Eu concordo, Professor, deixe que eu troque com a Alicia – Interrompeu Hydra, que não queria sair por baixo da situação.

\- Não, nada disso, vocês duas, seja qual for o problema, vão ter que trabalhar juntas – Disse o Professor, olhando feio para as meninas.

Angelina e Hydra, ainda sem se falar ou se olharem direito, ficaram em frente uma para a outra.

\- Quem começa? – Perguntou Hydra, de braços cruzados.

\- Eu começo, você me bloqueia. – Angelina mostrava uma indiferença.

\- Ok...

Antes que Hydra pudesse mesmo erguer a varinha, Angelina a atacou com um feitiço que a fez cair de costas no chão.

\- Senhorita Jhonson, o que é isso? – Gritava o Professor furioso, indo em direção as duas.

Hydra ignorou completamente a sala que tinha parado para olhar a cena, apenas se levantou rapidamente e apontou a varinha para Angelina.

\- Impedimenta.

Agora Angelina foi jogada para trás.

\- Senhorita Malfoy, parem agora!

\- Descendit! – Gritou Angelina, se levantando rapidamente. O feitiço fez com que Hydra caísse sentada.

\- PAREM, PAREM AGORA! – Gritava o Professor.

\- CIRCUMITIO! – Gritou Hydra, o que fez Angelina girar no ar antes de cair no chão.

\- Expelliarmus! – O Professor disse duas vezes, tirando as varinhas de Angelina e Hydra, que estavam sujas, com o cabelo para o alto e machucadas.

\- Ah não Professor, eu tinha apostado dez sicles na Hydra – Gritou Jorge, Hydra notou que todos os alunos estavam em círculo olhando as duas.

\- Eu tinha apostado na Angelina... – Disse Fred rindo.

\- As duas, agora, para a sala da professora McGonagall, AGORA! – Disse o Professor, deixando a turma praticando, enquanto levava as duas até a sala aonde a professora ensinava o sexto ano.

\- Inaceitável, inaceitável! Duas jovens, menos vinte pontos para a Grifinória, para cada uma! – Dizia ele, andando na frente das duas.

Chegando na sala, o Professor bateu na porta e a abriu, toda a turma do sexto ano, incluindo Olívio e Peter (A Corvinal e a Grifinória estavam tendo aula juntas excepcionalmente naquele dia), ambos olhavam assustados para as duas meninas.

\- Hydra, Angelina, o que houve? – Perguntou Olívio, se levantando do seu lugar.

\- Sentado, Sr. Wood, todos vocês, sentados e quietos – Disse a Professora McGonagall, indo em direção a porta.

Hydra ouvia sussurros e risinhos, mas logo a professora saiu da sala com eles e fechou a porta.

\- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou McGonagall, olhando chocada para as duas meninas – O que é isso? E por que as duas parecem que saíram de um campo de guerra?

O Professor Flitwick, ainda muito irritado, explicou tudo que aconteceu na sala, os lábios de Minerva ficavam cada vez menores enquanto ouvia a história.

\- Isso é completamente inaceitável! – Disse ela com um tom mais severo do que Hydra jamais ouvira na vida – As duas receberão detenção severa e tirarei mais vinte pontos da Grifinória, isso é inaceitável, completamente inaceitável – Repetia ela.

Hydra e Angelina foram enviadas com o Professor Flitwick para a ala hospitalar, para checarem os ferimentos que tinham, a detenção seria pensada por Minerva e anunciada em breve.

\- Está tudo bem, aparentemente pelo menos, o que as senhoritas estavam pensando? –Perguntou a Madame Pomfrey, enquanto passava uma poção nos machucados de Hydra.

Nenhuma das duas falava, apenas se ignoravam e ficavam quietas, depois do sinal tocar, foram acompanhadas por Madame Pomfrey para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, aonde Angelina sentou afastada de seus amigos.

\- O que diabos foi aquilo? – Perguntou Fred, enquanto Lockhart encenava mais uma das cenas de seu livro.

\- Nada, quer dizer, eu não sei, a Angelina me atacou, eu só me defendi. – Disse Hydra, desejando mais do que tudo não falar sobre o assunto.

\- Eu vi, mas vocês duas meio que aproveitaram a situação, não? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Não quero falar sobre isso, sério meninos, eu meio que quero só esquecer...

Mas não tinha como, durante o almoço, todos na escola falavam sobre isso, vários vieram perguntar para Hydra e Angelina se elas recriariam a cena por alguns sicles, outros perguntavam quem ganhara. Fred e Jorge não ajudavam fazendo piadas sobre o assunto e narrando o ocorrido para os outros alunos, inclusive Peter, que foi até a mesa perguntar se estava tudo bem.

\- Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram isso – Dizia Olívio.

\- Eu não tive culpa...

\- Claro que teve, você podia ter parado, não podia?

Hydra olhava com uma cara tão feia para Olívio que ele decidiu apenas ficar calado e continuar comendo.

Angelina estava na outra ponta da mesa, sentada com Alicia e Katie, que tinham primeiro vindo falar com Hydra e pedir desculpas por se afastarem.

\- Tudo bem, acho que ela precisa de amigos agora – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Ainda acho tudo ridículo... – Disse Olívio e mais uma vez Hydra olhou feio para ele, antes de ele ficar quieto novamente.

A detenção foi decidida no final do mesmo dia, Hydra e Angelina teriam que ajudar Flich a limpar o castelo, sem usar magia, naquela mesma noite.

\- Sem magia, professora? Isso vai levar séculos, eu nunca fiz isso antes! – Reclamou Hydra.

\- Pensasse nisso antes de aprontar, Srta. Malfoy – Disse a Professora, com os lábios apertados de raiva.

\- Mas eu não comecei nada... - Falou Hydra baixinho.

O trabalho foi muito pior do que Hydra pensava, o zelador fazia as duas esfregarem os mesmos cantos da sala de poções o tempo inteiro, depois tiveram que varrer e esfregar o chão dos corredores, o tempo todo, zelador parecia tirar proveito e ficar feliz com a situação, o que só deixava Hydra mais irritada ainda.

Já passavam da uma da manhã quando elas finalmente foram liberadas para dormir e assim Hydra fez, caindo na cama exausta, sem nem olhar direito para os lados.


	17. O Término

Na semana seguinte, a escola parecia ter esquecido um pouco da briga das meninas, já que voltaram a falar dos ataques e de como era chato ser escoltado para todos os lugares.

Olívio e Hydra continuavam da mesma maneira irritante dos últimos tempos, mal se falavam, apenas ficavam um ao lado do outro.

Em uma noite, enquanto estudava na sala comunal, Hydra reparou que, depois de algum tempo a sala se esvaziou consideravelmente de modo que perto de Hydra só restou Olívio que, como sempre, escrevia táticas de quadribol em um pergaminho, ele parece nunca ter desistido de um milagre que traria a temporada de volta para a escola. Depois de ter finalmente ter terminado todo seu dever de casa, Hydra o olhou impaciente:

\- Olívio, você já reparou que não nos falamos direito já tem meses? –Hydra tentava não mostrar a impaciência e medo que sentia. Olívio colocou de lado seu pergaminho e falou com uma voz triste:

\- Você tem razão, eu não tenho sido uma boa companhia, na verdade eu não tenho sido um bom nada, muito menos namorado...

\- Tudo bem, eu entendo o que está passando... – Mentia Hydra, seu coração batia muito forte, parecia sentir que algo ruim estava acontecendo.

\- Não, você não entende e nem tem que entender, não é justo com você, não é justo com ninguém, mas eu não consigo mentir e nem fingir que estou bem. – Dizia ele com a voz nervosa e séria.

\- Eu sei que o quadribol é tudo para você e que está sendo horrível não conseguir a taça finalmente esse ano. – A voz de Hydra parecia um pouco desesperada, no final das contas, seu sentimento por Olívio ainda era forte, já que se sentia com medo das palavras que ele diria a seguir.

\- Sim, exatamente, quadribol é muito importante para mim e foi um erro não ter percebido isso antes e ter deixado você se machucar... – Ele fez uma pausa e parecia engolir a seco as palavras, os olhos de Hydra nesse momento já estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Nós não podemos mais continuar assim, eu gosto muito de você, eu te amo na verdade, acho que vou sempre te amar, acredite nisso, você foi a primeira namorada de verdade e não poderia ter sido melhor, mas não podemos mais continuar namorando, para o seu próprio bem, não é justo com você, Hydra, eu nunca vou poder ser o namorado que você merece...

Foi como se Olívio tivesse atravessado um punhal em seu peito, Hydra sentiu lágrimas em seu rosto, mas tentou desesperadamente não soluçar na frente de Olívio.

\- Não é verdade Olívio, eu te amo, você é bom para mim sim! – Dizia com a voz de choro, ela notou que os olhos de Olívio também estavam avermelhados.

\- É o melhor para os dois, eu sei que agora não, mas com o tempo provavelmente você vai ver, quem sabe um dia, quem sabe em outro momento... mas agora nós precisamos disso, Hydra. – Hydra queria implorar para que ele não falasse mais, cada palavra era como se outra punhalada fosse dada, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos para fazer com que as lágrimas parassem de cair.

\- Por favor Olívio, não faça isso... – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

\- Você foi maravilhosa comigo, sempre foi, eu sinto muito por tudo que fiz... – Olívio deu um beijo em sua bochecha, Hydra não sabia quanto tempo iria aguentar sem soluçar desesperadamente.

\- Por que você está fazendo isso? Foi algo que eu fiz? – Perguntava ela, com as lágrimas caindo cada vez mais rápido de seu rosto.

\- Não, mas é claro que não! O problema sou eu, apenas eu, eu não sou bom para você Hydra, eu sei que no fundo, você sabe disso... – Olívio limpava as lágrimas dos olhos de Hydra, o que fazia com que ela se sentisse ainda pior.

\- Não é verdade...

\- É sim, Hydra, olha, você pode não ver agora, mas eu sei que vai e eu quero continuar seu amigo, eu realmente quero...

\- Olívio, me deixa sozinha, por favor...

Olívio suspirou, mas concordou e deu um novo beijo em sua bochecha fria das lágrimas que ele secou, depois subiu, sumindo pela escada em caracol que levava para o quarto dos meninos.

A sala já estava completamente vazia, então logo que Olívio subiu, Hydra chorou descontroladamente, soluçando pelo que pareciam horas. Pensava em todos os momentos que tiveram juntos, em tudo que não existiria mais, sentiu uma vontade de sumir, de que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um sonho ruim e não fosse real, que ela acordaria e teria Olívio, sorridente, apaixonado, de novo ao lado dela.

Hydra percebeu que usava a pulseira de Olívio, o que fez com que ela chorasse mais ainda, já que o pingente estava deixando sua pele quente, o que significava que Olívio estava pensando nela, ela teve um pequeno ataque de tristeza e choro, tentando tirar a pulseira desesperadamente, finalmente a retirou e colocou no bolso de sua veste, seus olhos já ardiam de tanto chorar e ela sentia seu rosto inchado quando acabou pegando no sono aonde estava.

Na manhã seguinte, foi acordada por Alicia, que a sacudia.

\- Hydra, está tudo bem? Você dormiu aqui? Eu não vi você na sua cama hoje e achei que tinha descido mais cedo.

Hydra sentia uma dor enorme em sua cabeça e na coluna, tinha dormido sentada na poltrona em uma posição extremamente desconfortável.

\- Meu Deus, o que houve com você Hydra? Você está péssima... – Alicia disse espantada.

Hydra levantou correndo e procurou um espelho mais perto, seu rosto estava inchado e seus olhos ainda pareciam vermelhos, além de seu cabelo estar em pé e embaraçado, mesmo triste, Hydra continuava vaidosa e pensar que os alunos que estavam chegando na sala haviam visto ela desse jeito a deixou apavorada.

\- Eu converso com você daqui a pouco Alicia... - E saiu correndo para o quarto, deixando Alicia parada em frente a poltrona, completamente confusa.

Hydra subiu e tentou se ajeitar da melhor maneira possível, sabia que logo um professor apareceria para acompanharem os alunos até suas salas de aula, ao entrar no quarto deu de cara com Angelina que a lançou um olhar assustado, parecia querer falar algo mas desistiu e desceu.

\- Hydra, o que houve? – Perguntaram Jeniffer, Rita e Laura.

\- Eu... eu dormi estudando na sala comunal... – Mentiu Hydra, tentando não pensar no que havia ocorrido e chorar de novo.

\- É mentira, seus olhos estão vermelhos, você andou chorando? – Perguntou Rita.

\- Eu... Hydra começou a chorar novamente, Alicia aparecera no quarto e as quatro meninas colocaram Hydra sentada na cama, enquanto ela explicava o que tinha acontecido.

\- Ah, eu sinto muito Hydra – Disse Alicia, dando tapinhas em seu ombro.

\- Eu também, Olívio é um cara legal, mas você é uma gata, pode arranjar coisa muito melhor! – Disse Rita.

\- Com certeza, tem muito cara afim de você... - Disse Jeniffer.

Elas não entendiam direito que ela não queria outros caras, nem melhores e nem piores, apenas Olívio...

Depois de alguns minutos, Hydra se levantou da cama, controlando o choro e secando as lágrimas, se arrumando para as aulas que começariam em breve, ela desceu para a sala comunal já cheia, acompanhada de Jeniffer, Rita e Laura, Alicia tinha descido um pouco antes.

Hydra tinha tomado uma de suas poções que modela o cabelo e se maquiado da melhor maneira possível, ainda se sentia como se tivesse levado várias punhaladas no peito e agradeceu por não ver Olívio na sala comunal quando desceu, apesar de saber que não poderia evitá-lo por muito tempo.

\- O que houve com você? A Alicia disse que você dormiu aqui embaixo hoje. – Perguntou Fred preocupado quando ela chegou perto.

\- Eu estava fazendo a lição e acabei pegando no sono, foi só isso... – Hydra não queria mentir para os amigos (Jorge e Lino, Katie e até mesmo Angelina também estavam perto e ouvindo) mas sentia que se falasse a verdade iria voltar a chorar tudo de novo.

\- Tem certeza que foi só isso? – Perguntou Jorge, ele parecia ler a sua mente, o que a assustou um pouco.

\- Tenho, claro, foi só isso... – Hydra tentava manter a voz firme, mas sentia que iria chorar a qualquer momento o que piorou consideravelmente ao ouvir a voz de Olívio que estava parado atrás dela.

\- Tudo bem Hydra? – Antes que pudesse virar ou responder, como que por milagre a Professora Minerva apareceu para levá-los até a sala de aula e Hydra saiu apressada sem olhar para trás.

Ao chegar na sala procurou se sentar rapidamente e para sua surpresa Angelina acompanhou Alicia e sentou ao seu lado, apesar de não trocar nenhuma palavra ainda com Hydra.

\- Hydra, você está bem mesmo? Tem certeza? – Perguntou Alicia.

\- Não, não está tudo bem, mas pelo amor de Deus não me pergunta isso agora ou eu não vou conseguir não parar de chorar... – Hydra falou tudo rápido e sentiu que uma lágrima já corria sem seu rosto, fez muita força para que outras não acompanhassem. Angelina a olhou triste, mas não disse nada e Alicia também não, parecia que ambas entenderam o pedido de Hydra apesar de Angelina ter um olhar angustiado de quem queria falar algo e não podia.

As aulas da manhã passaram como um borrão para Hydra, ela não conseguiu prestar atenção em nada e nem fazer nenhuma anotação. Alicia e Angelina parece terem conversado com Fred, Lino e Jorge já que nenhum deles fez perguntas para Hydra pelo resto da manhã. Na hora do almoço, ela sentiu de novo uma pontada no estômago, ao ver que Olívio se sentou distante, ao lado de alguns amigos do sexto ano.

\- Você pode contar agora por favor o que houve? – Pediu Jorge sem jeito.

\- O Olívio terminou comigo ontem à noite, foi isso, foi só isso... – Hydra parecia querer se convencer de que tudo estava bem, mas sentia seus olhos úmidos novamente.

\- O que? Ele terminou com você? – Angelina quase gritou a pergunta assustada e Hydra percebeu que seus amigos a olhavam atentos, com medo de uma nova briga começar.

\- É, terminou, ele disse que era melhor assim, não é nada demais. – Mentia Hydra novamente sem conseguir encarar nenhum deles e olhando fixamente para o prato na sua frente.

\- Conta o que aconteceu de verdade, não é nada demais... Para de mentir para a gente! – Disse Fred sério.

Hydra decidiu contar tudo em todos detalhes, chorou discretamente umas três vezes enquanto contava, sua vaidade não permitia que chorasse muito na frente dos outros, no final, se sentia tão cansada que parecia ter corrido uma maratona.

\- Eu não acredito! – Angelina parecia decepcionada – Ele terminou com você? Você não largou ele por aquele menino da Corvinal?

\- Não Angelina! E ele tem nome, é Peter, eu te disse que ele é meu amigo.

\- Hydra eu... eu sinto muito, eu não deveria ter brigado com você, essas semanas sem falar com você foram horríveis, me desculpa por favor –Angelina parecia um pouco desesperada. Hydra ficou com lágrimas nos olhos mais uma vez, sentiu tanta falta de Angelina nas últimas semanas que não conseguia acreditar que finalmente tinha a amiga de vota, segurou em sua mão e disse para esquecer que brigaram.

\- Já era hora! – Brincou Fred.

\- Acho que vou chorar... – Disse Jorge fingindo cair em prantos. Os gêmeos sabiam como fazer Hydra sorrir, mesmo se sentindo ainda arrasada.

Peter não foi na mesa deles naquele dia, mas prestava atenção atentamente da mesa da Corvinal. Hydra achou bom, não queria repetir a história para mais ninguém.

A menina se sentiu um pouco melhor durante as aulas da tarde e até conseguiu sorrir verdadeiramente no jantar enquanto Fred e Jorge contavam a história de como quase colocaram fogo nos cabelos de sua mãe uma vez quando tinham onze anos, Olívio se sentou novamente distante com seus amigos do sexto ano, mas lançava olhares para eles a todo momento.

Na sala comunal de noite, Hydra copiava toda a matéria que não prestou atenção nas aulas de manhã das anotações de Angelina, quando Olívio sentou ao seu lado. Fred, Jorge, Angelina, Kate e Alicia, todos fingiram não prestar atenção, mas ela sabia que não era verdade.

\- Hydra, eu queria falar com você hoje no almoço e no jantar, mas achei melhor te deixar em paz. – Dizia ele calmo – Mas será que podemos conversar agora?

Na verdade, não existia nada que Hydra quisesse fazer menos naquele momento, preferia até mesmo cinco horas seguidas de aulas com Lockhart falando sobre como atingiu o tom maravilhosamente branco de seu sorriso que aquilo, mas concordou e colocou sua pena e pergaminhos na mesa a sua frente.

\- Claro, pode falar... – Seu coração mais uma vez batia vigorosamente, uma parte de si desejava que ele falasse que mudou de ideia e que nunca deveria ter terminado com ela, mas outra dizia que aquilo não era possível.

\- Eu queria mais uma vez pedir desculpas por tudo, eu não sei se deveria ter terminado tudo daquela forma, mas você também deve sentir que é melhor assim.- Dizia ele com cautela, Hydra mais uma vez se esforçava para não chorar.

\- Sim, você tem razão, foi melhor assim, eu entendo... – Ela acha que parecia convivente, mas não devia ser verdade, estar já que Jorge se intrometeu dizendo:

\- Olívio, talvez fosse melhor que você desse um tempo para ela, sabe como é, para digerir tudo... – Jorge pouquíssimas vezes parecia tão sério, Olívio sentiu isso já que concordou, se desculpou mais uma vez e saiu sem graça em direção a uma poltrona distante.

\- Obrigada... – Disse Hydra e Jorge a abraçou e beijou o topo da sua cabeça sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Logo depois, Hydra subiu com Angelina e Alicia para o quarto, seu corpo ainda doía da desconfortável noite anterior.

\- Foi melhor mesmo Hydra, elas não conversavam mais, o Olívio estava vidrado demais em quadribol para namorar – Dizia Alicia tentando animá-la.

\- É verdade Hydra e eu deveria ter percebido isso antes e te apoiado, me desculpa mais uma vez... – Dizia Angelina triste.

\- Chega de desculpas, já está tudo esquecido – Sorriu Hydra e as três amigas se abraçaram. Era tão bom ter suas amigas novamente, todas juntas, por um segundo Hydra se esqueceu de toda tristeza que sentia.

Os dias seguintes pareciam melhorar seu humor, apesar do clima constante de pânico na escola ainda continuar. Olívio ouviu o conselho de Jorge e ficou afastado de Hydra, sempre se sentando com seus amigos, a notícia de seu término com Hydra parece ter corrido a escola, já que vários meninos vinham até a mesa dizer a Hydra que adorariam consolar a sua dor o que fazia Jorge e Fred rirem e fazer várias piadas.

\- Por favor não comecem aquelas apostas idiotas! – Disse Hydra uma manhã no salão principal.

\- Esses meninos não tem o mínimo respeito, só tem alguns dias que você e Olívio terminaram e eles já ficam te rodeando. – Dizia Angelina irritada.

\- Falando em rodear... – Logo Hydra percebeu sobre o que Fred falava já que viu Peter sentando a seu lado na mesa da Grifinória.

\- Oi Hydra, eu não quis vir falar com você antes, é verdade que você e Olívio terminaram? – Angelina que parecia não gostar de jeito nenhum de Peter revirou os olhos, Fred, Jorge e Alicia soltaram uma baixa risadinha e Peter parecia corar.

\- É verdade sim Peter. – Dizia Hydra também sem graça.

\- Eu sinto muito, de verdade, se precisar de um amigo, conte comigo... – Disse sorrindo.

\- Muito obrigada Peter, é muito gentil da sua parte, mas está tudo bem. – Apesar de gostar da companhia de Peter, Hydra queria que ele saísse dali, tinha medo que Olívio estivesse olhando a cena por algum motivo.

\- Que bom, fico feliz. – Peter parece ter percebido o desconforto de Hydra porque logo completou – Eu vou voltar para a minha mesa agora, qualquer coisa você sabe onde me encontrar. – Deu um sorriso e se levantou. Hydra notou que na mesa da Corvinal, Amee Goat tinha uma expressão de ódio assassino assustadora.

\- Ele não perde tempo! – Reclamou Angelina.

\- Ele só quis ser gentil Angelina, ele é só um amigo.

Hydra olhou discretamente para onde Olívio estava, mas ele continuava conversando com alguns colegas de turma, Hydra sentia uma pontada de dor de pensar que ele parecia mais feliz agora do que quando estava com ela.

Os meninos realmente não desistiam, enquanto esperavam o professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas os levarem para dentro do castelo, o sétimo ano da Sonserina vinham na direção deles, junto com o Professor Lockhart.

\- Ora, ora, se não é a mais nova solteira de Hogwarts! – Dizia Flint, rodeando Hydra e fazendo seus outros amigos idiotas rirem.

\- O que você quer? – Perguntou Hydra, Fred, Jorge, Angelina, Alicia e Lino se aproximaram da menina.

\- Nada, apenas saber se você está bem e... ele precisa de um ombro amigo, ou quem sabe...

Os alunos da Sonserina riam em gargalhadas, Fred e Jorge estavam prontos para sacar as varinhas quando o Professor interrompeu eles.

\- Alunos do quarto ano, me sigam por favor.

Hydra apenas olhou feio para Flint antes de prosseguir.

\- Eu preferia me consolar com um ogro do que com você.

Os alunos da Sonserina riam agora de Flint, que olhava mal-humorado para Hydra.

\- Isso é o que veremos! – Gritou ele, antes de desaparecer de vista.

\- Esse garoto poderia ser mais idiota? – Perguntou Angelina, ao lado de Hydra.

\- Não, acho que não é possível, ele já atingiu todo o nível possível para mim pelo menos. – Disse Hydra.

\- Eu não sei como você aguenta, eu já teria jogado uma azaração nele a muito tempo! – Reclamou Jorge.

\- Eu sei, eu deveria ter feito isso mesmo, sinceramente, tenho sido até muito paciente com esse idiota.

Os amigos, seguiram o Professor até a sala de Transfiguração, aonde McGonagall, que nos últimos tempos parecia o tempo todo preocupada com algo, esperava por eles.

\- Muito bem, todos sentados, por favor – Disse a Professora.

Hydra sempre se animava em ver Angelina sentada ao seu lado novamente, no lugar de sempre.

\- Muito bem, hoje, as provas finais estão chegando, espero que todos estejam se preparando e...

\- Professora – Disse Rita, com a mão levantada.

\- Sim, Srta. Orance? – Minerva disse, apertando os lábios, de forma bem discreta.

\- Hogwarts vai realmente fechar? Se sim, do que adianta estudarmos tanto se não vamos ter exames?

Os lábios da Professora agora se apertavam de forma mais evidente, os alunos seguravam o fôlego coletivamente, todos com medo da bronca que McGonagall daria nas meninas.

\- Senhorita Orance, por acaso a senhorita precisa de motivos para estudar além do saber? Hogwarts, infelizmente ainda não sabemos se irá fechar ou não, tudo dependerá, mas não quer ouvir desculpas para a falta de estudo. – McGonagall, para a surpresa de todos, não gritou, permaneceu de certa forma, até mesmo calma, mas olhava com um certo desprezo assustador para Rita, que agora se encolhia em seu lugar perto de Jeniffer.

\- Okay, agora, por favor, vamos começar a nossa lição... – Ela olhou atenta para toda turma, que permanecia em silêncio – quem se lembra do feitiço Engorgio?

Várias mãos se levantaram, Minerva escolheu a de Brian Levinski.

\- É o feitiço para aumentar o tamanho do alvo que está sendo direcionado. – Disse o rapaz, se sentindo orgulhoso.

\- Muito bem... – A Professora continuava a explicar sobre o feitiço, mas Hydra se distraiu com a conversa atrás de sua mesa, vinda da mesa de Lino, Fred e Jorge.

\- É, funciona meio mal, não é muito bom não, não recomendo. – Dizia a voz de Fred.

\- Mas você já tentou, então? – Perguntava Lino.

\- Sim, passei dois dias na ala hospitalar, foi horrível e bem constrangedor... – Dizia Fred com a voz meio sem graça.

\- Agora, hoje, vamos aprender o feitiço Reducto, alguém sabe seu efeito?

Hydra, que foi trazida novamente para a realidade da aula, levantou a mão imediatamente.

\- Senhorita Malfoy?

\- Faz com que um objeto diminua consideravelmente. – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Muito bem, Srta. Malfoy, cinco pontos para a Grifinória...

Durante a aula, os alunos tiveram que aumentar e reduzir objetos que a Professora Minerva colocava na frente deles, era relativamente fácil, apesar de que achar o tamanho ideal, não fosse tão fácil assim. Os gêmeos aumentaram um sapato até conseguirem caber dentro, o que fez a Professora tirar dez pontos deles.

Na hora do almoço, Flint e os amigos fizeram algumas gracinhas enquanto Hydra passava pela mesa da Sonserina, o que fez com que ela discretamente mandasse uma azaração na direção do rapaz que fez sua língua inchar, por sorte, nenhum professor viu e ele saiu correndo para a ala hospitalar.

\- Boa, Malfoy – Disse Fred, quase chorando de rir com Jorge e Lino na mesa da Grifinória.

\- Finalmente! Ele estava merecendo! – Disse Jorge.

\- Shiu, os professores não podem saber. – Disse Hydra, sentando ao lado de Jorge e olhando para a mesa dos professores, que pareciam não ter visto nada.

\- Eles não vão, relaxa – Disse Fred.

\- Mas que foi boa, a isso foi... – Disse Jorge, voltando a gargalhar com os meninos e fazendo Hydra rir também.


	18. O fim do Herdeiro

Passados alguns dias, a dor de perder Olívio parecia melhorar um pouco, Hydra passou até mesmo a se sentir um pouquinho livre de algo que não estava certo, apesar de ainda sentir muita falta do menino, que evitava falar com Hydra, desde o pedido de Jorge.

Sua mãe ficou sabendo do término (Hydra ainda precisava descobrir como, talvez Draco, ou seria o tal espião ainda?) E em uma manhã enquanto tomava café, Hydra recebeu uma carta via coruja:

 _"Querida Hydra,_

 _Eu estou feliz e satisfeita de saber que seu romance absurdo com aquele meio sangue finalmente acabou, você deveria saber melhor do que se envolver com esse tipo de gente, mas sua idade é complicada e cheia de erros, irá nos agradecer por cuidar do seu nome e reputação quando for mais velha._

 _Por outro lado, estou desgostosa de saber que você e seu irmão não estão se falando, com certeza influência dos Weasleys, a escória com quem anda em Hogwarts, mas sem preocupações, tudo isso será resolvido quando voltar para casa._

 _Com amor,_

 _Mamãe."_

Lúcio então nunca contou para Narcisa o que aconteceu na noite em que esteve em Hogwarts, mas isso era algo que Hydra já esperava, coragem nunca foi o ponto forte de seu pai, ia se livrar da carta antes que Fred e Jorge lessem o sobrenome deles junto com a palavra escória, mas antes releu uma parte que a fez sentir uma pontada no coração:

 _"você e seu irmão não estão se falando"_

Era verdade, muitas semanas se passaram desde que Hydra decidiu não falar mais com seu irmão e isso doía profundamente, por mais que ainda estivesse magoada, Draco sempre foi alguém a quem ela amava muito e não queria mais prolongar essa briga.

Hydra se levantou da mesa da Grifinória sem dizer nada aos amigos e se dirigiu para a mesa da Sonserina, onde parou atrás de Draco que como sempre que isso acontecia, olhava chocado.

\- Eu posso sentar aqui com você um minuto? – Perguntou Hydra, ela não queria fazer aquilo ali no salão principal, mas sabia que encontrá-lo em outro lugar seria impossível com todos os professores acompanhando todos os passos dos alunos fora de suas salas comunais.

\- Tu... Tudo bem – Gaguejou Draco, assustado e mandou Goyle dar espaço para que Hydra pudesse sentar, várias pessoas na mesa da Sonserina a olhavam com desdém e algumas interessadas no assunto.

\- Draco, eu não estou feliz com você, eu acho que nunca entender o porquê de você não me defendeu, mas eu não quero mais continuar brigada... – Disse Hydra de uma vez com a voz séria, Draco olhava espantado sem saber o que dizer.

\- O papai não queria fazer o que fez, ele estava nervoso, eu sei que você não entende, mas é verdade! – Draco nervoso e Hydra fez um grande esforço para não ficar novamente com raiva, Draco era fruto de grande manipulação da parte de Lúcio e ela sabia disso, ele não tem culpa, ela achava pelo menos, um dia quem sabe ele entenderia isso.

\- Tudo bem Draco, eu sei que é isso que você acredita, apesar de não ser bem verdade isso e ter muito mais história do que você imagina, mas prefiro não discutir isso nunca mais com você.

\- Ok, eu fico feliz que você tenha voltado a falar comigo. – Disse Draco e Hydra sentiu lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Eu sei, eu também estou. – Hydra abraçou Draco que a afastou rapidamente.

\- Para Hydra, aqui não, o que vão pensar de mim? – Disse ele rapidamente.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - disse ela rindo, ela sempre se divertia em como seu irmão tentava parecer sério.

Depois disso ela se despediu e voltou para a mesa da Grifinória.

\- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Fred sério.

\- Ele pode ter todos os defeitos Fred, mas é meu irmão, eu não posso ficar sem falar com ele – Disse e ao ver que Fred estava pronto para falar mais alguma coisa sobre o assunto o cortou – Eu não quero falar sobre isso, okay?

Fred concordou e mudou de assunto.

\- Vocês acham que vamos ter prova final mesmo?

\- Sim, eu acho que sim, vocês deveriam estar estudando... – Disse Hydra.

\- Nós estamos... – Acrescentou Jorge.

\- Quando? – Perguntou Hydra, rindo enquanto comia seu cereal.

\- Quando você não está vendo – Respondeu rindo.

A aula de defesa conta as artes das trevas continuava tediosa como sempre, na verdade, era quase tão ruim quanto as de História da magia, aonde Hydra apenas ouvia um Professor fantasma ler tediosamente sobre o mundo da magia.

\- Espero que todos estejam em dia com a leitura dos meus livros, as provas finais estão chegando, daqui há uma semana para ser mais exato – Disse ele depois de apresentar mais um pedaço de um dos seus muitos livros.

\- Provas finais? Mas como vamos estudar com um assassino à solta? – Perguntou Rita.

\- Que bobagem... – Disse ele rindo - O perigo passou! O culpado foi levado embora...

\- Que culpado? – Exclamou Fred surpreso.

\- O Ministro da Magia não teria levado Hagrid se não estivesse totalmente convencido de que era culpado — disse Lockhart em um tom convencido, como se estivesse explicando algo óbvio que ninguém entendia porque eram burros demais.

\- O Hagrid não é culpado, o ministério está errado! – Disse Hydra, que ainda não se recuperara do choque de saber que, além de Dumbledore, Hagrid também tinha saído do castelo, mas esse último para Azkaban, com a voz de tão séria que todos a olharam espantados. Lockhart levou alguns segundos para responder com um sorriso falso e sem graça.

\- Eu sei do que falo, Senhorita Malfoy.

Hydra sentiu tanta raiva que não prestou mais atenção no resto da aula de Lockhart.

\- Que tremendo imbecil! – Disse Jorge baixo enquanto Lockhart os levavam até a aula de História da Magia (dois tempos de grande tédio).

\- Eu não sei como eu consegui admirar ele no começo do ano, acho que é todo aquele sorriso branco e tal...– Disse Hydra.

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava mais cheia do que o normal, depois das seis, ninguém podia mais circular pelo castelo, então todos passavam seu tempo ali.

Hydra se dedicava totalmente a estudar para as provas finais, sempre se preocupou muito com suas notas, especialmente de poções, até mesmo Fred e Jorge pareciam preocupados.

\- Finalmente! – Comentou Hydra, quando viu os meninos estudando ao lado dela.

\- Não sei do que você está falando... – Disse Fred.

Três dias antes do primeiro exame, a Prof.ª. McGonagall deu outro aviso no café da manhã.

\- Tenho boas notícias — disse, e os alunos no Salão, ao invés de se calarem, desataram a falar.

\- Dumbledore vai voltar! — Exclamaram de alegria vários alunos.

\- Apanharam o herdeiro de Slytherin — gritou, esganiçada, uma menina na mesa da Corvinal.

\- Os jogos de quadribol vão recomeçar! — Berrou Olívio excitado.

Hydra sentiu uma pontada de dor ao ouvir isso, Olívio realmente amava quadribol mais do que qualquer coisa e ela odiava saber disso.

Quando o vozerio diminuiu, a professora disse:

\- A Prof.ª. Sprout me informou que finalmente as mandrágoras estão prontas para serem colhidas. Hoje à noite, poderemos ressuscitar os alunos que foram petrificados. Não será preciso lembrar a todos que um deles talvez possa nos dizer quem ou o que os atacou. Tenho esperanças que este ano tenebroso terminará com a captura do culpado.

Houve uma explosão de vivas. Hydra se sentia profundamente aliviada de não ter que mudar de escola novamente, apesar de ter se perguntado seriamente se isso não seria a melhor coisa no momento, não suportava mais ver Olívio na sala da Grifinória, parecendo mais leve agora do que quando estava com ela.

O clima na escola finalmente era de alegria e alivio.

As aulas não tiveram quase matéria nova, os Professores também pareciam felizes com o ocorrido.

\- Você acha que vão pegar o herdeiro mesmo? – Perguntava Angelina, durante a aula de Feitiços, a qual o Professor apenas deixou os alunos conversando.

\- Eu acho que sim, não tem o porquê não...

Os amigos conversavam e se divertiam, até que, um pouco depois, ecoando pelos corredores, ouviram a voz da Prof.ª. McGonagall, magicamente amplificada.

"Todos os alunos voltem imediatamente aos dormitórios de suas casas". "Todos os professores voltem à sala de professores. Imediatamente, por favor".

\- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu agora? – Perguntou Angelina com uma expressão de pânico enquanto eram levados de volta para a torre da Grifinória por Percy – Não pode ser um outro ataque, pode? Não agora que tudo ia finalmente voltar ao normal!

\- Eu não sei, eu espero que não... – Respondeu Hydra, se sentindo na verdade tão assustada quanto a amiga naquele momento.

A sala comunal estava pequena, de tantos alunos, todos assustados, andavam de um lado para o outro e se perguntavam o que teria acontecido, Hydra estava sentada em uma poltrona com os olhos fixos no chão pensando que depois de se sentir tão segura, novamente sentia o pânico de que algo horrível poderia ter acontecido.

Depois do que pareceram horas, finalmente a Professora Minerva apareceu pelo buraco do retrato que levava para a sala comunal, a sala imediatamente ficou em silêncio e todos olhavam atentos, o coração de Hydra parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento de tão forte que batia.

\- Eu lamento muito informar que mais um ataque aconteceu – Disse Minerva com os olhos sérios e os lábios finos de preocupação. Centenas de vozes apavoradas surgiram, todos se perguntando como teria acontecido.

\- Quem foi atacado? – Gritou um menino do sexto ano depois que a Professora Minvera pediu silêncio.

\- Infelizmente uma aluna foi levada para dentro da câmara secreta, mas posso garantir que todas as providências estão sendo tomadas para seu resgate – Mais vozes de pânico surgira e novamente foi pedido silêncio – Infelizmente nossa escola terá que ser fechada, peço que arrumem suas coisas imediatamente, o expresso de Hogwarts irá partir amanhã de manhã para leva-los as suas casas.

\- Quem é a aluna? – Gritou Fred impaciente.

\- Gina Weasley... – Disse Minerva sem jeito e com os lábios ainda mais finos.

Hydra olhava para o amigo de boca aberta, não podia ser verdade, não a meiga menina de cabelos ruivo que conhecera no primeiro dia em Hogwarts, Fred, Jorge, Rony e Percy pareciam chocados demais para falar. Depois de muita gritaria, a professora Minerva se retirou.

A sala comunal continuou muito cheia pelo que parecia a mais longa tarde de todas, ao longo da sala, muitos choravam e se despediam emocionados, Hydra se sentou em um canto com Fred, Jorge, Rony, Harry, Angelina, Kate, Alicia e Lino e por muito tempo foram incapazes de falar qualquer coisa. Ela tentou consolar Jorge, Fred e Rony sem sucesso, não sabia como agir ou o que falar para fazer a situação um pouco melhor, achava que não existia nada, na verdade. Percy não estava presente. Fora despachar uma coruja para o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, depois trancou-se no dormitório.

Depois de um tempo, próximo ao pôr-do-sol, Fred e Jorge foram se deitar, porque não conseguiam continuar sentados.

\- Nos falamos amanhã – Disse Fred, se afastando tristemente.

Harry e Rony se afastaram para um canto.

\- Eu vou sentir falta de vocês... – Disse Angelina chorando e todos concordaram.

\- Eu não consigo imaginar sair agora de Hogwarts, não depois de ter conhecido todos vocês! – Dizia Hydra com lágrimas correndo pela face.

\- Pelo menos você tem amigos em outra escola, vai poder voltar a ficar com eles – Disse Lino, que também estava muito preocupado pelos amigos.

\- Eu por muito tempo desejei isso, mas não agora...

Angelina voltou a chorar forte e Hydra a consolou dizendo que sempre manteriam contato.

Depois de um tempo, enquanto todos de novo se calaram, Olívio se sentou na poltrona perto da de Hydra.

\- Eu queria dizer que todos vocês... – Ele parecia não conseguir continuar – vocês foram um time maravilhoso e amigos maravilhosos, eu vou sentir falta de cada um de vocês. – Angelina pareceu chorar mais ainda nessa hora.

\- Nós também Olívio, você foi um capitão maravilhoso. – Disse Alicia e Kate concordou.

Hydra não conseguia olhar para Olívio naquele momento, ficou completamente calada, olhando para os seus próprios sapatos.

\- Você foi algo maravilhoso que me aconteceu esse ano, Hydra! – Disse ele com voz de choro baixinho para ela - Eu sei que eu não fui um namorado ideal e que não acabamos tão bem, mas eu vou sempre lembrar e agradecer por tudo que nos aconteceu esse ano.

Hydra não aguentou e desabou em um longo e profundo choro, Olívio tentou consolar a menina, mas depois de não conseguir, saiu para arrumar suas coisas.

Nenhum dos amigos sabia o que fazer ou pensar, então, subiram para arrumar suas coisas, enquanto guardava seus pertences no quarto, Angelina ainda chorava e Hydra só pensava no que Fred e Jorge estariam passando, se fosse Draco, ela também estaria sofrendo muito.

\- Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo – Dizia Jeniffer, também arrumando as suas coisas e chorando.

\- Eu tinha tantas esperanças... – Completou Rita.

\- Eu não quero ir embora! - Choravam as duas amigas, se abraçando.

Hydra ficou muito tempo pensando no que poderia acontecer, deitada em sua cama, até adormecer completamente.

Como em um sonho, Hydra acordou assustada com a voz da Professora Minerva ecoando forte e magicamente ampliada.

\- TODOS OS ALUNOS PARA O SALÃO PRINCIPAL IMEDIATAMENTE! – Nenhuma das meninas sabia o que pensar, a voz de Minerva parecia feliz, sem querer perder tempo, elas desceram, ainda de pijama, para o salão principal, lá, encontraram centenas de alunos, todos de pijamas esperando ansiosos para saber o que acontecera.

\- O HERDEIRO FOI PEGO, GINA WEASLEY FOI RESGATADA, HOGWARTS NÃO IRÁ FECHAR! – Gritou a Professora McGonagall, com uma felicidade que Hydra nunca imaginaria ouvir em sua voz.

A comemoração e gritaria foi tão forte como nunca viu igual, ela se beliscava para saber se não estava sonhando e todos pulavam e gritavam felizes. Ninguém parecia se preocupar em querer saber como tudo tinha acontecido, só queriam comemorar e acreditar que finalmente o pesadelo acabou!

\- Nós não vamos nos separar, não é maravilhoso? – Gritou Angelina abraçando e pulando em cima de Hydra, Alicia e Katie que também gritavam e pulavam em círculo.

Hydra avistou Fred e Jorge e pulou no pescoço dos dois.

\- Eu estou tão feliz que a Gina está bem, eu fiquei tão preocupada. – Disse ela para os gêmeos que sorriam.

\- Nós também, acredite! Eu não acredito que isso tudo acabou! – Disse Fred.

Hydra olhou e viu Hermione, finalmente de volta ao normal e mais uma vez correu e abraçou a menina.

\- Estou tão feliz que você esteja de volta! – Disse alegremente soltando-a.

\- Eu também! – Disse Hermione sem jeito.

Ao longo da comemoração, histórias de que foram Rony Weasley e Harry Potter que salvaram Gina e capturaram o herdeiro de Sonserina surgiam por todos os cantos.

\- Eu não consigo acreditar como aqueles meninos tem coragem! – Dizia Hydra animada.

Foi uma festa para entrar para a história, Harry e Rony chegaram pouco depois, sendo recepcionados e abraçados por muitos.

\- Eu sinceramente não consigo acreditar que em menos de vinte e quatro horas fomos do inferno ao céu – Dizia Hydra, enrolada em seu robe branco de seda, cobrindo o pijama e comendo um pouco do banquete que era oferecido.

\- Sim, é tão estranho – Disse Angelina.

\- É mais estranho ainda não ter feito nada, sabe? Só ouvir o que aconteceu de alguém – Completou Hydra.

\- Foi a mesma coisa ano passado, com a pedra filosofal, acho que desde que o Harry Potter entrou, Hogwarts nunca mais foi a mesma – Disse Lino, entrando na conversa.

\- Não que isso seja uma coisa ruim... – Completou Jorge.

\- Sim, estávamos precisando de um pouco de animação aqui nesse lugar. –Disse Lino.

\- É, vocês pelo visto têm bastante animação! – Comentou Hydra rindo.

A comemoração durou a noite inteira. Hagrid apareceu às três e meia, falando animadamente com Rony e Harry.

\- Tenho alguns anúncios para fazer – Disse McGonagall, levantando do seu lugar na mesa dos professores, todos pararam de comer nervosos e olharam atentamente para a Professora.

\- Devido aos eventos de hoje e por grandes serviços prestados para a nossa escola, Rony Weasley e Harry Potter ganharam juntos, quatrocentos pontos para a Grifinória.

A mesa da casa gritava em festa, comemorando, dando socos no ar e se divertindo com as caras de raiva da mesa da Sonserina, com esses pontos, a casa garantia, assim, a posse da Copa da Casa pelo segundo ano consecutivo.

\- E no demais... – Continuou a Professora, esperando o silêncio dos alunos da sua casa – Anuncio que como um presente da escola, todos os exames estão cancelados.

Todos gritaram, o salão inteiro pulava e comemorava a melhor notícia que poderiam ter recebido em todos os anos, finalmente estavam livres de verdade, sem provas, só precisavam relaxar, sentar e curtir o final do semestre em paz.

Outra notícia maravilhosa foi ver Dumbledore de volta na mesa dos professores como diretor de Hogwarts e durante a noite ele anunciou que o Professor Lockhart não poderia voltar no ano seguinte porque precisava se afastar para recuperar a memória. Muitos professores participaram dos aplausos que saudaram esta última notícia.

\- Finalmente, finalmente! – Gritavam Fred e Jorge.

\- Será que vamos ter um Professor decente ano que vem? – Perguntou Lino.

\- Eu espero que sim, estamos precisando de verdade... – Dizia Hydra, participando da comemoração.

Hydra notou, depois que todos se acalmaram, que Olívio falava alegremente com seus alunos do sexto ano, certamente animado com a volta do quadribol no ano seguinte.

\- Por que você não vai falar com ele? – Perguntou Jorge, fazendo Hydra se envergonhar ao perceber que ele percebeu que ela encarava o ex namorado.

\- Porque, apesar de tudo, apesar de eu sentir muitas saudades dele, apesar de doer um pouco por ele ter terminado comigo, eu sei que os motivos dele foram certos, eu realmente sei e eu acho que foi melhor assim mesmo, nós já não estávamos mais dando certo juntos já tinha um tempo antes de ele terminar...

\- Então, eu posso pegar a lista...

\- SEM LISTA DE APOSTAS! – Interrompeu Hydra.

\- Okay, Okay, foi só uma sugestão – Disse Jorge levantando as mãos.

Dumbledore, depois do sol estar quase aparecendo, sugeriu que todos os alunos fossem para a cama, o que foi bem aceito pelos rostos exaustos ao longo das fileiras das casas.

Hydra nunca esqueceria a noite mágica que teve, subiu falando alto e rindo com os amigos, todos se perguntando o que teria acontecido com Lockhart e animados com a possibilidade de um final de semestre maravilhoso.

\- Eu espero que ele não tenha se machucado de verdade – Disse Hydra, enquanto subiam, todos seguindo Percy e os outros monitores.

Os amigos não ficaram na sala comunal, todos subiram direto para os seus quartos, estavam animados, porém, exaustos demais para ficar ali conversando (apesar de ter sido o que muitos alunos fizeram).

No quarto, Laura, Jeniffer e Rita riam e conversavam, cada uma tirando as coisas de suas malas.

\- Vamos ficar! – Gritava Jeniffer, pulando de um lado para o outro.

Hydra recolocou seus porta-retratos aonde pertenciam (tirando o dela com Olívio, essa ela deixou no fundo do baú) e ainda comemorou com as meninas, mostrando algumas músicas trouxas e bruxas de sua coleção até muito depois do sol nascer.

\- Eu acho que se não formos dormir agora, não vamos nunca. – Disse Hydra, vendo no relógio que já eram mais de sete da manhã.

\- Eu voto no não agora! – Disse Rita, rindo, de longe era a mais animada das seis.

\- A pobre da Angelina já até dormiu – Apontou Jeniffer para a cama aonde a menina dormia profundamente, de barriga para cima.

\- Vamos fazer o mesmo então...

Foi fácil e gostoso dormir naquele dia, todas ainda sorriam em suas camas, comemorando agora caladas, pensando no que iriam viver agora e principalmente, pensando que não teriam que dar adeus para aquele lugar que chamavam de casa...


	19. Até Logo Hogwarts

Os dias seguintes foram de imensa alegria, ao longo do último trimestre, todas as aulas voltaram normalmente, com exceção da de defesa contra as artes das trevas (mais motivo de alegria).

Hydra recebeu uma carta de sua mãe arrasada afirmando que Lúcio não era mais conselheiro de Hogwarts e Harry lhe contou a história do diário de Tom Ridley e de como seu pai havia deixado com Gina para que ela trouxesse para a escola e por fim contando sobre como ajudou Dobby a ser liberto. Hydra sentiu uma vergonha maior do que qualquer outra que sentiu em sua vida, vergonha pelo monstro que seu pai era, vergonha por nunca ter pensado em libertar Dobby.

\- Me desculpe Harry, eu não sabia... – Disse ela com voz de choro, olhando para o rapaz, uma noite na sala comunal, depois de ele contar tudo o que aconteceu.

\- Não foi sua culpa, foi culpa do seu pai, eu acredito que você não sabia de nada. – Disse ele.

\- Obrigada pelo que você fez pelo pobre do Dobby, eu não acredito que nunca tinha pensado nisso antes, era lógico que ele queria ser libertado, quem não iria querer? Até eu quero! – Disse se sentindo ainda mais envergonhada.

\- Hydra, talvez você devesse ficar mais atenta ao que acontece na sua casa. – Harry não disse isso de forma grosseira, mas foi como um tapa na cara, realmente Hydra precisava ficar mais atenta, seu pai era mais perigoso do que jamais imaginara, decidiu que naquelas férias, por mais torturante que lhe parecesse, iria ficar em casa, de olho nos passos de Lúcio.

\- Eu sei, eu realmente nunca me importei no que acontecia ali dentro...

\- Eu sei, eu imagino e até te entendendo na verdade, mas já que você está lá dentro, talvez consiga pelo menos evitar algumas coisas, quem sabe...

A menina ficou sentada na poltrona, pensativa, envergonhada, por muito tempo, até Olívio a chamar.

\- Eu acho que você provavelmente vai querer isso de volta – Disse ele, com a Nimbus 2001 que Hydra deu de presente para ele no Natal nas mãos.

\- Você está de brincadeira, não é? – Perguntou a menina, olhando com raiva para ele.

\- Não, eu... eu só achei que...

\- Que seria legal me devolver um presente que eu comprei para você com todo o carinho? – Perguntou ela, ainda incrédula do que estava acontecendo.

\- Não é isso... Hydra, não, não é isso, eu só... eu só achei que você... – O rapaz parecia cada vez mais sem graça e vermelho.

\- Eu sei o que você pensou, Olívio, deixa para lá, acho que estou nervosa com tudo isso ainda... mas não, eu não quero de volta. – Disse Hydra, tentando acalmar a voz – é sua, pode ficar, jogar fora, tacar fogo, o que você quiser! Foi um presente que independe de eu estar namorando com você ou não.

\- Eu sei, muito obrigada, eu vou... eu vou sempre lembrar de você com ela.

Era estranho, uma parte de Hydra queria chorar, abraçar Olívio, o beijar talvez... mas outra, apenas queria que ele fosse embora, definitivamente as coisas já não eram as mesmas.

Durante as aulas de Poção, Snape continuava rígido como sempre, mesmo com as provas canceladas (segundo ele não era desculpa para moleza) mas ao fim de uma aula, Hydra se surpreendeu com o pedido para que ela ficasse mais um pouco.

\- Senhorita Malfoy, sua aptidão para poções, apesar de sua casa, não deixou de ser notada. – Falou ele de forma muito séria e fria como sempre.

\- Obrigada Prof. Snape, o senhor é um ótimo professor.

\- Talvez seja o seu sangue, seus antepassados da Sonserina... – continuou ele sem falar nada sobre o elogio de Hydra – sempre achei que está na casa errada, pois bem, espero ver mais desse talento no ano que vem.

Hydra viu que de seu jeito ríspido, Snape tentava elogiá-la, decidiu ter coragem e pedir.

\- Professor Snape, eu queria aulas extras, aulas avançadas de poções ano que vem, eu quero ser uma mestre de poções e eu gostaria muito de ter o senhor como mentor... – Hydra falou rápido e prendeu a respiração nervosa esperando a resposta de Snape, que continuou com o mesmo olhar frio de sempre e demorou alguns segundos para falar.

\- Eu não aceito nada menos que dedicação integral de qualquer um que queira ser instruído por mim – Respondeu ele, Hydra ficou sem entender se isso era um sim ou um não, então decidiu perguntar.

\- Isso é um sim? – Perguntou ela esperançosa.

\- Nos vemos no próximo ano, senhorita Malfoy... – Snape disse e saiu, Hydra decidiu encarar isso como um sim e saiu muito contente da aula.

\- Você está contente por que vai ter aula extras com o Professor Snape? – Perguntou Fred, muito espantado no almoço, depois que Hydra contou para ele o que aconteceu – Acho melhor você passar na ala hospitalar urgente, deve ter sido atingida por alguma maldição perversa.

Hydra riu e respondeu que estava sim muito feliz com aquilo.

\- Eu sinceramente não consigo te entender, você deve ter sido atingida por um balaço quando era criança. – Disse Jorge.

Depois das aulas, antes do jantar subindo para a torre da Grifinória foi surpreendida por Peter, que a parou no corredor.

\- Hydra, ai está você! – Disse ele parecendo cansado, como se tivesse corrido muito.

\- Oi Peter, o que houve? – Perguntou Hydra, se virando para o garoto.

\- Amanhã nós vamos embora e eu só vou te ver ano que vem, eu não podia esperar tanto tempo... – Disse ainda ofegante.

\- Tanto tempo para que? – Hydra arregalou os olhos espantada.

\- Você realmente não sabe? Não notou nada? – Perguntou surpreso.

\- O que, Peter? Você está me assustando... – Disse Hydra impaciente.

\- Eu sou completamente apaixonado por você, sempre fui, acho que desde o primeiro dia que te vi na sua seleção, nunca torci tanto para alguém entrar na Corvinal, mas mesmo depois de não ter entrado, eu esperei, não quis falar nada enquanto você namorada o Olívio, até mandei aquele cartão de dia dos namorados, mas... – Ele disse tudo sem parar para respirar e Hydra olhava ainda muito espantada.

\- Que cartão? – Perguntou ela, com a boca aberta de espanto.

\- O que eu mandei, você sabe, esbarro... – Disse ele parecendo fazer toda a situação ser muito óbvia e realmente parando para pensar, era! Como ela não percebeu isso antes? – Hydra? – Perguntou ele vendo que demorava para responder.

\- Eu não sei o que dizer, eu terminei com o Olívio não tem muito tempo... – Disse, pensando que na verdade já faziam quase dois meses, mas com todos os acontecimentos parecia bem menos – eu preciso de um tempo para pensar em tudo isso...

\- Tudo bem... – Ele parecia desanimado – eu entendo de verdade, mas saiba que eu vou estar sempre aqui.

Peter ia saindo cabisbaixo quando Hydra gritou:

\- Semestre que vem, talvez, eu já possa ter superado tudo... – ela sorria, realmente Peter balançava seu coração ainda mais quando sorria daquele jeito que estava fazendo agora mostrando os dentes maravilhosamente brancos e com o vento balançando seus cabelos compridos.

\- Semestre que vem... – Disse ele sorrindo e indo embora.

Mais cedo do que podia imaginar, chegou à hora de voltar para casa no Expresso de Hogwarts, Hydra se dividiu entre a cabine com Angelina, Alicia, Kate e Lino e se apertando na cabine com Fred, Jorge, Rony, Harry, Hermione e Gina onde jogava snaps explosivos, queimaram os últimos fogos Filibusteiro de Fred e Jorge e treinaram como desarmar uns aos outros com feitiços.

\- Hydra, venha nos visitar esse verão, tenho certeza que mamãe e papai vão amar te conhecer – Disse Jorge.

\- Eu vou tentar, prometo, quero muito conhecer a famosa Toca. – Disse Hydra rindo e logo depois desarmou Jorge.

Estavam quase chegando a King's Cross quando Harry perguntou algo para Gina.

\- Gina... Que foi que você viu Percy fazendo, que ele não queria que contasse a todo mundo?

\- Ah, aquilo — disse Gina entre risinhos. — Bom... Percy tem uma namorada.

Fred deixou cair uma pilha de livros na cabeça de Jorge.

\- É aquela monitora da Corvinal, Penelope Clearwater. Foi para ela que esteve escrevendo o verão todo. Eles têm se encontrado escondido por toda a escola. Um dia eu peguei os dois se beijando numa sala vazia. Ele ficou tão perturbado quando ela foi... Sabe, atacada. Vocês não vão caçoar dele, vão? — Acrescentou ansiosa.

\- Eu nem sonharia — respondeu Fred, que parecia um menino cujo aniversário tivesse chegado mais cedo.

\- De jeito nenhum — disse Jorge, abafando o riso.

O Expresso de Hogwarts reduziu a velocidade e finalmente parou, Hydra se retirou e se despediu fortemente de Fred e Jorge, prometendo escrever para eles e tentar visitá-los e logo depois foi se despedir do resto de seus amigos.

\- Me escreva, por favor! – Disse Angelina dando um forte abraço em Hydra.

\- Sim e você também para mim, ok?

Enquanto saia do vagão, foi parada por Pucey, que falava com Hydra depois de meses sem a olhar direito.

\- Ei, Malfoy, planos para o verão? – Perguntou ele, de maneira casual, como se aquela situação fosse completamente normal.

\- Por que você está falando comigo? – Perguntou Hydra secamente.

\- Ué, não era para eu falar? – Debochou o rapaz.

\- Depois de meses?

\- Eu andei pensando, eu acho que já está na hora de ficarmos juntos, não acha? – Pucey colocou Hydra contra a parede e chegou perto de onde ela estava.

\- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou a menina, assustada, tentando se libertar daquela situação.

\- Você sabe, Hydra, não se faça de boba! Teve aquele beijo no começo do ano e eu... bem... eu... – Disse ele, um pouco mais raivoso, encurralando Hydra em um canto.

\- Adrian, me deixa...

\- Sua mãe disse...

\- MINHA MÃE O QUE? – Perguntou Hydra, olhando sem acreditar para o rapaz que agora se afastava um pouco.

\- Nada, ela...

\- Você andou falando com a minha mãe? É você o informante dela, não é? – Agora Hydra crescia para cima do rapaz, o deixando intimidado.

\- Não sei do que... nós nos falamos no seu aniversário...

\- Sai daqui, sério, sai! E não fala novamente comigo, por favor! – Disse Hydra se afastando e o deixado parado e sozinho no corredor.

Hydra procurou Draco e logo depois os dois foram encontrar seus pais que esperavam com o mesmo olhar de constante nojo de tudo de sempre. Hydra não queria imaginar o verão que lhe aguardava, só queria pensar que logo estaria de volta em Hogwarts, só assim poderia aguentar o que viria a enfrentar.

\- Senti tantas saudades! – Disse Narcisa abraçando os filhos.

Para evitar uma cena na estação, Hydra decidiu que iria falar sobre Pucey com ela em casa.

\- Vamos para casa – Disse Lúcio secamente.

E juntos seguiram para o local que Hydra mais detestava no mundo, seria um longo verão...


End file.
